TIRANO
by Marie Kikis Matthew
Summary: A Edward Cullen le gustaba creer que era un hombre que no tenía la palabra DEBILIDAD en su vocabulario, y será Isabella Swan, una mujer sencilla y fuerte con la que aprenderá que el amor es la guerra más placentera y difícil de batallar para conseguir calmar su alma vacía. Hasta el frío del hielo es capaz de quemar...
1. Chapter 1

TIRANO

Capítulo I: "Señor Cullen"

Oh no. Oh no… ¡hoy no! – grazné mientras miraba la hora en mi reloj y corría con una latte de vainilla hirviendo en mi mano derecha; mientras que con la izquierda sostenía mi pesado maletín de Louis Vuitton.

No me preocupaba quemarme o caerme en plena Quinta Avenida de Manhattan, lo que si me mortificaba era el no poder llegar a la hora a mi trabajo, dejar el café en el escritorio de mi jefe y tratar de mantener a raya el tirano déspota que vivía en él.

¿Quién era este _"espectro viviente de virtudes"_? pues nada más y nada menos que el heredero Edward Cullen; primer vicepresidente de la prestigiosa franquicia _"Le Mademoiselle"._ La cual era nada más y nada menos que la red de perfumerías más grande de Norteamérica, y para empeorar la cosa; estábamos en proceso de expansión hacia Europa.

Dicho individuo era conocido por tres cosas.

La primera, por ser un joven sumamente astuto en los negocios. Un lince a la caza de buenas oportunidades. La segunda, por ser un dictador endemoniado a la hora de que las cosas no se dieran según sus designios. Su carácter no era precisamente un aliciente laboral. Y la tercera, por ser uno de los solteros más cotizados del país; y personalmente creía que de afuera también. Dueño de un hermoso cabello castaño dorado, orbes azul – grisáceo, cuerpo delgado pero trabajado y una cara digna de un ángel. Pero con la expresión vacía y austera de un demonio.

Ingresé corriendo en la oficina en la oficina de Vicepresidencia. La puerta de la dependencia de Edward aún estaba cerrada. Coloqué con premura mi maletín en mi escritorio que estaba a la salida de esta. Luego entré en su _"guarida"_ como yo solía llamarla por no decirle _"la cueva del cavernícola". _

Coloqué el café aún humeante en su escritorio y entonces escuché el cerrojo de la puerta hacer click detrás de mí.

¡Oh mi dios!

¡Caramba, caramba! ¿Acaso no se le paga lo suficiente en esta empresa, señorita Swan?

Entre aterrada y confundida me dí la vuelta.

Estaba a dos metros de mí con un glorioso traje azul marino de corte fino; seguramente un Yves Saint Laurent o un Zegna; aún no sabía distinguirlos muy bien. Una camisa de color gris claro con una corbata dos tonos más oscuros que esta, y unos brillantísimos zapatos de cuero negros a juego con su maletín Hermes.

Le hice una pregunta, señorita Swan. Y la verdad no me emociona tener que esperar por ella todo el día, tengo un montón de cosas pendientes entre las cuales ninguna incluye quedarme esperando delante de usted como un tarado a una pregunta tan sencilla como la que le hice. – sus crueles palabras me devolvieron a la realidad.

Me alisé la falda tubo negra, entallada hasta la altura de la rodilla que me estaba estrenando esa mañana con una camisa de gasa sencilla de color champagne. Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas antes de responder.

Lo siento mucho, señor Cullen. Y si…ustedes…- seguí respondiendo con la mirada fija en mis zapatos de tacón alto negros - ...me pagan más que suficiente.

Subí mi rostro justo a tiempo para ganarme una sonrisa de petulancia en su cara. Rodeó su escritorio y se sentó plácidamente en su silla ejecutiva, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y se las acercó por un segundo a sus labios en un gesto analítico antes de responder.

Pues parece que no se sabe administrar bien entonces. Ya que le es imposible llegar temprano…presumo que es porque carece de recursos con los cuales comprarse un despertador. – quitó su mirada de mí y la depositó en el maletín que estaba abriendo y en los papeles de adentro – Por favor, señorita Swan, asegúrese de comprar uno pronto antes de que mi paciencia se agote.

Señor Cullen…- dije en un susurro – discúlpeme. No fue mi intención llegar diez minutos tarde. Pero en mi defensa acoto que esta es la primera vez que ocurre desde que estoy trabajando con usted.

Levantó la vista hacia mi rostro. Sus facciones estaban airadas.

¿Y usted de verdad pretende que sus "acotaciones" deberían importarme algo? Usted está trabajando en una de las empresas más grandes de Norteamérica, miles de chicas matarían por tener su puesto y aún así usted se da el lujo de llegar diez minutos tarde. – se rió con sorna – Como si fuese imprescindible. ¿Acaso estaba con ese noviecito suyo…Jacob Black? – escupió las palabras con deliberado asco.

Negué con la cabeza antes de hablar.

No, señor. Mi automóvil se descompuso y tuve que tomar el metro hasta la estación más cercana. Pasé a por su café a Starbucks…- (Que me muriese yo primero antes de que el café le faltara) - …pero este estaba a reventar allí me retardé mucho. – me odié internamente por estar a un tris de romper a llorar.

Me agradaría decirle que su historia me conmueve, pero no es así. Todo lo que me interesa de usted… - su voz se tornó ronca - ..es que esté aquí a las ocho en punto con mi agenda de actividades en sus manos y mi latte en mi escritorio. El resto de sus penurias ahórreselas para usted misma. – asentí – Ahora tráigame los pendientes de hoy, por favor.

Salí pitando de su oficina, como murciélago que escapa del infierno. Me senté en mi escritorio y respiré hasta conseguir sosegarme; en eso Jacob Black hizo acto de presencia en la dependencia para terminar de joderme el día.

Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

No es un buen momento, Jake. Estoy muy ocupada y mi jefe…

¡Me importa un demonio tu jefe! Tienes tres días que no me llamas ni me buscas ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Lo miré con ira. Aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento pertinente para explotar.

¿Será porque he estado demasiado cansada, tanto que cuando llego a mi casa lo único que necesito es un baño y una cama? ¿Sabes una cosa? No tengo tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con tu falta de prudencia. – tomé la agenda de cuero de mi gaveta y me disponía a pasar por el frente de mi moderno escritorio de cristal y hierro forjado, cuando una de sus manos se apropió de mi antebrazo derecho.

Uno de estos días me voy a hartar de que me dejes en segundo lugar, siempre por debajo de tu trabajo. Y entonces…

Señorita Swan, creo que fui bien claro al pedirle…- los ojos de Edward se estrecharon al ver a Jacob tomándome del brazo – Señor Black, esta no es su área de trabajo así que haga el favor de dirigirse a donde le compete. – su tono era abiertamente hostil.

Jake me soltó.

Vine a arreglar un pequeño problema pero ya me iba, señor Cullen. – dijo clavando sus ojos negros en mí. Furioso y frustrado, así estaba él.

Tienen la hora del almuerzo. Y las noches…- el tono de Edward fue mordaz –…para arreglar sus desavenencias amorosas, este no es el lugar para eso.

Mi – fuera de lugar – novio; que le sacaba unos buenos diez centímetros quizá más de estatura a Edward; se largó con una expresión que dejaba entrever las blasfemias que su mente debía estar emitiendo.

Controle a su novio, señorita Swan. O uno de estos días se me va a olvidar que es uno de los protegidos de mi padre y no responderé entonces de mis acciones.

Le pido mil disculpas. No volverá a pasar…

No lo quiero ver cerca de… aquí. – sentenció – Él no es mi asesor legal por lo cual no tiene porque acercarse a esta área, así que absténgase de citarse aquí con él…

Señor, no me cité con él. – lo interrumpí.

Él me miró con desespero. – No lo quiero cerca.

Y con toda la inteligencia que me había hecho merecedora del puesto que ocupaba, preferí zanjar el tema por lo sano.

En traducción simple: Nada más que pudiera exacerbar más su ira.

El señor Cullen había detestado a Jake desde siempre; al menos eso suponía yo desde que había llegado a trabajar a "Le Mademoiselle" y las cosas no parecían mejorar con el tiempo.

Ni de un lado ni del otro. Odiaba estar siempre enfrentada entre el hombre con el cual salía y mi problemático jefe.

Entre mi relación y mi trabajo.

Pero mi paciencia estaba llegando a su tope y sabía de qué o de quién me iba a liberar.

Cuando llegué a mi casa eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Tres mensajes en mi contestador pedían ser atendidos…pero los ignoré.

Mis padres nunca llamaban. Estaban divorciados y yo crecí junto a Reneé hasta los catorce años. Pasé los últimos cuatro con Charlie antes de mi mayoría de edad y a esa edad ingresé en la Universidad de Washington para sacar mi licenciatura en administración de empresas. Mientras estudiaba ahí, trabajé como asistente contable para mantenerme y pagar la matrícula.

Cuando me gradué supe de la oportunidad que ofrecía la prestigiosa empresa _"Le Mademoiselle"_ un día que me pasaba por la perfumería; cabe destacar que esta estaba en la planta baja del edificio corporativo; para comprar algunas fragancias.

Tenía una fijación y esa se llamaba "perfumes". Sobre todo una que se llamaba _AQUA_ de Bvlgari para caballeros y que siempre llevaba encima mi…mejor es ignorar ese tema.

Mejor retomo la historia…

La franquicia buscaba chicas entre los veintidós y los treinta años para desempeñarse como asistente administrativa del Vicepresidente.

Y ¡voilá! Hasta acá me trajo el río. Me saqué el boleto dorado.

Pero lo que nadie me advirtió fue que este sería mi calvario, cuando me eligieron por encima de esas doscientas aspirantes; me había hecho merecedora de un jefe hostil que nunca tenía una palabra de aliento para mí, aunque mi trabajo fuese impecable. Y no porque lo dijese yo. Sino porque el mismísimo presidente; Carlisle Cullen; así lo había dicho. Era un hombre que apenas y pasaba de los cuarenta y algo pero que era guapo como su hijo. Y también estaba su esposa; la directora creativa; la señora Esme quien era la viva estampa de la elegancia femenina al vestir y al caminar, pero cuando se trataba de trabajar en grupo y socializar resultaba ser la mujer más sencilla del mundo.

Lo que al final de todo resultaba un contraste bastante drástico a mi parecer.

Por eso nunca entendí la actitud déspota de su único hijo ¿De quién la había heredado?

A veces pensaba en dimitir, pero tan rápido como llegaba desechaba la idea. No tenía a quién acudir. No había familia que me apoyara o amigos que pudieran tenderme la mano.

Estaba sola.

Ínfimamente sola.

El sonido de mi blackberry me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me recordó que después de "esta conversación" sí que estaría sola.

Hola. – contesté.

Hola. – dijo Jacob – Hasta que te dignas a contestar el teléfono.

Suspiré con cansancio.

No estoy de ánimos para escuchar tus reclamos. Dí lo que tengas que decir y déjame descansar. Necesito dormir. – quizá la actitud fría de Edward se me estaba contagiando, o quizás eran los constantes reproches de Jacob que me estaban ahogando.

Y no era como si lo amara para soportarlo por más tiempo.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – dijo Jake del otro lado del teléfono - …A esas reacciones tuyo tan insensibles. Bella, creo que he dejado claro que quiero algo serio contigo, pero no pienso tolerar tu mezquindad.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz con frustración /¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué no puedo descansar una maldita noche?/.

No tienes por qué hacerlo. – susurré por lo bajo – Es más, creo que lo mejor para los dos es que nos dejemos de ver.

Y el silencio in cómodo se soltó…

No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Oh si, claro que los estoy haciendo. – respondí.

Pensé que intentarías al menos enderezar las cosas. Poner de tu parte para recuperar la relación que se desgastó "por tus errores" – puntualizó – No pensé…que me mandarías por un tubo de buenas a primeras.

Suspiré laaaaaaaargamente.

Jake, sabes que te estimo…

No lo digas…

…Pero esto no funcionó y no va a funcionar porque…

No lo digas, Bella…

No te quiero como pareja. Solo te veo como amigo, aunque suene como un condenado cliché; quizás de esa forma nos vaya mejor a como estamos ahora. Piénsalo. – mi tono era condescendiente. Quizás eso fue lo que más lo irritó.

No creo poder ser tu amigo. Es más…no puedo serlo. – sentenció firmemente.

Entonces solo seremos compañeros de trabajo. – yo también sabía ser tajante. Para muestra un botón. - …Pero nada más. Gracias por el tiempo que me dedicaste; pero esto de nosotros llegó hasta donde aguantó.

Te vas a arrepentir, Isabella Swan. Y para entonces no estaré disponible. La vida te pasará factura por ser tan insensible. Pagarás esto con la persona a quien quieras.

Un Jacob sombrío se había apoderado de mi teléfono. Era casi irreconocible y la verdad era que ya me estaba haciendo perder los estribos. Así que mejor zanjar las cosas lo mejor que se pudiese.

Veremos, Jacob. Adiós.

Adiós, blackberry y mundo. Hasta ma…

¡Jodido Jacob!

¿Faltó algún otro mal deseo para mi futuro, Jacob? ¿O ahora deseas insultarme un poco antes de irte a la ca…?

¿Señorita, Swan? - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Y ahora qué?

Discúlpeme, señor Cullen. No sabía que fuese usted…

Eso es bastante notable…- su tono fue especulativo - ¿Algún problema con su…? - ¿El gran Edward "Tirano" Cullen, preguntándome si tenía problemas? De seguro en el mundo debía de estar pasando algo muy malo. Algún glacial derritiéndose más rápido de lo que se pensaba o alguna calamidad de ese estilo.

No se…preocupe. No es nada. – musité.

Bien. – su tono volvió a la frialdad habitual. – Quería preguntarle sobre…- y en esa nueva conversación se fueron casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, antes de poderme dar una ducha y caer desmayada de sueño en mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente todo e salió a pedir de boca. Mi automóvil estaba reparado; vendito sea Paul (mi mecánico de confianza) que había ido al edificio en que vivía revisarlo mientras yo terminaba de pasar el día miserable anterior. Antes tuve que notificarle al portero como se veía el chico moreno y apabullantemente alto que iría a reparar mi modesto Sentra Nissan del 2.006 en color plateado.

El modelo no era nada de lujo, pero era condenadamente fiel; hasta el día anterior cabe destacar; lo poseía desde la universidad y hasta ahora me había negado a venderlo. Estaba en muy buen estado pues yo cuidaba mucho de él.

Al final de la tarde, justo después de haber salido de una reunión con el señor Cullen, mi mecánico de confianza me llamó para decirme que el motivo por el cual mi automóvil no prendió esa mañana fue porque hubo un problema con el sistema de la alarma y un montón de cosas más de las cuales no entendía. No sabía nada de carros. Mis conocimientos se limitaban a cuidarlo y limpiarlo por fuera y llevarlo cada cierto tiempo con Paul. Has allí llegaba yo.

En fin, esa mañana me dio tiempo para todo, el café del señor Edward estaba en su escritorio humeante como siempre con un tibio moffin de chocolate de esos que a él le gustaba tanto. Se lo llevé en un gesto de disculpa por lo del día anterior, y también porque quería que pasase un día de mejor humor que el anterior.

Además que cuando sonreía siempre se veía celestialmente hermoso, aunque hasta el momento nunca me había dirigido ni siquiera una ligera sonrisa.

Estaba en mi escritorio cuando él llegó.

Buenos días, señor Cu…- atravesó la estancia por delante de mí sin mirarme siquiera.

Su mirada estaba en dirección al suelo y los hombros caídos. Sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos hacia su oficina.

De un portazo se encerró en su oficina.

Yo lo había visto triste en varias ocasiones, es más…su mirada solía ser siempre triste cuando estaba solo. Así lo había sorprendido en varias ocasiones sentado en su escritorio. O mirando por la ventana del BMW negro que nos recogía siempre para ir a las reuniones, o cuando miraba por la ventanilla del jet privado en el cual habíamos viajado una vez a Paris para el lanzamiento de la fragancia _Magnique_ de _Lancome_. Pero nunca lo había visto llegar en aquel estado de abatimiento y frustración en el cual llegó.

Dejé que pasaran unos buenos diez minutos. Luego, con mucha discreción entré a su oficina y lo vi con la cabeza entre las manos y respirando entrecortadamente.

Saqué de la nevera una *_Evian_ bien fría de su pequeña nevera personal. Le abrí el seguro pero no la tapa y la coloqué al lado de su café. Sin decir nada me dirigía a la puerta cuando me habló:

¿Cómo sabe siempre cuando no decirme nada, señorita Swan? ¿Cómo ha llegado a conocerme? – unos ojos rojos, cabellos revueltos que aún así se veían divinos y una voz rota me impelieron a hablar.

No lo conozco más de lo que usted me ha permitido, señor. – un anhelo se me clavó en el pecho y me latió en el bajo vientre – Pero le puedo decir que lo que sé acerca de usted es solo porque soy observadora. No merezco más méritos que por eso.

Silencio.

Ni una palabra se pronunció en un buen rato. La presencia etérea de la desesperación y la preocupación eran las que mantenía a nuestras miradas. Quizás había algo más en el fondo de su mirada...¿Pero que era?

¿Por qué no sale a caminar un poco, señor Cullen? Respire un poco de aire fresco y luego vuelva si se siente cómodo. Si no…pues yo me encargaré de todo por usted. Con su permiso.

Lo dejé tomando el agua mineral entre sus dedos y juguetear con la tapa.

Salí y tomé asiento. Saqué un grupo de carpetas que tenía que organizar con facturas, cuentas, presupuestos, cartas personales y una serie más de cosas.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Edward salió con su saco color gris plomo guindado por la mitad en el antebrazo y con el café en la mano. La otra llevaba el moffin.

Me reí discretamente de que pareciera tomar mi consejo.

De pronto colocó su café junto al mío, colocó la tapa que le había quitado al que yo estaba por tomar y guardó su moffin en la bolsa de papel que estaba en mi escritorio.

¿Qué hace? – pregunté confundida.

Tomándole la palabra. Saldré a caminar y usted vendrá conmigo. – Bieeeeeen. Si las cosa son así de "manera voluntaria" …

Agarré mi chaqueta azul marino del perchero que estaba en un rincón y me la coloqué rápidamente. La trayectoria fue en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta del edificio empresarial.

Muy bien. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – me preguntó con el recelo de un animalito que fue maltratado muchas veces y alguien se le acerca con intensiones de tocarlo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba.

¿Qué le parece al *_Central Park_?

Me parece bien.

Cuando llegamos al parque parecía mucho más relajado. De hecho hasta tomaba largas inspiraciones y eso parecía calmarlo aún más. El sonido de los árboles al mecerse y el canturreo de los pájaros casi hacían que el sonido de los carros desaparecieran. A veces solo nos topábamos con personas ejercitándose que pasaban a nuestro lado en bicicletas o trotando.

Tomamos asiento en una parte bastante apartada adentrada del lugar y allí procedimos a tomarnos nuestros cafés y comer los moffins de chocolate.

En silencio. Siempre en silencio.

Cuando terminamos; él antes que yo; metimos los desechos en la bolsa.

Luego…más silencio.

Él nunca está conforme con nada…- susurró tan bajo que si no estuviese a su lado no habría podido escucharlo. – No importa lo que haga…siempre será insuficiente.

¿Le puedo ayudar en lo que necesita de usted? – pregunté a riesgo de romper la confianza que me estaba dando hasta ahora, que era mucho mejor que el trato que me había dado durante los seis meses de trabajo posteriores a este momento.

No. Al menos que pudieras darle a otro Edward que pudiese encargarse de la empresa mejor de lo que lo hace este. – se señaló el pecho.

Me atreví a mirarle fijamente.

Sus manos estaban inquietas cerrando y abriendo los puños.

Creí que el señor Carlisle…

Él se volteó hacia mí con una mueca de sorna en los labios.

No me malinterprete, señorita Swan. Mi padre me quiere pero es una de esas personas que nunca están conformes con nada. Después de su infarto…- me alarmé y lo interrumpí.

No sabía que le había dado uno.

No tendría por qué saberlo, fue un mes antes de que usted empezara a trabajar acá…y dos semanas antes de que yo lo hiciera. Sí, por eso fue que hicimos la convocatoria para las aspirantes al puesto. Mi padre cree desde ese día que en cualquier momento se puede morir, a pesar de que su salud es ridículamente favorable desde ese día. Más no su estado de ánimo. Solía ser un padre amable aunque no muy flexible, pero desde entonces todo ha empeorado. Siento que soy un prisionero dentro de un pozo en el cual no hay ninguna vía de escape.

Seguí escuchando atentamente.

¿Sabe que quería estudiar? – negué sin hablar. – Medicina en Harvard. Apenas salí de secundaria ya sabía lo que quería ser e incluso tenía el cupo en la universidad. Pero mi padre me dijo que necesitaba otra cosa de mí, entonces estudié Contabilidad en Sycuse. Me gradué con honores pero aún así eso no me llenó en lo absoluto. Luego hice cientos de cursos en administración de empresa y recursos humanos. Todo eso para asumir la responsabilidad de "Le Mademoiselle". Desde entonces las cosas han ido más quien; cosa que a usted le consta; pero aún así no se me reconoce nada; y no es que lo haga para que me den algún crédito pero de vez en cuando es agradable saber que has hecho algo bien. Nunca he recibido nada de eso…¿Por qué se ríe?

No estaba siendo consciente de reírme en su cara, y definitivamente no era el momento, aún así mi boca me ganó.

Es lo mismo que he sentido yo durante estos seis meses.- él se estremeció del otro lado de la banqueta. – Me parece casi irónico que usted me esté diciendo eso.

Me miró con nostalgia y vergüenza.

He sido una basura como persona…- agregó compungido.

Ha sido un jefe exigente…- respondí.

…Y una basura como persona. – volvió a decir.

Pues sí. – admití tratando de parar su fase de "autodestrucción" aún a costa de posible despido.

Y funcionó...Primero se quedó perplejo y luego ambos prorrumpimos en carcajadas.

Lo siento…- dije cuando cesaron los paroxismos de risa.

Tranquila, tiene toda la razón.

Lo miré fijamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

¿Por qué usted…? Paré antes de cometer una imprudencia que dañara el momento.

¿Por qué…qué? – inquirió.

No. Olvídelo…

No. Ahora hable. – exigió tajantemente.

Suspiré largamente sabiendo que no se iba a dar por vencido.

¿Por qué no le encara a su padre y le dice lo que siente? Usted mismo ha dicho que lo quiere, así que instituyo que si le planta frente podrían llegar a un acuerdo que los hiciese felices a ambos.

Edward me veía como si me estuviese volviendo azul y transformándome en una cosa rara.

¿Por qué me ayuda? Por qué lo hace después de que me haya comportado como un bastardo usted?

Señor Cullen, usted puede haber sido como sea conmigo pero no por eso le voy a desear el mal. Es importante contar con el apoyo de la familia para poder sentirse bien, así que solo quiero que su situación mejore. Además, creo eso le mejoraría el ánimo en el trabajo. – le sonreí con timidez.

Él me respondió con una sonrisa torcida y me deslumbró.

Cr…creo que es..hora de irnos. – titubeé como una idiota.

Edward asintió y nos pusimos de pie...pero un niño que venía en bicicleta; al que ninguno vimos venir; chocó contra él haciendo que la bolsa que contenía nuestros desechos se estampara contra su camisa color crema.

Jadeé esperando que él tuviese un episodio de "furia cavernícola" pero me sorprendió al limpiarse los restos de moffin que estaban contra su finísima prenda sin lograr sacar la mancha y despedir al chico sin más que un "No te preocupes, muchacho", lo que me hizo pensar en que tal vez fuese yo la que sacar la parte "oscura" de mi jefe.

Cosa que me hizo sentir mal.

¿Qué le ocurre. Señorita Swan? –preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado negando.

Solo pensaba en cómo sacar esa mancha de su camisa. – mentí.

Se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto para que siguiéramos caminando.

Eso no importa. Me coloco la chaqueta y no se verá nada.

Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea muy poco inteligente.

¿Por qué no me deja que lavarla en mi departamento, ya estamos afuera ¿Cuánto nos puede tomar?

Él se quedó en una sola pieza sin decir o hacer nada.

O mejor nos vamos a la oficina y olvidamos que dije esa estu…

¡No…no! Es solo que no me esperaba que me dijera eso. Pero…sí...me parece buena idea.

Señor Cullen, colóquese esto. – le dí mi camiseta cinco tamaños más grande que yo de los Yankees de New York. Solía usarla para dormir y para andar en la casa cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer; desde hacía seis meses ya casi no la utilizaba casi para lo segundo; estaba algo desgastada por el uso pero al menos seguía siendo utilizable.

Él estaba mirando cada detalle de mi departamento con atención hasta que le hablé.

Disculpe si no tengo algo mejor que ofrecerle y si mi casa no es lo que esperaba. – él tomó lo que le ofrecía y una sonrisa se formó en su boca.

¿Esto es por fanática real o por mero souvenir de la localidad? – señalaba al logo de los Yankees.

Entrecerré los ojos con fingida indignación.

Me ofende eso. Soy una aficionada por los Yankees desde que tengo conocimientos del bate y la pelota.

Lo dejé riéndose en la entrada de la puerta del baño de visitas mientras yo seguía mi camino hacia la cocina en vías de preparar algo. Pasados unos minutos salió con la remera puesta y maldito fuera si no le quedaba perfecta.

A mí no se me veía ni un cuarto de bien de lo que le quedaba él con esos pantalones que no le combinaban ¡EN NADA! Pero que aún así se veía casi glorioso.

¿Sabe? Se equivoca. – dijo mientras yo me volteaba para demostrar lo deslumbrada que estaba teniéndolo del otro lado del tope de mi cocina.

¿Ah sí? ¿En qué, si se puede saber?

En que dice que no me puede ofrecer nada mejor, sé que usted siempre se supera. - ¡Gracias a dios que estaba metida de cabeza en la nevera buscando los ingredientes para preparar un sándwich! Pues así no vería que estaba del color de una cereza marrasquino. – Pero debo concederle algo, cuando dijo que su casa no era lo que yo esperaba tenía toda la razón. Creía que… siendo usted como es…- ¿Edward Cullen estaba divagando? – La casa sería un poco menos…linda.

Me di la vuelta medio indignada y medio confundida.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Él se metió los dedos entre el cabello con nerviosismo y me quise arrancar la mano solo por querer imitarlo y conocer esa fina y exquisita textura que debía de tener ese pelo castaño dorado.

Yo…es solo que…como usted se la pasa ocupada en la empresa y eso…ehh… yo pensé…que su casa quizás fuese más desordenada. – tomó un respiro y luego me enfrentó con seguridad – Es hermoso. Como su dueña. Sencillo sin necesidad de retocarlo demasiado para que luzca deslumbrante.

¡Oh Cristo! ¿Este era el mismo Edward que ayer me había humillado y hecho la vida de cuadritos durante seis meses?

Ehh..- ahora la que divagaba era yo.

No tiene que decirme nada. Sé muy bien que usted tiene su pareja…- ¿eso fue un gruñido? - ..y que yo acabo de resultar un completo imprudente.

Momento bizarro y lleno de tensión…¿Qué se supone que le dijera? "Señor Cullen. Usted siempre me pareció atractivo a pesar de que me trataba peor que a una alfombra? Pero tampoco podía patearlo cuando ya sabía a que se debía esa dureza.

¡Qué dios me ayudara!

Ahora es usted el que se equivoca, señor Cullen. Primero: Yo-no-tengo-pareja. – puntualicé – Salía con Jacob Black, como usted sabía pero anoche lo dejamos. Justo antes de recibir su llamada anoche hablábamos acerca de eso. Segundo: usted a pesar de esa condenada soberbia de la que siempre se rodeaba siempre le admiré y no solo intelectualmente.

Ok. A Edward Cullen estaba por venirle un paro respiratorio en lo que sea que fuera esta clase de "declaración".

De pronto pasó por delante del tope y me volteó para que lo enfrentara. Me arrancó el paquete de pan de sándwich del que no me había percatado que sostenía y lo tiró en la encimera antes de tomarme la cara entre las manos.

Dígame que me aparte, señorita Swan. Pídamelo.

No…no puedo…no quiero. – jadeé sorprendida por el giro que había tenido la situación. Demasiado brusco para poderlo digerir.

Dígame que aparte de usted mientras tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo. Antes de que mis demonios la alcancen y ya yo no pueda ser capaz de dar media vuelta y seguir mi camino.

Contrario a lo que me pedía mi cuerpo lo aparté un poco de mí. Pero era necesario saber algo antes de lanzarme al precipicio.

Usted me odiaba ayer y resulta que hoy me dice que pronto no podrá alejarse de mí. ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de tutearme! ¿Qué pretende? No pienso ser la secretaria que aplica la "operación colchón" para estar de buenas con mi jefe.

Nunca he sido capaz de tutearla porque sabía que en el momento en que pronunciara su nombre perdería la razón y lo profesional. Llamarla por su nombre me parecía peligrosamente personal. Y no la odiaba a usted. Me odiaba a mí por no ser el hombre digno de su mirada como parecía serlo ese…Black. – juntó nuestras frentes de nuevo y jadeó contra mis labios. – Pero jamás sería capaz de odiarla. Ni siquiera aunque quisiera.

Me aventuré a tocar sus labios carnosos y sentí que me quemaba pero sabía que no quería huir del fuego aunque me envolviese en sus fauces.

Todo este tiempo estuve ciego sin la luz de su sonrisa. Y hoy estoy cegado por el impacto de su mirada.

Entonces nuestros labios quemaron meses de humillaciones y rencores. Se unieron con la ira que demandaban los celos y la urgencia que exigía la larga espera.

Sabía cuál era el próximo paso después de este, y no me negaría a él. Lo deseaba, pero me daba miedo las consecuencias que nuestros actos tendrían en el mañana.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso…así que mandé al demonio a mi autocontrol y dejé que mis manos se apropiaran de ese cabello que tanto pedía ser tocado.

Igual que su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante mi roce.

_**Siento mucho en el alma no poder haberles dado lo que querían. No pude hacer de TIRANO un oneshot como esperaba; pero solo hago lo que mi mente y musa me impulsan a hacer. No creo poder escribir algo con lo que no me sienta cómoda, mucho menos publicarlo. Así que aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia.**_

_**Discúlpenme de todo corazón. Aprovecho para avisarles que "la oportunidad" que ofrecí para las nuevas escritoras no se llevará a cabo..no porque yo no quisiera, sino por la falta de interés de los nuevos talentos. Tal vez mi blog no les pareció lo suficientemente rimbombante. Aún así no estoy molesta, solo un poco triste. Quizá fue la falta de "aliciente"…pero ya me expliqué con anterioridad. YO NO CREO EN CONCURSOS y aunque eso me reste popularidad..haré lo que considero correcto a mi parecer. **_

_**Así que aquí sigue Marie Kikis, más determinada en lo que cree y en lo quiere. Haciendo las cosas como quiere y no como los demás desean.**_

_**Aún así agradezco el respaldo que he tenido hasta ahora. Y además agradezco todos los comentarios recibidos por la entrega de los reconocimientos.**_

_**Esto está dedicado a mi (aunque no lo crean y se rían) equipo. Mis dos BETAS: Leymi, quién se está encargando de vetear los capítulos publicados desde mi comienzo con este blog. Y Rochii, quien vetea cada capítulo que está por publicarse. A ambas les agradezco en el alma tanta lealtad y preocupación que tienen para con mis historias. No saben cuán valiosas son para mí y lo mucho que agradezco cada momento que se toman en relación de mis publicaciones a pesar de sus responsabilidades.**_

_**Y le doy la bienvenida a mi equipo a Karen, quién será de ahora en adelante algo así como mi publicista. Gracias por ayudarme con eso, cielo; ya que yo no sé publicitar siquiera mi blog. Se te quiere muchísimo. No solo por eso sino por todo lo que haces por mí.**_

_**Y para finalizar tanto derrame de azúcar, me despido de ustedes y le pongo fin a mi semana aniversario hoy.**_

_**Besos y gracias por aceptarme tal cual soy a quienes lo hacen. **_

_*Evian: agua mineral __es una marca Francesa de __agua__ mineral natural._

_*Central Park: __es un parque urbano público situado en el distrito metropolitano de Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York._


	2. Chapter 2

**TIRANO:**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: "QUEMADAS DE PIEL" **

Edward POV:

Sus ondas color chocolate entre mis dedos, sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca evitando un escape que no estaba interesado en realizar, y sus labios demandando los míos.

Mentalmente.

Carnalmente.

Y yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Hacía meses que la deseaba con todas mis jodidas fuerzas. Desde el mismo condenado momento en que mi padre me la presentó en su primer día de trabajo.

En el mismo infeliz día en que el bastardo de Jacob Black posó sus garras sobre ella. Y maldito fuera si eso no me enfureció.

El solo pensar en ellos juntos me arrancó un gruñido gutural que se introdujo en su boca, y le hizo restregar sus caderas contra las mías sintiendo la descarada erección que se erigió entre nosotros. Con un desespero insano la levanté de la encimera de la cocina y la recosté contra la pared aprisionándola con mi cuerpo provocando en ella una reacción producto de una mezcla de frenesí con deseo inmediatamente abrió mas sus muslos y me aferro con sus piernas, yo solo hice lo que quería y me pegue completamente en la entrada de su intimidad, mierda, esta mujer me estaba volviendo un desquiciado...¡Que demonios!, en realidad...mi cordura se fue volando muy lejos desde que cruce la primer mirada con Isabella Swan.

- Bella... – gemí entre sus labios, posteriormente volví a arremeter contra ellos.

- A… la cama…- logro exhalar entre algún respiro que le di a su boca.

Me separé; no de muy buena gana, para dejarla que me guiara a su cuarto.

Cuando llegamos a este, solo noté que había una cama, lo demás no importaba. El mobiliario que no sirviera para tenderla y poseerla fue simplemente ignorado por mi vista. Necesitaba un lecho, sus muslos abiertos y su intimidad preparada.

Nada más.

Isabella comenzó a desabrochar su blusa lentamente. La urgencia de repente se disipó y dio paso a la expectativa de ese dichoso baile de seducción que me propiciaba, esta espera solo me decía que al terminar, vería la gloria. Tenerla desnuda y bajo mi cuerpo debía ser eso y más. Mis continuos sueños despiertos me lo indicaban. Deseaba a esta mujer como no había deseado nada más en la vida ¿pero era solo eso, cierto? Puro y recalcitrante deseo.

Pero ese no era momento de cuestionamientos mentales, tan solo de ver, sentir, explorar y saborear. Las preguntas y dudas existenciales nos esperaban pacientemente a las puertas de salida de su cuarto.

Se deshizo poco a poco de sus prendas. Blusa fuera…pantalones fuera… ¡hola, señora Erección palpitante! Pero la detuve de pronto.

- Para, Bella… – dije dando los dos únicos pasos que me separaban de ella. Coloqué una mano en su espalda, a la altura del broche de su sujetador. Mi voz fue ronca cuando volví a hablar. – De esto me encargo yo. – y sin más la despojé de ese estorboso obstáculo.

Oh joder, sí… el cielo existía y estaba plasmado en forma de dos pechos perfectamente calibrados frente a mí.

La besé profundamente mientras tendía su cuerpo en la cama. Fui deslizando la palma de mi mano por su espalda a medida que su cuerpo se iba acostando de a poco, acariciando así toda la extensión de su columna vertebral. Suave, increíblemente suave y tersa. Mi boca vagó de la suya a su cuello, a su esternón, al medio de sus senos, a su estómago, luego erguí mi tronco solo un poco mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella para terminar de despojarla de su braga blanca de seda.

Jamás la ropa femenina me había parecido tan fuera de lugar como en ese cuerpo. Sencillamente una rosa no debe de ser cubierta con nada. E Isabella Swan era exactamente eso, una exquisita e inocente rosa; a la cual yo estaba más que perversamente dispuesto a poseer.

- ¿Edward? – masculló ella entre susurros.

- ¿Hmmm?

- Desnúdate para mí. – me congelé al escuchar sus palabras. – Deseo verte.

Al posar mi vista en su cara me percaté de que tenía una buena parte de su sangre capturada debajo de esas hermosas y definidas mejillas de porcelana. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir lo que quería, haciéndome sentir curiosamente extasiado de que lo hiciera conmigo.

Despacio me coloqué de pie, me saqué de un tirón su camisa de los Yankees y dejé que cayera a donde la gravedad lo determinase, mi cinturón y pantalón no corrieron mejor suerte, finalmente coloqué mis dos dedos pulgares entre la cinturilla de mis bóxers azul marino de Calvin Klein; de un solo bajón llegaron a mis tobillos y de un puntapié me terminé de deshacer de ellos.

Su respiración pareció detenerse por unos segundos, lo que me arrancó una sonrisa torcida. Me cerní de a poco en su cuerpo para acostumbrarla a mi roce aunque me moría por poseerla como un salvaje. Pero no…con Bella simplemente no podía ser así la primera vez.

Primero presioné nuestros torsos, gruñendo mientras sus prietos pezones acariciaban mis pectorales. Luego nuestras pelvis se acariciaron con delicadeza, mi miembro se estremeció al notar su roce al igual que el cuerpo de ella. De pronto sentí sus manos bajar mi nuca para apresar mi boca en un beso apasionado y profundo.

- Eres…hermoso… - me susurro suavemente.

Sonreí entre sus labios.

- No me gustan que me mientan en medio del sexo, pierdo la emoción. – bromeé. Pero ella se arqueó permitiendo que mi pene se posicionase más profundo contra su entrada.

- ¿Esto…te parece…una mentira? – _definitivamente no._ La humedad procedente de su interior bañaba mi sensible punta, lo que me indicaba que no solo decía eso para halagarme.

Un medio rugido salió de mi boca y ella sonrió satisfecha. Deslicé una mano entre nuestros cuerpos. Acaricié primero sus labios inferiores que ya estaban bañados de sus jugos, y ella en un arrebato sumamente sensual se mordió el labio inferior para acallar un gemido. No tuvo éxito, pude escuchar claramente como este se escurría por su garganta.

- Deja que te escuche, Bella…- dije en su oído mientras con el dedo pulgar de la otra mano liberaba su labio de la presa de sus dientes – deja que oiga cada ruido que haces por mí. – dicho esto le lamí un lado del cuello y entonces sí que gimió alto.

Introduje dos dedos a lo largo de su intimidad, lubricándolos aún más y luego los adentré en su sexo, haciendo que se restregase contra mi mano. Vaya escena erótica que me estaba brindando mi vista, Bella con la cabeza echada hacia tras con los ojos bien cerrados y el tronco arqueado.

Jadeé ante lo exquisito de la escena y las pulsaciones de su intimidad apretándome con fuerza los dedos. La incité durante unos minutos que nos resultaron infinitamente largos a ambos ¿pero para qué adelantar lo que de seguro vendría a nosotros? Mejor que el éxtasis se hiciese esperar…así sería más desgarrador.

- Edward…por…por favor… - jadeó en suplica.

- ¿Por favor, qué? – le incité desde la vista privilegiada que tenía entre sus muslos.

- Hazme…acabar…

- No. – dije brusco e incitador. – Me torturaste durante meses con una presencia que tenía que ver y no podía tener…y este es mi momento para una sutil venganza.

Ella se mordió el labio conteniendo la mezcla de placer y risa mientras se acomodó entre las almohadas, de pronto sus facciones mostraron una exquisita malicia.

Cuando comenzó a acariciarse los pechos sentí como mi pene dio un respingo ante la escena que Isabella estaba presentando solo para mí. – Entonces tú también te mereces una pequeña cuota de tortura.

Mierda…santa…no pude contener el gruñido que salió desde mi garganta y que amenazaba con tomarla a ella con agresividad, volviéndome el eslabón entre neandertal y cromañón en pleno siglo XXI. Su sexy indirecta – bien directa me dijo lo que mis oídos se morían por escuchar desde hacía tiempo atrás: Bella me deseaba.

Adiós plan de tortura…Bienvenidas, necesidades desmedidas.

Me impulsé y recoloqué hasta quedar posicionado contra su centro, con mi mano acomodé mi miembro en el lugar preciso y sin permitir ningún titubeo de ninguno, la penetré de un solo movimiento.

Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Su centro, tan estrecho y cálido, abrazaba a mi sexo haciéndome borrosa la vista. Quise marcar el ritmo lentamente pero mi cuerpo me pedía otra cosa muy diferente, y al parecer el suyo estaba en sintonía puesto que sus uñas se encajaron en mi trasero urgiéndome a que intensificara el ritmo.

Y demonios, si no le di gusto…

Me aferré con una mano al cabecero de la cama y con la otra a su cintura. Bella bajó sus muslos de mi cintura, que era en donde se colocaron automáticamente en cuanto entré en ella y juntó con ellos, lo más que pudo bajo mi cuerpo. Un ramalazo de corriente se deslizó por mi columna, pasó por toda la extensión de mi pene y se introdujo en el cuerpo de ella.

Ambos nos arqueamos ante la sensación de estrechez.

Los latidos intro vaginales se intensificaron al igual que las pulsaciones de mi miembro, sentía el orgasmo de ambos tan cerca…pero no. Quería prologarlo un poco más. _Necesitaba_ sentirla un poco más. Así que la embestí mucho más lento pero tan o más profundo que antes y me degusté en la sensación de cada pulgada de ella enguantando a la perfección todo lo que le ofrecía.

Un par de gemidos más y mucha fuerza de voluntad después comencé a moverme con necesidad de nuevo y entonces fue imposible dejar atrás el apremio.

Un lado animal que jamás había salido de mí, se apoderó de mis actos y cual si fuese un semental me arqueé para encajarme mejor en ella. Isabella arrastró sus uñas hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y las enterró allí lanzándome por un espiral de placer y dolor que me llevó al orgasmo más crudo que hubiese experimentado.

En medio de las pulsaciones del clímax me di cuenta de que Bella se estaba retorciendo contra mí, jadeando y consumiendo hasta el último rastro del orgasmo que se estaba vertiendo en ella.

Conmocionado ante la profundidad de lo que habíamos experimentado, me quedé justo en el sito en donde estaba: en su interior. Dejé que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a su cauce mientras que observaba como el brillo de un sutil sudor se repartía a lo largo de su cuerpo y la hacía brillar como si fuese una diosa etérea.

- ¿Qué miras? – dijo ella con timidez en cuanto pudo.

Eso me hizo entrar en razón. Había demasiada intimidad en cómo estaba encima de ella y más aún en los pocos deseos de salir de su interior, pero debía volver a la realidad ¿Acaso esperaba que todos mis problemas se resolviesen con una sesión de cama? por más cruel que sonase; no era así.

Simplemente mi mundo no era así.

- Creo…que debería irme. – dije desviándome de su antigua pregunta. – De seguro se deben de estar preguntando en donde estamos ambos. – me pasé la mano por el cabello transpirado antes de hablar – Si quiere… puede quedarse en casa por hoy…- Isabella se tensó ante mis palabras con un expresión de frío desconcierto.

- _"¿Si quiere puede quedarse en casa hoy?"_ – me citó indignada ¡Fabuloso! La había embarrado hasta lo imposible, típico de Edward Cullen, echar a perder hasta los mejores momentos. – Ahora entiendo de que iba ese repentino _"bajón de muros defensivos"_ y hasta el tuteo. ¡Ja! Que ilusa fui. – dijo poniéndose en pie y arrancando la sábana que fue a dar a los pies de la cama. Se envolvió en esta y antes de encerrarse en su baño dijo: - Afuera por el corredor hay otro baño. Úselo si lo desea. Su camisa ya debe estar lista en la secadora; así que tome lo que necesite y salga de mi casa, señor Cullen. En una hora nos vemos en su oficina _"como si nada hubiese pasado". _

Y esas cinco palabras me dolieron más que cualquier desplante que me hubiesen hecho hasta ese momento. Entonces mi jodido infierno se hizo peor de lo que había sido alguna vez.

- Aquí tiene los balances de personal rectificados y verificados. Solo se necesita su firma para enviárselo al departamento de recursos humanos. Además le anexé una hoja con el itinerario de reuniones que tendrá mañana. Dos en la mañana: la primera con el director de _"Le Mademoiselle" _en Londres a primera hora, y la segunda con su padre a las diez y media de la mañana. A las doce en punto tiene un almuerzo con el departamento legal de la compañía para arreglar los detalles de la próxima apertura en Alemania y a las tres de la tarde tiene la última reunión con la gerente de publicidad. ¿Alguna duda, señor Cullen? – el frío trato de Bella me estaba consumiendo de a poco.

Sabía que me lo merecía pues me había comportado como una basura en su casa y justamente después de haber estado juntos. Maldita sean mi lengua y mis inseguridades por haberme dejado dañar el primer momento de verdadera intimidad que había tenido en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Isabella, por favor… -

- ¡Señorita Swan! Usted me dejó claro que el llamarnos por nuestros nombres es demasiado personal. – ratificó con voz seca y mirada muerta.

- Yo no quise…

- Señor Cullen, no tiene porqué pedir disculpas. No le sume más bochorno a una situación que de por sí, ya es bastante vergonzosa.

- ¿Está hablando en serio? – dije con algo más que orgullo herido.

- Sí. Ahora si no necesita nada más, me retiro. Que tenga buenas tardes.

- Dicho desapareció tras la puerta de mi oficina con un cierre tranquilo y firme. Como siempre lo había hecho. O peor aún _"como si nada hubiese pasado". _

El día siguiente fue igual a todos los demás. No. Peor que todos los demás; porque ahora tenía en mi mente y en mi cuerpo la sensación de la cercanía de Bella, pero su rechazo en mi cara haciéndome frente cada vez que ingresaba a mi oficina o cuando me notificaba algo por teléfono.

Pero no le dejaría ver cuánto me dolía sus desdenes, había dejado muy claro que el encuentro que para mí fue tan…íntimo para ella había resultado vergonzoso. No. Antes muerto que tirando mi orgullo a sus pies, era lo único que me quedaba; medio roto…pero era lo único a lo que me aferraba.

Me obligué a prestar atención en las reuniones, eso me servía de distracción de lo que sentía y me daba ánimos de seguir en pie _"porque la empresa contaba conmigo"_. Todo transcurrió de manera "habitual" hasta que se terminó la reunión con mi padre y la alta gerencia de _Le Mademoiselle._

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Edward? – dijo mi padre preocupado, a lo que la oficina se quedó vacía mientras yo recogía mis cosas.

- ¿Ahora que hice, padre? – agregué con tedio.

- No te lo digo que hayas hecho nada mal, Edward. ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva conmigo, hijo?

Puse los ojos en blanco exasperado, no tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo de lidiar con esto justo ahora.

- Lo siento. Es que el día de hoy estoy un poco estresado…

- No. Hoy estás cetrino. Hijo. Al menos no estás desenfocado, pero me preocupa la indiferencia que denotan tus facciones hoy. – _Ah, ahora resulta que notas mis emociones…_

- No me pasa nada, padre. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una reunión con el departamento legal.

- Espérame y nos vamos juntos. Yo también voy a ese almuerzo.

Lo miré confundido. – La señorita Swan no me dijo que estarías allí.

- Seguramente se le debe de haber olvidado. Ella es sumamente eficiente y de seguro tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Por cierto, haz que ella venga a la reunión. Necesitarás que tome nota de algunas de las decisiones que se tomen allí.

- Yo puedo recordar.

- No seas patán, Edward. – dijo cerrando su maletín. – Isabella es una excelente trabajadora. Haz el favor de ser menos mezquino con ella, no vaya a ser que se harte y pida transferencia o que se largue de la empresa. No estamos en el momento adecuado para buscarte una asistente que sea al menos lo mitad de eficiente que es ella.

Asentí en silencio y salí vía a mi oficina.

El infierno. Eso era justamente ese maldito almuerzo con Isabella, Jacob y mi padre en un mismo sitio.

Isabella, con su frío desinterés.

Carlisle, viéndome como si esperara que yo saltara sobre las mesas e hiciera una exposición de motivos por los cuales _Le Mademoiselle _necesitaba ser expandida lo más rápidamente a Alemania.

Y Jacob, como si le debiese dinero.

Ese cabrón arrogante. Si alguien se había metido en territorio del otro primero ese había sido él, al decidir que quería salir con mi secretaria. Con mi Bell…con mi secretaria.

A diferencia de mis reuniones en la mañana no me podía centrar, y esta comida de porquería me sabía a cal o a cemento. Lo único que quería era que terminara y poder ir a encerrarme a mi oficina.

O mejor, no…recordé de golpe que tenía una reunión pendiente con la gerente de publicidad…Tanya Denali…Oh dios...

- ¿Por qué no nos da su opinión acerca de lo que estaba diciendo ahora, señor Cullen? – dijo el bastardo de Black con aparente profesionalidad refiriéndose a mí – Digo, usted es como el embajador de la compañía y necesitamos saber si está de acuerdo con los lineamientos que establecimos para la apertura en Berlín. - ¿_Pero qué le pasa a este maldi_…?

- Cierto, Edward. ¿Tú qué opinas? – dijo mi padre secundándolo sin notar el trasfondo de sus intenciones.

- Sus recomendaciones son pertinentes, señor Black… - noté el shock en su cara – pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Así que espero dichas ideas por escrito en mi escritorio a más tardar mañana en la mañana, para darle prosecución a los conceptos propuestos. Si tengo algún cambio de parecer se lo haré saber por medio de un oficio para que haga las modificaciones que se ameriten y pueda ser puesta en marcha la construcción de la primera tienda en Berlín. - ¡Ja! Toma ese revendo hijo de perra.

El tipo me vio con cara al mejor estilo de El Padrino, lo que casi me hace soltar una carcajada. Después de eso no volvió a molestarme durante el resto de la comida infernal.

Lo que si me cabreó de lo lindo, fue el hecho de que Isabella tomase notas y comiese sin siquiera notar mi presencia al lado suyo. Cuando todo terminó los tres; ella, Carlisle y yo; nos fuimos en el BMW hacia la empresa de nuevo. Mi padre parecía satisfecho con la reunión aunque esperaba más participación de mi parte. La verdad es que me importó muy poco eso.

Bella no dejaba de contestar mensajes que le llegaban a su condenado blackberry, el hecho de sospechar con quién hablaba me daban ganas de agarra el estúpido aparato y tirarlo por la ventana.

El desgraciado de Black había agarrado a Isabella y llevado aparte de todos para decirle algo en privado, y no saber de qué se trataba me tenía al borde de la locura.

- Edward, estaba esperando por ti. – dijo Tanya de manera disimuladamente seductora en cuanto llegamos a la oficina.

- Disculpa, Tanya. Pero el almuerzo se postergó un poco más de lo esperado, pasa adelante. – dije abriendo la puerta de mi oficina y ofreciéndole el paso con mi mano antes de entrar yo. - Ahora dime, ¿acerca de que necesitas hablar conmigo?

Bella permanecía en el umbral de la puerta viendo a la gerente de publicidad de pies a cabeza por encima del marco de sus lentes rectangulares. Al parecer ella no le agradaba demasiado. Pues mala suerte…a mí me tocó que aguantar a su ex por tres malditas horas, bien podía hacer ella lo mismo.

- Preferiría que fuese en privado. – se relamió los labios con aparente indiferencia – _Es de índole personal_. – acentuó.

Miré como mi secretaria de ponía tan roja como la bufanda que tenía la gerente en su cuello y que se metía dentro del escote en v de su blusa de seda color champagne.

- Si me necesita para algo Señor Cullen, puede llamarme por el teléfono. – se dio media vuelta y se largó.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco al ver su arranque de ira. Parecía… ¿celosa? Pues sí. Parecía justamente estar celosa y me encantaba.

- Me da gusto que te alegre verme a solas. – dijo Tanya confundiendo todo. O tornándolo a su beneficio; eso sería más típico de ella.

- Me da gusto verte, Tanya. Pero sinceramente me da igual si hay un batallón de mil marines detrás de ti.

- ¡Ouch! El viejo Edward no pierde su frialdad habitual. Eso me encanta…- dijo soltándose el pañuelo de seda roja que usaba como bufanda y lo colocaba en el escritorio. Tragué grueso al predecir su próximo movimiento – Nunca has dejado de parecerme lo más excitante que he tenido en mi cama alguna vez.

Se había abierto "accidentalmente" uno de los botones de su blusa dejando entrever su brassier de encaje color blanco.

- Me imagino que eso también se lo decías al tipo con el que te acostabas mientras éramos novios. Oh, que honor me confieres.

- ¿Celoso, Edward?

- Realista, Denali. Ahora, si no viniste a decirme algo que se relacione a la empresa haz el favor de tomar tu pañuelo de mi escritorio y dejarme trabajar en paz.

Ella rodeó el escritorio y se paró en el espacio entre mi mesa de trabajo y mi silla. Se inclinó sobre la superficie de madera pulida y musitó sensualmente:

- Uy, que genio, Cullen. Y yo que venía a darte un regalo de despedida. – un amago de puchero salió de esos labios color rojo carmín.

- ¿Te vas de la empresa, Tanya? – dije confundido.

Ella asintió con falso pesar mientras se sacaba de un tirón la camisa de los pantalones negros.

- Así que mejor aprovechar mis últimos momentos en Le Mademoiselle. – dicho esto se arrodilló con presteza en mi silla sentándose en mi regazo.

- ¿Acaso no te respetas? – le dije intentando bajarla lo más caballerosamente que me permitía la firmeza de mis acciones.

- Si, lo hago. Pero no me gustan las negativas. Y lo sabes. – dicho esto se lanzó contra mis labios y me besó con fiereza.

Imágenes de lo que había hecho con Bella en su casa aparecieron en mi mente. Sus labios demandantes y sus caderas siendo sacudidas por mis embates mientras la poseía… ¡maldito infeliz! Solo yo podía estar pensando en eso besando a otra…

De golpe la separé de mí, no sin antes notar que su boca tenía el labial corrido y la excitación brillando en su cara.

Algo se movió en la puerta, era Isabella que tenía una carpeta de manila en la mano derecha y una expresión estupefacta en la cara. Tanya volteó al ver mi expresión y cuando se percató de lo incómodo de la situación se levantó de mi regazo y se arregló la blusa delante de mi secretaria sin pudor alguno.

- Bien. Edward. Si quieres terminar…el negocio; tú sabes dónde encontrarme. – me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me aclaré la garganta y me puse de pie de manera derrotada.

- Isabella, yo…

Ella caminó hacia el escritorio con firmeza y colocó la carpeta en la mesa con rudeza.

- Su padre me dijo que le entregara esto con urgencia, por eso me atreví a interrumpirle lo siento…

- No, Bella…

- …mucho. Es algo que salió a último momento y que necesita que lea pues es un asunto que merece toda su atención ya que se realizará en las próximas semanas…- hacía como si no me estuviese escuchando.

- Isabella…

- ...así que aquí le dejo el itinerario de actividades para la fundación y ahora me retiro…

- ¡Isabella! – grité.

- ¡Vete al demonio! – explotó y me señaló a la cara con deliberado asco. – Tienes labial en la boca, deberías lavártelo. Sé que a ti no te molesta en nada debido al numerito que acabo de ver, pero su padre podría molestarse al verlo en tal estado.

Se dio la vuelta y la agarré por el antebrazo pero ella se sacudió de mí con rudeza y sin voltearse musitó: - Más nunca vuelva a ponerme una mano encima, señor Cullen. O que dios me ayude pero le voy a dar una bofetada que no le dejará olvidar que no soy su maldito juguete, buenas tardes.

Ahora sí, con un portazo estridente Isabella salió de mi oficina. En un arrebato de irá barrí mi escritorio de un manotazo; todos los papeles, bolígrafos, lámparas y cualquier cosa que estuviese en esa estúpida superficie fue a dar al suelo.

Me fui como un bólido hacia el baño y constaté con molestia que tenía los labios impregnados del labial de Tanya. En definitiva, esa mujer quería arruinar cualquier vestigio de tranquilidad que pudiese tener.

Cuando terminé de lavarme la cara, salí a la oficina de nuevo con la corbata en la mano y los tres primeros botones de mi camisa abierta, la mangas de estas dobladas casi hasta el codo. Había dejado el saco en el tope de mármol del baño.

El suelo alfombrado de mi oficina tenía papeles desperdigados por doquier y no me molesté en recogerlos. Solo un papel llamó mi atención cuando bajé la vista para advertir lo que había pisado.

Era la petición de un orfanato en la ciudad para que lo ayudáramos en lo que nos fuese posible, también decía que apelaban a nuestra ayuda puesto que se estaban quedando sin recursos con los cuales alimentar cerca de doscientas bocas de pequeños que habían sido abandonados.

Algo dentro de mí se aprisionó por el dolor que me influyó aquel triste oficio.

Y así fue como mi vida cambio desde entonces, en aquella tarde por dos quemadas de piel.

La más fuerte causada por la arruinada situación con Bella. Y la segunda, por el pedido de ayuda de los directivos de aquel orfanato.

Algo se había movido en mí…y tenía muchas cosas a las cuales hacerles frente. Sabía perfectamente que isabella no iba a perdonarme, y la piel me quemaba con solo tenerla cerca de mí, esa sensación de necesidad crecía minuto a minuto con mas furor en mi interior, podría jurar que yo…que demonios pasaba conmigo, jamás me permití sufrir por nadie, Bella no iba a ser la excepción…

_**Como se hizo esperar este dichoso capítulo. XD. En fin, aquí está espero que les guste. **_

_**Aprovecho y les comunico que en 15 días haré la presentación de mi tesis, por lo tanto no me tendrán por estos lados, a menos que me ponga a leer los comentarios dejados por ustedes. Después de esos días… ¡SOY LIBRE! Y podré actualizarles muchísimo más seguido. **_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personitas que no quiero sino que ADORO. A mi leelan: Ada y a mi nalla: Karen. Cada una de ellas ha tenido mucha influencia en lo que he plasmado y plasmaré de ahora en adelante en esta historia. **_

_**En fin…nos vemos Muyyyy pronto mis chicas… Marie Kikis. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**TIRANO**

**Tercer Capítulo: "Rencor y Lujuria"**

Juntas largas como el infierno. Deberían prohibirlas en algún estatuto de la condenada Ley del trabajo o algo así. Para resumir una anécdota que se puede tornar bastante aburrida; les cuento que estaba encerrada desde hacía casi dos horas en una sala de reuniones con la directiva de _Le Mademoiselle_ y por supuesto, con Edward Cullen a mi lado. Quizás era eso lo que me tenía asfixiada. Bueno, lo admito. Definitivamente era eso lo que me tenía con una sensación apabullante de claustrofobia, mi piel quemaba como el demonio, eran horribles las sensaciones que me hacía pasar estando solo a mi lado, y además anéxenle a la ya de por sí muy incómoda situación, incluyendo un tema que era inundado por una bola de comentarios aburridos y absurdos sobre lo que debería hacerse para recaudar fondos a un orfanato de la ciudad.

¿Qué clase de gente propone realizar un baile de gala para eso? ¿Acaso llevarán a los niños para que se diviertan allí? Ja! No lo creo. Conocía a tres cuartos de los presentes y eran unos encopetados de mierda que muy seguramente si se les acercara un huérfano en la calle con mucho repudio le daría unos 5 dólares y lo mandaría a pasear para que no los molestara más. Hasta allí llegaba lo que muchos de ellos consideraban que era el altruismo.

Para serles sincera, la zorra ausente de Tanya Denali hacía falta allí. El departamento de publicidad estaba dando lástima con cada propuesta que hacían. Casi sentía pena por Carlisle y por Edward que debían escoger entre esas ofertas estúpidas y aburridas que estaban exponiendo. Para mí, lo que se estaba presentando se podía clasificar en dos tipos de opciones: las malas y las mediocres. Me estaba costando decidir cuál de las dos era peor que la otra.

Tras una agónica media hora más, tuve que soportar las babosadas que seguían exponiendo allí, mientras que en mi mente lo único que pasaba eran las ganas de agarrar a Edward por el cuello y estrangularlo. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cabrón en la vida y estar tan tranquilo al lado de la persona que habías jodido? Había que ser de piedra y él ya tenía más que demostrado sus talentos en ese tema en particular.

Recogí mis notas, la agenda de mi jefe, los bolígrafos, la blackberry y me puse en pie para hacer como los ejecutivos de la alta gerencia; o sea; irme pitando de allí antes de que a algún loco se le ocurriera otra _"fabulosa idea"_ y me jodiera la hora de almuerzo. Bueno…supongo que igual lo hicieron…

Edward me tomó del brazo y me haló hacia él cuando nadie podía verlo y yo tratando de evitar un escándalo aún más vergonzoso que del que ya había dado el día anterior, le permití que me agarrase pero me acerqué a él y le susurré:

Le ordeno que me suelte de una vez antes de que pierda la compostura delante de los eje…

¡Edward! ¡Señorita Swan! ¿pueden venir un momento? – Carlisle seguía sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa con un montón de papeles frente a él.

Su hijo me soltó de ipsofacto, no sin antes dedicarme una taladrante mirada que me prometía un mal rato luego de que se librase de lo que fuera que se nos viniera ahora encima.

Caminamos hacia él, quien nos veía a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

¿Pasa algo?

Con delicadeza me deshice del agarre de Edward para que su padre no se diera cuenta de la tensión que había en ese momento.

Nada, señor Cullen. – dije mientras me acercaba al lugar en donde él estaba sentado. – Le decía al vicepresidente que si no me necesitaba para más nada, me iré a almorzar ¿me necesita usted para algo en específico?

"Que diga que no…que diga que no…"

Cerró de golpe la carpeta llena de papeles, la colocó en su maletín de cuero italiano de color marrón oscuro. Me sonrió con displicencia y se puso en pie.

¿Almorzará con alguien, Isabella?

Noté la repentina aprehensión que se apoderó de Edward, y aunque me hubiese gustado darle en las narices con un buen: "Sí, por supuesto. De hecho no lo puedo dejar esperándome por tanto tiempo", no podía hacerlo, se me daba fatal el mentir, así que correría el riesgo de quedar en total ridículo delante de ese engreído que tenía por jefe.

Negué con la cabeza, sin hablar.

Pues la invito a almorzar. Y a ti también, Edward. – se encaminó hacia la salida y nosotros lo seguimos sin vernos a la cara. – Hablaremos de lo tediosa e infructífera que fue esta reunión.

Sin poderlo contener se me escapó una risita imprudente, Carlisle se viró para verme y disminuyó su ritmo para adecuarse al mío y poder prestarme atención.

¿Puedo interpretar esa risa como un asentimiento a lo que dije, señorita Swan?

Delo por hecho.

Me alegro. Por un momento pensé que era el único con ganas de tirarme por la ventana de la sala de conferencias.

Volví a reírme pero esta vez sin tapujo alguno y me acompañaba la risa de aquel atractivo y poderoso rubio que caminaba a la par conmigo.

El Mercedes CLK 500 en un reluciente color negro, nos esperaba en toda la puerta principal del edificio administrativo de Le Mademoiselle. Me extrañó que en vez de tener un práctico auto de cuatro puertas, este opulento sedán tuviera solo dos; pero me convencí internamente que justo allí estaba la respuesta a mi pregunta. El carro era un lujo.

¿Qué le gustaría comer, Isabella? – me preguntó Carlisle sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Gracias a Dios que en cuanto entramos al auto fue él quien optó por sentarse a mi lado y no Edward, que por supuesto optó por el lugar del copiloto, en vista de que nosotros ocupábamos el asiento trasero.

Me encogí de hombros, desinteresada por ese detalle.

Escojan ustedes, señor Cullen. Soy poco quisquillosa en ese sentido. Lo mismo pueden ser unas Big Tasty*, como unos sushi rolls tempurizados*. Mientras que no hayan mariscos o anchoas en el menú; todo estará más que bien. – le comenté con naturalidad.

Él me miró como si lo hubiese sorprendido con mi opinión.

Vaya. Esto es completamente inesperado. Creí que escucharía el típico discurso sobre alimentos con puntos o el régimen de Atkins*. Es usted una caja de pandora, señorita Swan. Y es muy agradable descubrirlo.

Sería mejor describirme como la pesadilla de la comida sana y una total vergüenza para los expertos gourmet. Pero gracias por el cumplido. – bromeé y pareció que mi triste prospecto de chiste le causó gracia al padre de mi jefe directo; el cuál por cierto estaba haciendo una imitación fabulosa de "Cómo convertirse en una momia".

No opinaba, no miraba y no se movía y muchos menos se reía. Ahora que estaba al tanto de lo tensa que era su relación con Carlisle, podía observar como permanecía rígido siempre que estaba en su presencia; como si esperase ser corregido por algún fallo en público. Casi sentía pena por él; pero la palabra clave de esa oración era el "Casi", y lo decía debido a que cuando me descubría sintiendo compasión por él, recordaba con dolorosa claridad cómo me había tratado después de haber tenido sexo en mi departamento. Y para completar la lista de "las cagadas más resaltantes de Edward Cullen", tenemos la escenita con la zorra pelirroja de Tanya Denali en su propia oficina.

Así que en resumen: prefería que me utilizaran como tapete en un acto con elefantes circenses, antes de dejar que Edward viese en mi expresión algo que no fuese frialdad.

Punto final.

Carlisle le dio órdenes a Embry; su chofer personal; para que nos llevase a Koi Sushi & Bar. Su restaurant favorito de comida japonesa.

Llegamos, nos sentamos (Carlisle en la punta y tanto su hijo como yo lo hicimos a cada uno de sus flancos. Quedando así frente a frente) y ordenamos.

El elegantísimo señor Cullen cerró el menú dándose por vencido frente a su indecisión. Le entregó la carta al mesero y me señaló con un suntuoso movimiento de mano.

Pediré lo mismo lo mismo que la señorita. Unos sushi rolls de salmón tempurizados con salsa de bananas. Y unos shots de sake no estarían nada mal mientras que esperamos la comida. – el joven asintió y se largó sin decir nada más que _"Como usted guste, señor Cullen". _

No me extrañó que lo reconociera porque ¿Quién diablos que viviese en _"La ciudad que nunca duerme"_ no conocía al poderoso magnate Cullen? Las mujeres se volvían descaradas en su presencia. Y los hombres; incluidos muchos envidiosos y oportunistas; lo adulaban constantemente por sus continuos logros.

El mesero llegó con tres pequeños vasitos de porcelana japonesa negra en los cuales venía el sake.

¡Por un almuerzo liberador en la buena compañía de la señorita Swan!

La cara de Edward fue de automática amargura, sin embargo chocó su tacita con las nuestras mientras susurró entre dientes:

Salud, por eso.

Después de sentir el exquisito sabor del dulce vino de arroz bajando por mi garganta dejé el resto del shot en la mesa y luego comenzó la conversación que se había estado postergando.

Bien. – dijo Carlisle a lo que se tomó su sake. Luego juntó sus manos en señal de reflexión y miró a su hijo. – Dime tu opinión acerca de las propuestas del departamento de publicidad.

Para disgusto mío me hipnotizó el natural movimiento que hizo al tocarse el cabello castaño dorado y revolvérselo antes de contestarle.

La verdad es que fueron planteamientos bastantes decepcionantes. Primero que nada ¿Qué demonios fue eso de _Un Baile de Gala_? ¡Por dios! Esos niños necesitan alimento, educación y atención médica; no una bola de aristócratas vestidos de Channel y Donna Karan, presumiendo de cuanto aporta cada quien. – su comentario me llenó de orgullo, pero decidí fruncir los labios para no dejar escapar una sonrisa delatora.

Para sorpresa mía su padre no parecía conforme con su respuesta, pero decidió mirarme a mí en vez de exigirle algo más que lo hiciese quedar como un intolerante. No me agradó para nada ese gesto, sin embargo lo disimulé bastante bien.

¿Qué opina usted, Isabella? – normalmente odiaba como sonaba mi nombre; y en ese momento en específico, lo aborrecí. En solo una boca había sonado celestial y yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en ella.

Concuerdo totalmente con lo que el señor Edward acaba de decir. Si hay que hacer una actividad para recaudar fondos para los niños ¿Por qué eventos que esos niños disfruten y que a la vez generen ingresos?

¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

...Un día de feria. Se podría visitar el orfanato y conocer su espacio físico y si tiene un patio extenso; como normalmente hay en esos lugares; podríamos alquilar las atracciones y colocarlas allí para no alquilar un terreno. Colocar máquinas de algodón de azúcar, de hot dogs, helados y todo lo que sea necesario. Obviamente tendríamos que invitar a los mismos que se habían contemplado en para el baile de gala, pero de esta manera los huérfanos podrían disfrutar de esta actividad. – cuando terminé de opinar me percaté de que ambos me miraban como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Me puse nerviosa y agregué: - Claro, que yo no soy experta en publicidad y esto solo fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza…

¡Y me parece genial! – me interrumpió Carlisle. Me quedé perpleja y eso no le pasó desapercibido. Me sonrió con naturalidad. – Hablo en serio, señorita Swan. Si esto fue lo que propuso sin pensarlo demasiado, me encantará ver lo que sale de su cabeza con mucho detenimiento…

No…no lo entiendo, señor. – le dije escéptica.

Ni yo tampoco, papá. Explícate.

Y justo en ese momento llegó la comida, ansiosos por saber los detalles que estaba a punto de darnos Carlisle; tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos sin ver a otra parte que no fuese a él. Cuando nos dejaron los meseros, el presidente de _Le Mademoiselle_ tomó la palabra de nuevo:

-Te voy a ofrecer una oportunidad única, Isabella. – _parpadeo…parpadeo…_

- Sí. Como bien sabes, la jefa del departamento de publicidad, Tanya Denali nos tuvo que dejar por motivos personales…- _"…y yo cada noche lloro sobre mi almohada esa pérdida…" _- …y la verdad es que no tenía ningún candidato idóneo visualizado para ese puesto. Ya sé que tú no estás especializada en eso, pero me gustará averiguar cómo te desempeñas en este proyecto y si te va bien el puesto es tuyo. Si te va mal, vuelves a ser una asistente personal; más no puedo prometerte que seas la de Edward de nuevo. Por supuesto, te pagaré esos días, como directora creativa.

Silencio…un gran silencio se extendió en la mesa y solo fue roto cuando un muy indignado Edward abrió su boca.

¿Me estás dejando sin asistente? ¡Por Dios, padre! Me dijiste que me querías encargar este proyecto y piensas que no necesito alguien que me ayude a organizarme…?

Su padre lo palmeó en el hombro instándolo a tranquilizarse…

Calma, Edward. No te pienso dejar sin ayudante. A penas lleguemos a la oficina, te buscaré una excelente asistente; eso si, la señorita Swan acepta mi propuesta.

¿Conocen esas miradas que dicen _"Acepta o estás despedida, pero actúa como si me estuvieses agradecida"_? Bueno. Carlisle me dirigió una de esas…y yo caí como imbécil…Pero Edward estaba con las mejillas rojas de la impotencia y en su mirada azulgrisácea la rabia le rayaba los ojos de manera acongojante.

¡¿Si? ¿Cómo más o menos, a quién? Porque Isabella es la única que me sabe llevar la agenda. Está al tanto de mis reuniones y lo más importante… - se me subió el estómago a la garganta y de repente se me antojó desmayarme sobre el plato de sushi. - …Ella conoce la manera en que me gusta que me hagan las cosas. ¿Por qué demonios me la vas a quitar?

La sonrisa que le dio Carlisle se me antojó más descarada que tranquilizadora.

No te la voy a quitar, no seas infantil. Trabajará contigo de una manera diferente. – se acercó un poco a él y le susurró – Y ya deja el drama, que estás empezando a llamar la atención y haciendo una escenita. – y mientras que su padre me miraba de nuevo, él se quedaba impotente en su sitio sin poder replicar a semejante comentario. - ¿Qué me dice? Tenga en cuenta que no tengo tiempo de sobra para esperar su respuesta. Necesito que este proyecto se empiece a ejecutar esta misma tarde, y si tengo a alguien con las ideas claras como parece tenerlas usted, sería más fácil llevar las cosas a feliz término.

Mi mente se negaba a trabajar a su ritmo habitual pero al parecer a mi lengua no le ocurría lo mismo.

Sí. – dije para mi propia sorpresa. – Acepto.

¡Fabuloso!. Ahora comamos, que nos espera mucho trabajo por delante.

Antes de bajar la mirada al plato, Edward me dedicó un buen instante de "No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto" y vislumbre lo que no creían mis ojos, fue desepcion mezclada con tristesa o algo mas deprimente, eso lo deseche inmediatamente, él era Edward Cullen,, quien me trato peor que la basura, no podría estar triste por mi eso simplemente era imposible. Y despues de todo ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Trabajaría con él, pero no para él. Asi las cosas incluso estarían mucho mejor para mi.

El resto del almuerzo se paso entre comentarios mayormente por parte de Carlisle sobre cómo podríamos promocionar los próximos eventos, Edward se ensimismo, no sacaba la mirada de su plato a su bebida y en ocasiones miraba al vacio. Yo intente ignorar esa incómoda situación y me limite a escuchar a mi jefe y asentir en todo lo que decía.

Más tarde cuando entré a la oficina de Edward, lo encontré detrás de su escritorio revisando sus emails; no parecía estar de mejor humor que en el almuerzo. De hecho, me daba la impresión de que sus dedos iban a partir las pobres teclas si seguían bajo las manos de ese hombre iracundo.

Con permiso. – dije desde la entrada. Le tendí la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, para que se diera cuenta que lo interrumpía por motivos de trabajo. – Acabo de recibir esto desde presidencia.

¿Qué es? – me miraba y hablaba de forma indiferente y fría.

Un memo en el cual su padre nos informa acerca de cuando quiere que hagamos el evento del orfanato. Además, nos exige que lo visitemos mañana temprano para hacer el reconocimiento de las instalaciones y las necesidades reales de lo que amerita nuestro apoyo.

Clavó su mirada en la computadora sin ningún miramiento. Y yo harta y sin ganas de soportarle un desplante más, le planté cara:

¿No puedes colaborar con este proyecto, Edward Cullen? ¿O es que me consideras tan poca cosa, como para no querer trabajar de buen modo conmigo? ¿Te cuesta tanto ser un poco profesional?

Se levantó indignado de su puesto y le dio la vuelta al escritorio, camino a la entrada y paso el cerrojo de la puerta, en ese instante mi pulso se acelero al mil, y me comencé a sentir claustrofóbica nuevamente, el solo volteo y se acerco para enfrentarme cara a cara.

Sabes muy bien lo que me pasa y no tiene nada que ver con que te crea poca cosa. Sé que tienes el concepto de que soy una escoria…una paria como hombre y sinceramente ahora no estoy de humor como para defenderme. – su aliento me golpeaba en la cara haciendo que cada hormona de mi cuerpo se despertase al llamado de la lujuria que aquel hombre encendía en mí. _¡Maldito fuera!_ – Lo que si te diré es que me hastié de que me traten como algo desechable y obviamente mi padre y tú supieron hacerlo muy bien en el restaurant hace unas horas.

No seas necio…

¡No soy necio! Sabías muy bien como es la relación que llevo con él y aún así aceptaste como si nada. ¡Me dejaste en completo ridículo, por Dios!

Encolerizada por su comentario, di un paso atrás para pensar con más claridad y poder mirarle a los ojos cuando le gritara:

¿Alguna vez podrás ver más allá de tus narices? ¿Crees que el mundo gira en torno a tus jodidos problemas? – chasqueé los dedos en su cara - ¡Reacciona! Hay un mundo ahí afuera que tiene una serie de problemas más graves que los tuyos y hasta los míos. – le dí de mala gana la carpeta y seguí con mi descarga verbal… - Enfócate en lo que realmente nos importa, Cullen. Y deja de crucificarte por una puta vez en la vida; así le harás un favor a la humanidad o por lo menos a los que hemos sido pisados por ti. El papel de redentor te lo robó otro hace dos mil años.

Caminé hacia la entrada con toda la majestuosidad que me permitía el haberlo dejado pálido con mi comentario.

Pero de pronto me vi atrapada de frente a la puerta con un fuerte cuerpo pegado a mis espaldas y que se restregaba impúdicamente contra mí. Sus manos apresaron mis muñecas con fuerza y me pegaron los brazos contra la suave madera negra de la puerta de su oficina.

Me tienes jodidamente harto con tus desplantes de hoy. De ayer…¿quieres destrozarme? Bien, pero lo haremos de la manera correcta.

Jadeé.

¿Y cuál es…esa?

A mi manera…

Y dicho esto me volteó con presteza contra su cuerpo y devoró mis labios con toda la violencia que le dio la reverenda gana. Dando tumbos por la estancia fuimos a dar al sofá de cuero negro que tenía en una de las esquinas y me sentó sobre su regazo de un tirón y sin aviso previo apretó mis pechos entre sus dedos sin delicadeza alguna. Me aferré a sus hombros buscando estabilidad mientras que las sensaciones embargaban cada recoveco de mi anatomía. Bastardo, sabía cómo encenderme… como más nadie lo había logrado hasta entonces…

Una de sus manos se coló entre mis pliegues sobresaltándome, ¿Cuándo había desabrochado mis pantalones? No me pudo importar menos. Me entregué a sus rudas y demandantes caricias mientras le comía la boca. Con mis labios deseaba castigarlo; por eso lo mordí con fuerza en el labio inferior, cosa que lo encendió aun más. Colocó su otra mano en mi nuca y me apresó en su beso mientras que los círculos que trazaba en mi clítoris me llevaban al inminente borde.

Se rió contra mí pero sin alejarse demasiado, las comisuras de ambos se rozaban cuando habló.

Debes odiar que tu cuerpo me demande tanto cuando tu mente quiere alejarte huyendo de mí. Pero me deseas y eso es malditamente más fuerte que tú enojo…o que el mío.

Gruñí por su desagradable comentario, pero él lo tomó como un cumplido y sus dedos se adentraron en mi centro con codicia. Entonces lo tomé con fuerza de los cabellos y me encorvé encima de él. Dentro luchaba contra su dominio…y contra el orgasmo que se estaba formando en mi área pélvica.

Quise huir, pero él repentino éxtasis fue mi único escape…

Gemí contra él y reboté una y otra vez contra su mano que no paró de moverse hasta extraerme un último aliento. Se movió rápido para desabrocharse la bragueta y dejó al desnudo su sexo brillante y empalmado. Era hipnotizante ver como se ondeaba debajo de mí. Recordé como me había poseído en mi departamento y…hasta allí llegó la ola de placer.

Me levanté de su regazó como alma que ve al diablo y lo miré con desdén mientras me pasaba los dedos entre las ondas de mi cabello. Me abroché el pantalón con torpeza y me encaminé hacia la puerta, justo allí me volteé y le dije algo que aún por ser cruel no dejaba de ser cierto:

No importa cuánto te desee, Edward Cullen. Ni tampoco lo que eres capaz de despertar en mi cuerpo; porque siempre voy a recordar que detrás de tus caricias no hay más nada. Es solo sexo puro y sin trasfondo. Y puedes tener seguro como el infierno que no pienso servirte como juguete de desahogo. Hasta mañana en la mañana, vicepresidente.

¿A dónde crees que vas?…-y me sujeto por la cintura.

Que le quede claro, esto no se volverá a repetir. Entre usted y yo solo hay una relación netamente profesional, y que le quede más claro todavía, nunca olvidare lo que me hizo, así que deje de hacer el ridículo y suélteme de una vez, vuelva a su miserable vida mientras yo trato de salir adelante con la mía.

Dicho eso solté su agarre y me largué de su oficina dando un portazo y con una humedad que se estaba tornando fría. Como mis encuentros con él…

A la mañana siguiente un Edward poco conversador pasó recogiéndome en la puerta de mi edificio a las ocho en punto. Ambos conversábamos de manera automática sin tratar de vernos demasiado a los ojos. Quizás el temor de lo que despertaban nuestras miradas no solo lo sentía yo. Le comenté que el día anterior había hecho unas llamadas anunciando nuestra visita al orfanato de San Gabriel´s Children a primera hora y que su nuevo encargado, el joven Mike Newton parecía una persona muy afable con la cual tratar. A todo esto él respondía con monosílabos….si...no…hmm…

Las puertas del lugar eran de un metal carcomido por el óxido y que parecía tan nueva como un telégrafo. Dos jóvenes, de unos quince años más o menos, nos abrieron y nos saludaron alegres con las manos. Atravesamos unos extensos jardines que estaban en muy mal estado, hasta llegar a una inmensa casona que por su fachada parecía gritar: _¡Necesito una remodelación urgente!_

Los pequeños correteaban por todas partes mientras que Newton nos esperaba a las afueras de la vieja edificación.

Buenos días. – nos dijo entusiasmado. Su sonrisa me pareció genuina y se la devolví gustosa. Estrechamos nuestras manos en un cordial saludo. – Usted debe ser la señorita Isabella Swan.

Asentí.

Un placer conocerlo, señor Newton. Y a la institución que maneja.

Apenado se sonrojó.

Como ve es una casona humilde con muchos niños y condiciones precarias para todo. Hace poco recibí el nombramiento como director de esta institución y casi de inmediato comencé a buscar apoyo de las empresas. Gracias al cielo que al menos una contestó. – luego miró a Edward y le extendió la mano educadamente como lo había hecho conmigo. – Es un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. La señorita Swan me habló de usted.- se rió nervioso - …Y media prensa cosmopolita de New York también.

Edward fue muy cortés y se movió como el empresario exitoso que era, encantando a todo el que lo conociese…_por fuera. _

El placer es mío, señor Newton. Y para la empresa _Le Mademo_iselle es también un honor que nos dejen colaborar con estas instituciones que tanta ayuda ameritan.

Asintió y con la mano izquierda nos hizo una invitación a seguirlo.

Les daré un recorrido por las instalaciones y luego pasaremos a mi oficina para hablar acerca de la actividad de la que me platicó ayer, señorita.

Media hora y muchos metros de jardines deteriorados después, llegamos a la oficina del director y tomamos asiento. Nos sirvieron amablemente unos cafés que dejaban mucho que desear por su carencia de sabor. Pero en un lugar en el que se está cayendo hasta el texturizado del techo, no podías esperar conseguir un expreso italiano. Además de que sería una clara muestra de corrupción.

Unos golpes de nudillos nos sacaron del ritmo de la conversación y todos volteamos hacia quien quiera que estuviese afuera.

Una joven pequeña y delgadita entró con una pequeña envuelta en una manta rosa pálida tejida. De su hombro colgaba un bolso color amarillo crema con tres pollitos bordados en el bolsillo delantero. Mike se colocó en pie apenas la chica atravesó el umbral y nosotros lo seguimos. La mirada de ambos fue de profundo pesar.

La acaban de dejar en la puerta, Mike. Se bajó una mujer joven y la abandonó en la puerta. Alex y Sam la vieron y me llamaron de inmediato. – supuse que serían los mismos chicos que nos habían recibido – Tendrá uno o dos meses como mucho.

Me acerqué a ella superada por la curiosidad.

¿Puedo? – ella asintió y levanté la cobijita que tapaba su rostro. El aire se me escapó de los pulmones. La oficina me dio vueltas y el piso se tambaleó a mis pies; todo eso en el instante en que unos redondos y sonrojados cachetitos se develaron. Pero no fue eso lo que me había pasmado. Sino reconocer en esos pequeños ojos azules grisáceos y aquella boquita en forma de corazón las facciones de Edward.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi ex jefe cuando volteé a mirarlo con chocante asombro.

Sin pensarlo demasiado le contesté:

Mejor ven a ver tú que es lo que pasa.

Cuando él cruzó el espacio en dos zancadas y miró a la bebé que agitaba sus puñitos al aire y emitía tiernos gorgoritos; se quedó de piedra.

Y entonces supe que había visto lo mismo que yo. Unas facciones demasiado familiares para ser ignoradas. Tan familiares…que parecían que fuesen de su…hija.

***Big Tasty:** Hamburguesa de Mcdonals.

***Sushi Rolls Tempurizados:** Rollos de salmón crudo envueltos con arroz y algas. Cubiertos por una técnica que los asiáticos llaman Tempura; que consiste en pequeños bocados recubiertos con una mezcla de huevo y harina que posteriormente se fríen en aceite sumamente caliente.

***Dieta de Atkins:** un régimen alimenticio que propone la pérdida de peso por medio de la ingesta de altas cantidades de proteínas y escasos carbohidratos.


	4. Chapter 4

**TIRANO**

**Capítulo Cuarto: "Vida Nueva"**

_**Edward POV:**_

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido —sin contar de por si la situación bastante embargadora— ¿Qué clase de persona era si resultaba que esa niña era mía?, bueno de hecho, ¿Con quién coños me había acostado? ¿Una desalmada sin corazón que se atrevía a dejar a su propia hija totalmente desprotegida, a la deriva de unos desconocidos?

—¡No es posible que me estés obligando a hacer esto, Isabella!

—¡Bella, Edward! BE – LLA…odio que me llamen Isabella. Además, no puedes ignorar el parecido que tiene esa criatura contigo; y si como sospechamos resultas ser su padre no puedes dejarla en un orfanato que se está cayendo a pedazos ¡Es inhumano!, y en caso que no seas su padre, la habrás apadrinado hasta que consigan un hogar apto para ella. Velo como tu buena obra del día. —susurró con impaciencia muy cerca de mí para que Newton y su trabajadora no pudiesen oírlos.

No podía ignorar el parecido que aquella pequeña—de mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, junto con esos ojos color azul - grisáceos y de labios en forma corazón— tenía conmigo. Era jodidamente impresionante mirarme en aquél pequeño e inocente espejito, aunque había que acotar que su suave pelusilla negra no se parecía en nada a mi cabellera castaña dorada. Pero eso no era una vía de escape precisamente, puesto bien podía haber sido herencia genética de la madre… Aún así ¿iba a asumir una paternidad de la que no sabía si era responsable? ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que tendría problemas con Carlisle. Como si los necesitase.

Una cosa era ser el hijo que no lograba estar a las expectativas de su padre; cosa que les pasa a muchos; y otra muy diferente, y reverendamente mucho más jodida, es andar dejando hijos botados por allí.

Eso sin mencionar que tenía un maldito océano pacífico en vez de una simple laguna mental en lo que se trataba a la posible candidata a madre de la chiquilla. Parecía una trama de un episodio digno del condenado Dr. Phil*.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y tanto Mike como Angela pasaron con la pequeña en brazos cortando mi línea de pensamientos. Ambos sonreían agradecidos.

_¡Y aquí viene el chaparrón!…_

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen, por apadrinar a la pequeña. Es un acto muy bondadoso de su parte…—_seh…seh…mejor dale las gracias a Bella por ser una arpía implacable…_— Hay un proceso que conlleva esta responsabilidad de la que está usted haciéndose cargo en este momento, nos saltaremos la parte en la que debemos de verificar lo pertinente para que pueda llevarse la pequeña a casa, pero no podemos dejar de atender el resto de requerimientos legales. Aún así debo de informarle que necesito a otra persona que avale el compromiso y responsabilidad que usted tendrá. Deberá dar fe de que se encuentra en condiciones de hacerlo…

—Yo puedo dar fe de eso —se adelantó a decir Bella con una sonrisa en los labios que parecía decir _"a que no te zafas de esta"_.

La corbata comenzaba a asfixiarme, las manos me traspiraban mientras las abría y cerraba una y otra vez debajo del escritorio horroroso de metal del año mil novecientos quién sabe cuando. ¿Era solo yo o en serio comenzaba a faltar el aire en aquella oficina? ¿Iba a ser padre? ¡No no no!…esa no era la pregunta adecuada. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese a asumir una responsabilidad de una niña que no sabía si era mía? Me pareció un buen momento para que existiesen una de aquellas casillas de suicidios que había visto en un capítulo de Futurama*.

Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande y que ahora debería llevar absolutamente solo…

Mmm… ¿o no?

—Señor Newton… —dije con una maldad que brotaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo. ¿Ella quería joderme? Bien. Lo había logrado. Pero debía lidiar con lo que yo haría. La ataría a mí de forma indirecta, lo que era equivalente a joderla a ella. ¡Muchas gracias, Dioses paganos de la Venganza! Además su alma caritativa estaba dispuesta a dar fe de mis "aptitudes paternales", así que había llegado el verdadero momento de negociar…—. ¿Podría acaso compartir la tutoría o apadrinamiento, como lo ha llamado usted?

Bella me miró con cara de pocos amigos al suponer lo que se vendría, adivinando así mis retorcidas intenciones.

El muy astuto Newton sonrió satisfecho y asintió.

—Claro que sí, señor Cullen. Pero me temo que la otra persona con la cual comparta esa tutoría deberá presentarse para firmar para que nosotros hagamos los trámites per…

—¡Oh, no se preocupe! Ella está aquí —señalé a Bella con un gesto, quien por supuesto sonreía con los dientes entrecerrados tratando patéticamente de disimular su frustración—. Isabella Swan será quién comparta esta responsabilidad conmigo. Seremos los padrinos de… ¿cómo se llama la pequeña?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Newton encogido de hombros—. No encontramos siquiera una nota que dejara ese simple dato. Imaginamos que supondrían que emprenderíamos una búsqueda de las niñas nacidas en el tiempo relativo al de la criatura para dar con los padres. Ambos podrán elegirle un nombre. Excelente estrategia de evasión. —su voz denotaba un amargo desconcierto. Finalmente se recolocó en su silla como si hubiese pisado la realidad y nos miró a ambos a la cara con sonrisa de idiota—. Podrían ser ustedes quienes le colocaran un nombre a la pequeña y cuando aparezca la familia serán ellos los encargados de darle su nombre legal.

Y luego de muuuuuuuuucho bla bla bla, los bebés son responsabilidades grandes, si no hacen esto o aquellos pueden ser penados por más bla bla bla, y una serie de cosas que no me interesaban en los más mínimo, Isabella y yo firmamos los papeles que nos hacían responsables de la pequeña cosita carnosa que manoteaba en los brazos de Angela, mientras que esta le hacía carantoñas tiernas y nos largamos.

A la salida de la oficina Bella ya llevaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, yo llevaba colgado en un hombro la paliducha pañalera de color amarillo con pollitos bordados. Combinaba perfectamente con mi traje Ferragamo…maldito destino que parecía odiarme, pero al menos no haría esto solo.

Cuando estábamos en el carro, saliendo de las instalaciones del orfanato Bella aprovechó para soltarme la descarga que estaba esperando:

—¿Por qué diablos me metiste en este paquete a mí?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste tú conmigo? —pregunté en vez de responderle, cosa que le enfureció.

—¡Porque la niña se parece demasiado a ti! No puedes ignorar las semejanzas… —dijo indignada.

—Y no lo hago, pero no puedes achacarme una paternidad solo porque la pequeña se parezca a mí. Si nos basamos en eso solamente, entonces soy el posible padre de quien sabe cuántos miles de bebés en el mundo. Y eso no hará felices a muchos esposos.

Bella entrecerró los ojos con frustración mientras apretaba a la pequeña contra ella.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —dijo.

—Yo también —metí una de mis manos entre mis cabellos con impotencia—. ¿Acaso crees que yo estoy muy tranquilo? Debo enfrentarme en unos momentos al "gran y perfectísimo" Carlisle Cullen con una pequeña de la cual no sé si soy padre, pero que se parece demasiado a mí como para ignorarlo ¿no se te hace patético? Porque yo pienso que en una escala del uno al diez, yo llego tranquilamente al doce, ¡Soy un desastre!

Comencé a respirar desaforadamente mientras que Bella me miraba con cierto pesar en sus ojos, cosa que me irritó aún más.

—¡No me tengas…lástima! —me aflojé la corbata lo máximo que pude con desespero. Comencé a jadear sin control a la vez que no lograba llevar aire a mis pulmones con la suficiente rapidez.

Bajé la ventanilla del vehículo en el que íbamos con la esperanza de recibir algo de oxígeno del exterior…pero nada.

—¿Edward? —escuchaba a Bella a mi lado pero ya no tenía certeza alguna de en donde me encontraba. Solo sabía que me estaba asfixiando—. ¡Detén el auto, por favor!

—¡No…puedo…res…pirar…! —grazné débilmente mientras el chofer frenaba en seco el auto. ¡Aire necesitaba urgentemente aire!

Sentí una mano en mi nuca que me empujaba hacia delante.

—Trata de agachar lo más que puedas tu cabeza. Así…muy bien, Edward, respira. Vamos, cálmate.

Sorprendentemente La actitud de Bella era tranquila, lo que me ayudó a recuperar más rápido el sosiego y más importante aún; el oxígeno.

—Muy bien, Edward. Muy bien. Inhala y exhala…—sus dedos se introdujeron en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cuello cabelludo. Casi ronroneé. Me mantuve un poco más de lo necesario sobre mis piernas por lo placenteras que me resultaban sus caricias. Pero un llanto repentino hizo que ambos nos alejásemos.

La bebé comenzó a berrear con una fuerza impresionante. Bella la levantó de su regazo y comenzó a tararearle una nana para tranquilizarla pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. Así que mi tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté casi con desesperación. Bella me miro con una expresión exasperada que imagine tener yo mismo en ese momento.

—¡No tengo idea! —pero siguió sisándola una y otra vez, y otra más.

Se me ocurrió una idea que no sabía si era buena, pero era la única que me parecía pausible.

Le dije al chofer hacia donde debía dirigirse y en la siguiente curva estábamos encaminados a lo que podía ser un desastre.

**0000000**

–¿!Y esta bebé? —dijo una muy sorprendida Esme, eso sin antes de que rodeara a Bella para ver el rostro apretujado por el llanto — ¡No es posible!

Sus ojos desorbitados se clavaron en mí exigiendo una explicación.

—Mamá, ayúdanos a calmarla y…luego hablamos —ya estaba al borde del colapso, tenía solo diez minutos de: padrino – posible – padre, y era un completo desastre. La chiquilla aún sin nombre, lloraba desgañotada por quién sabe qué carajo, podía sentirse mal; puesto que Bella al igual que yo en materia de bebés era una ignorante total. Era hija única y no tenía primos que conociera, así que su curriculum vitae como niñera era completamente nulo.

Con la compasión que caracterizaba a mi madre tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo y comenzó a mecerla. Se dirigió con la niña hacia la sala de estar. Bella y yo le pisábamos los talones, como si hubiésemos hecho algo realmente mal, mirando con suma atención y preocupación cada uno de los movimientos de Esme.

—Desocupa la mesa de té, Edward. Tú, Bella. Busca en la pañalera un pañal de tela para vestir la madera —ambos obedecimos. Quité los velones blancos y negros que nunca se encendían y que resudaban olor a coco y vainilla; para que acto seguido Isabella tendiese una fina tela con estampado de lacitos en tonos morados y fucsias.

Colocó a la bolita constreñida en llanto en la mesa. Abrió la parte inferior del monito rosa pálido que tenía y nos miró con cara de ¿Acaso – son – tontos?

—La pobre está mojada, además de que debe de estar hambrienta ¿verdad, preciosa? —pero ni esas palabras cariñosas le hicieron callar. ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes?

Por el contrario, sus manitos regordetas se habían cerrado en dos puñitos mientras hacía gala del buen par de pulmones que Dios le había dado. Y mientras que me ensimismé viéndola llorar, Esme aprovechó para cambiarla y colocarla sobre su hombro de nuevo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Bella, tómala un momento por favor —le colocó la nena llorosa en brazos y salió como un misil hacia la cocina con la pañalera en manos. En menos de cinco minutos estaba tomándola de nuevo y dándole el antídoto para el estridente llanto que tenía. Bendita fuera…

Isabella y yo nos miramos a la cara con alivio y nos relajamos en los sitios donde estábamos. Ella al lado de mi madre, y yo en una butaca frente a ellas. Pero la calma no duró demasiado, solo lo suficiente mientras que Esme se aseguraba de que "Pequeña Sin Nombre" estaba tranquila, aunque por la forma en que mamaba de su biberón no parecía que estuviese muy sosegada.

—Ahora sí, Edward Anthony Cullen, explícame ¿por qué estoy alimentando a una pequeña que se parece demasiado a ti, y que no había visto nunca en la vida? —su mirada, que habitualmente era dulce y cariñosa, en ese momento era más del tipo no – jodas – conmigo – ahora; e inteligentemente le hice caso…

—Pues la verdad es que…

—Edward y yo estábamos en la oficina del orfanato, en el que se hará el evento benéfico, cuando una de las ayudantes del director se presentó con esta pequeña en brazos… —Bella me sorprendió cuando tomó la delantera y contestó por mí. Casi parecía como si intentase protegerme—. Cuando vimos el rostro de la niña, no pudimos ignorar el parecido con su hijo. Y él decidió apadrinarla mientras le encontraban un hogar, tiempo en el cual él aprovechará para hacerle una prueba de ADN para verificar si el parecido es solo mera coincidencia o producto de algún desliz —la última parte fue más como una demanda en vez de una simple acotación.

Esme asintió con seriedad y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Y nadie sabe quién la dejó en ese lugar? —negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. ¿No? ¿Acaso la tiraron a la puerta como si fuese un equipaje? —ahora asentimos—. ¡Qué horror! —me miró con indignación cuando se dirigió a mí es esta ocasión—. ¿Y no se te ocurre alguna desnaturalizada con la que te hayas acostado que sea capaz de dejar a una criaturita así?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, madre. He intentado pensar en las mujeres con las cuales pude haber tenido… —Bella miraba con demasiado interés pero no demasiado feliz. En realidad, nada feliz—. Solo sé que no podía dejar a una niña que tal vez sea mi hija en un lugar que tiene de "ideal" lo que yo tengo de asiático. Simplemente no era correcto… —meneé la cabeza con consternación pensando en aquel escenario, y en ese momento comprendí que Bella tenía razón, no podía ser tan cruel como para hacer algo así.

Vi a la pequeña que ahora estaba relajada en los brazos de mi madre, respiraba con regularidad y había recuperado el color crema de su rostro, solo sus mejillas quedaban coloreadas en rosa, lo cual era sumamente adorable. Unos resoplidos adorables se dejaban escapar de tanto en tanto dejando en claro que sus necesidades estaban siendo saciadas.

Algo dentro de mí se apretujó y no de una mala manera.

—Me parece lo más coherente… —musitó mi madre a la vez que limpiaba un lío de leche que se escurría por uno de los costados de la pequeña boquita. Sacó la tetina y miró su contenido—. Se tomó las tres onzas de golpe, solo ha dejado una. Ha debido de estar muy hambrienta la pobre—. La enderezó contra su hombro, ahuecó su mano y comenzó a dar repetidamente golpes suaves contra su espalda —No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar tu padre, por mi parte…si es mi nieta será bienvenida, y si no lo es también puedo ayudarlos, puesto que ya quedaron evidenciadas sus aptitudes paternales, pero no puedo asegurar que Carlisle se lo tome con tanta tranquilidad como yo —un pequeño eructo se dejó escuchar en el espacio y tanto Esme como Bella sonrieron con ternura, la primera besó la pelusilla negra con delicadeza—. No me importaría que esta belleza fuese familia mía… —me miró con preocupación— Lo que si me preocupa es que no estás listo para enfrentar una paternidad. ¡Ni siquiera sabes cambiar un pañal, hijo! Los niños no son muñecos… —y entonces comenzó una charla sobre los desvelos, las enfermedades infantiles, la demandas de cariño, tiempo y otras cosas más. Era mucho mejor de lo que me había temido, pero aún así lidioso—. Los padres primerizos por lo menos pasan por unos meses para hacerse a la idea de lo que se les viene encima, pero tú no has pasado por eso, Edward. Y para completar el cuadro del desastre, estás solo…no hay una madre que te ayude en este proceso. Sinceramente no sé como podrás…

—Yo lo ayudaré —sentenció Bella con una firmeza que me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No tenía porqué haber tomado la responsabilidad conmigo después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero allí estaba ella…haciéndole frente a mi propia madre y dejándole en claro que me ayudaría a sobrellevar algo en lo que era tan novata como yo—. No sé nada sobre bebés tampoco pero…yo soy madrina de la pequeña así que no lo dejaré solo con ella.

Esme nos vio a ambos con suma curiosidad antes de mostrar una sonrisa torcida.

—De todas las vueltas que da la vida, la que menos me pude suponer era que ambos terminaran compartiendo algo más allá que el trabajo; puesto que nunca han parecido precisamente amigos —entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia—. ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—No seas absurda, mamá... —repliqué, fingiendo sumamente bien mi total desinterés por lo que suponía.

—Solo hacemos una obra benéfica —agregó Isabella con una frialdad que no podía engañarme a mí—. Y somos compañeros de trabajo. Solo eso, señora Cullen.

Mi madre se encogió de hombros y se enfocó de nuevo en la bebé que ahora reposaba sobre su hombro, me pareció ver cierta decepción en su rostro.

Bajó a la niña hasta que estuvo acunada entre sus brazos mientras que miraba a Bella.

—Hablando de compañeros de trabajo… —habló tan bajo que casi susurraba, puesto que ya la criatura estaba dormida—. No he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu ascenso, Bella.

—Gracias, señora Cullen. Espero dejar un buen precedente en el departamento de publicidad y mercadeo.

—Oh, no tengo duda de que lo harás; eso si tomamos como referencia el desempeño que tuviste como asistente ejecutiva de Edward. Pero me gustaría que trabajásemos juntas. Sé que tienen mucho trabajo con el evento benéfico, pero me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión acerca de los cambios de imagen que tengo pensado para la Le Mademoiselle principal. Creo que esto te ayudaría tanto a pulirte, como a demostrar el talento que puedas tener en esta nueva etapa que te ha sido encomendada.

—Me parece un desafío personal, señora Cullen, y estaré encantada de ayudarle. Solo espero no decepcionarla si mis decisiones en cuanto a decoración no satisfacen sus expectativas —era impresionante ver como Bella pasaba de estar preocupada a defensiva y luego a tranquila ejecutiva de negocios. Era fascinante—. Aun así, trataré de escoger a los mejores diseñadores gráficos del departamento para que le apoyen en todo lo que necesite.

Mi madre hizo gala de su sonrisa de satisfacción en aquel momento.

—¡Eso era lo que esperaba de ti! Decisiones rápidas y concretas. Quizás no eres una decoradora nata, como me acabas de decir, pero ya veremos cuales son tus cualidades creativas.

Después de haber enfrentado a Esme y haber conocido su reacción hacia la pequeña estuvimos un largo rato en la casa de mis padres. Almorzamos con ella, mientras que la pequeña dormía en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes flanqueada con una muralla inmensa de almohadas.

El tiempo que duró la comida estuvimos debatiendo sobre lo que haríamos con la niña, las cosas que necesitaría que comprase para ella, las consultas pediátricas para ver si estaba en buen estado de salud, los cuidados que tendría mientras que, tanto Isabella como yo, estuviésemos en la empresa, lo que era más de las habituales ocho horas diarias de los trabajos regulares, además que podían ser tanto seis como siete días de la semana, dependiendo del flujo de trabajo e incluso de la temporada.

Era impresionante que solo tenía cuatro horas con ella y ya tenía ganas de tirarme por una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

—Me siento abrumado… —confesé mientras tomaba el último bocado de mi pie de maracuyá con sirope de chocolate.

—No intento asustarte, Edward. Pero tomaste una responsabilidad muy grande en tus manos…—¿me estaba subestimando?— que no sé si estás preparado para encara por mucha ayuda que tengas, puesto que si resultas ser el padre de ella no podrás rehuir tus responsabilidades, a menos que estés de acuerdo en dar a la niña en adopción… —y su repentina mirada sociópata me indicó lo que podría reservarme si se me ocurría tomar aquella decisión— cosa que no creo que hagas…

—Pero aun así me crees un incapaz…

—Nunca he dicho tal cosa, Edward, solo intento hacerte comprender la magnitud que tiene este peso que tienes sobre tus hombros —acercó su mano a la mía y la estrechó de una manera tan maternal mientras que en sus ojos se colaba un vestigio de arrepentimiento, haciéndome sentir culpable—. Siento haberte hecho sentir menospreciado. Esa no fue jamás mi intención.

Pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi padre, correspondí al gesto de mi madre estrechando la mano que apresaba la mía.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Comprendo que estés preocupada. Sinceramente…yo también lo estoy, pero no dejaré que las cosas me sobrepasen, pase lo que pase con esta criatura, no le hará falta nada. Te lo juro.

Ella se llevó nuestras manos a los labios y besó la mía. Tenía un basto orgullo en su rostro lo que me infundió confianza. Miré a Bella, pensando que la debíamos de tener aburrida con nuestra conversación pero me sorprendí cuando la encontré son los ojos brillantes y luchando para no sucumbir a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salirse de sus cuencas. En ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía nada acerca de ella, de su pasado o de su vida privada. Tan solo conocía su departamento, su bien conocida eficacia, una bondad que estaba conociendo ese mismo día y su exquisita manera de hacer el amor. Pero aún así no estaba seguro que querer saber más de eso.

Porque conocerla sería avivar más ese fuego de obsesión que lo corroía por dentro cada vez que veía a Isabella, y no sabía si de aquello podría salir algo positivo. Dudaba seriamente que así fuera.

**000000**

La tarde había sido bastante larga pero mi madre había sido más compresiva de lo que merecía o cabía esperar; incluso me había hecho una lista en un papel sobre las cosas más elementales y básicas que debía de hacerle a…bueno, a la bebé, o chiquilla o como quiera que se llamase; cosa que aún no habíamos decidido.

Mamá había anotado como prepararle el tetero, que temperatura debía tener, como debía cambiarle el pañal y otra serie de horrores para los cuales debía de estar preparado… ¿En qué me metí? Me recriminaba a cada rato…Sin embargo fui tan estúpido como para rechazar esto…

—Si lo prefieres, puedes dejarla acá esta noche y te enseñaré lo básico, Edward. —se ofreció mi madre.

—No gracias, mamá. Yo puedo solo. —siiiiiiiiiiii….claro—. Además, ¿quién aguantará a tu esposo cuando se entere de esta situación, mucho más si les recuesto la niña? —meneé la cabeza tajantemente—. No. Muchas gracias, pero no.

Y allí estaba, en mi flamante apartamento de 1.672 mts2 en el edificio _District_ en todo el centro de la ciudad de Manhattan, con cuatro habitaciones de las cuales solo una estaba ocupada por mí, y no era tan desgraciado como para dejar a una pequeña recién abandonada en una inmensa alcoba totalmente a solas. Por eso estaba echado en el stadium de beisbol que tenía por cama con el mando del televisor de plasma en la mano y con la nena al lado balbuceando. En algunas ocasiones no comprendía porque tenía una cama tan grande, pero esa noche lo agradecí muchísimo puesto que me daba pánico aplastarla cuando estuviese dormido.

Los llantos empezaron cuando el capítulo de Dexter* estaba en lo más emocionante.

—No, nena, no…espera a que vea lo que se trae el tipo del camión por favor…—los lloros se hicieron más fuertes. Así que me di por vencido, apague el maldito televisor, me voltee hacia ella y revise su pañal, luego de asegurarme que estaba limpio la mire desconcertado. La acurruque en mis brazos y me puse en pie, automáticamente los llantos cesaron. Ahora comprendía lo que quería, entonces entrecerré los ojos viéndola—. No puedes ser tan manipuladora, solo tienes dos meses. Es imposible. Aunque pensándolo bien. No estás sucia, tampoco tienes hambre porque acabo de darte el biberón, te despertaste hace menos de una hora; así que…¡sí!, lo más probable es que seas una fantástica manipuladora —Pero luego pensé en otra probabilidad—. O…extrañas a tu madre, o a quién demonios te haya tenido durante estos dos meses.

En vez de luchar con los sentimientos de remordimiento, pena y rabia decidí caminar por el apartamento, a pesar de que ella aun no pudiese prestarle demasiada atención a otra cosa que no fuese la persona que la tuviese en brazos.

—Este es uno de los cuatro baños que hay en el departamento, pequeña. Uno está en mi recámara, otro en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes que nunca vienen a quedarse, otro en el ala del área del servicio de este departamento—baje la mirada y no pude evitar reír cuando vi ese par de ojitos azul grisáceos clavados en mi— No creas que yo sería capaz de tener esta preciosidad de ático así; soy un completo inútil. De hecho, no sé ni freírme un huevo, pero lo que sí sé es preparar sándwiches y eso es mucho decir. Continuemos con el recorrido.

Le presente el opulento baño de vistas que al igual que los demás baños de la casa estaba elaborado en mármol. Dos de ellos en tono _crema marfil_, otro en _travertino oro_ y mi baño personal era un _negro marquina_. Si, aún recordaba los nombres porque yo mismo me había encargado de elegir cada modelo. Le estuve comentando que casi toda la casa estaba regida por la domótica, que era tecnología aplicada al hogar. Le comente que en una mesita de la sala de estar estaba un control inmenso en forma de pantalla en la cual apretaba una función y las persianas se cerrarían solas, se abrirían las puertas de la terraza, prendería varios equipos electrónicos y entre otras muchas funciones. Luego le describí las características físicas del departamento.

Los techos y paredes estaban diseñados en dry – wall blanco y negro, con blanquísimas luces LED* porque…

—Es importante cuidar el ambiente, pequeña —la bebita seguía mirándolo mientras hablaba.

La cocina estaba diseñada en madera con recubrimientos de vinilo termoformados, con vidrios biselados en los anaqueles superiores y amplios cajones que sostenían unas largas losas de mármol en color ónix madera en contraste con el negro de lo demás. Parecía un espacio neutral, ni demasiado femenino ni masculino a la vez. Solo sobrio y elegante.

Después, paseamos por los baños. Le explique que no tenía ni puta idea de por qué tenía dos lavabos si a duras penas vivía él allí, en todos había retretes inteligentes que se ajustaban a la temperatura corporal.

—Este jacuzzi… —suspiró pesaroso—. Es la cosa que más me emocionó comprar para este departamento y ¿sabes cuantas veces la he usado? ¡Una sola! Eso es casi un delito considerando lo que pagué por él. En fin…supongo que la usaré más a menudo estando tú conmigo ¿no lo crees? —ella parpadeó— tomaré eso como un sí.

Así seguimos nuestro recorrido y cuando estaba realmente entusiasmado contándole sobre la hermosa piscina del edificio y el spa espectacular, me di cuenta de que la pequeña resoplaba a gusto dormida en mi pecho. En ese preciso momento una extraña y fuerte sensación se apodero de mi cuerpo.

—Duerme, terremoto. Que de seguro tienes que cargar las pilas para seguir poniendo mi mundo patas arriba.

**000000**

La llamada que tanto esperé se presentó cuando acaba de acostar a…¡Mierda necesitaba un nombre urgente!...en fin. Fue justo cuando la termine de poner en el medio de la cama rodeada de al menos diez almodones hipoalergénicos. Ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando el teléfono de la mesa de noche repicó. La nena se sobresaltó pero no logró despertarse, buen augurio. Esperaba él.

—Buenas…

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que ahora "puede" que seas padre?— bramó Carlisle.

Me incorporé rápidamente y me recosté sobre el cabecero negro de la cama. Necesitaba ponerme cómodo mientras dejaba hablar y despotricar a mi padre a su antojo.

—No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, Edward Cullen. ¡¿Una criatura? No sabes lo que te viene encima. Ni siquiera sabes llevar tu propia vida con normalidad y ahora debes encargarte de una pequeña de la cual ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que sea tu hija ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —el descargue duró siete minutos con veinte segundos. Sorprendentemente pude cronometrarlo mentalmente.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¡¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, padre. Como creo que el resto de tu casa y personas de servicio. Como mi madre, por ejemplo que debe de estar al lado tuyo, con las manos en la boca por la preocupación de que te dé algo debido al disgusto o que yo diga que me voy a perder de una vez por todas de esta maldita situación de mierda…

—¡No hables así! —me ordenó. Pero seguí como si no hubiese escuchado.

—Y sí, te escucho. Aunque tienes casi un año diciéndome lo mismo una y otra vez pero con palabras diferentes, en resumen, trasmiten la misma idea. No sirvo para nada.

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—No cumplo con tus expectativas, no soy suficientemente bueno como muchos otros hombres de la empresa, soy un desastre como persona y como profesional, te avergüenzo y a la familia también, no valgo lo que peso en nada y probablemente todos tus esfuerzos en la empresa serán nada porque cuando te mueras, yo acabaré todo en un santiamén porque soy un gafe.

—Edward. Hijo, no… —su voz era ronca, pero simplemente no podía detenerme. Ya no. Había aguantado demasiado y ya era hora de acabar de una vez por todas.

—En conclusión soy una paria —sentencié—. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, padre? Voy a hacer lo correcto con esta niña, tanto si es mi hija como si no lo es, y no tengo por qué darte una jodida explicación de ello puesto que ya soy mayor de edad y hace mucho que trabajo para conseguir mis propios ingresos económicos. ¿Me quieres despedir? No importa, tengo un buen curriculum y una buena trayectoria tras de mí. Corta, pero buena. Y sabes que cualquier empresa podría darme empleo. Piensa lo que quieras de mí, al fin y al cabo ya estoy harto de decepcionarte como hijo. Pero aún más…de esperar que me quieras como un padre lo hace. Buenas noches.

**000000**

_**Bella POV: **_

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando unos golpes violentos sonaron en la puerta. Entre molesta y preocupada miré el reloj de mi pequeña mesilla de noche. ¡Eran las cuatro de la mañana! y antes de que pudiera abrir ya sabía quién era.

Me apresure a levantarme con pesar de la cama cuando los golpes resonaron estridentemente por todo el apartamento.

—¡BELLA, DESPIERTA! —Salí corriendo inmediatamente antes de que Edward despertara el edificio entero, no alcancé a ponerme nada sobre el conjunto de lencería para dormir de _victoria's secret_* que llevaba puesto, _Buena noche para ponerte el conjunto seduce novios bella_, pensé para mis adentros.

—¿Qué le pasa? —extendí las manos hacia Edward para recibir a…¡Jesús, esa pequeña necesitaba un nombre!

Abrumado me entrego la bebe mirándome de arriba abajo, se batió el cabello después de soltar de golpe el bolsitos amarillo de pollos en el sofá modular. Tenía un conjunto deportivo de Adidas* negro con blanco y unos zapatos de gamuza color beige, sin medias. Las llaves de su carro pendían con el llavero guindando fuera de su bolsillo. Se le veía trasnochado y preocupado. Aún así lo veía guapo, o era la alucinación por el desvelo.

—Podrías al menos contestarme, Edward —le ordene mientras arrullaba a la pequeña entre mis brazos y caminaba por la pequeña sala de estar.

—Podrías al menos ponerte algo de ropa —me contesto echándose sobre el sofá y volteando la mirada lejos de la mía.

—Y la tengo…técnicamente, cuando se calme la bebe me pondré unos vaqueros ¿bien?

—Bella…—casi me suplico.

—Solo dime, ¿Qué tiene la bebe? —ladeo su cabeza tratando de; lo que parecía; disipar sus ideas y dijo:

—No sé qué le pasa. Estaba dormida plácidamente. Ya intenté darle la mamila, pero no la quiere. No quiere dormirse, ¡no quiere nada! No sé si se siente mal. Y no quiero llamar a mi madre para preguntarle —bajó la cabeza con pesar— No quiero seguir pareciendo un fracasado.

Me acerqué a él con la niña aún llorando y le levanté el rostro por el mentón con delicadeza aunque cuando hablé lo hice con firmeza.

—Si eres un fracasado, entonces no eres el Edward con el que creí estar trabajando durante este medio año. Eres un bastardo arrogante, pero jamás un fracasado.

Me vio con profundidad antes de reírse.

—Estamos juntos en esto —le dije señalando a la cosita alterada con un asentimiento—. Te dije que no te dejaría solo y lo cumpliré. Lo prometo.

—Gracias —no fue capaz de decirme más nada debido al aparente nudo de barco que tenía en la garganta y que trataba de tragar con desesperación.

Le canturreé por la pequeñísima sala a la vez que la zarandeaba suavemente entre mis brazos. La boquita formó una perfecta "o" al bostezar y sus lloros se fueron apagando mientras que seguía tarareándole una nana que había aprendido de youtube. ¡Bendito fuera el internet!

Cuando por fin se durmió, hice que Edward le arreglara la cama para acostarla en medio de aquel pilón enorme de almohadas y cobijas. Luego lo invité a la sala. Preparé chocolate caliente y lo insté a tomar asiento en el sofá. Tomé la colcha del respaldo y me abrigué con ella.

—Vamos. Habla de lo que te pasó. Total… —me encogí de hombros mientras aferraba la taza de los Yankees de NY con las dos manos para calentarme— ya perdí el sueño. A menos que tú quieras dormir.

Él negó con la cabeza incluso antes de hablar. Se llevó la taza a los labios, miró al vació y me contó con lujos de detalles la conversación con su padre.

Admiraba a Carlisle en muchos ámbitos y jamás se había metido conmigo en ningún sentido, pero no podía pasar por alto que con su hijo se comportaba de una manera demasiado dura. Al principio solía pensar que era por la actitud presumida de Edward, pero me di cuenta después de que ese "beneficio" solo estaba reservado a mí, así que presté atención a su relación y me di cuenta de que su padre nunca valoraba los inmensos esfuerzos que él hacía por impulsar la empresa. Pero Carlisle no parecía apreciarlo.

—Hiciste bien —sentencié.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Es bueno que tu padre entienda de una condenada vez que no te puede dirigir la vida como si fueses un empleado, y que debería empezar a valorar tus esfuerzos y compromisos para con la empresa.

Me miró sorprendido.

—Pensé que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no me apoyarías ni aunque tuviese la razón.

Me apretujé en el sofá y le di otro sorbo al chocolate.

—Edward, no sé con qué tipo de mujeres te has acostado en tu vida. Seguramente descerebradas y necias, yo entre ellas cuando lo hice…

—Yo no creo que tú…

—Cállate y escucha. El hecho es que si tienes razón en algo, te apoyaré. Si no la tienes seré tu peor opositora. Así de simple. Somos adultos no los protagonistas de una novela de Telemundo*.

Me deslumbró momentáneamente con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que solo él podía sacar. ¡Bastardo manipulador!

—A veces hablas como hombre.

—Me terminé de criar con mi padre en un pueblo donde la feminidad no iba demasiado, así que, no esperes demasiada delicadeza en mí. Lo que ves es lo que hay.

—Lo que veo me gusta —admitió él con su sonrisa de zorro.

Intentando disimular el nerviosismo me reí por lo bajo con sorna y me aparté un poco de su lado.

—Pues que te guste otra cosa porque no pienso seguir cayendo en el mismo error contigo una y otra vez.

—¿Es un error desearme?, porque si se considera un error desear a alguien, en estos momentos estoy cometiendo un terrible error imaginándome la lencería que hay bajo esa cobija.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos el tema? Creo que tenemos un problema mayor al de nuestras fantasías sexuales.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Soy tu fantasía sexual?

—¡Cállate, Edward!

—Es la segunda vez que me mandas a callar en menos de quince minutos. Eres una grosera.

—Y tú eres un inmaduro y no ves a nadie por aquí quejándose.

Ambos nos partimos de risa pero bajito porque…bueno "ella" estaba dormidita. Al fin.

—Sabes que necesita un nombre —señalé con el mentón a hacia el cuarto en donde estaba la bebé.

—Sí. La verdad es que estoy harto de no saber cómo llamarla —frunció el ceño—. ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

Negué con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que soy muy mala con eso –admití.

—Pues yo no —me sorprendí—. De camino para acá pensé que el nombre de mi abuela me gustaba mucho.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Elizabeth —dijo satisfecho y hasta los ojos le brillaron un poco cuando lo dijo.

Pensé en la pequeña, en lo poco que conocía de ella y me pareció un buen nombre. Se escuchaba dulce pero también denotaba fuerza, como esos pulmones de ella.

—Elizabeth me parece perfecto. Es un muy hermoso nombre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. No te diría eso si no me pareciera. No es como si quisieras ponerle a la niña Nepomucena o algo así. Ahí sí que no te dejaría hacerle esa maldad —ambos reímos de nuevo.

—Elizabeth —susurró Edward con profundidad, como si pensara en lo mucho que podría cambiar su vida de confirmarse que fuese su hija. Parecía contemplar un futuro no muy lejano.

—¿Preparado para enfrentarte a este nuevo reto de posible paternidad? —le pregunté.

Su repentina mirada de ¿Acaso – estás – loca? Me dijo todo antes de que abriese su bocota.

—Ni de coña. Pero lo que sí sé… —respiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud—. Es que será un gran cambio. Una vida nueva.

Asentí.

Las cosas eran muy inciertas para todos de ahora en adelante. Edward en la relación con su padre y la empresa. Nosotros con una atracción obsesiva que nos impulsaba a quitarnos las ropas lo más rápido que pudiésemos si estábamos cerca; o a matarnos a insultos en el intento; y que de hecho en ese momento revoloteaba en forma de electricidad en el aire. La obligación que compartiríamos de ahora en adelante con Elizabeth…

Joooooder…deberían darte un manual de cómo llevar una vida tranquila. Porque en ese momento ambos lo necesitábamos con urgencia.

_**Glosario de Términos: **_

*_Aptamil:_ Línea de productos para bebés de Laboratorios Alter.

*_Adidas:_ es una compañía multinacional alemana de artículos deportivos,

*_Telemundo:_ es una cadena estadounidense de televisión en español, propiedad de NBC Universal, famoso por sus novelas.

*_Dr. Phil:_ es una personalidad de la televisión americana, autor, ex psicólogo, y el anfitrión de la serie de televisión Dr. Phil , que se estrenó en 2002.

*_Futurama:_ Programa de humor satírico de los mismo creadores de Los Simpson.

*_Dexter:_ es una serie de televisión de la cadena estadounidense Showtime, basada en la novela El oscuro pasajero (2004) de Jeff Lindsay y parte de la trama de la secuela, Querido Dexter.

*_Luces LED:_ bombillas con la tecnología _Light-Emitting Diode:_ "diodo emisor de luz", que son conocidas también como "luces ahorradoras".

_*Victoria's Secret: _es una compañía estadounidense que diseña lencería y otros productos de belleza femenina.

**0000000**

**Bueno…WOW! Cuanto se tardó esta actualización! En fin…ya salió. Más vale temprano que tarde. Tenía pensado dejarles un mensaje motivador y todas esas cosas por ser la primera actualización del año, pero son las 1:44 a.m en Venezuela y estoy que me caigo sobre el teclado de sueño; así que espero que entiendan porqué no lo haré… En fin, espero que les guste y que este condenado año puedo regularizarme con las actualizaciones…espero hacerlo semanalmente de esta manera. **

**Corazón de Cristal. **

**Anhelo desde la Oscuridad.**

**Tirano. **

**Sin Alternativas. **

**Ese será el orden..esperemos que se me pueda dar…Un besote, chicas y por fissssssssssss comenten! Por lo que más quieran comenten! Ese es el único pago que tenemos las autoras. No saben lo mucho que pega matarse con un capítulo y tener solo cuatro o UN SOLO COMENTARIO…es trissssssssste para uno porque cada historia es como una hija. Así que allí se los dejo…espero ser merecedora de más comentarios…**

**Y para no dejarles EMO – tivas…Ahí les entrego a mi Edward cabroncete! XD **

**Se les quiere…**

**PD: No hay lemmon en este capítulo porque me pareció más prioritario darles a entender el infierno de responsabilidad que se les viene encima a esta gente con esa niña. Así que…ahora es que queda Tirano y Lemmon por delante…paciencia!**

**Marie K. Matthew.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIRANO**

**Capítulo Quinto: "Debilidad, Incapacidad"**

**Bella POV: **

Estábamos en Central Park West, bastante cerca de North Meadow, en el consultorio de un pediatra que era ex compañero del instituto de Edward. Jasper Hale era un médico con estampa de todo menos de eso. Parecía un modelo de Christian Dior con su aire aristócrata y a la vez masculino, en lo personal, creía que estar vestido con una impecable bata blanca no le hacía justicia. Para – nada. Simplemente me lo imagina con finos pantalones de lino de caída suelta y camisas de seda. Algo como lo que tenía debajo de la muy corriente bata de médico.

Su consultorio era un espacio de aire minimalista, al menos en la recepción, en donde un escritorio de metal y madera teñida escondían a una mujer de mediana edad que era su secretaria – recepcionista. Adentro te esperaban un sinfín de imágenes de Las Princesas de Disney, Cars, Los Piratas del Caribe, el horroroso Bob Esponja y hasta Bob el Constructor te daban la bienvenida en hermosos cuadros de distintos tamaños, aunado a eso, en una de las esquinas se encontraba el sueño de todo niño, montañas de juguetes. Estaban divididos en dos secciones; la rosa y la azul, niños versus niñas, baúles repletos de montones de juguetes, barbies, carros, cocinitas, pelotas. Quizá todo era parte de una maquiavélica estrategia para que tu hijo gustase de ir al médico.

—Veamos, preciosa —le dijo a la pequeña Elizabeth que estaba estiradita en la camilla embelesada con el movimiento del estetoscopio que tenía enganchado en su cuello.

Le reviso los ojitos que respondían muy bien a cada estímulo, los oídos que estaban sanos. Así mismo le reviso la boca, los piecitos, las manitos y finalmente comprobó su corazón, cosa que no le gustó demasiado porque gimoteó en cuanto él colocó el estetoscopio en donde estaba su pequeño corazoncito; y Edward automáticamente se tensó pero le apreté la mano en gesto de él – sabe – lo – que – hace, y optó por no interrumpirlo. Finalmente, ausculto sus pulmones; cosa que casi me parecía innecesaria porque a ambos nos constaban que estos "estaban en perfecto estado" basados en sus berridos de madrugada, y concluyó pesándola.

La levantó en brazos mientas Lizzy se entretenía con el _fascinante estetoscopio_ y nos miró a ambos.

—Esta señorita de acá está muy sana. Su peso está ahora en unos cinco kilos con cien gramos, lo que es bastante normal para los dos meses que ustedes me han dicho que tiene. Los signos vitales están muy bien y como pueden ver esta es la etapa en la empieza a tomar lo que llama su atención.

Edward se puso de pie y la recibió a lo que ella respondió acurrucándose bajo en la curva de su brazo. Sentí un extraño estremecimiento frente a esa imagen tan paternal.

Hablamos sobre el régimen de vacunas y como iban a ser administradas, cosa que no gustó a ninguno de los dos, pero había que dejar de lado la sobreprotección neandertal y permitir que la medicina hiciera lo suyo. Y como no podíamos dejar de lados las preguntas incómodas….

—¿Qué apellido le coloco a la pequeña en los papeles de control? —preguntó Jasper viéndonos a la cara a ambos.

Edward y yo nos vimos a las caras sin saber qué hacer. ¿Inventarle un apellido? No era una opción adecuada. ¿Ponerle Cullen? No me parecía pues me dejaba fuera, y por necio que sonara no quería permanecer a un lado de lo que éste jodidamente desquiciado proyecto de "apadrinamiento" representaba. ¿Swan? El cavernícola que llevaba Edward por dentro no lo dejaba ser tan complaciente. ¿Cullen Swan? Era…bueno…no sonaba mal pero es que…

Discutimos durante unos quince minutos la situación, en dos ocasiones Jasper tuvo que retirar la pluma a un milímetro del papel; la indecisión era obvia. Y él ya estaba entrando en fase de no – tengo – tiempo – de – niñadas.

—Joder, que se quede Cullen Swan no tengo toda la mañana y sé que ustedes tampoco —dijo Jasper a la vez que escribía en la tarjeta y en la ficha informativa.

—Nosotros no…somos pareja —repliqué.

—Lo sé. Edward me lo comentó cuando acordó la cita esta mañana por teléfono —me respondió con una sonrisa de tú – no – me – engañas. Y me pareció que dijo un "por ahora" por lo bajo, pero preferí ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo está tu esposa? —dijo Edward de pronto, quien me parecía repentinamente interesado en cambiar el tema de conversación.

Los ojos del médico se iluminaron de golpe y una sonrisa enamorada y delatora se filtró en sus labios cuando se mencionaron aquellas palabras.

—Alice está preciosa. Ya pasó la etapa de nauseas matutina, por lo cual está de mucho mejor humor _¡gracias al cielo!_ Ahora parece una máquina de antojos. Que si chocolates Hersheys, que si papas de McDonalds, que si Taco Bell, que si hot dogs de La Papaya… —soltó un suspiro teatral de cansancio—. Supongo que le ha sentado bien el segundo embarazo.

—¡Felicidades, hermano! No sabía que estaba en estado tu esposa.

—Gracias. Y pues sí, ella tiene ahora cuatro meses y medio. Ambos esperamos que pasen las siguientes dos semanas para saber el sexo del bebé.

—¿Qué tuvieron primero? —no pude resistirme a preguntar.

—Un varón. Uno muy grande que le costó unas buenas diez horas de labor a Alice. No estuvo muy feliz conmigo en esas horas pero tampoco quiso que me apartara de su lado. —sonrió y meneo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras rememoraba los detalles de aquel momento que le parecían graciosos, y que hacían que se me helara la sangre en el cuerpo.

¿Diez horas? Eso era más de lo que mi muy cobarde cerebro me dejaba analizar.

Después de despedirnos y acordar vernos en cuatro semanas, procedimos a irnos en el BMW que le habían asignado a Edward, quién había optado por no manejar ese día en específico.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —le pregunté al entrar al vehículo. Lizzy acababa de quedarse dormida en el hombro de su padrino – posible – padre pero un bocinazo la había despertado así que ahora estaba de muy mal humor. No lloraba pero no dejaba de retorcerse y hacer ruiditos de cansancio.

Edward miró su reloj y me miró con cara de asombro. Son las diez y cuarto de la mañana.

—Ya hemos perdido casi medio día así que mejor me acompañas a hacer unas diligencias.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo cuáles? Porque según yo, tu padre nos encomendó planear un evento que debe de ser dentro de tres semanas y nosotros no hemos avanzado nada. A menos que cambiar pañales, preparar biberones y acudir a pediatras sea parte de la agenda.

—No te preocupes —se encogió de hombros—, ya luego me echo yo la culpa.

—¡Eso justamente es lo que me preocupa! —lamenté haber dicho esas palabras justo un segundo después y lamentablemente tuve que continuar— Ya bastantes problemas tienes con el señor Cullen y no creo que otro sea realmente necesario.

Me miró con una picardía única que se reflejaba en aquella mirada azul grisácea perfectamente combinada con esa sonrisa de zorro que me hacía ruborizar al máximo.

—¡¿Estás preocupada por mí? —pregunto muy pagado de sí mismo y luego aseveró— Sí, lo estás. Mira como te ruborizas.

—¡No lo estoy, engreído!

—¿Ah no?

—¡Por Dios! —ladeando el rostro para ocultar signos que me delataran.

—Ya veo… —dije en tono socarrón.

—¡Que no!

—Pues mientes muy mal. Déjame decirte que la actuación no es lo tuyo —agregó y se rió mientras acomodaba a Elizabeth en el hombro.

Me distraje un momento mirando la surrealista imagen de un hombre ataviado de Zegna y con una pequeña de dos meses al hombro, pero luego reaccioné y entrecerré los ojos con frustración.

—Eres un idiota —espeté.

—Probablemente. Pero he de lidiar con mis decisiones, y tú estarás conmigo; al menos en las empresariales.

Entorné a mirada y opté por ignorarlo durante un par de minutos. Hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

—¿Dónde queda una tienda de bebés?

Sospechando de lo que me diría a continuación, acoté:

—En la 24 – 30 Union Square Oriental —asintió.

—Vamos, a la Union Square, Sam. Por favor.

—Sí, señor. – le respondió el joven chofer quien automáticamente dirigió el automóvil a donde le habían indicado.

Un inmenso letrero que no decía sino que gritaba "Babies R Us" en diferentes colores y delante de una entrada inmensa nos recibió.

Basta decir que tras dos horas y medias de compras salimos con un recibo de despacho a domicilio directo al departamento de Edward y con una Elizabeth gritando a todo pulmón que tenía hambre.

_**00000000**_

—¿De quién es esa bebé? —nos preguntó emocionada y boquiabierta una normalmente distante Rosalie cuando tanto Edward como yo entrábamos en "los dominios de Carlisle". Él había insistido en dejarme fuera de todo eso, pero yo, aún desconocía por qué, opté por defenderlo de los posibles ataques de su padre. Tenía sentimientos por él que prefería ignorar. ¡Trataba de ignorar! Pero eso no es fácil cuando se tiene un jodido TOC que te grita a cada segundo que quieres volver a sentir tus labios con los suyos, y sus manos en tu cuerpo desnudo.

Ambos vimos a Lizzy que estaba durmiendo con una manito en la cara, en ese momento yo la llevaba cargada y aunque sentí un impulso de darle un beso en la pelusilla negra que tenía por cabello, no lo hice, lo hizo Edward. El gesto fue la cosa más íntima y preciosa que había tenido con él, sin caer en clichés, éramos el cuadro perfecto de una familia feliz; Rosalie quien me parecía una total extraña se había puesto una mano sobre su boca y note como en las cuencas de sus ojos brillaban en costa unas lágrimas de ternura. Me desesperaba la sobreprotección que ésta pequeña estaba despertando en mí. Yo no había tenido un buen hogar y simplemente no sabía cómo ser una madre…o madrina…o lo que fuera. Pero en ese instante concluí que no importaba, no se era buena madre por saber preparar un biberón, se era por el amor que eras capaz de imponer en todo momento al formar un hijo, eso era algo que Elizabeth merecía y a estas alturas quizá me lo permitiese a mí.

—Es una niña del orfanato Saint Gabriel´s que optamos por apadrinar ayer —dijo Edward con un tono casi profesional. Como si estuviese hablando de una estrategia común de negocios, aunque en sus ojos había un chispazo de algo que no supe como reconocer. ¿Sería orgullo?

Rosalie nos miró a ambos dubitativa pero tuvo el buen tino de no preguntar más, aunque en su mirada reverberaban las dudas y especulaciones.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —dijo colocándose a mi lado.

—Claro —titubee.

—Oh… —musitó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos expertos— Es una pequeña preciosa. No puedo comprender como hay mujeres que dejan a sus niños en esos lugares.

Y mientras hablaba acunaba a la chiquita con un balanceo que parecía relajarla en su sueño pues se había acomodado entre los pechos y las extremidades de la secretaria personal de Carlisle.

—Lo mismo dijimos nosotros —acoté.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Elizabeth.

—Es un lindo nombre, Edward. ¿Lo escogiste tú? —él asintió— Pues está precioso y a ella le luce.

Todos sonreímos con una ternura que nos hacía mirarla embelesados y con caras de idiotas.

—Rosalie, haz el favor de llamar a mi sobrino… —Carlisle salió hasta su puerta con un grupo de papeles en las manos y se detuvo en seco cuando observó la escena que tenía delante de él.

Durante una milésima de segundo vi como Edward tomó a Elizabeth contra su pecho en un claro gesto protector. Su posición erguida gritaba desafío mientras que su mirada helada se concentraba en el rostro de su padre. Rosalie por su parte se apresuró a tomar asiento en su puesto y esperó a que le fuesen asignadas las tareas que traía su jefe consigo. Y yo…bueno, hice un buen papel como estatua de cera. No me moví y no dije absolutamente nada, me limité a mirar lo que ocurría a mí alrededor sin demostrar ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Parecía estar como en un trance o quizá en una especie de shock.

Carlisle volteó su mirada un momento para soltar la madeja de papel en el escritorio de Rose.

—Aquí están los números de teléfonos de mi sobrino Emmett Cullen. Haz el favor de llamarlo y transferirme la llamada directamente. No importa lo que esté haciendo.

—Entendido, señor —y automáticamente se puso a teclear los números en el teléfono.

—Pasen a mi oficina, por favor —dijo con una displicencia extraña.

Edward pasó tenso como un condenado al paredón y yo en una nebulosa de duda pero extrañamente dispuesta a defender lo que hiciese falta.

Después de que todos tomamos asiento, comenzó la parte incómoda.

—Supongo que esta es la pequeña —dijo señalándola con la nariz y tratando de ver por encima de la manta que la envolvía.

—Sí. Lo es, aunque es "Elizabeth". No "la pequeña" —contestó Edward a la defensiva, aunque su padre pasó por alto el tono y trató abiertamente de verla.

—Acércasela —le dije con suavidad. Él me miró con duda un segundo, pareció tomar confianza y luego se puso en pie y la irguió de manera en que pudiese verla.

Por los ruidos que hizo me di cuenta que tanto movimiento había acabado por despertarla; pero por otro lado pude ver la mirada atónita de Carlisle que luego pasó a mostrarse emocionado mientras luchaba por pasar un aparente nudo en la garganta.

—Elizabeth… —susurró, y sin más la tomó en sus manos.

Edward y yo nos miramos atónitos. ¿El hombre de hielo había sido quebrado por una pequeña de dos meses? Quién lo diría.

—Dios mío, es hermosa.

—Sí. Lo es —sentenció Edward a su lado y con la mirada en ella. Nuevamente su tono era frío pero sus ojos rezumaban emoción.

Finalmente nos vio a ambos con expresión escrutadora.

—¿Qué piensan hacer con ella?

—Por el momento la hemos apadrinado…

—¿Ambos? —me interrumpió.

—Sí. Edward se comprometió a tenerla mientras le encuentran familia, aprovechará ese tiempo para practicarle las pruebas pertinentes. Y si es suya, se quedará con él.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Sé quedará conmigo, ya te lo dijo Bella —respondió—. Al menos en lo que tome que una familia la adopte.

—Pero si es tuya no creo que estés preparado para… —Edward entornó la mirada y yo salí al ruedo en su defensa antes de que mi subconsciente me indicara que fuese prudente.

—Me va a disculpar si resulto impertinente, señor Cullen; pero creo que nadie está preparado para ser padre. El hecho de tener pañales, ropa, comida y muebles dispuestos para la crianza de una pequeña no garantiza que se esté listo para enfrentar el tremendo desafío que es serlo. Si bien su hijo no está casado con nadie… —_gracias al cielo, _me dije a mis adentros— ni tiene la remota idea de cómo lidiar con un bebé, al menos debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Y si llega a ser la mitad de competente que ha sido como empresario en su fase como padre, creo que será uno de los mejores —ambos me miraban boquiabiertos.

Bra – ví – si – mo. Había dejado a mis dos jefes atónitos, así que estaba en el filo de la navaja. O bien los había conmovido o estaban planeando mentalmente la manera de deshacerse de mí de una vez por todas. A lo mejor en mi carta de despido aparecería como un motivo plausible el ser una "revoltosa alebrestada".

Al final, Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y su cara denotó vergüenza.

—Yo no quise decir…

—Ya sé lo que quisiste decir, padre —dijo Edward mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos—. Solo pasamos a que la conocieras un momento y a explicarte el porqué habíamos llegado tarde. Pero sinceramente se me han quitado las ganas de excusarme. Lo único que te pido es que no le eches la culpa a Bella por nada...

—Yo no voy a… —le interrumpió pero su hijo no le dio chance de decir algo más.

—Fui yo quien le dije que me acompañase a hacer unas diligencias —dicho esto salió de la estancia sin esperar más explicaciones.

Imagino, que fulminé al señor Cullen con la mirada puesto que de pronto pareció recular y habló con las manos al frente excusándose.

—Me malinterpretó…yo no quería…

—Mire, señor Carlisle. La reacción de Edward está basada en sus continuos juicios emitidos contra él. Y vuelvo a decirle lo que le acabo de mencionar, me va a disculpar si le resulto impertinente, pero es la verdad…

—Señorita Swan, a mí me parece…

—¿Usted cree que es realmente necesario que le reste importancia a cada decisión de su hijo? ¿Cree que con eso le hace bien? El día en que salimos a almorzar fue sumamente duro con él, pero yo no puedo llamar a eso disciplina. A eso se le suele llamar "mezquindad" por no hablar de la manera en que lo hizo callar como si se avergonzara de él —inspiró con fuerza y tragó grueso. Si me iban a despedir por eso no me dejaría nada por dentro, al menos—. Edward y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias… —_muchas en realidad_— pero aun así, sé que es un hombre capaz de impulsar cualquier empresa. E internamente usted también lo sabe, porque no es de los hombres que conservan inútiles a su lado; pero a pesar de eso, no ha mostrado la más mínima muestra de agradecimiento para con todos los sacrificios que ha tenido que hacer Edward para ayudarlo a mantener y expandir a Le Madeimoselle. Yo que usted, me tomaría el tiempo de entablar una relación más fraternal con su hijo, antes que decida cortar los lazos con la empresa…e incluso con usted mismo —me puse en pie y tomé la pañalera amarilla de pollitos que no combinaba en lo absoluto con mi jumsuit de Diane Von Fustenberg de estampado tribal. Pero no podía importarme menos y mucho menos en ese momento.

Salí de la oficina sin despedirme, pasé al lado de Rosalie y seguí de largo.

No soportaba las injusticias fuesen como fuesen, y mucho menos cuando estas tenían como objeto a el ex tirano Edward Cullen.

Bueno…lo de _ex _estaba por verse. Aun no me fiaba que hubiese renunciado a ese lado patán dentro de él. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que saliese a flote.

_**0000000**_

_**Seis y media de la tarde. **_

Hacía una jodida hora y media que debía haber salido del trabajo; pero debido a las diligencias padrino – paternales que Edward se había empeñado en hacer —aunque debía de reconocer que eran necesarias—, estaba retrasada en cuanto a los preparativos del evento de caridad del Saint Gabriel's. Agradecía al cielo que tenía como asistente a Angela o si no, me hubiese ido a lanzar de cabeza del Empire State con todo y escritorio incluido. En estos momentos Lizzy estaba con Edward. Él yo nos habíamos turnado la bebe quién parecía comenzar a dormir espacios más largos de tiempo, y lo hacía en los sofás de su padrino y el mío rodeada de todos los cojines que tenían los mismos. Gracias a dios no estaba en la etapa de moverse, porque si no de seguro se hubiese ido de cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo, que aunque estaban alfombrados no garantizaban una caída amortiguada para nadie.

El teléfono sonó.

—¿Sigues en la oficina? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

—Paso a recogerte.

—No hace falta. Puedo irme a la casa en taxi —aunque no era lo que más deseaba.

—No seas ridícula, Isabella. Vamos por ti.

"Vamos"… sabía muy bien a quién incluía ese "vamos por ti".

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando unos nudillos golpearon la puerta y precedieron a Edward y a Elizabeth que venía embelesada jugando y chupando un sonajero rosa pálido. No pude contener la risa.

—¿Cómo está la "Nana Cullen"? creo que te contrataré cuando decida tener los míos —señalé a la pequeña bolita carnosa con la nariz.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Eso del humor no es lo tuyo, Bella. Quizá porque te falta…no sé,… ¿coherencia? —sonrío con sarcasmo antes de notar el despliegue de papeles en la superficie de mi escritorio y frunció el ceño— pensé que ya habías guardado todo.

Meneé la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Aún no me has dicho a donde me vamos a ir —respondí cerrando las carpetas y guardando algunos grupos de memos y listados de contactos para el evento en los cajones.

—Vamos a mi departamento —corto, certero y directo a mi bajo vientre, que vale acotar, vibró de una manera expectante. ¡Traidor!

—¿A…qué? —apartamento, cama disponible, Edward y yo solos. Eso era sinónimo de errores. Exquisitos y placenteros errores. ¿No sabía él que ya habíamos pasado por eso en el mío?

—A que me ayudes con lo de la preparación de la habitación de Elizabeth, por supuesto —me miró con cara de _acaso – eres – tonta_, y mi libido se fue al suelo.

Casi suspiré con decepción.

—Es viernes. Mañana no vienes a trabajar, así que no tienes excusa —lo sabía, y eso me hacía aún más exasperante la situación.

—Exacto. ¿No lo podemos hacer mañana?

—No. Hoy.

Suspiré derrotada.

—Está bien, vamos —acepté—. Pero que conste que hoy cocinas tú.

Él me miraba conteniendo la risa mientras íbamos saliendo.

—Yo no sé cocinar.

—Ese es tú problema, o moveré mi trasero a tu cocina excepto para comer.

—¿Pedimos una pizza?

—Sí. Y pensándolo bien, es lo mejor que podríamos hacer, ya que no quiero morir envenenada por tu "inexperiencia culinaria".

Se encogió de hombros, zarandeando ligeramente a Lizzy con el movimiento, y me dirigió una sonrisa descarada.

—Algunos nacemos sin esos talentos.

Habíamos bajado ya y atravesábamos el lobby de la entrada cuando del elevador de al lado salió Jacob Black con su maletín Hermes en mano y texteando en su inseparable Iphone4. Este se percató de inmediato de nuestra presencia, volteó a vernos y nos estudió con una expresión de pocos amigos. Primero a Edward. Por supuesto, ya que no era santo de su devoción; yo sospechaba que desde siempre pues nunca los había visto confraternizar en ningún momento; recorrió su estampa algo desaliñada con los pantalones de su traje Zegna, la camisa de Balenciaga arremangada hasta los codos y sin saco. Parecía habérselo olvidado en la oficina.

—Black —le saludó Edward con un asentimiento reticente.

—Cullen —le respondió el otro de mala gana.

¿Por qué carajos se odiaban tanto esos hombres?

Jacob miró luego al pequeño bojotico que se retorcía en sus brazos aún con la sonaja y emitía gorgoritos. Frunció el ceño al calar su mirada en mí.

—Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento? Por favor —más que una pregunta era un Necesito – hablar – contigo – ya – mismo.

—Claro —nos adelantamos hasta la recepción del edificio que en ese momento ya estaba vacía y nos encaramos.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? —los señaló con un asentimiento.

—¿Cómo que "eso"? ¿No ves que es una niña? —susurré molesta.

—No me refería a la pequeña, sino a que estás saliendo a estas horas con Cullen y con una pequeña en brazos, todos muy sonrientes.

—Me parece que eso no es asunto tuyo, Jacob. Así que haz el favor de irte a tu casa y darte un baño para que te relajes. El stress te pone insoportable.

—¡¿Qué haces con Cullen? ¿No se supone que no lo soportabas? —me gruñó por lo bajo. Al menos parecía que conservaba un poco de sentido común.

—Creo que yo dejé claro nuestro status "como amigos" hace tiempo atrás —hice un parapeto de bostezo— Sinceramente, me da flojera tener que explicártelo de nuevo. Y si Edward y yo nos llevamos bien o mal, en nuestro asunto. No el tuyo —puntualicé.

Entornó la mirada y sonrió de manera irónica.

—¿Ya te conquistó con su sonrisa galante? ¿No has pensado que tal vez esté siendo amable contigo ahora que ocupas un cargo de alto rango en vez de ser solo su secretaria? —me erguí por el contundente golpe a mi orgullo— Quizá ahora te ve un poco más cerca de "su altura".

Chirrié los dientes con rabia y frustración cuando mencionó nuestra diferencia de status. ¿Pero acaso no era cierto? ¿Acaso yo no estaba por debajo de la "alcurnia" de los Cullen? Eso no era un secreto para nadie. Y el hecho de que fuese la jefa temporal del departamento de publicidad y mercadeo no cambiaba esa realidad.

Ni nada lo haría.

Aún así, me negué a mostrarme pisoteada en frente de Jacob, quién sabía yo que hablaba desde su mundo de celos.

—Cuando dejes de ser un crío resentido, hablaremos Black. Mientras tanto, podrías ir buscando una mujer con la que salir y que te dé "beneficios especiales", para ver si así dejas salir ese macho amargado que llevas por dentro. Quizás entonces dejes de querer sembrar cizaña —me acomodé la pañalera en un hombro y mi handsbag de juicy couture en el otro. Di dos pasos y luego me giré con desdén mientras el permanecía estupefacto y con la rabia llameando en la mirada— Y gracias por decirme que me consideras alguien inferior. No sé con qué moral lo criticas.

Salí y Sam me abrió la puerta del BMW serie 1 plateado. Me senté con todo el llanto acumulado en la garganta pero sin derramar una jodida lágrima. No le daría el gusto a nadie de verme pisoteada. Edward y Elizabeth ya estaban en el auto. La primera, chupaba una de las orillas de la mantita rosa que la envolvía. Y el segundo, me miraba con cara de inquisición y amargura. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero que me jodieran si estaba de ánimos para lidiar con él ahora.

_**0000000**_

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —me preguntó Edward tras un viaje en silencio en el sedán. Suponía que un viaje de cinco segundos en el elevador era demasiado para él que aparentemente también estaba de mal genio.

—Nada. ¿Por qué me hablas así? —inquirí de forma brusca.

—¡Uy, que delicada!

—¡Eres imposible!

El "ting" del ascensor nos indicó que ya habíamos llegado a su piso y para desagradable desconcierto mío, el lugar era precioso. Tanto, que las palabras de Jacob me asediaban de todos lados. "¿No has pensado que tal vez esté siendo amable contigo ahora que ocupas un cargo de alto rango en vez de ser solo su secretaria?" "Quizá ahora te ve un poco más cerca de su altura".

"Quizá ahora te ve un poco más cerca de su altura".

"…Un poco más cerca de su altura".

"…Su altura"

—¿No quieres entrar? —Edward estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con la nena en brazos, una expresión de pocos amigos en la mirada y un tono seco certero que me hizo recular.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que esto fue una equivocación o al menos "en este momento" —puntualicé y señalé con el pulgar a mi espalda— Yo voy a llamar a un taxi y nos vemos mañana cuando estemos de mejor humor —caminé hacia el elevador y pulsé el botón de llamada. Entonces una mano fuerte me asió del brazo con fuerza y me introdujo al apartamento y cerró la puerta.

—Me vale gorro si Black te convenció para darme plantón esta noche. Me vale – un – maldito – gorro —su mirada me fulminaba abiertamente— No te vas a ir…con "él".

Todo en él indicaba hostil posesividad, y uno de los lados de mi personalidad se sintió halagada y tenía ganas de mandar a la mierda las reservas de orgullo, pero otra parte me decía que yo no le pertenecía a alguien. Mucho menos cuando se me trataba como un premio de competición de testosterona.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? —dije zafándome de su agarre, sin ser muy brusca claro, puesto que Lizzy seguía entre ambos y nos veía como si fuésemos actores de alguna película. Estaba entretenida con nuestro pequeño espectáculo.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —dijo una pequeña mujer de largo cabello negro azabache y en el que brillaban unas cuantas canas, de mediana edad, un poco gordita y con una cara amable, pero que en esos momentos parecía esconder tensión en su mirada—. Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches —dijimos al unísono los dos sorprendidos.

Edward se adelantó y le saludó con más calidez.

—¿Cómo estás, Sue? No pensé que estarías en casa a esta hora.

A medida que iban hablando nos adentrábamos en un corredor con paredes blanquísimas y un techo alto recubierto en dry-wall negro y blanco que parecía extenderse a todo el ático. Era un apartamento sumamente espacioso y decorado de manera minimalista. La cocina era un lugar amplio y con largas encimeras de mármol en color negro con cajones tanto inferiores como superiores elaborados en madera recubierta con vinilo en un tono marrón y con vidrios esmerilados que impedían ver el interior de los mismos. Electrodomésticos cromados desperdigados en los lugares adecuados completaban el ambiente sin recargarlo. Un mesón algo largo de losa de mármol negro dividía la cocina de un amplio salón de estar. Este a su vez estaba tanto exquisita como levemente decorado. Un gran sofá modular en forma de u era el protagonista central de la estancia. Estaba situado en todo el medio y tenía una base de madera forrada en una hermosa tela negra con nimios puntitos plateados que solo podías distinguir si estabas cerca. Catorce cojines conformaban el resto del mueble, tanto el asiento como el espaldar. Una mesa de centro negra de patas cortas estaba frente a este con dos platos blancos que contenían pequeñas bolas de vidrio soplado y nada más. Cuatro ventanales se repartían entre extensos pedazos de pared que daban acceso a una vista perfecta de las luces de la ciudad de New York de noche.

Casi había perdido la noción ante tanto esplendor y buen gusto, hasta que la voz aguda de la señora Sue me devolvió a la realidad.

—Me quedé arreglando las cosas de la bebé que trajeron de Babies "R" Us. Por cierto, señor Edward, ¡todo está preciosísimo! Sobre todo esa cuna en forma hexagonal. Jamás había visto una así —la mujer siguió hablando mientras nos guió hasta una de las habitaciones en donde estaba repartido todo lo que Edward había comprado para ella, y que habíamos escogido entre ambos. De pronto fue como que se acordó de que yo estaba presente y casi le dio un sincope— ¡Discúlpeme, señorita! Estoy tan emocionada con la bebé que hasta me he vuelto distraída. ¿Gusta tomar algo?

Edward me miró con atención pero con seriedad.

—Sue, ella es la señorita Isabella Swan. Actual directora del departamento de publicidad y mercadeo —me la indicaba con una mano— Y Bella, ella es Sue, mi ama de llaves y mano derecha de la casa. En realidad es mucho más que eso. Es el pilar fundamental del orden en este hogar. Su hija Leah le ayuda aquí con los quehaceres y son las personas más eficientes del mundo —su tono se volvió suave, y me indicó lo mucho que apreciaba a ambas. El agradecimiento estaba implícito tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada.

La mujer me saludó con un asentimiento una sonrisa que era amable y un tanto avergonzada.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Swan. Y disculpe mi anterior descortesía.

—El placer es mío, y no se preocupe, no ha habido tal descortesía, señora Sue —le tendí la mano y aunque le extrañó el gesto, me la estrechó y vi que me miraba con aun más cordialidad. Supuse que no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso con los amigos que frecuentarían la casa de Edward— Además no tengo sed y tampoco voy a durar mucho…

—Tranquila, Sue. Cenaremos más tarde —Edward zanjó el tema con una autoridad que no permitía réplica alguna.

Entrecerré los ojos y me tragué mi replica por respeto a ella.

—Oh. Está bien. De todas maneras le dejé la cena preparada. Supuse que hoy si vendría temprano por la pequeña. Hay pollo asado en el horno y papas al romero como su acompañante. Es más que suficiente para dos —nos guiñó un ojo y dicho eso, le quitó a Elizabeth de los brazos a Edward y la miró con ternura— Hola, pequeña Lizzy ¿cómo está la bebé más preciosa de esta casa? Vamos a lavarte la carita antes de darte la mamila… —haciéndole arrumacos y carantoñas se la llevó a la sala contigua en donde se vislumbraba un baño en tono marfil. Solo alcancé a ver dos lavabos antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Ambos miramos la estancia con la cuna en el centro ya vestida con uno de los cobertores fucsia y marrón que habíamos escogido en conjunto. Ocho almohaditas estaban acomodadas a la cabeza de la misma, mientras que la colcha estaba estirada en toda la superficie de la poco habitual cuna. Un dosel en rosa pálido, casi blanco le confería un aire principesco a la que sería desde ahora la cama de Elizabeth.

El cambiador estaba situado a la derecha muy cerca de la puerta del baño. Me pregunté si esa sería una posición estratégica en caso de "cualquier emergencia sanitaria". Y cuando Edward abrió el closet, la ropa, zapaticos, y productos de la pequeña estaban repartidos en orden tanto en cajones como en las repisas del mismo.

—Wow —se me escapó ante tal ejemplo de eficiencia doméstica— Esa mujer es casi una santa.

Supuse que si Edward no hubiese estado tan cabreado se hubiese reído, pero en ese momento lo máximo que hizo fue una mediocre insinuación de sonrisa y asintió. En ese momento salió Sue con Lizzy envuelta en una toalla fucsia que en una de las esquinas traía una especie de capucha integrada.

—¿Les gusta cómo quedó todo? —preguntó Sue mientras que colocaba a una Lizzy alborotada en el cambiador. Movía sus manitos y piernitas con energía y hacía gorgoritos que parecían decir "estoy fresca y muy despierta". La mujer sacó rápidamente de uno de los cajones de madera teñida a juego con la cuna, un pañal y crema para prevenir las escoceduras, y en menos de los que canta un gallo ya Lizzy tenía un pañal limpio en su pequeño trasero y quedaba situada en uno de los brazos de Sue mientras que esta elegía una pijamita de Noa Lily en color blanco con pequeños lunares rosa.

—Sue, eres la mejor. Todo está perfecto. ¿No tuviste problemas para desarmar el mobiliario?

La conversación de ellos siguió y siguió durante un rato más. Yo tomé asiento en una mecedora acolchada que Edward había adquirido para la habitación de la niña. No pude pensar en lo inverosímil de la situación. ¿Cómo un hombre que podía ser tan magnífico con una pequeña podía comportarse como el más grande de los idiotas ante una pequeña provocación? Y las más hiriente e importantes de las dudas me atacaron ¿Cómo haría para alejarme de él sin que doliera demasiado? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando teníamos un proyecto que llevar juntos?

El destino era un grandísimo hijo de perra. De eso no había duda.

_**00000000**_

Con Elizabeth dormida y alimentada, Sue tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa tras despedirse de mí con sumo cariño.

Edward la despidió en la puerta y se aproximó a mí cuando estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes que miraban hacia la sala.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó con sequedad mientras tomaba una lata de Coca – Cola y se la llevaba a los labios.

—Quiero irme a mi casa, aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer. La señora Sue lo hizo todo —le respondí en un tono abiertamente hostil que me recordaba demasiado al después de los acontecimientos en mi apartamento.

Él, que estaba a punto de darse un nuevo trago, alejó la lata roja de los labios con mirada escrutadora.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir?

Entorné la mirada. _Otra vez la burra al trigo…_

No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Lizzy está dormida y su cuarto está arreglado. Así que…

Dejó la lata en la encimera y me acorraló contra esta.

—¿Y si te pido que te quedes conmigo esta noche? —en su cara había al menos una docena de emociones contradictorias. Rabia, deseo, fiereza…no supe qué o como responder ante ese ataque inesperado— Contesta, Bella. ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

—Yo…ah…No puedo…

—¿Por – qué – no? —puntualizó con abierta furia que casi me hace retroceder.

—Es que…eh…

—¿Es por Black? —espetó como si hablara de Hitler o Bin Laden— ¿Es por…ese?

Entonces la rabia me invadió a mí también y lo empujé para que se alejara de mí. Trastabilló un poco pero se estabilizó con una tensa postura defensiva.

—Lo que yo haga en mi casa y con quién, no es asunto tuyo —le espeté a la cara.

Me haló de un antebrazo y me estrelló contra su pecho. El taburete en el que estaba sentada se tambaleó pero logró estabilizarse al final.

—Estás tan equivocada…en todo —entonces estrelló sus labios contra los míos con un hambre atronador que derribó cualquier muro de contención que yo haya podido tener.

Agarré su cabello con demasiada fuerza y él gimió en respuesta, pero mi desespero en acercarlo a mí era más fuerte que cualquier precaución o miedo a herirle. Quizá quería precisamente eso, herirlo. Marcarlo para que aunque viniera alguien después de mí —que si estuviese "a su altura"— no pudiese olvidarse de mis caricias. Marcarlo como él había hecho conmigo desde el primer momento en el que cruzamos nuestras miradas. Marcarlo con la intensidad con que él marcó a mi cuerpo cuando nos habíamos devorado en mi casa.

Necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque fuese una maldita última vez.

Me empujó contra la encimera y me subió sobre esta. Apartó con premura pero con cuidado, las sillas del mesón; para no despertar a la bebé. Se situó entre mis piernas y me tomó la cara entre sus manos para guiarla hasta sus labios. Pero si había algo que yo conocía bien era ese camino, el problema iba a ser tratar de olvidarlo, y más cuando estaba asiendo su trasero para apegarlo aún más a mí.

—Esta noche…te quedas —musitó mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello a su gusto.

—¿Eso es una orden? —susurré por lo bajo con una insinuación de sonrisa excitada.

—No. Es un desafío —me mordió para puntualizar.

Gruñí contra él y lo atraje a mi boca de nuevo. Él no se quejó en lo absoluto; de hecho, aprovechó y la saqueó con su lengua, sin dejar un lugar sin recorrer y probar. Sin besar o lamer. Sin tomar y poseer.

Levantó mi cadera de la encimera y automáticamente envolví su cintura con mis piernas. Atravesamos el pasillo sin hacer ruidos tras pasar la habitación de Elizabeth y entramos a la de él. ¿Qué como era? No lo sabía. El mobiliario y hasta las paredes y hasta el piso habían desaparecido para mí en ese instante. Bueeeeeeno, eso no era del todo cierto. La puerta seguía allí; apenas entramos Edward la cerró y me pegó contra ella y retomó su itinerario de caricias abrasivas. Deslicé mi mano por su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre hasta que llegué al cinturón y lo desabroché sin problemas. Pasé por alto su ropa interior e introduje mi mano hasta su miembro endurecido y recrecido directamente. Sin tapujo alguno.

Edward gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba una violenta inhalación. Le acaricié de arriba abajo. Pasando por su glande y deteniéndome en la base de su erección hasta rodearla con mi mano. Luego descendí un poco más y toqué sus testículos que estaban tensos a la espera de un descuido para dar rienda suelta a la simiente de Edward.

Volví a subir de nuevo y le masturbé con premura y pasión al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello tenso hacia atrás.

—¡Bella! —susurró.

—Shhh. Ya hemos hablado demasiado… —lo lamí, logrando que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza — Ahora es momento de tomar y recibir. No está permitido más nada esta noche.

Aceleré mis movimientos hasta llevarlo al borde del orgasmo y entonces lo solté. Edward me miró consternado un segundo y luego vino a por mí como un puma a por su presa. Me empujó contra la cama y deslizó por mis hombros los tirantes del jumpsuit. En ese momento comprendí los beneficios de tener una sola pieza vistiéndote, ya que en momentos de "emergencia" podían retirarse con facilidad. Pasó la tela por mi cintura hacia abajo y la arrancó de mis piernas mandando al demonio mis sandalias de Stuart Weitzman. Solo me quedé con mis bragas de La Vie en Rose de seda. Nada de brasieres.

Las pupilas de Edward se dilataron mientras él se afanaba en quitarse los pantalones, entonces abrí las piernas de manera insinuante y poco faltó para que el hombre se fuera de bruces contra la cama.

—¡Dios, Bella! —se arrancó los calcetines y los tiró a donde sea y fue a por mí.

Se estiró sobre mi cuerpo y toda mi anatomía reconoció a la suya a pesar de que solo se habían compactado una sola vez. Mi intimidad de por sí ya húmeda bañó la seda de mi entrepierna y eso solo con la ansiedad que da la antelación.

La urgencia no se deshizo sino que por el contrario se acrecentó cuando nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo y se abrieron a las penetraciones lascivas de nuestras lenguas que emulaban los movimientos que nuestros genitales se morían por imitar. Como pude alcancé sus bóxers y los bajé hasta el final de sus muslos, él terminó de deshacerse de ellos y luego se incorporó de rodillas, levantó mis caderas y desapareció la única prenda estorbosa, pero antes de que él se situara entre mis piernas, en un movimiento ágil tomé su erección con mi mano dejándolo indefenso y me acomodé a gatas en el colchón para poder tragar su erección que llegó a mi garganta y la saqué de un solo movimiento húmedo y sonoro.

Edward gemía y se retorcía en el colchón, aferrándose a los pies de su inmensa cama y halando de cuando en cuando los bordes del edredón de satén negro del cobertor. Arañé con mis dientes la parte trasera de su pene hasta llegar a glande y darle un tirón que pareció desquiciarlo, haciéndole tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos y urgirme a terminar con la tortura de una vez por todas. Y lo hice, porque necesitaba tener su sabor por última vez en mi boca. Era mi última vez en sus brazos y la aprovecharía a tope.

Incrementé la succión e incluso la profundidad y cuando sus retorcijones me indicaron que ya estaba listo, tome sus testículos con cierta rudeza y los estrujé con pasión, así que pude experimentar de primera mano cono se subían y su simiente se derramó en mi boca dejándome paladear su tibio sabor salado que me embriagó con lujuria. Me atrajo hasta su boca y compartí su sabor con él.

—Me encanta… —gimió en mi boca.

—¿El qué? —grazné en la suya.

—Que sepas a mí. Me hace sentirte…mía.

Gruñí por lo bajo más como una gata en cuelo que como una dama y abracé su erección con mi húmeda intimidad. Me restregué contra ella unas cuantas veces empapándonos con nuestros fluidos a la vez que nuestras manos, avaras, conquistaban cada recoveco que podían del cuerpo ajeno.

Edward se apoyó con un codo en la cama y con la otra mano posicionó su erección en mi entrada y con un movimiento certero y agresivo lo recibí en mi interior. Arqueé el cuerpo y un gemido se escapó de entre mis labios.

—¿Estás…bien? —se detuvo por si me habías hecho daño, pero su frente se apoyaba en mi hombro demostrándome la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Ajá —solo fui capaz de contestarle y apreté sus glúteos contra los míos.

Estocada con estocada me deslizaba por la cama, coloqué los dedos en garras tanto en su trasero como en las sábanas a las que me aferraba, cada una con una mano. Y me abandoné a él y a las sensaciones que despertaba en mí. En su profunda posesión de mi cuerpo y en lo hondo que lo sentía. Mis paredes estaban estiradas hasta lo máximo que yo sospechaba que podían alcanzar, y aún así no sentía dolor, solo un ardor urgentemente que me convidaba a extraer todo el poder de la pasión de Edward hasta mi cuerpo.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, mis pezones se endurecieron más de la cuenta y mi vagina se estremeció con contracciones placenteras anunciando la llegada del orgasmo. Edward me besó con furia para acallar cualquier conato de grito que pudiese emitir y aprovechó para bombear con fuerza. Rápido e inclemente, sus caderas generaban un exquisito sonido certero de penetración y los jadeos de Edward me indicaron cuan cerca estaba. Me ceñí a él con fuerza y ese fue su detonante. Se corrió largo y tendido dentro de mí. Por un momento agradecí tener el período irregular y tener que tomar anticonceptivos a diario, porque si no…eso hubiese sido un posible problema; así que con la tranquilidad de una amante saciada, me abandoné a los brazos del letargo postcoital casi tan placentero cono la anticipación al sexo.

_**00000000**_

Tanto Edward como yo yacíamos en su cama, ahora bajo el cobertor y con las piernas enredadas. De a ratos movía las mías y acariciaba la sedosidad se sus vellos en sus espinillas. Nada de "depiladas completas" para él. Era un hombre con pelo en el pecho, como debía de ser.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró en mi oído mientras acariciaba las puntas de cabello en mi espalda.

Tragué grueso antes de responderle con total sinceridad.

—En lo mucho que disfruté estando contigo. Y en que es la última vez que lo haremos. —sentencié.

Él se incorporó de golpe y el edredón le cayó en la cintura. En medio de la penumbra, solo la luz de la luna me permitió ver como fruncía el ceño con estupefacción.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser la última vez?

Me coloqué el edredón hasta los pechos y lo mantuve allí con una mano.

—Por favor, Edward, seamos sinceros. No podemos estar en una relación de trabajo que esté supeditada a como nos llevemos en el momento. Por ejemplo hoy, primero estábamos relativamente bien, luego viste a Jacob y te volviste un patán y al final terminamos en la cama. Sé que no eres mala persona y también sé que eso de los polos opuestos se atraen pero…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Jacob? ¿Trabajo? Bella, estuve contigo porque ya no aguantaba más! —se pasó la mano por los cabellos con exasperación y chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a hablar— ¿Acaso no puedes dejar afuera de las sábanas al resto del mundo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo. No puedo hacerlo porque más tarde que temprano nos va a estallar en la cara el hecho de que yo no esté a la altura de un Cullen. Y eso me va a doler, y soy todo, menos masoquista —_sí, claro_—. Si yo fuese una de esas que van por la vida teniendo sexo ocasional solo por necesidad o capricho, sería genial porque de seguro esto de nosotros no tendría inconveniente. Pero no lo soy, así que solo me queda salir corriendo mientras pueda.

—¿Pero de que altura hablas, Isabella? —inquirió.

—Edward, caminamos por mundos diferentes. No puedes negar ese hecho —defendía mi punto de vista como gata panza arriba, y con el riesgo de sonar como protagonista de culebrón.

Se señaló el oído con el dedo índice mientras clavaba su mirada indignada en mí.

—¿Mundos diferentes? ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? ¿Es que acaso tú eres de Venus y yo de marte, como dijo el hijo de puta del libro ese? No sé de qué coños estás hablando, Isabella. De verdad que no.

—¿Lo leíste? —una especie de sonrisa melancólica se me escapó.

—No. Pero creo que me lo compraré para ver si logro entenderte alguna maldita vez —lanzó su lado del edredón y se colocó de espaldas a mí mientras buscaba algo que ponerse en la oscuridad— No sé qué coño quieres o piensas de mí, Bella. Pero si lo que quieres es alejarme porque te estoy dando lata no tienes más que decímelo. Puedo lidiar tranquilamente con una negativa, no hace falta que te inventes excusas.

Me acerqué a él por detrás y le abracé la cintura a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda ancha y sedosa.

—No lo tomes así, por favor —deposité un beso en medio de sus omoplatos— Jamás he dicho que me fastidiaras. Y tampoco lo he sentido.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con fría rudeza.

—Entonces…eso. Que no veo a donde nos llevan estos…episodios. No quiero salir lastimada, Edward. Si quieres una amante ocasional no soy una buena candidata para eso.

Se giró hasta mí y me enmarcó la cara con sus manos. Su mirada era ciertamente menos fría de lo que me esperaba.

—Este deseo que siento por ti, es algo más que lujuria. ¿Qué es? No lo sé. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero sobre lo que si tengo una certeza es que te quiero conmigo, averiguándolo. Si no funciona al menos lo habremos intentado. Pero al menos no me quedaré con la duda de "lo que pudo haber sido". Y tú tampoco, porque no me vas a convencer con el cuento de que esto es solo sexo. No te lo voy a creer.

No quería que la esperanza se arraigara. De hecho, una parte de mí odiaba a esa sonrisa de tonta que se me estaba colocando en la cara.

—No es solo sexo —admití a regañadientes.

—¿Ves? Nada cuesta averiguar… —comenzó a ceñirse de nuevo sobre mí y a besar mi cuello, mi clavícula y hasta mis pechos alternamente— Y si disfrutamos… en el proceso…mucho mejor… ¿no lo crees?

A falta de una respuesta coherente, gemí cuando su mano se posicionó entre mis piernas.

_**00000000**_

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Y yo estaba en la cocina, hurgando en el horno, con la camisa que antes había traído Edward y descalza. O sea, toda una candidata a "Señorita Estados Unidos".

—¿Qué haces? —la voz de Edward me hizo erguirme de golpe. Entrecerré los ojos.

—Me has asustado, idiota.

Él sonrío impenitente y caminó hacia mí solo con sus bóxers azul marino que le sentaban genial debajo de esa fabulosa V que tenía a los costados de su vientre. Se acercó hasta el horno y sacó la bandeja del pollo y las papas que yo había estado revisando.

—¿Tienes hambre? Pues yo también. Alguien se metió en mi cocina, me engatusó, me violó en mis castos aposentos y luego me dejó tirado y famélico en mi lecho —se carcajeó mientras le arrancaba un trozo a una de las papas y se lo metía a la boca.

Lo imité pero con un pedazo de pechuga de pollo.

—Suenas como damisela de cuento medieval. Me causas nauseas —tomé otro trozo de pollo pero esta vez se lo di a él, que cínicamente aprovechó para lamerme los dedos.

Intercambiamos más comida fría, él buscó un par de Coca – Colas en el refrigerador y desechó la que había dejado abandonado antes de nuestro Tú – a – tú en la encimera; y cuando terminamos, lavó los refractarios y los dejó escurriéndose.

—Vamos a la cama —me instó con voz sensual— Hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero antes tenemos que quemar algunas calorías.

Me reí sonrojada y expectante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber que es lo mucho que tenemos que hacer? Porque… que yo sepa es fin de semana y no tenemos que ir a trabajar. Al menos que me vayas a pagar horas extras.

Me abrazó por la cintura y me cargó para llevarme al cuarto al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—Sé que tenemos mucho que hacer. Por nosotros. Por Elizabeth. Por todo…pero iremos paso a paso. Y con respecto a las horas extras… —su sonrisa de zorro se amplió a medida que me dejaba en la cama y se deshacía de sus bóxers con una media erección— ya encontraré una buena manera de…pagártelas.

_****_

_**Bueno…bueno…bueno…29 páginas! ¿Quién lo hubiese creído? En fin…es la una de la mañana con veintiún minutos y acabo de terminar este capítulo. Seh, ya sé que me tardé y bla bla bla, pero tengo mis motivos de peso, chicas. Perdónenme por no querer ni decir ni hablar de eso. **_

_**En resumidas cuentas, espero que disfruten el capítulo como siempre les digo y espero los reviews que tengan a bien llegar. **_

_**Un beso para todas. **_

_**PD: No estaré muy presente en las redes sociales, porque en estos momentos no estoy de ánimos para andar por allí. Aún así, si me necesitan urgentemente pueden escribirme a y les responderé. Y antes de que saquen conclusiones erradas, les digo que no pienso dejar de escribir. Solo necesito un tiempito para sentirme mejor. **_

_**Las quiere muchísimo. **_

**Marie K. Matthew**


	6. Chapter 6

**TIRANO**

**Sexto Capítulo: "Sin respuestas"**

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward y yo teníamos… "algo". Ni yo misma podía definir en qué estatus estábamos; no éramos novios, medio salíamos porque el trabajo nos ahogaba prácticamente. Tampoco éramos algo tan informal; ya que teníamos a Elizabeth ambos.

Y estaba la princesita… por ella mi oficina se había transformado en una sala de juegos infantiles, después de haber conversado con Edward sobre lo negativo que sería para la pequeña estar en casa todo el día con el servicio. Se suponía que en los primeros cinco meses la constante presencia de la madre era fundamental y como esta había optado por hacer el papel de cigüeña dejando a su pequeña en la puerta de un orfanato, nosotros optamos por tenerla cerca el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Por qué en mi espacio de trabajo y no en el de Edward? fácil… porque a diferencia de él yo no tenía que reunirme con ejecutivos de diferentes cadenas de empresas entre muchos clientes más; además que el infeliz ese es demasiado astuto. Con la excusa de "ir a ver cómo está la bebé" se escapaba cada vez que podía y se venía a invadir mi espacio, tirarse en mi ahora alfombrado suelo, y jugar con el gimnasio de Fisher Price con Lizzy, la cual por cierto ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a lidiar con que cada persona que entrara a la oficina quisiera cargarla o simplemente se acercara a su silla acolchada para hacerle arrumacos a los que ella contestaba con adorables gorgoritos de satisfacción. A sus tres meses se sabía la princesa de Le Madeimoselle, y dudaba mucho que le quitaran ese título en su cercanía.

En el mi baño de la empresa estaban sus artículos de higiene, así como se había habilitado una especie de archivador negro; para que contrastara con la oficina —como si los juguetes, la silla acolchada y la carriola lo hicieran— que contenía pañales, cremas, toallitas, bodys, camisetas, calcetines, escarpines, colchas, baberitos, gorritos y manoplas. Todo eso por si a la princesa corporativa se le ocurría ensuciarse.

Con respecto a la prueba de ADN, no se había llevado a cabo. Sospechaba que Edward no se atrevía a hacerlo por dos motivos. El primero, no sabría qué hacer si se demostraba su paternidad. Elizabeth había despertado un lado suyo muy protector y cariñoso, pero eso no quería decir que él no tuviese su Come – coco – mental ya que tenía varios años siendo vapuleado por su propio padre; así que no tenía un ejemplo claro al que seguir en una situación como esa. Y segundo, si no resultaba positiva la prueba de paternidad entonces se sentiría como si debiese ir a la niña en cualquier momento cuando le fuese encontrada una familia adecuada para ella. En resumen, Edward estaba aterrado.

Un hipo seguido de un llantito me indicó que Elizabeth se había despertado. Guardé los cambios en el itinerario de actividades para el evento de caridad y me acerqué hasta ella. Tenía los ojitos húmedos y la boca haciendo un hermoso pucherito. Abrí los broches que la aseguraban en su silla y la tomé en brazos meciéndola de lado a lado.

—Shhh. Tranquila, preciosa. No pasa nada. No estás solita —apretujó su carita buscando el pecho por instinto natural para alimentarse y se desesperó al no encontrarlo—. Shhhh... Espérame un segundo, Lizzy, ya tengo tu mamila… ¡Por dios santo, no llores así! me dan ganas llorar también.

De un punto al otro de mi oficina —con mis _Steve Madden_ de animal print— corrí hasta la pañalera que tenía guindada al lado de mi bolso de Louis Vouitton. Más alaridos. Saqué la mamila del bolsito que lo mantenía calentita, fui hasta mi silla; más alaridos aún, y allí la acuné en un brazo mientras con el otro le daba la fórmula, se calló se ipso facto. Su boquita formaba una perfecta O alrededor del tetero mientras mamaba. Limpié la humedad que había en sus pestañas largas para una niña de su edad.

—No deberías llorar así, Lizzy. La gente va a creer que te maltrato aquí en la oficina —sus ojos azul grisáceos me miraban con atención mientras hablaba y una de sus manitas jugaba con el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello a juego con el estampado de mis zapatos. Recé con todas mis ganas para que Elizabeth no se antojara de regurgitar mientras estuviésemos en la empresa, ya que el vestido era marrón oscuro y no había traído ropa para cambiarme en caso de que ocurriese un accidente de esa índole.

La puerta se abrió sin tocar previamente. No necesité levantar la vista de la niña para saber quién era; porque aparte de ser el único que se tomaba esas libertades su _Isey Miyake_ lo delataba. Amaba que usara ese perfume, me daban ganas de saltarle encima y devorarle con una necesidad primitiva. Y él sabía el efecto que tenía esa fragancia en mí. Hacía tres días atrás, en su departamento habíamos tenido una sesión de _"ejercicios"_ bastante placentera y larga y todo gracias a ella. Juró que ahora tendría un arsenal solo para él de esa fragancia.

—Te he dicho que toques a la puerta, Edward —seguía sin despegar los ojos de la niña a la cual le estaba haciendo carantoñas y sonreía con la mamila entre las encías y luego seguía bebiendo.

—No sé si te pueda haber pasado algo mientras estas con Elizabeth —refutó él colocándose a mi espalda y mirando por encima de esta. Acarició una mejilla rosadita de la pequeña con sus manos largas—. Hola, preciosa. Buenos días…de nuevo.

—Son las doce del medio día.

—No, aún no. faltan cinco minutos así que aún son buenos días —acarició la pelusilla negra de su cabeza tratando de peinar esos cabellitos que a pesar de ser lizos se negaban a ser domados y preferían quedar en puntas, haciéndole una especie de mohicano.

Me quedé en silencio un momento disfrutando de esa tranquilidad que se aprende a apreciar cuando tu vida está llena de estrés todos los días, y luego rompí yo misma aquel remanso de paz.

—¿Cuándo piensas ir a hacerte la prueba de paternidad?

Se envaró de inmediato y se apartó de la silla como si se hubiese quemado con aceite hirviendo. Caminó hasta colocarse en frente de mi alcance de visión pero no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

—No comiences, Bella.

—Sí comienzo, Edward. Es importante que sepas de una vez por todas…

—¡No te pongas como Carlisle! —me gritó— ¡No lo soporto!

Elizabeth se sobresaltó y comenzó a lloriquear, la apreté contra mi pecho y comencé a tararearle una nana para calmarla. Le miré a los ojos sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Bastaron cinco segundos para tenerlo en frente de mí luego de haber hecho girar la silla y colocarse entre mis piernas arrodillado en el suelo.

—Lo siento, Bella. No quise gritarte. No sé qué me pasa —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos automáticamente se cerraron con fuerza mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con exacerbado.

—Yo sí. Estás bajo mucha presión últimamente… —acaricié su mejilla y dejé él recargara su cabeza en ella— Necesitas planear el evento de beneficencia conmigo, saber y lidiar con la existencia de Elizabeth, intentar hacer que tu padre valore tus esfuerzos, mantener el estatus de la empresa…en fin. Volverte el jodido Capitán América y ser el soldado perfecto ¿no es cierto?

Sus labios desplegaron una sonrisa triste y miró la escena que tenía delante de él. La niña; que ya había terminado de comer estaba mirándonos a ambos de tanto en tanto, yo la sostenía a ella y a él a la vez y él a nuestros pies. Si hablamos en términos de culebrones noveleros; podía verse como la promesa lejana de la familia que había querido pero no había tenido. La mía había sido defectuosa…la suya también. ¿Saldría algo tan bueno y tan inocente de dos seres como nosotros? Jodidos por la vida y menospreciados por nuestros padres.

Meneé la cabeza tratando de deshacerme de esas ideas que lo más probablemente jamás se fueran a llevar a cabo. Era imposible que dos seres como nosotros —totalmente opuestos y que casi siempre tratábamos de hacernos el mayor daño posible— pudiésemos conformar tan hermosa unión. Podía ser que por los momentos disfrutáramos de nuestra compañía, pero… ¿Hasta cuándo nos duraría esta tregua?

—Vente a trabajar a la oficina conmigo. Tenemos mucho que hacer y necesito que me ayudes con este terremoto —dije señalando con un asentimiento a Elizabeth que estaba tratando de levantarse para terminarme de ahorcar con el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello.

Él asintió con una sonrisa más tranquila.

—¿Cómo has podido soportarme todo este tiempo?

Le revolví el cabello broncíneo y le sonreí.

—No sé si pueda vivir con ese maldito tirano que vive dentro de ti y sale de tanto en tanto. No sé si seré capaz de soportarlo. Pero por los momentos me hago la fuerte —le guiñé un ojo y le di un beso en los labios.

Elizabeth aprovechó que ambos estábamos inclinados sobre ella para hacer un gorgorito de felicidad y templarle el cabello a Edward sin mucha delicadeza haciéndonos romper el beso.

_**000000000000**_

Ángela asomó su cabeza en mi oficina pidiendo permiso para pasar. Edward estaba a mi lado sugiriendo actividades para llevar a cabo en el evento benéfico de _Le Madeimoselle_ mientras que Lizzy no dejaba de sacudir sus sonajas y metiéndoselas en la boca para rascarse sus encías.

Llevaba entre sus manos un cartón con dos cafés de Starbucks. El aroma me dijo lo que nos traía.

—¡Dios, te amo! —le dije mientras disfrutaba del aroma de los _lattes de vainilla_ humeantes.

Ella se echó a reír y colocó los cafés delante nosotros. Noté que cuando estuvo frente a él se puso un poco rígida como si se sintiera incómoda en su presencia, cosa que no me extrañó, ya que muy a pesar de que él era sumamente educado con sus trabajadores, no se relacionaba con ninguno y los trataba de manera muy profesional, nada cálida. Además de que el muy bastardo tenía un porte que doblegaba a cualquiera que tuviese feromonas en el cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias —asintió él tomando el vaso por la barra de seguridad para no quemarse.

—Ángela… —le llamé antes de que saliera de mi oficina. Ella volteó y se reacomodó los lentes en el tabique de la nariz con el dedo índice— Necesito los bosquejos de los banners para el evento de beneficencia. Necesito enseñárselos al vicepresidente —ella asintió y salió.

—¿Qué le enseñarás "al vicepresidente"? —su sonrisa lobuna me hizo carcajearme con ganas.

—¡No seas pervertido! Estamos trabajando. Además… —miré a Elizabeth que tenía sus ojitos clavados en ambos con atención— tenemos compañía.

—En la noche —ordenó. Él no sugería, ordenaba. Y las mayorías de las veces no me molestaba solo cuando ese "dictador" osaba manipular mi vida.

—No. Esta noche dormiré en mi casa. Ya hablamos de eso. Necesito dormir en mi casa, y aprovechas para deshacerme de las cosas que se me han ido dañando en el refrigerador, ya sabes… por dormir tantas noches en casa de cierto vicepresidente.

—No han sido muchas.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Edward, de la semana pasada para acá me he quedado cinco días en tu casa y dos días en mi casa.

Desde que nos habíamos "confesado" en la cocina de su ático en el centro de Manhattan habíamos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Sobre todo por las noches, y no precisamente durmiendo. Nos turnábamos para alimentar y leerle libros a Elizabeth antes de dormir. El doctor Seuss se repetía bastante ya que a ella parecía calmarla esas historias. Alimentarla era un poco más trabajoso ya que exigía que nos levantásemos cada tres horas o un poco más. Pero su horario no era fijo; así que tanto Edward como yo nos intercambiábamos las madrugadas para alimentarla, era extenuante, sí; pero ninguno había discutido con el otro por eso. No pretendíamos ser padres sustitos; porque ninguno sabíamos cómo serlo pero sí que queríamos darle todo el cariño del que fuésemos capaces.

—Está bien —admitió él derrotado.

Seguimos trabajando en las decisiones pertinentes al evento. Él alegó que no les gustaban ciertos colores, pero que en líneas generales, el trabajo estaba bien hecho. Me alentaba a seguir tomando decisiones, así como me comentaba los próximos eventos que iban a haber en _Le Madeimoselle_. Interiormente, yo rezaba por seguir trabajando para ese entonces en la misma empresa. Le di mi opinión acerca de lo que podría organizarse para esos momentos y me interesé sobre todo en la representación que enviaría _The Madeimoselle_ para el lanzamiento de _The One Sport_ de _Dolce & Gabanna_, que se realizaría en Milán para el verano del presente año; evento en el cual no podríamos faltar siendo una de las franquicias de perfumerías más grande del mundo.

—Quiero que vayas conmigo a Milán —me dijo con profundidad en los ojos.

Tragué grueso y desvié la vista al ordenador haciendo absoluta y positivamente nada.

—Si lo hago bien en el evento, quizá sea uno de los escogidos para ese viaje —bromeé para esconder el nerviosismo que me transmitía la idea de seguir juntos cinco meses más.

—No me entiendes. Quiero que vayas conmigo Como – mi – Acompañante. —puntualizó como si estuviese hablando con una persona con problemas de comprensión.

—Edward, mejor nos tomamos las cosas con calma… —tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos levantándola hacia él. Su mirada era suplicante pero su tono era demandante.

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Isabella, solo que vayas conmigo para Milán.

—Pero es que no sabemos si estaremos juntos en ese instante.

—Eso es cierto, pero si estamos juntos iremos.

—¿Sin lugar a réplica?

—No —sus ojos azul grisáceos se oscurecieron haciéndolos parecer más grises que azules. La ferocidad se apoderó de sus facciones casi helenas— ¿Es que acaso quieres ir…con alguien más?

Sonreí con abierta malicia.

—Cuando dices alguien ¿te refieres a Jacob? —gruñó.

—Exactamente a él. O abarca a cualquier otro —me carcajeé sin poder contenerlo— ¡No te rías! Esto no me causa nada de gracia.

—Pero a mí sí.

—Responde la pregunta —dijo con seriedad. Tanta era su concentración que ignoró el golpe que Lizzy le dio en su antebrazo con su sonajero. Aunque dudaba que pudiese lastimarlo con solo eso.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos. En cualquier otro momento quizá me hubiese molestado y mandado a la mierda todo, pero ya éramos adultos y aunque no fuese nada formal lo que teníamos ahora, no quería andar en _modus bélicus_ todo el tiempo.

—Edward ¿con quién estoy ahora?

—Conmigo pero…

—Entonces no me preguntes si quiero ir con alguien más _en tanto tiempo a cualquier lugar_ —se lo remarque como indirecta, debido al tema de nuestra relación sin compromisos; sumado a que no podía definir que ocurriría "en cierto tiempo"—. No sé siquiera si estemos juntos para entonces, pero no ando planificando relaciones como si eso fuese una sesión de spa. Así que relájate —deposité un casto beso en sus labios—. Ven, apresuremos los últimos detalles para que nos lleves a mi casa —en ese instante vislumbre un destello en sus ojos—. No, tu no vienes incluido en el paquete, solo fue una frase mal formulada —le desvié la mirada con seriedad y cuando estuve lejos de su alcancé prorrumpí en carcajadas, su ojos de perro triste conmovían; pero en ese momento me causo gracia.

Finiquitamos los detalles importantes y en menos de media hora ya estábamos en el BMW serie 1 plateado vía a mi casa.

_**0000000000000000**_

Al llegar a casa me despoje de toda mi ropa y corrí a darme una ducha con agua tibia; la cual se prolongo mas de lo normal. Tanto cansancio ya estaba surtiendo efecto. Al salir busqué algo cómodo que ponerme. Seque mi cabello y luego lo até en una coleta alta.

Aproveche mi _tiempo a solas _para dirigirme a la cocina y solucionar lo que me urgía. Y por supuesto, como era de esperar, varias cosas yacían dañadas. La leche, el yogurt, una ensalada de pollo, y un almuerzo empacado (el cual no podía recordar de cuando era).

En ese instante sonó el teléfono y lo sostuve con el hombro mientras en una bolsa iba echando toda la comida desperdiciada.

—Edward, simplemente cántale y camínala de un lado a otro por favor. Elizabeth jugó mucho, no creo que no tenga sueño.

—¡Pues no ha bostezado ni una condenada vez! Además de que se pone a llorar si la coloco en la cuna. Quiere que la tenga en brazos todo el tiempo.

Entrecerré la vista mientras que asesinaba con la mirada a una lechuga ennegrecida. ¡Genial! Otra cosa mas…

—Quieres que te diga que puedes venir a pasar la noche en mi casa, oportunista. Lo sé —escuché una carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica—. ¿Ves? ¡Lo sabía!

—Esa no es solo mi intención. Sabes muy bien que Elizabeth se duerme más rápido si estás con ella.

—Eso es falso.

—Eso es cierto. Lo sabes.

—Solo porque yo he dormido las mayorías de las veces, no quiere decir que se duerma más fácil conmigo.

Silencio…

—Vente. Total…ya estoy terminand… —_piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._ Estaba hablando sola. Tomé el teléfono y meneé la cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo con resignación. Hoy tampoco dormiría mucho.

_**UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUÉS…**_

Lizzy yacía dormida en el medio de mi cama rodeada por un fuerte hecho en almohadas y almohadones para evitar que se fuese contra el suelo. Hacía una hora que Edward había llegado con la pequeña terremoto en brazos y solo media hora desde que había caído desmayada sobre mi hombro después de varias canciones de cuna repetidas una y otra vez de palmo a palmo de mi casa, la cual por cierto no era muy grande.

Con una franela inmensa de _Abercrombie & Fitch_ que me llegaba a la cadera y más nada; descansaba sentada en el sofá recostada del hombro de Edward mientras veíamos una película fastidiosísima.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

— "La Pontífice". La verdad me esperaba otra cosa. Creía que la película sería más controversial.

—Y solo ha sido como ver un culebrón religioso y machista —me apretujé más a su lado.

Tenía las piernas subidas en su regazo puesto que él mismo las había estirado sobre las suyas, se aprovechó de eso y ascendió hasta mi intimidad.

—¡La niña! —le gruñí sin demasiada convicción ya que estaba trazando círculos sobre mi muyyyy delgada braga.

—Está en tu cuarto… —_beso masaje_ en la zona sur— dormida… —_beso – masaje_ en la zona sur— ¡No grites! —y no me dejó manera alguna de hacerlo ya que se tragó mis gemidos al introducir su lengua en mi boca buscando a la mía, que por su puesto no se resistió mucho. Le eché los brazos al cuello y de un movimiento rápido me colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y retomó su masaje erótico.

—Edward…

—Dime —gruñó entre mis labios antes de volver a besarlos— ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

—Entra. ¡Ya!

Sonrió complacido ante mi urgencia.

—Hoy no estás de ánimos para mucho preliminares ¿cierto? —negué con la cabeza antes de que me diera un largo lametón desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula—Que bueno porque yo tampoco.

Sin perder demasiado tiempo mandó a mis bragas de paseo, no se molestó en quitarme otra cosa. Más nada. Sin mencionar lo extasiado que se quedó al constatar por su _propia mano_ que no llevaba brassier.

Se levantó lo mejor que pudo para sacarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Y al enredarnos tanto, optó por dejarlos a mitad de sus muslos, su camisa se largó y las caricias desesperadas llegaron. Aruñé sus hombros y acaricié sus brazos anchos pero no grotescos. Solo lo justo para dar a entender que cuidaba de su físico. Nuestros sexos se acariciaban intercambiando tibia humedad con cada roce. Mordió mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir y girar las caderas en círculos sobre él. Gruñó y con una pequeña elevación y la alineación correcta de su pene ayudada por una de sus manos, se introdujo en mí. Sonrió como un zorro.

—Estás tan acostumbrada a mí…y aun así…sigues siendo tan…estrecha —me mordió en el cuello. Estuve casi segura que a la mañana siguiente tendría una marca—. Me fascinas, Isabella Swan. Me matas.

Alborozada por su comentario moví mis caderas con impetuosidad buscando la primera liberación que no tardó en llegar.

Mis paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su sexo a la vez que ahogaba un gemido desgarrador entre sus labios. Arremetió contra mí con fuerza y desesperación y sentí un líquido cálido que bañó mi interior.

Él ímpetu se calmó pero los besos siguieron….salió de mí para colocarme frente al espaldar y él se pegó a mí. Su pene se acariciaba en el canal de mi trasero sin penetrarlo. Bajé la cabeza para apoyarla en mis antebrazos pero él me dio un tirón de cabellos hasta llevarla de vuelta a su pecho.

—Dame tus labios —y se los di.

Nuestras bocas se acoplaron y nuestros dientes chocaron en una que otra ocasión pero ni por eso dejamos de devorarnos. Entró en mí sin delicadeza y di gracias que ya hubiese suficiente humedad para amortiguar semejante intrusión.

—¡Edward!…te voy…a matar…si mañana…amanezco adolorida —gruñí antes de volver a besarlo.

Se rió sin vergüenza alguna contra mis labios y aumentó su ritmo hasta hacerlo urgente. Sentí como su sexo se ensanchaba. Se iba a venir y a mí me faltaba…

Tomé tu mano y la dirigí justo a mi clítoris sin temor alguno y le hice acariciarme hasta que la necesidad fue más grande que nuestro control y nuestros instintos más básicos tomaron la batuta haciéndonos más animales que hombre y mujer. Mordí el mueble con fuerza gimiendo como una posesa a la vez que nuestras caderas se movían como pistones descargando nuestro deseo.

Vencidos nos dejamos caer en el mueble. Salió de mi interior y nos colocamos frente a frente. Él limpió el sudor de mi frente y yo el de su nariz, ambos lo hicimos con las yemas de nuestros dedos, con caricias delicadas que en nada se parecían a la clase de sexo que acabábamos de tener.

—No sé cuanto dure esto —el nosotros estaba implícito—. Pero quiero que siga todo lo que se pueda.

Me quedé en silencio mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —preguntó receloso.

Que me gustas. Y demasiado. Que no sé si esto dure, pero lo necesito con toda mi alma aunque no entiendo muy bien el porqué. Que estoy dispuesta a correr riesgos por ti y que quiero saber más sobre esa personalidad enigmática tan tuya. Que quisiera entrar en tu mente y saber que es lo que debo hacer para ayudarte a salir de esa coraza de hombre frío de negocios que tienes.

—Que tengo miedo —preferí englobarlo todo y dejar de admitir muchas cosas que podrían teñir de obsesión lo que teníamos, aunque fuese cierto.

—¿De qué? —acarició mi cabello y llevó un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—De que todo esto que estamos haciendo se nos venga encima y que al final del cuento volvamos a ser el jefe y la asistente que no se soportaban.

—Eso no va a pasar, Bella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque esto no es "cuento" como tú dices. Y de volver a ser extraños solo sería por una cosa.

Me quedé en silencio mirando sus orbes azules grisáceos sin preguntar. Me daba miedo hacerlo. Por lo visto esa noche estaba hecha toda una cobarde.

—Traición, Bella —dijo finalmente—. Jamás te perdonaría que me traicionaras de ninguna manera.

Sonreí más tranquila. Yo no era de las que suelen ser desleales. ¿De qué manera Edward podría sentirse traicionado por mí?

Simplemente no era posible.

Sin embargo necesitaba dejar en claro mi punto de vista también.

—Yo tampoco te perdonaría una traición, Edward. No soportaría ser un segundo plato o una simple opción de "resuelve sexual".

Ambos solo nos miramos a la cara tratando de adivinar los demonios que cada uno llevaba por dentro.

¿Cuál sería el momento donde estos colisionarían?

Por lo visto era una noche de preguntas sin respuestas.

_**POR FIN VOLVIÓ EL TIRANO! Ya le extrañaba. No sé ustedes. Sé que el capítulo es corto comparado a otros, pero en serio estoy haciendo lo posible para actualizar una historia semanal por ahora que estoy ocupada con mi tesis de nuevo.**_

_**Un millón de gracias por apoyarme y hasta de defenderme de comentarios maliciosos.**_

"_**No hay mejor relación que la que se fundamenta en el respeto".**_

_**Por ciertooooooooo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Nalla Karen Segura que está de cumple hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos que falta apara terminar el día de hoy 17/05/2.012. No hay palabras para agradecer tanto cariño y lealtad, Nalla. Solo resta el tiempo para mantenernos juntas a pesar de todo y todos.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, mis terroristas!**_

***Marie K. Matthew***

PD: T_T chicas, aquí Rochii (Beta de Marie) reportándose…PERDÓN…me van a matar con lo que les diré…hace casi una semana se actualizo el capítulo y me descuide y no lo subí a FF …perdónenme ¿si?...T_T no lo vuelvo a hacer… *cliché* jajaja en serio soy una pesada T_T ..la buena noticia, para las que no lo saben, es que, sí…como dijo Marie arriba…ella va a actualizar semanal y en forma turnada sus fanfics…así que…SÍ…el viernes hay actualización de: SIN ALTERNATIVAS…para las fans de nuestro sexy lobito Paul…y para las que no, les aseguro que leerlo les creará una nueva y retorcida obsesión con él *0*…

Me despido, besitos


	7. Chapter 7

**TIRANO**

**Capítulo Séptimo: "Perdición"**

¡Yo te mato! – le gruñí a Edward que estaba a mi lado afeitándose el rastro de barba matutina.

Hacía ya tres días desde que había dormido en mi casa y el "Capitán Cavernícola" me había dejado una marca en el cuello de un mordisco. En el momento no me preocupé demasiado porque estaba demasiado entretenida con…bueno…el hecho está en que estábamos ocupados, pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de lo muy evidente que había quedado en mi piel pálida su arranque de pasión posesiva.

¡Yo te juro que te mato! ¡Llevo tres días con esta marca en el cuello! Tendré que usar una pashmina de nuevo. – pasaba mis dedos por la desvergonzada marca morada – verdosa que había quedado. - ¿Qué pensarían los demás de ti si supieran que fuiste el que me hizo esto? A lo mejor creen que tienes un jodido trastorno y te crees Drácula o una mierda así. – bufé molesta mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsa de maquillaje mi corrector de ojeras de _Ives Saint Laurent_ en las sombras oscuras que me enmarcaban la mirada y también un poco de crema para hemorroides para aplicármelo en las ligeras bolsas que estaban debajo de mis ojos debido a las noches acumuladas de cansancio y no precisamente por trabajo. Ese fue es un secreto aprendido de Cosmopolitan ¡Bendita sea la biblia!.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se lavó la cara para retirar los restos de la espuma que le había quedado. Luego abrió un pequeño bolsito negro que tenía una figura de un jugador de polo, oooobviamente de la línea _Polo Black_ de Ralph Lauren. De allí un sacó un frasco de un azul precioso con forma de torso. Casi me desmayo de gusto al oler el aftershave _Le Male_ de Jean Paul Gaultier. No pude contener un gemido que brotó de mi garganta cuando terminaba de aplicarme el labial de _Maybelline_. Edward giró su rostro y sonrió con esa arrogancia que lo identificaba.

¿Te gusta como huelo? – se colocó a mis espaldas y subió sus manos por debajo del albornoz que cargaba. Restregó su cara suave, ahora sin rastro de barba y luego besó su marca en mi cuello. – Pensé que solo te ponía el _Issey Miyake_.

Tú siempre has tenido la capacidad de elegir los perfumes que me disparan las hormonas. – jadeé cuando subió aún más su mano pero sin llegar hasta donde deseaba que lo hiciera.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sus carcajadas resonaron en el pequeño espacio. Automáticamente lamenté haberle alimentado el ego.

¿Desde siempre? – lamió mi carótida haciéndome estremecer.

Olvi…olvida lo que dije. – meneó sus cabeza de lado a lado.

¿Desde siempre? – mordió sobre su marca de nuevo.

Ahogué un grito en mi garganta y me recosté contra su ya muy dura y lista erección, aún a sabiendas de que no debíamos comenzar algo que luego ninguno de los dos sería capaz de interrumpir. Presionó su frente en mi hombro y gruñó antes de darme la vuelta y subirme de forma violenta al empotrado del lavamanos en donde estaban mis productos personales y perfumes, derribando algunos en el acto. Se deshizo de las bragas y luego se tomó el pene por debajo de la toalla y lo colocó en mi entrada que ya latía furiosamente esperando la invasión aunque no estuviese del todo preparada. Sentí la cabeza roma acariciarme de arriba abajo mientras que sus ojos brillaban con malicia e insolencia.

Por…favor…- me mordí el labio inferior, saboreando el lipstick de manzana que acaba de colocarme. Sentí que mis manos se resbalaban un poco por las gotas de agua que se habían escapado del espacio del lavamanos.

¿Desde cuándo te vuelve loca mi olor, Bella? – gemí cuando sentí que empezaba a presionar en mi entrada pero luego se retiró.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás recargando la presión en mis antebrazos y manos, las cuales me comenzaban a arder pero no podía importarme menos en ese momento.

Eres tan orgullosa…tan terca…- me atrajo de la nuca violentamente e invadió mi boca con desesperación. Esperé una penetración que no llegó. – Dime lo que quiero escuchar y te daré lo que quieres.

Negué con la cabeza mientras que mi pobre labio gritaba que lo soltara antes de que lo arrancara de su sitio. Entonces tomó un respiro áspero y me soltó, dejando que su toalla cayera a modo de carpa sobre su pene. Se miró en el espejo y luego a mí con cara de despreocupación, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos azules de tormenta se estuviese planeando algo.

Bien. Como quieras. – me quedé atónita. Con las piernas abiertas y llena de humedad donde cuenta. Eso sin hablar de la cara de idiota que debí de haber puesto para que él prorrumpiera en risas. – Ya veremos cómo pasamos el día, Isabella. Tú, tan mojada que te será desesperante y yo como una maldita carpa de circo. Veremos quién de los dos termina al final del día. Y no, no me mires así. Yo te dije lo que quería y no me lo diste. Así que no te di lo que querías.

Como si estuviésemos hablando de un intercambio de dulces Willy Wonka, Edward salió de la sala sin decir una palabra y aparentemente sin preocuparse por la tamaña erección que tenía entre los muslos.

De mala manera me bajé del tope. Entrecerré los ojos ante mi reflejo.

Si quiere guerra, guerra va a tener.

**...0.0**

La pequeña Lizzy estaba en su silla, con la vibración encendida a ver si se quedaba dormida en algún momento mientras que tanto Edward como yo discutíamos sobre los detalles del evento benéfico. Tenía su puñito derecho mojado con saliva ya que en los últimos días había hiper desarrollado su hábito de mamar dedo. Sus grandes ojos indicaban que no tenía ni un poco de sueño, así que nuestros planes fueron un rotundo fracaso.

Bien. Entonces estaremos en contacto esta semana para indicarle el pedido detalladamente…- Edward se quedó en silencio mientras la otra persona le contestaba desde el otro lado del teléfono. Por mi parte, mandaba mails y textos al mismo tiempo que él mantenía su conversación con los proveedores de comida rápida para el día de feria. – Sí, claro. Espero el catálogo de opciones. ¿Para mañana? Fabuloso! Está bien…muchísimas gracias. Usted también tenga un buen día.

Dejó de caminar de lado a lado y se dejó caer en la silla después de veinte minutos haciendo llamadas y caminando de lado a lado en mi oficina.

Ya me tenías mareada de tanto vaivén, te lo juro. Estaba a punto de revisar la alfombra a ver si le habías abierto un agujero. No quería que me culpasen a mí por tus acciones y terminaran devengándomelo del salario. – sonreí con malicia sin apartar la cara del monitor hasta que hice click en la opción de "enviar".

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana cuadrando los últimos detalles del evento.

Me miró con ironía y luego se acercó hasta el escritorio en donde estaba yo ahora cerrando lo último que debía antes de encontrarnos con su padre. Solo nos quedaban quince minutos para la dichosa reunión. Edward no tenía ganas de ver a su padre; para variar; y yo pues…tenía pocas ganas de que me dijesen _"No es lo que se esperaba de usted, señorita Swan. Así que lo lamentamos mucho, pero tome sus cosas y abandone de Le Mademoiselle"._ Si, definitivamente era un panorama bastante desolador e incierto el que teníamos por delante.

Se asomó por encima de mi hombro para ver lo que hacía aunque solo pudo ver como cerraba mi sesión en el mail y además el navegador.

¿Terminaste todo?

Asentí y luego giré mi silla quedando justo a la altura de su paquete…simplemente genial! Como si no hubiese tenido bastante con tener que quedarme a mitad de un orgasmo en la mañana, ahora debía esquivar el miembro de Edward.

¿Ves algo que te guste? – musitó con una sonrisa.

En realidad veo algo que no me gustaría que se levantara porque de seguro me sacaría un ojo. – prorrumpió en carcajadas y me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme. No era como si la necesitara, pero amaba ser el centro de su caballerosidad. – Hablando en serio, ya recibí la confirmación de la participación de los invitados y las disculpas de los que no podrán hacerse presente. También la aceptación de los proveedores de camisetas, los cuales han quedado encantados con el trabajo de diseño del slogan del evento de este año. _The Cyclone_ ya está reservado para dentro de una semana y media solo para nosotros y _Le Cirque_ también para la posterior cena de agradecimiento.

El asombro y orgullo que emitía su mirada me fascinó. Aunque no quisiese verme más involucrada de lo que ya estaba con Edward, no veía la forma de resistirme. Él se había convertido en un imán y a mí me había hecho su polo opuesto. No había manera que no nos atrajéramos aunque los encuentros no siempre resultaban satisfactorios. ¡Maldito Cullen, por ser tan imperfectamente perfecto!

Estaba retocándome en el baño cuando escuché su voz como fondo amortiguado hablándole a Elizabeth de forma infantil.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, niña bonita? – gorgorito de Lizzy. - ¿Dime? No, eso no. ¿Dame una opción acertada? – al parecer el señor "maduro" de casi treinta años estaba pidiéndole consejos a una bebé de tres meses que increíblemente parecía responderle. Con gorgoritos y gemidos, pero respuesta al fin y al cabo. Me acerqué más a la puerta para escucharle mientras me colocaba un poco más de _Black XS_ de Pacco Rabanne en las muñecas y en el cuello. Las ventajas de trabajar para una franquicia de perfumes eran muchas, pero una de las que más disfrutaba sin lugar a dudas era ese: los perfumes. Aplicada la fragancia, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no me escuchara y lo vi. Estaba inclinado hacia ella. La había subido al escritorio y ahora estaba hablándole "cara a cara". Lizzy volvió a soltar un sonidito delicioso y sonrió antes de llevarse su puñito mojado de babitas a la boca de nuevo.

Se te da muy bien esto. – finalmente le interrumpí. Edward se levantó de golpe y fingió frialdad mientras se estiraba el saco del traje. – Aunque en realidad dudo mucho que Elizabeth pueda darte una respuesta satisfactoria para tus dudas. ¡No me mires así! sabes que tengo razón.

Me reí con desparpajo y caminé hacia él, hasta envolverle la cintura con mis brazos. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Vamos este fin de semana, Edward. salgamos de esa duda de una vez…

¿Y luego qué? – se tensó y se apartó de mí con expresión preocupada. - ¿Se la devuelvo? ¿Les digo: siempre no voy a querer a la niña así que aquí se la traigo?

¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? Jugar al papá como hasta ahora mientras pasa el tiempo y en cualquier momento puede aparecer una familia que la quiera adoptar. Deja de estar siempre a la defensiva, Edward Cullen. Solo quiero ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas, no decirte que harás con tu jodida vida. Ya tienes casi treinta y el papel de madre Esme lo tiene cubierto, así que no estoy interesada en él.

Se estrujó el cabello y su mirada, que antes estaba teñida de miedo y enojo, se volvió avergonzada hacia mí. Tendió sus manos hacia el frente tratando de envolverme de nuevo en un abrazo pero me alejé.

No me toques, Edward. no ahora. No todo puedes arreglarlo con un abrazo, un beso o simplemente sexo. He sido tu asistente, tu mano derecha, ahora compartimos el apadrinamiento de Elizabeth e incluso estoy siendo tu amante, si lo decimos de una manera clara. Pero no por eso me vas a pisar cada vez que te dé la gana porque crees que lo arreglarás con tu "encanto". Puedo ser lo que tú quieras y necesites de mí, Edward, pero nunca seré tu puta. Y es mejor que te grabes eso!

Bella, no…! Yo nunca…

¡Buenas! – dijo Esme sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Se veía radiante con una falda plisada negra que no supe reconocer de quién era, una blusa blanca clásica de Carolina Herrera y unos plumps de Jessica Simpson en un vibrante color rojo a juego con sus labios. Era una hermosa mujer que no parecía de cuarenta años, que era la edad que tenía. Carlisle era un hombre afortunado de tener a una esposa así. Si usaba botox no se le notaba en lo absoluto, pero su piel era de un color marfileño perfecto, un cabello color caramelo lustroso y que no mostraba nunca una cana; obviamente era por un tinte pero igual nunca se le veía ningún defecto, sus ojos color miel eran preciosísimos e iban perfectamente maquillados todo el tiempo. En fin, Esme era la estampa perfecta de como una mujer exitosa debería de verse.

Edward y yo nos volteamos hacia ella y recompusimos los gestos.

Hola, madre ¿cómo estás? – caminó hacia ella con esa elegancia tan propia en él que era capaz de bajarle las medias a cualquiera que entrara en su perímetro.

Ambos besaron sus mejillas y se abrazaron antes de que a ella le brillaran los ojos y corriera hasta la bebé que seguía tranquila en la mesa a pesar del pasado episodio que estábamos dando antes de ser interrumpidos.

¡Mira que hermosa estás, Lizzy! ¡Y qué pesada! – dijo cogiéndola entre sus brazos y estampándole un beso en sus mejillas regordetas. – Eres una princesa hermosa de ojos azul – grisáceos y cabello negro como la noche. Han hecho un buen trabajo contigo estos dos ¿a que sí? ¡Se ríe precioso! La última vez que la vi estaba armando un gran escándalo porque tenía hambre.

No pudimos evitar sonreír cuando estaban reconociendo a nuestro trabajo en equipo. Luego, cuando nos vimos de nuevo y desviamos la mirada. Bueno…yo desvié la mirada.

Fui ahora yo la que rompió el silencio.

Hola, señora Esme. ¿Cómo ha estado? Desde aquel día no había sabido nada de usted. Ni la había visto en la empresa.

Se encogió de hombros.

Eso es porque tuve un leve resfriado, Bella. Nada de qué preocuparse y que una buena sopa de pollo no aliviase. – me guiñó un ojo y volvió a hacerle carantoñas a la bebé.

Pero no me dijiste nada cuando hablaba contigo por teléfono, mamá.

No te quise preocupar. – automáticamente algo me comenzó a oler mal. Pero no tenía tiempo para dedicarme a sacar conjeturas sobre "el resfriado de Esme". Además de que no era de mi incumbencia. Aunque mi curiosidad no parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, aún así permanecí firme en mi decisión de no alargar más esa conversación.

Disculpe, señora Cullen pero debemos irnos. Tenemos una junta con su esposo en cinco minutos. – le interrumpí.

Oh, vale. Pero dejen a la pequeña conmigo. Así si necesita algo no tienen que interrumpir lo que estén haciendo.

No hace falta, mamá…

¡Tonterías! Claro que sí hace falta. Váyanse. Yo tomaré sus cosas y la llevaré a la oficina conmigo. Pasen por ella en cuanto salgan.

¿Pero no saldrá a almorzar? – mientras hablaba apilaba las carpetas de lo que iba a enseñarle a Carlisle en la reunión. Pero igual mantenía la vista en ella por si cambiaba de opinión. Tuve que reconocerme en ese momento que sentía una cierta ansiedad con respecto a que ella se quedara con Lizzy ¿por qué? Porque sabía muy bien que estaba fallando en tratar de mantener al margen cualquier sentimiento de vinculación con la niña como me había propuesto al principio, más allá de los necesarios, pero esa pequeña bolita de carne que amaba chuparse su dedito y repartir sonajazos a diestra y siniestra parecía empeñada en hacerme poner de rodillas. En honor a la verdad era que lo estaba logrando, yo no lo quería así, pero así estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que en algún momento alguien más preparado la adoptaría y yo me quedaría…¡A la mierda! Tenía una reunión importante que definiría mi carrera. No podía enfocarme en más nada. No debía.

Bella…- la voz de Edward me trajo a capítulo. - ¿Nos vamos?

Estaba parado en la puerta sosteniéndomela y Esme me miraba con cara de qué – diablos – le – pasará – a – esta.

Acomodé mi postura y salí de esa oficina con la máxima dignidad que encontré en mí misma.

**...0.0.0**

Tenemos reservado solo para el evento a _The Cyclone_. Es un parque de diversiones en Coney Island, muy cerca del New York Aquarium, así que ese es un estupendo punto de referencia. Posee la capacidad ideal para que los invitados y los niños del orfanato disfruten de sus atracciones sin que se hagan unas colas espantosas de espera. Ya las invitaciones están preparadas; como podrá observarlo en la carpeta número dos. En la cual le coloqué el modelo. Además de eso, se habló con un proveedor de ropa deportiva que se encargará de estampar las franelas para todos los asistentes con el logotipo del evento. Mandamos a hacerlas todas en color blanco para que no hubiese ningún tipo de problema a la hora de repartirlas y además porque representaba un ahorro significativo del presupuesto. Los medios de comunicación ya fueron comunicados con el día y la hora. Los asistentes confirmados están en la carpeta tres ordenados de manera alfabética y los ausentes ya fueron especificados así mismo con sus razones en la misma carpeta. Además de eso, se especificó en cada uno de ellos la cifra de dinero que donará a la causa. Están sumamente complacidos con la publicidad que eso le representará para sus empresas.

Edward continuó cuando yo dejé de hablar. Como si no quisiera darle a su padre la oportunidad de hablar hasta que hubiésemos dejado todo aclarado.

Los proveedores de comida rápida fueron escogidos basados en una prueba realizada por el departamento de Recursos Humanos a petición mía. Debían de tener tres cualidades: rapidez, calidad y excelente atención. Nos decidimos por un grupo que está comenzando a expandirse pero que su calidad es excelente así como su manera de lidiar con el público. La rapidez nos permitirá satisfacer las necesidades de todos los invitados. Tanto niños como adultos. Acordamos las cantidades de alimentos de acuerdo al número de asistentes y al tiempo que conllevará el evento. Es mejor que sobre a que falte. Aunque no demasiado para que no se refleje como una pérdida de lo presupuestado. Hablando de las personas a asistir: todos serán marcados con un brazalete; con el implementado en los conciertos. El Azul será para los niños del orfanato y sus autoridades, el amarillo para los invitados VIP, el naranja para los medios de comunicación y finalmente el negro para los empleados de _Le Madeimoselle_. Los azules y amarillos tendrán prioridad de atención, aunque la orden es tenerlos a todos satisfechos. Espero para mañana las listas de selección de comida definitivas para encargarlas y ese tema pueda ser finalmente zanjado. Con respecto a la decoración no será nada exagerado puesto que preferimos atenernos al logo del evento y de los auspiciantes, brindándoles así la publicidad deseada. Además de eso, hablamos con las distribuidoras de perfumes y cada uno se encargará de donar una cantidad significativa en metálico y otra en mercancía para que le sea regalado a los invitados VIP y a todo aquel que nosotros consideremos pertinente. La seguridad está contratada, puesto que la vigilancia del parque de quedó corta para nuestra selección de invitados. Además de eso, cinco ambulancias con sus respectivos paramédicos estarán prestas en cada entrada estratégica de _The Cyclone_ ese día por cualquier eventualidad suscitada. Diez autobuses modelo buscama buscará a los pequeños del Saint Gabriel´s Children Orphanage y los llevará hasta el parque de diversiones. Dentro de los mismos vendrán con las autoridades del lugar.

Carlisle miraba de hito en hito sin hacer nada más que escuchar y cuando Edward terminó de hablar, y yo de desgastarme las manos en mis jeans _True Religion_. Traté de mantenerlas quietas dentro de los bolsillos de mi suéter cruzado de cashmere de _Aqua_ en color negro, pero no tuve suerte. Cundía la anarquía en mis extremidades y estas pedían desgastarse hasta que Carlisle hablara o hasta que me quedara sin nada que restregarme allí como en un capítulo bizarro cualquiera de South Park.

Finalmente sonrió…

Increíble. Es total y absolutamente increíble que hayan hecho un trabajo tan estupendo cuando es la primera vez que se ven envueltos en semejante responsabilidad y de tal envergadura. Estoy orgulloso de ambos… - nos dedicó dos escuetos aplausos pero su sonrisa genuina me decía que sus palabras eran sinceras. – Espero que esta semana pase de prisa para ver como desenvuelven en medio del estrés organizador. Felicitaciones, señorita Swan. – me estrechó la mano. – Felicitaciones, Edward. – le estrechó la suya. – Han cumplido con mis expectativas. Así que…¿Señorita Swan?

¿Sí? – la voz me salió como un susurro.

Espero que se sienta a gusto en su nueva oficina, porque me parece que allí va a pasar algún tiempo. Aunque mejor esperemos hasta que el evento se lleve a cabo. – me guiñó un ojo se colocó en pie y miró su reloj. – Tengo unas dos reuniones más así que aunque quisiera salir a celebrar con ustedes no podría. Pásenlo bien.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigíamos a la salida cuando escuché que llamaba a su hijo. Edward retrocedió susurrando improperios. Yo seguí hasta llegar a la oficina de Esme que estaba en el piso de abajo, justo a la altura de la mía. Esme era la directora creativa en cuanto a lo tocante a la decoración de Le Madeimoselle. Ella diseñaba los cambios y zas! Las 47 sucursales de la empresa a nivel nacional cambiaban de aspecto con un plumazo. Sus diseños eran minimalistas y sobrios pero con un aire parisino que hacía que te sintieras más cerca del _Louvre_ que del _Madison Square Garden_. Lo decía con bases ya que antes de empezar a trabajar allí había sido clienta intermitente de Le Madeimoselle. Y digo intermitente porque el dinero no alcanzaba para estar comprando perfumes mensualmente, solo en navidad y en uno que otro cumpleaños. Así que la señora de Cullen era además de hermosa, talentosa y eso nadie podía arrebatárselo.

Saludé a Lauren, su asistente quien fue tan amable de abrirme la puerta para que pasara. Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de que saliera de nuevo.

¿Qué tal les fue en la reunión? – tenía a Lizzy tendida en su mullido sofá blanco de cuero mientras ella estaba inclinada sobre la pequeña con su sonajero. Se incorporó lentamente y tomó entre sus brazos a la niña sonriente quien de buenas a primeras soltó un eructo y al parecer eso le pareció muy gracioso, pues se carcajeó, haciéndonos reír a ambas un momento.

Si. Al parecer aun conservo mi empleo. – solté sin más. Quizá no era lo más acertado pero si lo más sincero que se me salió.

Caminó hacia mí y me tendió a la bebé, pero antes de hacerlo depositó un beso en su frente.

No te dejes sentir amenazada por Carlisle, cielo. Él es muy exigente en cuanto a lo laboral… - _y en lo personal también. Mire a su hijo_ me moría por decirle pero preferí callarme. – pero personalmente, no es mala persona. Solo quiere que el estándar de calidad se mantenga o que se eleve, pero que nunca decaiga. Es algo comprensible en la cabeza de una corporación ¿no es cierto?

_No siempre_

Supongo. Creo que debería irme…

No, Isabella…

Bella…

Bueno, Bella. Quería hablarte de…Edward. – y aunque estaba recogiendo las cosas de Elizabeth para salir de allí lo más pronto que me permitiese la educación, tuve que detenerme. O sería más acertado decir que el asombro y el miedo me paralizaron en el sitio con la pañalera en el hombro.

¿Qué quiere decirme acerca de él?

Sé lo que pasa entre ustedes. – ¿estaba a punto de desmayarme? Porque empezaba a faltarme el aire significativamente. ¿Los Cullen sabían que su hijo y yo estábamos acostándonos? Oh mierda! – Sé que están saliendo. Así que no te molestes en negarlo o hacerte la desentendida.

Suspiré. "Saliendo" sonaba más bonito que "follar" o "acostarse" así que para efectos prácticos era mejor que…

Con permiso. – dijo Edward pasando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por su rostro parecía que Carlisle no se había limitado a felicitarle por su trabajo sino que sintió de nuevo la compulsión de joderle el día a su hijo. Adivinen quien iba a pagar los platos rotos. – Escuché que Elizabeth estaba aquí y vine a buscarla.

Ya yo estaba en eso. – le dije con un tono menos frío de lo que pretendía usar con él. Aún seguía molesta, pero no necesitaba que Esme se diera cuenta y le metiera puya a Edward para que sintiera peor después de quien sabe qué le hubiese dicho su padre. Sabía que actuaba como una estúpida por intentar protegerlo, pero más me podían los impulsos en ese momento por lo visto.

Esme se acercó a nosotros con toda la elegancia que la distinguía, pasó por nuestro lado y se situó frente a su escritorio para recostarse de él con una feminidad que hasta yo le envidié. No me extrañaría ver que hombres cayeran a sus pies a pesar de que estuviese casada desde hacía muchos años atrás. Nos examinó con la mirada y casi tuve que sostenerme la cabeza para evitar ver si estaba desnuda en donde contaba.

Le estaba comentando a Bella que sabía lo que había entre ustedes, hijo. Y que no se molestara en negarlo. – el "tú no te molestes tampoco" estaba implícito.

Edward se tensó a mi lado. Nos vio a Elizabeth y a mí de reojo y se volvió a enfocar en su madre.

Y según tú ¿qué es lo tenemos, madre?

Según yo no, Edward. Según casi todas las personas que los conocen que es el noventa y siete por ciento de la empresa. Sé que están saliendo.

Ajá. ¿Y cuál es el problema en que ella y yo salgamos?

No es necesario que estés a la defensiva, Edward Anthony Cullen. No te estoy atacando. Solo quiero escuchar por sus propias bocas que están saliendo, eso es todo. No entiendo el porqué de tu conducta. – le riñó con suavidad.

En ese momento entendí a Edward. Tenía a un padre que le buscaba siempre un pero a su trabajo o a su forma de actuar con respecto a todo y a una madre que parecía hacerse de la vista gorda de sus molestias en vez de preguntarle por estas. Comenzaba a entender el porqué de la existencia de su "conducta de cavernícola".

Sí, estamos saliendo. ¿Te opones, madre? Porque te adelanto que es como tarde para que me digas a mis veintisiete años de edad que apruebas o desapruebas una relación mía. – fue mi turno de quedarme pasmada ¿estábamos saliendo? No, sabía que él lo había dicho por caballerosidad y evitar que su madre se enterara de los detalles escabrosos de nuestra relación. Pero la misma curiosidad que él tenía me la contagió a mí.

¡No! por supuesto que no! No sé qué te pasa hoy, pero no quiero que te sientas como si estuviese discutiendo contigo o algo por el estilo. Simplemente soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti. Y me parece bien que ustedes salgan. Isabella es una joven trabajadora excelente y una persona decente. Y tú, eres lo más valioso que tengo yo, Edward, no puedo evitar preocuparme por tus cosas. – una sonrisa sardónica se le escapó a él y logró irritarla a ella. - ¿Por qué te ríes? Sabes que hablo en serio!

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz y la miró con una renovada tranquilidad que solo estaba en la superficie de sus ojos pero que no engañaba a nadie.

Discúlpame, madre, pero no estoy de humor para hablar de esto ahora. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Me acompañas, Bella? – asentí en silencio mientas apretaba a la niña contra mí y esta posó su cabecita en mi hombro. – Hasta luego, madre.

Me despedí de Esme con educación y ella igualmente conmigo. Pero en sus ojos había un deje de preocupación que ella intentó disfrazar con una sonrisa.

...0.0

Pasé a la oficina de Edward con él. Noté que el biberón de Lizzy tenía una sola onza de fórmula y que en este, de manera casi transparente, se notaba la marca de las cuatro onzas que le había preparado y dado la señora Cullen hacía unos momentos atrás. Así que me limité a caminarla de un lado a otro mientras que él hurgaba en sus cajones y tecleaba en la computadora. No le dije nada. Él tampoco lo hizo. Sabía que estaba a punto de explotar, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Dos toques ligeros nos rompieron el momento de silencio prologado e incómodo.

Jessica Stanley, la hermosa; y demasiado amable; asistente administrativa de Edward que me había reemplazado, pidió permiso para pasar y luego le colocó una carpeta con una serie de papeles para que Edward los firmara como le explicó a continuación de que se los dejase en su escritorio.

¿Desea su café ahora, señor Cullen?

No. – dijo él secamente sin apartar la vista del monitor.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella con suavidad. Gran error.

Edward se dignó a despegar la vista de su monitor para obsequiarle una mirada envenenada por la rabia. Aunque fuese inmerecida.

Porque no me apetece, señorita Stanley. De lo contario se lo hubiese pedido pero creo que no lo hice ¿no es cierto?

No pero…

Estoy sumamente ocupado ahora y sinceramente usted no está ayudando con esa situación en este preciso instante. Así que salga de mi oficina. – sin disculpas ni por favores. Esa actitud me transportó a un tiempo atrás en el cual yo había sido el blanco de comentarios como esos, pero a diferencia de ella, yo los recibía todo el tiempo. No dependiendo del humor que cargase Edward.

Apreté la niña contra mí que había caído como un lirón y lo enfrenté:

No hace falta que le hables así a tu asistente, Edward.

Te agradezco que no te inmiscuyas en esto, Isabella. - ¿Isabella? ¿así de impersonal? Pues adiós consideración, que se jodiera si creía que me iba a quedar callada.

Sí me meto. Pídele disculpas a Jessica, ya mismo. – le desafié con la mirada y él me contestó con una tan envenenada como la mía.

No…no hace falta…- comenzó a decir la chica desde la puerta.

No te vayas, Jessica. – le ordené. Sabía de sobra que esa no era mi oficina, que esa no era mi asistente y que ese no era mi problema, pero Edward necesitaba empezar a aprender cómo lidiar con sus emociones sin que estas afectaran a todos los que lo rodearan. O más bien a no hacerlas víctimas de él mismo.

Debes estar bromeando.

¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando con alguien? ¿Te parece una situación remotamente divertida? Porque según yo; y el resto de las normas del cortesía del mundo entero; el hecho de que estés disgustado por algo no te da el derecho de maltratar verbalmente a nadie. Ni siquiera porque estés hablando con un subalterno. Y no, no me veas así, sabes muy bien que la estás sometiendo a maltrato verbal. Así que pídele disculpas, Edward Cullen. Ahora mismo.

De pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de un débil color rosa y miró fugazmente a la temblorosa joven que estaba en la puerta a punto de salir corriendo.

Mis disculpas, señorita Stanley. No quise ofenderla. – y le dedicó una especie de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Yo he…no se…preocupe, señor Cullen ¿me puedo ir? – él le dio permiso.

Se paró de su escritorio y caminó hacia mí. Me erguí esperando la descarga.

Que sea la última maldita vez que interfieres en un asunto con mi asistente. La próxima no dudaré en correrte de mi oficina. Esta es mi puta jurisdicción y yo dicto las normas de cómo se debe actuar. ¿Te quedó claro?

Me ha quedado claro mucho más que eso. Como por ejemplo que tu soberbia y tus malcriadeces te van a dejar completamente solo, porque como te lo dije en la mañana no voy a estar soportando tus desplantes cada tres por dos. Me quedó claro que no eres capaz de separar los problemas que tienes con tus padres con las situaciones que se te presentan en la oficina y por eso haces a las personas el blanco de tu mal genio. Y por sobre todo eso me has dejado claro que para ti, soy una maldita muñeca inflable que te sirve para follar pero que quieres que esté callada y sumisa.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando él me habló:

No te llevarás a Elizabeth. – sabía que no iba a quedarme con él esa noche y por lo visto él no quería tampoco quedarse conmigo. Quizá yo había tenido razón siempre en mis miedos internos y sabía que el fin de nuestra relación o lo que diablos fuera lo que teníamos estaba más cerca del final que de ser algo serio.

Como quieras. Al fin y al cabo es tu hija…o ahijada. Oh, si es cierto que aún no te ha dado la gana de reaccionar como debes frente a lo que "si" tiene importancia.

Salí de la oficina con la niña en brazos puesto que yo tenía sus cosas en mi oficina. La coloqué en su corral y allí durmió unas buenas cuatro horas en las cuales pude trabajar no tan tranquilamente como quisiera, pero sí sin una pendencia menos. Angela era sumamente eficiente y me tenía todo al día. Lo único que necesitaba era aprobar, firmar y cotejar diseños para el evento de beneficencia y de la publicidad habitual de la perfumería. Fotos para vallas y revistas, etc.

A las seis de la tarde me dije que era suficiente. Lizzy jugaba animada en su corral con los peluches de felpa que tenía dentro y con su inseparable sonajero que quería más que a Edward o a mí misma. Se estaba rascando las encías cuando me asomé por encima de la baranda para verla.

Ya es hora de irnos, hermosa. Te vas a quedar con el imbécil de tu padrino porque hoy eres la única que él soporta ver y la única que no quiere golpearlo. Aunque deberías darle unos cuantos sonajazos en mi nombre. Eso sería una buena muestra de cariño. – le besé en la frente cuando la cogí en brazos e inhalé su delicioso aroma a bebé. Era algo que me tranquilizaba de inmediato no importaba que diablos estuviese pasando fuera de esas puertas.

Caminé hasta el elevador empujando la carriola, subimos hasta el piso de presidencia y luego doblamos a la derecha para dirigirnos a la oficina de Edward que quedaba al lado contrario de la de su padre.

Jessica ya se había ido pero el halo de luz que escapa por debajo de la puerta me indicó que él seguía allí dentro.

Aquí está, Elizabeth. Está recién cambiada porque acaba de hacer lo suyo. Que pases buenas noches. – dije y le di a la pequeña un beso que respondió con un alegre gorjeo inocente. Coloqué su pañalera en el sofá cercano a la puerta, me acomodé mi bolso en mi antebrazo y me dirigía cuando él me habló:

Quiero hablar contigo, Isabella.

Sin darme la vuelta siquiera le respondí:

Será mañana o en otro momento, porque sinceramente hoy ya estoy harta de escucharte. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta y salí.

...0.0.0

A la mañana siguiente me duché en tranquilidad y salí a tomar algo para desayunar en_ Starbucks_. Llegaría un poco tarde a la oficina pero no importaba. Pasar la noche sin Lizzy había tenido dos caras. La buena era que había podido dormir más de ocho horas seguidas. La mala, que antes de dormirme y después, o sea ahora; deseaba estar con esa pequeña desesperadamente. Estaba comportándome como una necia pero la extrañaba mucho y dudaba que hubiese alguien incapaz de resistirse a los encantos de ese pequeño saco de babitas y gorjeos.

Llegué a la oficina a golpe de nueve vestida con un vestido ligero de color gris de _BCBG Generation_ y unas cuñas de _Ralph Lauren_ en azul marino a juego con el bolso. Angela pasó detrás de mí enumerando la agenda del día:

Bella, te ordené cada catálogo y lista para los pedidos que quedaron pendientes para formalizar lo del evento, las distribuidoras te mandaron unos cuantos panfletos de los productos que van a sacar en la próxima temporada para que se repartan en las tiendas, pero obviamente estos deben ser aprobados o no por ti para saber a cuales se les dará luz verde…- nada fuera de lo común hasta que…- Y por cierto alguien nos canceló.

Me senté en la silla y la vi con seriedad. Temí que fuese algo gravísimo, uno de los proveedores tal vez…

Gabriel McCloud, el inversionista londinense nos hizo saber esta mañana a través de su personal que no podremos contar con su presencia en el evento puesto que una de sus empresas tuvo un contratiempo. Al parecer una de sus sucursales tuvo un problema relacionado con la seguridad industrial por lo cual el tuvo que viajar hacia Edimburgo y eso le va a tomar más de una semana.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la silla. Ella se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

Pensé que era algo más grave que una cancelación de invitación. – ella me sonrió de manera sencilla y transparente; como siempre lo hacía; y volvió a leer.

Sin embargo, él quiere disculparse formalmente con Edward y contigo.

¿Conmigo? Pero si yo no lo conozco. Lo único que sé de él es que es accionista del diez por ciento de Le Madeimoselle como otros dos hombres más que son empresarios. Pero solo conozco a uno de ellos que se dedica a la ganadería y a lo único que se limitan sus funciones como accionista es a cobrar porque de todas las asambleas extraordinarias que se han realizado solo ha venido a una, de resto viene su abogado.

Pues este señor McCloud quiere hablar contigo y con Edward por ser los organizadores del evento. Así que dentro de hora y media tienes una conferencia via Skipe con él.

Me quedé de piedra.

¿Y no podía ser por teléfono? ¿Acaso el señor Gabriel es tan viejo que no puede sostener ni un celular y prefiere que su personal le conecte la computadora para dar una simple disculpa? – bromeé y amabas reímos por mi comentario socarrón que era innecesario pero aún así quise hacerlo.

Seguimos hablando de unos pendientes y luego se dirigió a la salida.

Angela ¿sabes si Edward ya llegó con Elizabeth? – De repente el nombre de él me quemaba la lengua. Tenía una rabia que me quemaba por dentro, pero lo que más me molestaba era ese anhelo lacerante que me había recorrido la noche anterior y por la mañana cuando desperté. Era absurdo negarlo, y menos cuando él me había dejado insatisfecha el día pasado. Tenía serios problemas psicológicos cuando se trataba de ese maldito ególatra de mierda…

Mi asistente se reacomodó los lentes en la nariz como por vez décima.

Si. Llegaron temprano, pero Rosalie se la pidió por un rato mientras que él tenía la conferencia con el señor McCloud, con el cuál debe de estar hablando justo ahora.

Parpadeé sorprendida. Angela era como el CNN si no sabía algo se lo averiguaba. Era casi demasiado eficiente.

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Porque los oí y vi conversando en mezzanina antes de dirigirse cada quién a lo suyo.

Me puse en pie.

Voy por Lizzy. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Tomé el elevador hasta el nivel de presidencia y al ver hacia la derecha visualicé el hermoso cabello dorado y lleno de ondas sueltas; hechas por un rizador obviamente pero eso no le restaba belleza, de Rosalie. En realidad todo en ella era así. Tenía que reconocer que ella era más del tipo de mujer que esperaría ver en las campañas publicitarias de Estee Lauder o Lancome, pero allí estaba ella, sentada en un escritorio y vestida con sobriedad mientras que se desempeñaba como la secretaria de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Norteamérica.

Me acerqué hacia ella con paso seguro y al escuchar mi taconeo Rose levantó la cabeza que tenía gacha y me sonrió con cierta timidez. Me extrañaba como una simple pequeña había logrado que una mujer sumamente introvertida y seria se mostrara conmigo de una manera más suave y cordial. No es que fuese antes maleducada, solo que era fría y profesional por encima de todo.

¡Hola! Estaba entreteniendo a Lizzy un rato mientras Edward…

Levanté la mano para hacerla callar.

No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Si él te la dejó sería por algo importante, además veo que eres buena.

La pequeña agitaba sus manitas al aire y se había estado riendo hasta que ella se volteó a hablar conmigo. Elizabeth se estaba haciendo una exigente solicitante de atención. Comenzaba a revolverse incómoda en su cochecito, estiraba los brazos y cerraba las manitos en puños.

Viene a buscarla para que te deje hacer tu trabajo con tranquilidad. – le dije mientras reía al ver como Rose estaba al borde de picarse por la mitad para atendernos a ambas.

No hace falta. El señor Carlisle no llegará hasta pasado medio día puesto que se fue a reunir con el abogado de uno de los accionistas. Lo rutinario así que si tienes algo urgente que hacer, puedes dejármela. Pero si prefieres…

Rosalie Hale era una mujer a la que le perdían los niños. Ya lo estaba constatando, y no había necesidad de ser pesada cuando ella se estaba ofreciendo de buena gana a quedarse con la nena. Así que le sonreí con displicencia.

En realidad tengo una video conferencia dentro de poco, así que mejor se queda contigo. Además, no parece que estuviese desesperada por apartarse de ti. – se rió tímidamente y le acarició la pelusita negra y Lizzy atrapó su dedo con rapidez tratando de llevárselo a la boca. Lo retiró con delicadeza, pero a la princesita no se le podía negar nada. Comenzó a hacer pucheros adorables. Ella reaccionó con rapidez y la tomó en sus brazos para mecerla. Automáticamente, la maquinita de adorable manipulación se quedó en silencio mirando sobre su hombro.

¿Tú también hablarás con Gabriel McCloud? – asentí. – No sabía que se conocían.

Oh, no nos conocemos en realidad. Pero quiere hablar conmigo porque no puede asistir al día de feria en beneficio de los huérfanos.

Ah, pues justo ahora está hablando con Edward.

Opté por hacerme la desentendida para no poner en evidencia a Angela.

¿Oh si? Pues a mí me toca en un rato. – me acerqué a ella hasta colocar un beso en la manita de Lizzy. – Pórtate bien con Rose y no le hagas pataletas ¿eh? – le di la vuelta al escritorio y me alejé un poco. – Hasta más tarde, rose. Y no dudes y llamarme si necesitas que suba corriendo a buscarla.

Yo puedo bajártela a la hora del almuerzo si gustas. Luego subo para acá de nuevo.

Me detuve. Enarqué una ceja.

¿No saldrás a almorzar?

Negó con la cabeza.

Yo nunca bajo, Bella. Almuerzo aquí arriba.

¡¿Siempre?!

Si. – admitió algo avergonzada. – No soy una persona a la que invitan a comer muy seguido, así que suelo comer sola aquí arriba en tranquilidad.

Oh, pues…si quieres puedes comer conmigo hoy. De hecho pensaba en como premiar la eficiencia de mi asistente, así que creo que un almuerzo es una buena manera. ¿Gustas?

Sus ojos brillaron de una manera que me confundió pero que preferí pasar por alto para no pasar por maleducada.

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Paso por tu oficina?

Asentí.

Si, por supuesto. Ya luego decidiremos a donde vamos.

Nos despedimos y seguí hasta mi oficina pensando que la personalidad me sorprendía y enigmaba a partes iguales.

...

**Edward POV: **

Una condenada hora. Casi una condenada hora hablando con ese condenado McCloud, alias "El prospecto devaluado de Playboy Inglés". A cada mujer que lo veía se le salían los ojos de las cuencas solo porque ese _Ken_ de pacotilla les dedicara un "Buenos días, señorita" o una simple sonrisa. Bah! No me gustaban las personas que se aprovechaban de su físico para conseguir las cosas. Me parecía algo de "putas". Pero a pesar de que el tipo no fuese precisamente "santo de mi devoción" había que admitir que el tipo era un as en las finanzas. No hacía un movimiento si no era deliberadamente estudiado con sus pros y sus contras. Hijo de un acaudalado contador londinense; lugar en el que también nació; con una socialité que no recordaba de coños. Hizo su fortuna por medio de la creación de spas en la capital inglesa el más grande ellos en Picadilly. Uno de ellos por cierto, la sucursal de Bayswater; sufrió serios daños por que el gerente general del sitio se pasó por el forro las normativas de seguridad industrial y no prestó atención a la ubicación de químicos con los cuales se realizaban los peelings cerca de una toma que al parecer estaba presentando problemas de corto circuitos. Eso generó un pequeño incendio que aunque no causó mayores daños en las instalaciones sí que fue el causante de importantes pérdidas de material. Eso sin tomar en cuenta las multas que le caerán encima ahora.

Sin embargo el muy cabrón se veía muy tranquilo en la video conferencia. De hecho los dos aunque conversábamos seguíamos trabajando en lo nuestro. Ya eso decía bastante del "cariño" que nos profesábamos. Nunca habíamos tenido un roce ni personal ni profesionalmente, pero desde que nos conocimos nos dimos cuenta de que no nacimos para ser amigos. Y sinceramente, el hecho de que mi papá lo tuviese en el mismo altar que al malnacido de Jacob Black no ayudaba en la causa, si es que no lo empeoraba.

Así que la cosa se extendió una hora y un poco más mientras conversábamos sobre aspectos importantes en la empresa y sobre su pronta visita en cuanto terminara de solventar la emergencia con su negocio. Acordamos todo y finalmente terminamos la charla.

Cuando salí de la oficina no pude evitar recordar a Bella cuando vi el rostro tenso de la señorita Stanley. Por la noche, cuando ya la niña estuvo dormida al menos la primera vez puesto que se despertó varias veces. Cosa que había dejado de hacer en los últimos días; supuse que era porque presentía la ausencia de Isabella; no pude evitar hacer un recuento de los sucesos del día. La había cagado una vez más con ella por mi maldita inclinación a imponer las cosas y de paso hacerlo de mala manera por el hecho de haber discutido con Carlisle. Esta vez habían salido dos afectadas, tanto mi asistente como mi…Mierda ni siquiera le había dado un nombre a lo que ella y yo éramos; aún así nos soportábamos mutuamente muchas cosas, explotábamos por otras y nos apoyábamos en distintas situaciones. ¿Entonces por qué era incapaz de pasar una semana sin discutir con Bella? No había podido dormirme rápido a pesar de lo cansado que estaba dándole vueltas a esa cuestión. Pero también me irritaba que ella me desafiara abiertamente y frente a los demás. Esa postura tan altiva que tomaba como diciendo que no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, pero yo no deseaba eso solo esperaba que comprendiese mi punto de vista y que…

Mierda…esperaba que lo aceptara y me obedeciera. Isabella tenía razón cuando me decía que me comportaba como un jodido tirano.

Esa mujer me estaba desquiciando. Hacía un año me sentía tranquilo por cómo era, ahora estaba vuelto una madeja de nervios solo por no querer perderla y a la vez perderme a mí mismo en el proceso. No quería cambiar. Me consideraba un hombre fuerte, al que casi nada desquiciaba y si lo hacía, pues conseguía mantener las formas. Pero nuevamente Isabella aparecía para echar por tierra todos mis esfuerzos por construirme una barrera alrededor y solo con ponerme en mi lugar con vehemencia o con una simple caricia de consuelo.

Mi perdición…eso era ella.

Tranquilícese, señorita. – hasta le sonreí un poco. Ella parpadeó confusa. – Voy a estar con la directora de publicidad. Si me necesitan para algo, hágamelo saber allá. Por favor.

Sí, señor Cullen. – dijo y automáticamente siguió leyendo papeles y trascribiendo en la computadora. Esta vez con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Vi a Elizabeth tranquilamente dormida en su cochecito. Sus ronroneos eran casi inaudibles, mientras que Rosalie escribía y leía a intervalos cortos. me sonrió ampliamente en un gesto que era poco usual en ella y me hizo señas para que no hiciera bulla llevándose el dedo índice a la comisura.

¿Tiene mucho rato durmiendo? – le pregunté.

No. Hará como media hora de eso. Le di un poco de biberón pero no tomó casi nada. Por lo visto tenía sueño.

Anoche no durmió bien, así que no me extraña.

Miré alrededor para cerciorarme de que estábamos solos.

¿Isabella Swan no ha venido por aquí?

Asintió enérgicamente. Hoy se le veía diferente. Normalmente Rosalie era una belleza rubia que destilaba elegancia y eficiencia, pero no calidez y alegría; aunque sí que era educada nunca se había mostrado tan…¿amigable? No quise ahondar en detalles y solo pasé por alto el cambio, no fuese a ser que le quitara la sonrisa del rostro por preguntar sandeces.

Si. Vino a buscar a la pequeña hace rato, pero le dije que si tenía algo que hacer yo podía encargarme. Ya sabes que su padre no llega hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo hoy, entonces como ella tenía una video conferencia con el señor McCloud accedió a dejármela.

¿McCloud? ¿Gabriel "el maldito Ken" McCloud hablando con Bella? ¡¿Por qué mierdas?!

Se lo tenía muy calladito el muy bastardo.

¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – no pude evitar hablar con cierta brusquedad, lo que la hizo titubear un poco antes de hablar.

De eso harán dos horas y media, señor Cullen.

Me había quedado adelantando un poco de trabajo antes de salir a buscar a Lizzy y en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo aquel infeliz ligón de quinta categoría había aprovechado para llamarla…

Joooooder ¿pero por qué me comportaba así?

Sin esperar más y pidiendo a Rose que me avisara apenas la bebé se despertara salí en volandas al piso inferior. Saludé secamente a Angela, su asistente, y seguí de largo a su oficina sin tocar siquiera primero. Bella despegó los ojos algo sobresaltada de la pantalla y luego disimuló pobremente cuando me fulminó con la mirada.

...Y por esa razón me es imposible acudirá a su muy interesante y noble evento. Pero prometo compensarle de alguna manera, "señorita". – ese mamón de McCloud estaba utilizando su encanto de "Cabalero Inglés" con Isabella, la cual estaba muy amable con él. Buenooooo si eso no era un motivo suficiente para atropellarlo en el aeropuerto cuando viniese…

No se preocupe por nada, señor McCloud…

Gabriel, Isabella. Llámeme Gabriel.

Ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes y yo me quemé de celos.

Bien, Gabriel será entonces. No te preocupes por nada, Gabriel. Comprendemos los motivos por los cuales no puedes asistir. No tienes que compensarnos de ninguna manera.

Por supuesto que sí. Así que les enviaré mi donación ese día. – se sonrojó. Bella se había sonrojado! El infierno se iba a desatar muy pronto.

Comencé a caminar de lado a lado de la oficina con los puños apretados a cado del cuerpo y con la mirada clavada en ella, quien estaba dispuesta a hacer como si yo no estuviese allí.

Muchísimas gracias, Gabriel. No sabes cuanta falta le hace a esos niños. Ese lugar está terriblemente deteriorado y necesitan que les tiendan una mano. – y allí estaba ese ceño preocupado que me volvía loco. Que la hacían parecer tan dulce y tan guerrera a la vez. Ese pequeño ser de un metro sesenta y cuatro me estaba volviendo un bipolar.

Y no pudieron escoger a nadie mejor que tú para llevar a cabo una tarea tan humanitaria. No solo es una belleza de mujer sino que también un ser muy altruista. Eso es difícil de encontrar hoy en día. – su tono era meloso y seductor. Como cuando un cazador está rodeando a su presa.

Se había acabado mi paciencia. Me acerqué a pasos apresurados hasta el escritorio, le hice señas y vocalicé en silencio.

"O lo despides o arranco la conexión de cuajo"

Abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego intentó ignorarme, así que insistí:

"Te arrancaré la maldita conexión, Isabella". Coloqué mi mano en el cable preparado a arrancarla si no me creía.

Suspiró derrotada, sacudió su hermoso cabello chocolate y se despidió del cabrón.

Mis disculpas, Gabriel, pero mi asistente me está indicando que debo salir a atender un asunto urgente. Así que debo dejarte. Espero que todo se solucione en tu empresa.

Gracias, Isabella. Y yo espero que nos sigamos manteniendo en contacto. Ha sido muy placentero y refrescante hablar con una nueva persona en Le Madeimoselle. Te deseo lo mejor.

Isabella sonrió hizo click un par de veces y se puso en pie indignada. Apoyó el peso sobre sus manos al inclinarse hacia mí sobre el escritorio.

¿Se puede saber que coños es lo que te pasa? ¡Estaba hablando con un beneficiario que de paso es inversionista de la empresa!

¿Y tú crees que yo no le conozco? Sé muy bien que ese mamón no solo quiere "beneficiar" al evento si a ti también.

No puedes ser tan estúpido y neandertal.

¡Y tú no puedes ser tan ciega! – le grité por encima de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho.

Respirábamos entrecortado mientras nos clavábamos puñales a través de las miradas. Finalmente ella rodeó el escritorio y me enfrentó.

¿Estás celoso, Edward?

Sí, estoy que me llevan los diablos, Isabella Marie Swan. – se rió sardónica.

Ni siquiera sabes lo que soy para ti y me vienes con escenitas de celos. Lo de ayer con tu madre y todo ese rollo de que estamos saliendo sonó muy bonito para ella pero yo no me lo creí ayer y hoy todavía no me lo creo.

Para mí. – espeté con sequedad.

¿Cómo?

¿Querías saber que eras para mí? Bien, pues eso. Eres para mí, Isabella Marie Swan. Mía sola. Ni para ese mamón ni tampoco para el bastardo petulante de Jacob, y estoy harrrrrrrrrto de soportar que los tengas babeándote las faldas. Ya no lo toleraré más.

Ella se enderezó sorprendida. Yo casi lo hacía también, sabía que tenía sentimientos posesivos por ella pero no esperaba parecer tan cavernícola al decirlos. Y aun así no había dicho nunca palabras más sinceras que cuando le dije que era Mía.

Se lanzó contra mí agarrándome de la nuca, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua que provocaba a la mía para que saliera a su encuentro y esta más que encantada lo hizo. Pegué mi miembro que se iba endureciendo vertiginosamente contra su pubis y recibí en pago un ronroneo exquisito que me instó a tomarla por los glúteos con brusquedad y colocármela en las caderas a horcajadas.

Al baño. Ahora. – demandó ella y yo le obedecí desesperado. Necesitaba su toque, sus caricias y sus besos con una necesidad tan desesperada que era casi humillante. Me estaba volviendo loco de deseo por esa bruja altanera que no dudaba un segundo en meterme en cintura.

Empujé la puerta que estaba semi abierta y la coloqué en el lavabo antes de cerrar con un portazo y pasar el pestillo. Me apoderé de su boca con avidez mientras le halaba el cabello en un repentino y espontáneo gesto posesivo. Acaricié uno de sus pechos con mi mano libre y gruñí al notar cómo se erizaba bajo mi roce.

Mordí su labio inferior.

Dímelo, Bella. Quiero escucharte decir que eres mía…y que no verás a otros…más que a mí…

Clavó sus ojos apasionados en los míos y se relamió la comisura que antes había atacado.

Solo si tú me prometes lo mismo, Edward. Si voy a ser tuya te exijo que tú seas mío y de ninguna otra.

Sonreí satisfecho al saber que de repente no era el único territorial en aquella extraña y bizarra relación. Junté mi frente con la suya a la vez que le bajaba las pantys hasta los tobillos y le abría las piernas por las rodillas posicionándome en su entrada.

Tuyo, Bella mía. Única y exclusivamente tuyo para quererte y poseerte. – me introduje en ella de un solo tirón. Noté en su expresión que no estaba del todo preparada pero en un par de embestidas ya estaba más que húmeda.

Me tomó de los cabellos con fuerza e introduje mi cara en el arco perfecto de su cuello.

Me encargaré de que cumplas tu palabra, cabrón arrogante. Pero hazme el amor rudo, Edward.

Todo lo que quisiera si lo iba a dar…total, ya no podía estar más perdido por ella de lo que ya lo estaba.

...

¡EL TIRANO HA VUELTO! Oh por Dios cuanto se hizo esperar ese bastardo engreído…pero al fin ha hecho acto de presencia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, hermosas.

Nos leemos pronto, mis terroristas y monstruas.

PD: ya sé que me van a querer matar por el corte en el lemmon…jajajajaja

***Marie K. Matthew***


	8. Chapter 8

**TIRANO**

Capítulo Octavo: "Castillo de Naipes"

**Edward POV: **

"_Me encargaré de que cumplas tu palabra, cabrón arrogante…" _

Las palabras de Bella daban tumbos en mi cerebro de lado a lado creando un caos en mi sistema nervioso; a pesar de eso mi sistema límbico continuaba trabajando perfectamente repartiendo placer a lo largo y ancho de mi cuerpo mientras la seguía penetrando como un pistón contra el lavabo del baño de su oficina. Si bien el deseo era un buen aliciente, los celos habían sido el detonador de este arranque de posesividad desmedida. Haber presenciado parte de la conversación de ese maldito McCloud con ella me había volado la racionalidad a quien –sabe –donde – coño.

Sospechaba que ese puto muñeco Ken inglés podría intentar ligar con Isabella; y para mortificación mía; así había sido. El maldito no había podido mantener a raya al complejo de "prostituta" que había en él. Necesita ligar con cualquier cosa con falda que se le cruce en el camino, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía tenerla a ella. No la tendría, de eso me encargaría yo porque…porque sí. Y punto.

"_Me encargaré de que cumplas tu palabra, cabrón arrogante…" _

¡Demonios! Me estaba disociando cada día, cada hora y cada segundo. Cuando estaba con ella me perdía un poco más, y eso me descolocaba. No siempre lo manejaba de la mejor manera, explotando contra ella por cosas que no venían al caso, pero es que estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de absolutamente todo y de repente apareció una chica de piel cremosa, con ojos y cabello color chocolate, una boca sonrosada de labios llenos, una silueta de líneas suaves sin la exageraciones que confieren las cirugías estéticas. Pero lo que tuvo más impacto en mí ha sido su personalidad que podía ser servicial y callada u orgullosa y desafiante. Solamente ella consigue doblegarme ya sea con su cuerpo o con sus reproches.

No quería cambiar como era, pero cierta parte de mí se sentía avergonzada cuando no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio ahogando lo que iba a ser un grito. Sus paredes me apretaban con fuerza el pene que seguí moviendo con fuerza hasta que no pude más. Recargué mi frente en su hombro mientras mis caderas la taladraron hasta que no tuve que más verter dentro de ella. Nuestras respiraciones eran desiguales y una capa fina de sudor nos rodeaba ambos. Acaricié sus muslos de arriba abajo con suavidad mientras que conseguíamos sosegarnos y entonces fue cuando la miré a los ojos con vehemencia.

Lo siento, Bella. Siento ser un bastardo soberbio una y otra vez. – por algún motivo que no fui capaz de comprender, comencé a titubear. – Yo…te juro que no es intencional…no quise ser grosero, pero es que no puedo…

Colocó la yema de sus dedos en mis labios acallándome. Su rostro a pesar de tener el sonrojo de la satisfacción en las mejillas despedía una serenidad abrumadora.

Creo que nos ahorraríamos muchos momentos desagradables si en vez de tratar a los demás de manera despectiva, te abres conmigo cuando algo te saca de quicio. – sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cintura, negándose a tocarme para darme consuelo. Entendí que por el hecho de haber tenido sexo y de que ahora me escuchara, no había quedado zanjado el hecho de que la hubiese tratado mal. - ¿Qué te dijo tu padre ayer para que perdieras los papeles de esa manera ayer?

La miré sorprendido. Isabella Swan podía ser impresionantemente observadora además de ser sagaz, eso sin contar que conocía la tirante relación que llevaba con Carlisle. Así que solo fue cuestión de sumar uno más uno y _¡voilá!_ Llegó a la conclusión correcta.

Suspiré derrotado mientras me alejaba un poco de ella para limpiarme y ella aprovechó la distancia para lo mismo sin perder atención de lo que yo le decía. Rememoré para ella cada maldita palabra:

Carlisle me había pedido después de exponer las ideas que Bella y yo habíamos tenido para el evento benéfico, que me quedara con él por un par de minutos puesto que necesitaba decirme algo. Susurré cada mala palabra que conocía mientras recogía mis papeles preparándome para enfrentarme a él.

Me esperaba sentado a la cabeza de la imponente mesa de juntas con una expresión pétrea y seria. Mi mente divagaba sobre los diferentes motivos por los cuales me necesitaba en ese momento, pero no acerté en ninguno. Cuando finalmente me coloqué a su lado, tenía la espalda tensa y mis manos aferraban las carpetas con tal fuerza que los nudillos se me veían blancos.

Toma asiento, hijo. – dijo con elegancia mientras me señalaba una silla a su lado derecho con tranquilidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

Tengo prisa, padre. Dime lo que necesitas decir porque tengo muchos pendientes.

No entiendo porqué siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable conmigo cada vez que nos vemos. – su tono de reproche me pareció tan fuera de lugar que no pude contener una carcajada sardónica lo cual lo irritó visiblemente. – Sinceramente no le encuentro gracia a nada de lo que he dicho sobre tu actitud.

Yo sí. Es que por primera vez encontré algo en común entre nosotros además de la sangre. Lo hostil.

¡Yo no he sido hostil contigo a menos de que estuviésemos discutiendo! – sus ojos azul grisáceos; igual a los míos; se clavaron en mí como puñales cargados de rabia e indignación. – En cambio eres tú el que no pierde ocasión en buscar una razón para reñir conmigo. No pareciera que fuese tu padre sino tu enemigo, y aun no comprendo por qué día con día te has llenado de odio contra mí cuando lo único que yo he tratado de hacer durante todos estos años es que no les falte nada ni a tu madre ni a ti. Edward, no soy perfecto.

Sus palabras en algún momento, tiempo atrás, me hubiesen hecho un nudo en la garganta e incluso me podrían haber llenado de lágrimas los ojos, sin embargo en esa ocasión no fue así. Me limité a mirarlo con una máscara perfecta de frialdad porque ya era un experto en colocarla ante él más que ante nadie.

Tengo prisa, necesito que me digas lo que ibas a decirme para seguir en mis pendientes. Y mucho menos tengo ganas de tener estas conversaciones en una sala de juntas.

¿Entonces dónde quieres que las tengamos, Edward?

En ningún lado, Carlisle. El tiempo de hablar con tu hijo y hacerte el padre abnegado, ya pasó.

¡Estás llegando al límite de lo que estoy dispuesto a soportarte!

¡Al punto o me voy!

¡Edward Anthony…!

Tengo veintisiete no dieciséis, así que no me podrás obligar a permanecer aquí hasta que escuche todo lo que quieras. Habla o me voy de una vez por todas.

Era una guerra abierta en la que aunque hubiese una breve victoria sobre quién tendría la última palabra a la larga no era tan idiota como para creer que habría un feliz ganador. No cuando tras cada palabra pronunciada se dejara una herida que no lograba ser cicatrizada.

Carlisle me miró con incrédula decepción a los ojos, pero lo que él ignoraba era que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver esos gestos en sus facciones cuando me miraba. Sin embargo en algún momento analizó mis palabras y lenguaje corporal, por lo cual se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a irme; dejándolo con la palabra en la boca si volvía con el tema. Anexo a eso pensé también que no quería que la situación se nos fuese de las manos y termináramos gritándonos en plena empresa. No cuando su reputación como hombre calculador y racional se podría poner entredicho por los mismísimos trabajadores. Finalmente se decantó por tomar una bocanada de aire, arreglarse las solapas del malditamente perfecto _Zegna_, recomponer sus rasgos y hablar con la profesionalidad que era más propia en él.

Quería saber si le habías practicado la prueba de paternidad a la pequeña.

La ira comenzó a subir por mis venas en dirección hacia mi cerebro y corazón que ahora latía desmesurado. Casi podía sentir el burbujeo de la sangre bajo mi piel.

"_La pequeña" _

"_La niña"_

"_La bebé"_

Nunca la había llamado por su nombre a excepción de cuando le dije cuál era el nombre que había escogido para ella. Era como si fuese una especie de objeto para él. Quizá uno que mancharía el historial perfecto de _"Un Cullen"._ Y Dios sabe que eso no podía pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La _pequeña_ tiene nombre, y es Elizabeth.

Puso los ojos en blanco desestimando mi reclamo:

¡Por favor, Edward! Deja ese papel de "disque" papá indignado. No te queda. – habló entre dientes, pero esta vez no con rabia sino como si intentase evitar que alguien se enterase de un secreto vergonzoso. - ¿Hiciste la prueba o no la hiciste?

No. No la he hecho. Y tampoco sé cuando diablos la haré.

¡¿Estás demente?! En cualquier momento la casa hogar podría pedirte a la niña y yo no permitiré que un Cullen esté dando tumbos por cualquier lado. Además que eso sería escandaloso para la familia.

Y allí estaban los motivos reales de las "preocupaciones" de Carlisle Cullen. Empresario exitoso y padre deficiente.

No pude evitar entrecerrar mis ojos con abierta hostilidad y contestarle de la misma manera.

No se preocupe, señor Cullen, su prestigio no se verá manchado por nada de este asunto. Pero déjeme aclararle algo lo que yo haga con Elizabeth es enteramente mi problema no el suyo. Así que le agradecería que no se inmiscuyera en mis asuntos. – apretaba los puños y los relajaba intentando que la ira drenara de una manera más controlable. No era como si le fuera a asestar un golpe en la cara a mi propio padre; jamás sería capaz de irrespetarlo de semejante manera; pero si estaba al borde de empezar a sacudir cosas contra el suelo.

Cualquier cosa que aluda a mi hijo es mi problema, Edward. – lanzó una sonrisita de conmiseración que me irritó bastante. – Además, seamos sinceros tú no sabes nada sobre paternidad.

Tienes razón en eso. No sé nada sobre paternidad, pero creo que tengo un buen patrón a seguir en ti. Si, no me mires así. No te asombres de ser mi punto referencial. Lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en todo lo que tú no has sido desde hace muchos años y partir desde allí.

Un vaso de agua fría en pleno rostro no podría haberlo dejado más petrificado y en el sitio. Sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada se volvió vidriosa. Le había hecho daño, lo sabía pero ya era hora de sacarme esa espina de adentro. Igualmente él me había buscado.

Te lo di todo, Edward. Te lo he dado todo durante todo este tiempo.

Has sido un Jefe, Carlisle. Solo eso. Un Jefe de familia, un Jefe de corporación, etc…Solo un jefe. Y si, me dite todo…lo necesario para que ahora me autodestruya ¿No te gusta el monstruo? Pues es obra y gracia tuya.

Lo miré fijamente como diciéndole con la mirada que no temía haberle dicho lo anterior, luego tomé mis cosas y salí de la oficina victorioso al tener la última palabra. Y con una herida casi mortal en el plexo solar.

Isabella me miró pétrea y no pronunció palabra alguna hasta que yo no lo hice.

Me levanté del inodoro y salí del pequeño baño al comenzar a sentirme claustrofóbico. De repente aquella oficina de ella se me antojaba demasiado incómoda para permanecer allí después de contarle aquel episodio con mi padre, pero algo más fuerte que yo me obligó a quedarme. Y era eso mismo que me impelía a buscarla con desespero siempre, a extrañarla cuando no la tenía cerca, a defenderme cuando sentía que ella me desafiaba pero por sobretodo eso, a necesitarla conmigo porque era lo más real y constante que tenía en mi vida. Isabella Swan hacía ya mucho que había colocado mi mundo patas arriba, pero solo fue hasta ese momento en que me reconocí a pesar de todas mis reservas que ella era como el aire para respirar en mi vida: Indispensable.

Sentí su presencia a mis espaldas y su mirada clavada en mí antes siquiera de girarme. Estaba a unos cuatro metros de mí, con los brazos entrecruzados y recargada en la parte frontal de su escritorio. Su mirada era preocupada aunque su postura insinuara otra cosa.

Estoy harto, Bella. Harto de él, de sus desplantes, de sus menosprecios, de su arrogancia a la hora de decir que es mi padre cuando hace demasiados malditos años que ya no lo reconozco como tal, más allá de lo que la sangre y obligaciones me demandan. – me dejé caer en el sofá con el cansancio que conlleva soltar lo que hace tiempo se guarda entre pecho y espalda y que como el óxido se va comiendo todo a su paso.

No digas eso, Edward. Sabes que tú quieres a tu padre. Que puede que ahora estés jodidamente molesto con él, y con toda la razón, pero aún así no eres solo eso que dijiste. Para eso tendrías que ser solo un cascarón sin sentimientos y no es eso lo tengo delante de mí. – la miré fijamente a los ojos a punto de replicarle todo lo que ella había dicho. Quería refutar cada punto que había alegado pero no pude. A ella no podía mentirle, eso sin mencionar las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Era a ella la que más partes de mí le había abierto hasta ahora.

Enterré los dedos en mi cabello…

¡Mierda, estoy tan harto de todo esto! ¡harto! Me jode la cabeza todo el tiempo con sus mierdas degradantes. No ve nada positivo en mí o en lo que hago. – enterré la cara entre mis manos y la restregué como si eso fuese a quitarme de encima la sensación de ser un hijo de puta fracasado.

Escuché el crujir de la alfombra en el suelo, sus pasos se detuvieron solo cuando estuvo a mi lado y tomó asiento. Pensé que me iba a tocar para ofrecerme consuelo, pero no lo hizo. Nada de caricias en la espalda o agarre de manos alentadoras. No. Nada de eso. Isabella era tan pragmática que podía ser súper intensa a la hora de enfrentarte y a la vez limitarse a oír sin conmiserarte de ti. Sin demostrar esa lástima o pena habitual en las personas a las que le cuentas tus problemas personales. Quizá era por eso que estaba tan apegado a ella, no era para nada algo que se pudiera predecir con facilidad. Ella podía sorprenderte haciendo algo que definitivamente no esperabas o haciendo precisamente lo que se esperaría pero a ser ella lo pones en duda.

Edward, mírate. No puedes concederle a tu padre el poder de tenerte en el estado en que estás. Y sé que anoche estarías igual o peor. – me miró por encima de sus largas pestañas enmarcadas perfectamente con rímel con expresión de atrévete – a – negarlo. No lo pude hacer. - ¿Ves? Es exactamente eso a lo que me refiero. Le permites que te deje en un estado de ánimo deplorable en el que te sientes menospreciado, eso sin contar la impotencia y la ira que te deben de estar corroyendo por dentro. Luego vas y te desahogas de una manera errónea como pasó ayer. Necesitas aprender a canalizar tus emociones de una manera que no te haga parecer un troglodita ante tus trabajadores. Me consta que eres una persona que vale su peso en oro pero todo eso se va al garete cuando pierdes los estribos y te comportas como si fueses omnipotente. Yo te soporté más de seis meses. Ahora le toca a Jessica, sin embargo ella no tiene porqué soportarte tus majaderías. Nada le detendría a la hora de montarte una demanda por bullyng laboral si así lo desea. Yo lo pensé en más de una ocasión. – lo último lo dijo como si estuviese dando la hora en vez de peleas jurídicas.

Medio sonreí y la miré con abierta curiosidad.

¿Y qué te detuvo?

Que me gustabas mucho. Yyyyyyy que tenía una serie de cuentas que pagar, por lo que no me podía permitir el lujo de dejar de trabajar. – no dudó ni por un momento su respuesta. Ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Cuando las risas pasaron se instaló entre nosotros uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que no sabes cómo romper el silencio sin que volviese el tema desagradable que intentábamos dejar atrás. Finalmente dije lo único que podía decirle en un momento como ese:

Gracias, Bella.

Una sonrisa petulante encorvó sus labios, pero sus ojos demostraban alguna clase de brillo que no supe cómo interpretar.

Hubiese sido una magnífica psicóloga, pero lamentablemente el cupo en la universidad me salió por administración de empresas.

Le sonreí, tomé su rostro como si fuese lo más frágil que hubiese tomado entre mis manos y le di un casto beso de agradecimiento; aunque el mismo encerrase en sí muchos significados más para los cuales no estaba listo para aceptar en ese momento.

Eres magnífica siendo mi cable a tierra.

Pues me cabrees de nuevo, bonito; porque a la próxima te juro que te electrocuto. ¡No te rías! Hablo muy en serio. – su expresión se volvió grave. – No vuelvas a comportarte como un imbécil conmigo, Edward, porque no soy una santa y definitivamente no tengo una vena masoquista a la cual le guste que me trates como tapete. Tengo mis límites y créeme que no querrás conocerlos.

Asentí con todo el compromiso que hasta ese momento solo había destinado para mi labor como vicepresidente en la corporación.

Te lo prometo ¿pero te puedo pedir un favor después de todo? Ya sabes que soy descarado… - no pude evitar que una sonrisa de zorro se me escapara a pesar de estar hablando mortalmente en serio.

Rodó los ojos y apretó los labios para que no se le escapara una sonrisa.

A ver, desvergonzado ¿qué quieres?

Que me ayudes a centrarme. Hace tanto tiempo que estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía que ya no recuerdo como es ser equilibrado. Mi vida es un caos hace tanto que no puedo recordar haber disfrutado de un momento de paz antes de estar contigo.

¿Conmigo? – preguntó desconcertada.

Si. La primera noche que dormiste en mi casa. Ese fue el primer momento de paz que recuerdo haber tenido en mucho tiempo.

¡Pero si lizzy se despertó cada tres jodidas horas como un reloj!

Quizá era por la energía del momento, o quizá fue porque la presa que tenia conteniendo todo por dentro se estaba agrietando, lo cierto fue que no pude evitar decir lo que pensaba y sentía desde aquella noche de la que estábamos hablando ella y yo.

No es cosa de Lizzy. Es cosa de Bella. Tú eres la guerra más dulce y placentera a que tengo que enfrentarme. Y eres la paz más profunda que tengo aunque no la merezca. De todos modos estoy acostumbrado a ser egoísta, por lo cual no te pretendo compartir ni cuando eres mi batalla ni cuando te conviertes en mi remanso de tranquilidad.

No era que fuésemos personajes de películas encantadas ni nada de esas mierdas, pero sí que sentimos la necesidad de sellar esa condenada declaración con un beso hambriento. Porque para quienes están acostumbrados a tener poco o nada de los demás, en aquel dichoso momento sentimos que lo teníamos todo el uno en el otro.

...0.0

Bella me plantó para la hora del almuerzo. Si. Sin excusas absurdas. Fue mortal y directa cuando me soltó a la cara:

Tengo un almuerzo con Rosalie y Angela, que planifiqué temprano en la mañana. Además te mereces comer solo por comportarte como idiota. – luego me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a la puerta. En la cual se volteó a decirme…- Te traeré el postre solo porque te portaste muy bien después. Sobre todo en el baño. – me guiñó un ojo y salió con un caminar que haría que hasta un muerto tuviera una erección.

La muy bruja…

Poco después de que la señorita Stanley apareciera con mi sándwich de rosbif de Subway de treinta centímetros, sonó mi celular. Un número que no supe reconocer aparecí pantalla, así que no le respondí. Que se cayeran de culo llamando, esta era mi hora de almuerzo, no tenía las más mínimas ganas de lidiar con ningún empresario.

Pero el maldito aparato sonó y sonóooooooooooooooooooo tanto que tuve que dejar el pan a medio comer; aunque después de probarlo no me había entusiasmado demasiado. No tenía jalapeños ni aceitunas negras, pero si que tenía esa mierda de alfalfa que sabía a césped; en fin…que me había olvidado que quien conocía mis gustos a la hora de comprar mi almuerzo era Bella Swan.

Si, buenas…- dije en un tono poco cordial.

Aparte de que no me coges el teléfono tienes los cojones de hablar como si te jodiera la vida hablar conmigo. Eres un desgraciado.

¡No puede ser! ¿Emmett? – pregunté como un idiota ya que la voz y los insultos del otro lado dejaban claro con quién estaba hablando.

¿Quién más si no, mamón? ¿Cómo andas, primito? Apuesto a que me has extrañado. – al fondo de su voz se escuchaban ruidos de golpes y cornetazos.

¿En dónde diablos andas que se escucha tan mal? – decidí; por salvaguardar la salud de mi oído; colocar la llamada en altavoz.

Estoy en todo el centro de Berlín, Edward. Soy el arquitecto en jefe a cargo de la construcción de su sucursal acá. ¿Acaso el viejo Carlisle no te informó? Él mismo se puso en contacto conmigo para eso.

Pues no…no me había dicho nada. Si eso no era para sentirse prescindible, no sabía que lo sería.

Debió habérseme olvidado, es que he estado muy ocupado los últimos días. Además tenía entendido que estabas trabajando en Cabo San Lucas, con los empresarios hoteleros. – comenté como si nada.

De hecho allí estaba hasta hace unos cuantos días, pero ya hacía bastante que estaba aburrido de construir siempre lo mismo. Necesitaba un cambio urgente, por lo cual acepté el trabajo que me propuso mi tío de inmediato. Dejé mi amado apartamento allá, aunque pensándolo bien también me estaba aburriendo ya.

¿Tenías problemas para sonsacar a turistas ingenuas con tu sonrisa de prostituto?

No te rías, mamón. – me espetó. – Y por supuesto que no. ya sabes que no ha nacido mujer que se resista al _savoir fair_ de Emmett Cullen. ¡Ja! Ya quisieras tú tener este encanto mío. Anda…admítelo.

Ambos nos carcajeamos y seguimos la conversación.

Ya en serio, Emmett. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿Has tenido alguna dificultad? – para mí era vergonzoso preguntar esas cosas cuando se suponía que como vicepresidente ejecutivo de la compañía y se suponía que lo tenían que mantener al día con cada paso que dieran. Definitivamente Carlisle estaba empeñado en hacer que le diera un jodido aneurisma.

Muy bien. Tu padre sí que supo escoger la locación perfecta. _Genarmenmarkt_ en frente, y con dos catedrales cerca que atraerán a muchos turistas. Eso sin contar que mirar a la _Dom Francés_ es todo un espectáculo. Además está en pleno centro de Berlín, lo que hace que muchas personas transiten por acá. Fue una buena estrategia. Joder, si esto no funciona en un punto tan bueno como este sería porque vendieran estiércol en la perfumería. – dicho eso soltó unas carcajadas que de seguro me hubiesen dejado sordo si tuviese el celular pegado a la oreja.

Eres tan sutil como un elefante en una cristalería, animal. – conseguí decirle después de dejar de reír.

Jódete. – imaginé que si lo tuviese en frente me estaría mostrando su dedo del corazón. Él era así de educado. – Hace mucho que nos vemos, primo. ¿No vendrás a ver como avanza la obra?

La verdad es que en estos momentos estoy bastante ocupado con un evento benéfico que estoy planeando, pero yo creo que en cuanto salga de eso puedo planificar un viaje para allá. Además tengo que asegurarme de que no vayas a tirarte a media Alemania y dejarnos sin clientas porque las dejaste tiradas como unas toallas usadas. – le dije "medio" en broma, porque lo creía muy capaz. Emmett era como un adicto al sexo, cosa que daría por hecho si no lo conociera y supiese que hacerse desear era tan parte de su personalidad como su sentido del humor.

O a lo mejor las aumento…quien sabe. – agregó como si de verdad estuviese considerando sus palabras. Pedazo de loco…- Ya en serio, Ed. ¡Son cuatro años! Cuatro jodidos años sin vernos, sin salir de fiesta o a buscar chicas. Eso es horrible ¿cómo puedes olvidarte así de la familia?

Es tu culpa. No nos has vuelto a visitar.

¡Serás cara dura! Te dije hace más de año y medio; cuando por cierto yo también fui el que te llamé; que vinieras a visitarme a Cabo. Eres un cabronazo mala gente. Sí, eso eres.

Vale…vale…deja de llorar que en máximo un mes nos estaremos viendo las caras.

¡Eso! Te llevaré a cada lugar que conozca para ligarme mujeres. Oh, la vamos a pasar muy bieeeen, primito.

Eh…no lo creo. La verdad es que…estoy con alguien. – dije finalmente. El titubeo no era por hablarle de Bella, sino nuevamente de no saber cómo definir lo que ambos éramos. Una parte de mí quería arreglar eso con rapidez, pero otra…hacía que recordara cosas desagradables que no quería volver a pasar.

¿Tienes novia? – tono me indicó que en cualquier momento me soltaría algo que no me gustaría para nada.

No. Solo estamos…saliendo. Por ahora.

Pero no es nada serio ¿no? Oh, joder. Tu silencio me dice que si lo es. Mierda, Edward ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó con…?

¡No hables de eso! – siseé como un gato molesto. No hablaría de eso ni ahora ni nunca. Eso estaba enterrado y muerto. – No compares esto con eso porque no hay precedentes. - ¡maldición! Sabía que si lo había pero me negaba a pensar que fuesen iguales. No, no podía ser. Ya se había demostrado en varias ocasiones que no era así.

Vale. Lo entiendo. Solo…cuídate ¿sí?

Lo haré. – espeté mortalmente serio, pero luego traté de llevar la conversación por caminos menos ásperos. Él era lo más cercano que había tenido en mi vida. – Oye, bastardo. Espero que me prepares una buena comida con esas salchichas de allá y bastante cerveza.

¡Oh, hermano como he comido de esas! Es como si no tuviese suficiente. A cada local que entro son cada vez mejores. – típico en él: podía cambiar de estado anímico como un bipolar. De hecho, ahora hablaba como si jamás en su vida se hubiese comida una en su vida.

¿Mejores que en _Papaya Dog?_

Pfffff ¡A la mierda _Papaya Dog!_ Bueno no. tampoco así. Pero sí son muy buenas. Son diferentes a esas. Bueno, Ed, te dejo en paz. Pero no por mucho tiempo, cabronazo. O al menos eso espero.

No pude evitar reírme ante su tono de reproche infantil.

No, primo. Tranquilo ¿este es el número de tu celular?

Si.

Entonces te estaré jodiendo un día sí y al otro también.

No. tampoco es que me hiciste tanta falta. No molestes.

Está bien. Hablamos luego entonces.

Adiós, Ed.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Emmett y yo nos habíamos visto por última vez después de vivir juntos casi hasta la universidad. Y cuando llegamos a esta nos vimos lo máximo posible. De hecho las habíamos elegido lo más cercanas posibles para no estar separados tanto tiempo. Él fue a la _Columbia University_ mientras que yo a la de _New York._

Emmett era un año mayor que yo pero repitió un año. El mismo año en que mi a mi padre le dieron su custodia por ser su único familiar. Mi tío Aro; su padre; se había vuelto alcohólico y adicto al juego.

Los orígenes de ambos eran bastante humildes. Para nada tenían a su disposición un personal de servicio para ayudarlos. A veces incluso no tenían siquiera para comer. Mis abuelos habían sido unos humildes campesinos de Adirondack. Carlisle y Aro estudiaron y trabajaron medio tiempo. La panadería de una amiga de mi abuela había sido el lugar en el cual mi padre había ganado y ahorrado cada centavo que ganaba, a diferencia de mi tío que opinaba que el dinero era para gastarse.

Carlisle consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para irse a vivir a la ciudad de New York y trabajó en varios sitios. Mientras que Aro se quedó en el pueblo perdiendo su dinero. Mi padre consiguió montar una pequeña perfumería que tuvo sus altas y sus bajas, pero con mucho esfuerzo de él fue creciendo poco a poco; entonces llegó Esme. Una chica sencilla que solicitaba el puesto de vendedora. Tres años después contraerían matrimonio y un año y medio después llegué yo.

Cuando tenía aproximadamente dos años de edad, mi madre intentó volver a quedar embarazada pero no pudo. Carlisle quería una niña desesperadamente pero esta nunca llegó. Los motivos nunca los supieron o no me los dijeron. El hecho es que quedé yo solo como el heredero de _Le Madeimoselle_ cuando esta creció hasta convertirse en una corporación y se mudó a la Quinta Avenida.

Aro apareció entonces; ya que durante años y debido a su vicio la relación de él con Carlisle se había dañado bastante. Le pidió dinero a mi padre para ir a rehabilitación, pero lo que no sabía este que aquella sería la primera de cuatro veces. Al final Carlisle se hartó y se negó a darle un dólar más y entonces fue cuando rompieron cualquier contacto que tuviesen.

Años después, cuando Emmett tenía solo ocho años de edad y yo siete, una trabajadora social se apareció en la puerta del trabajo de mi padre con Emmett tomado de la mano. Su padre moriría dos años después a causa de una cirrosis hepática.

Desde ese momento en adelante Emmett se convertiría en mi compañero de juegos, de clases y mi hermano de vida.

Me alegraba que volviese a estar en esta pero tenía miedo que él me recordara demasiado esa etapa de mi vida que tanto me había esforzado en sepultar.

...0.0.0

Al día siguiente decidí sacar a Isabella a la que sería nuestra "primera cita". Decidí que comenzaría a hacer las cosas correctamente con ella. Ya ambos habíamos acordado no estar con otras personas. Además compartíamos una importantísima responsabilidad como padrinos de Elizabeth; por lo que tener miedo a tener "una relación" sería bastante estúpido ya que de alguna forma u otra ya la teníamos sin haberlo planificado.

Bella había dormido; o no depende de si se tomaba como referencia lo que habíamos pasado la noche haciendo; en mi casa. Lizzy durmió esta vez toda la noche luego de que ella le contara dos veces Huevos verdes con jamón del _Dr. Seuss_. A la mañana siguiente me dejó a mí la responsabilidad de cambiarle el pañal y justo después de salir del baño tras haberme embarrado los dedos con "las gracias" de mi a-_hija_-da, llegó Sue Clearwater. Bella se había negado a ayudarme y por el contrario se había partido de risa con cada gesto de horror que hice con la labor. ¿Cómo una criatura de tres meses de edad podía hacer semejantes desastres? Y más inexplicable era cuando lo único que tomaba era leche de fórmula. En fin, la bebé me miraba despreocupada y hasta se reía con dos de sus deditos metidos en la boca mientras yo lidiaba con la bomba nuclear que llevaba en su pañal. ¿Y qué pasó cuando la iba a vestir con ropita limpia? Estalló a llorar como si se hubiese golpeado porque prefería estar desnuda.

Al final había logrado sacar a Bella de la casa y aunque le insistí para ir a _Le Cirque_ o alguna mierda que fuese importante, ella se decantó por Papaya Dog. Así que se puso una camiseta mía la cual anudó a su cintura, unos skinny jeans y unos Ked´s azul marino. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y unos Ray Bans sobre sus ojos fue el toque final. Nada de glamour como iba de lunes a viernes en la oficina. Esta era ella en su vida privada y ahora la compartía conmigo, que por cierto estaba encantado con ese lado de ella. Así que como ella solo me coloqué una sencilla camiseta cuello en v negra de Armani y unos jeans.

Nos fuimos en su sencillo y nada espectacular Nissan, que contrastaba brutalmente en el estacionamiento de mi apartamento, pero que desentonaba mucho menos de lo que lo haría el Porshe Carrera plateado, que tenía la mayoría del tiempo aparcado, en la avenida 239 con 1st. Compramos para llevar y luego nos fuimos al Central Park. Volvimos a sentarnos en aquella banqueta en la cual toda esta vorágine que compartíamos ahora había comenzado, pero a diferencia de cafés y muffins eran un par de salchichas y un Coca – Colas.

Esto no era lo que esperaba para nuestra primera cita. – admití después de haber comido.

Seguíamos sentados. Ni siquiera nos habíamos parado a botar los pales y envases ya vacíos, estábamos tan a gusto hablando que eso no nos parecía algo importante en ese momento.

Ella pareció sorprenderse por mis palabras…

Pri…¿primera cita? No me dijiste que saldríamos para eso. Solo que íbamos a comer.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Pero eso quería ir a un buen restaurant, en el cual sirvieran postres y todas esas cursilerías. Ahora te tocará conformarte con un McFlurry.

Ella estalló en carcajadas y luego tras una pausa me tomó la cara y me besó. Abrí mis labios y recibí más que gustoso a su lengua que invitaba a la mía a salir a acariciarla. Mordí su labio inferior y luego volví a por su boca.

No hay _Le Cirque_ que iguale a esta cita en pleno Central Park. No hay presiones ni pretensiones así que para mí es perfecto.

Si, definitivamente debía agradecerle a quien quiera que fuese el responsable de que esa mujer llegara al mundo para que luego se topase conmigo. No necesitaba una súper modelo a mi lado solo a una mujer real. Como Bella.

Como _mi_ Bella.

Mi cable a tierra. – susurré sobre sus labios entre abiertos. – Eres mi bendito cable a tierra.

Tal ves dábamos la impresión de ser la pareja típica de enamorados por fuera, pero ambos sabíamos que no lo éramos en casi ningún sentido. Pero de lo que si disfruté en muchísimo tiempo, más del que quería recordar, fue del caminar tomados de la mano por la calle.

¿Qué nos podrían ver los trabajadores? No nos importaba.

¿Qué cualquier ejecutivo podría poner en duda nuestra profesionalidad por andar juntos? Mucho menos.

Lo único importante en aquella ecuación éramos nosotros dos.

¿Qué haremos ahora? – me preguntó sonriente. – Toma en cuenta que hoy es sábado y que de paso toda la semana que viene será un dolor de cabeza por lo del evento.

Solo era hablar del evento y ya me sentía cansado.

Tienes razón. Podemos ir a una heladería nueva que abrieron por el Museo Metropolitano ¿te gustaría?

Una sonrisa casi lasciva se extendió en su cara.

¿Quién es esta pobre mortal para resistirse a un buen helado con topping de chocolate?

Le di un beso y seguimos caminando hablando de naderías y entonces fue cuando la vi.

Caminando con otro hombre tomados de la mano y ella con una ropa que habitualmente no se colaba, una gorra y unos lentes como si eso fuese a evitar que la reconociera.

Esme iba muy sonriente con un hombre maduro, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa que amenaza con partirles las mejillas.

Noté que Bella también la había reconocido y se había detenido como yo en la acera frente a donde ellos iban caminando contraria a la de nosotros.

La gran pregunta sería ahora: ¿Cruzaría unos miserables metros para partirle la boca a él? Porque en ese instante las manos me picaban con ansias y no estaba muy seguro de si disfrutaría de una pelea bajo aquellas circunstancias.

**...0**

_**Vaaaaaaaaaaya primera cita. **_

_**Bueno, chicas me alegro de andar de nuevo por acá, esta vez de la mano de mi tirano hermoso. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han venido dando en estos últimos días. Es como si dejara de ser solo "La Chica Corazón de Cristal" que no es que me moleste pero creo que a ninguna escritora le hace muy feliz ser encasillada. A pesar de todo estoy muy feliz de que mis historias vayan cogiendo más y más forma de lo que veo en mi cabecita y espero que a ustedes les esté gustando lo que estoy haciendo con ellas. **_

_**De nuevo les reitero mi agradecimiento por leerme y más por apoyarme constantemente. **_

_**PD: A mis chicas de , les agradezco que si no tienen una cuenta allí, o habilitada la opción de PM me dejen un email donde responderles las preguntas que me dejan. **_

_**Un beso inmenso para todas. **_

***Marie K. Matthew* **


	9. TIRANO - Noveno Capítulo: Cara a Cara

**TIRANO**

**Capítulo Noveno: "Cara a Cara"**

**Edward POV: **

Cualquiera que se encontrara en mi lugar en aquel momento diría _"no quería creer lo que veían mis ojos"_ o _"nunca la creí capaz de tal cosa"_, pero eso sería sumamente estúpido considerando que tenía a mi madre caminando en la acera de en frente, tomada de la mano con un hombre que definitivamente no era mi padre. Y tampoco era tan jodidamente idiota como para creer que era su estilista gay o un tío lejano que yo no conocía.

Sentí que la mano de Bella me detenía en el lugar. Se acercó a mi oído y dijo:

—Ni siquiera pienses en armar una escena. En estos momentos, no necesitas a la prensa sobre tu familia. Además… —giró su cabeza a la izquierda y volvió a susurrarme —alguien los está siguiendo.

Volteé hacia donde ella había vuelto a mirar y entonces reconocí al chofer de Carlisle tras una simple ropa de trotar, una gorra y unos lentes oscuros. ¿Qué coño pasaba con esta gente que creía que los monos deportivos de Adidas y unos Ray Bans eran un disfraz? Y a diferencia de Esme se refugiaba en cuanta fachada de tienda o edificio encontraba a su paso.

—¿Sam? —dijo Bella al reconocerlo.

Asentí.

—Él lo sabe. Carlisle sabe de esto. —espeté molesto.

—O por lo menos lo sospecha.

Esme sonreía con una sensualidad que nunca había visto que emplease con absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera con su propio esposo. A decir verdad hacía mucho que ni siquiera la veía tomada a su mano como lo hacía con este hombre que llevaba al lado. El máximo contacto que tenían delante de mí era cuando íbamos a alguna celebración formal y ella entraba prendida de su brazo en un claro gesto aristocrático. Pero muyyyy vacío de sentimiento.

¿Estarían juntos por el simple hecho de guardar las formas ante la sociedad en la que nos movíamos? ¿Hasta qué maldito punto mis propios padres se habían vuelto unos completos desconocidos para mí?

—Necesito hablar con ella. —musité por lo bajo.

La rabia bullía en mi sangre mientras la veía alejarse por la calle con aquel desconocido. Aún así, lo que más me molestaba era la posibilidad de que Carlisle supiese de aquello y que fuese tan indolente como para soportar eso solo por no dar pie a habladurías. Eso sería como estar en medio de un escándalo de la corona inglesa con la difunta Princesa Diana y sus amantes, y con el mamón del príncipe Carlos y la vieja esa Parker Bowles. Demasiado escandaloso, vergonzoso y aberrante.

—Ok. —dijo Bella con aplomo. Ella era una experta en mantener la calma cuando yo no podía, como una especie de brisa fresca en medio de un sofocante calor. —¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?

—La llamaré a su teléfono y le pediré que vaya a su casa. Ahí la voy a estar esperando.

Asintió.

—Muy bien. Yo te llevo.

—Te quedarás conmigo. —sentencié. Luego quise redimirme inmediatamente y cambié mi tono impositivo por uno de súplica. —Por favor. No te inmiscuiré en esto…

—Edward,… —me corrigió. —ya estoy inmiscuida en esto desde el mismo momento en que opté por permanecer a tu lado. Solo que no tomaré parte en la discusión. —entonces me guiñó un ojo con una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

Estiró su mano y tomó la mía para dirigirnos al auto que estaba aparcado a un par de cuadras de allí.

—Me sigues debiendo un helado, Edward Cullen. Eso no se me olvidará.

Tenía quince minutos sentado en el estudio de la casa de mis padres. Había rechazado cuatro veces los intentos de la chica de servicio porque tomara algo, mientras que Bella recorría con sus ojos cada esquina de la moderna oficina y luego con mayor detenimiento y fascinación los libros.

—¡Vaaaaaaaaaaaaya! alguien por acá está suscrito a Harlequin. Tiene muchas novelas. —comentó deslumbrada como una niña.

Por un instante dejé de sacudir mi pierna en pleno ataque de ansiedad y me paré tras ella.

—Son de Esme. —dije con sequedad al mencionar el nombre de la persona que me tenía más decepcionado en ese momento. —Ella solía leerlas con frecuencia. Ahora solo llegan y son directamente archivadas. Ninguna es leída. Las mujeres empresarias no tienen tiempo para esas "cosas superfluas".

No podía contener la ironía y el veneno que destilaban mis palabras, y la verdad era que ahora tampoco quería hacerlo. En ese preciso instante lo único que me provocaba era comenzar a gritar improperios y tirar todo lo que se pudiese partir contra el suelo. Pero esa ya había dejado de ser mi casa hacía un tiempo ya, por lo que no tenía derecho a hacer semejantes berrinches. No cuando ni siquiera los había hecho mientras vivía bajo ese techo.

Bella me miró por un instante con falso enfurruñamiento, sabía que trataba de desviar mis pensamientos hacia lugares menos autodestructivos todo lo que le fuese posible.

—Pues yo soy una ávida lectora, para tu información. Aunque no creo que se me pueda considerar una mujer empresaria.

Casi reí por su comentario.

—Tú crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo pero estás muy equivocada, Isabella Swan. —mi tono de voz en falso modo de advertencia le fue indiferente.

Dejó de rozar los lomos de las novelas de mi madre y me vio sin demasiado interés.

—¿Y funciona?

—En parte.

—Eso ya es algo. —continuó leyendo nombre y de repente se detuvo. —¡Oye, esta la tengo! Y la odié por cierto.

Dispuesto a seguirle su juego, le pregunté:

—¿De qué trata?

—De un jefe despótico, griego y guapo que no tiene la menor consideración con su secretaria. Esta le soporta como una santa porque se enamora como una redomada idiota desde que lo ve, se acuesta con él y al día siguiente el jefe hace como si no ha pasado nada. Le parte su corazón y ella huye hacia Europa, se hace una modelo exitosa y luego vuelve para cobrar venganza. —se giró para dejarme ver una sonrisa irónica antes de volverse. —Como puedes comprender, la historia casi no es cursi. Solo totalmente predecible y hasta un tanto necia. Como la mayoría de ellas.

—¿Y por qué las lees si no te gustan? —realmente estaba curioso de saber su punto de vista sobre eso.

—Porque necesito hacer algo para lidiar con mi estrés. —el brillo de sus ojos me dijo que me ocultaba algo, pero no la presioné.

El chasquido de la grava bajo los neumáticos de un auto me puso en tensión al entender que Esme había llegado. Tomé asiento de nuevo en un intento inútil de conservar la calma, pues me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que perdería los estribos ante la menor provocación. Bella se sentó a mi lado y me apretó con suavidad los bíceps del brazo derecho, que era el más cercano a ella, me miró intensamente infundiéndome ánimos y fuerza, aunque lo único que dijo fue:

—Estoy contigo.

Darle un beso en los labios cuando estaba por comenzar a soltar maldiciones por la presunta infidelidad de mi madre, me pareció inadecuado así que me limité a asentir y acariciarle brevemente una mejilla con mis nudillos.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que pasados casi ocho meses desde que había conocido a esa tímida secretaria, vapuleado, deseado en secreto y humillado; ella se encontraría a mi lado como apoyo en una situación como esta…no hubiese hecho más que reírme. En cambio ahora me era casi imposible imaginar lo que haría si no tuviese su mano aferrando la mía con vehemencia.

La mantuve asida…hasta que mi mamá hizo acto de presencia en el estudio.

**Bella POV: **

¡Mierda!…¡Mierda!…y mil veces ¡Mierda!

La situación no pintaba nada linda. Para resumir: Esme permanecía callada esperando a que su hijo respondiera a su pregunta de ¿Cuál es la urgencia, Edward? con algo más que la amarga sonrisa que pendía en sus labios en ese momento. Pero yo sabía que él jugaría la carta de la exasperación. Esa movida que él conocía y manipulaba con crueldad cuando se le antojaba.

La exuberante señora Cullen, resopló nerviosa y lo miró con cara de molestia.

—¿Me hiciste venir como si hubiese ocurrido alguna emergencia y solo te limitas a mirarme con burla? ¿A qué juegas, Edward?

Él se colocó en pie con deliberada lentitud pero permaneció en el sitio sin inmutar la sorna en su rostro.

—Obviamente a un juego muy diferente al tuyo, madre.

—No comprendo de lo que me hablas. Ve al punto. – su nerviosismo se hacía evidente en el repiqueteo de sus uñas contra la superficie del escritorio y la tirantez de sus labios en una línea fina.

—Oh, lamento haber interrumpido tu "agenda del día", mamá. De verdad que es una pena.

—No. No lo lamentas en absoluto. Así que dime ¿qué – quieres?

Se encogió de hombros y dio unos cuantos pasos de aquí para allá mientras hablaba.

—Quiero muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero la que se me antoja más urgente en este momento sería… —su caminar se detuvo y clavó una mirada glacial en ella. — saber quién era ese hombre tan amable que te llevaba de la mano hace apenas un rato cerca de Central Park. Si…eso se me hace lo más importante ahora.

Los ojos de ella se desorbitaron en el acto y hasta podía jurar que su tez se había hecho más blanca.

—Tu…

—¡¿Quién coño era, Esme?! —le gritó a todo pulmón. Pero más que un grito lo que me pareció fue una especie de liberación.

Ella respingó ante la estridente descarga

—No me grites. —le ordenó con frialdad. Me señaló con un asentimiento. —No creo que este sea el momento para discutir sobre ese tema…

—No te preocupes por eso puesto que Bella también te vio con tu muy cariñoso amigo. Así que no está enterándose hasta ahora de tu escandalosa conducta.

Esme se puso en pie y por primera vez en la vida pude presenciar como lo miraba con desafío y disgusto a los ojos. Su espalda estaba recta por la tensión que emanaba el inminente enfrentamiento que se llevaría a cabo en apenas unos segundos.

—Estás siendo descortés, Edward. Además, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones sobre lo que hago yo con mi vida privada…

—¿Y yo, Esme? —interrumpió Carlisle al abrir la puerta y hacer acto de presencia vestido con ropa deportiva y una gorra. Si, parecía que el señor Cullen estaba al tanto de "las andanzas" de su esposa, pero sus facciones no parecían del todo despreocupadas. —¿Yo si tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones _"tu vida privada"_?

Los ojos de la dama que tanto admiraba por su elegancia se volvieron nerviosos pero no del todo desesperado que se podía esperar de una persona que se suponía que tenía más de veinte años casada con aquel que la estaba increpando en ese momento. Estaba muy lejos de ser una psicóloga o algo por el estilo pero pude ver como si un brillo de satisfacción brillaba en la mirada de aquella mujer cuando su esposo la encaraba con rabia. Porque si, definitivamente era rabia lo que transmitía la mirada azul-grisácea de Carlisle. Esa que había llegado que era más parecida al hielo que a la tormenta que transmitía la de su hijo, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada…

—Sí, lo admito. He estado teniendo un affair con ese hombre con que me viste en la mañana, Edward. —se estaba dirigiendo a su hijo más no era a él a quién veía a la cara, sino a su impasible esposo que apretó los puños tras su afirmación. —Desde hace un mes y medio que nos estamos viendo a escondida.

—¡¿Quién es?! —bramó Carlisle, sin importarle mi presencia. De hecho parecía que no tenía ojos para más nadie que no fuese ella.

Se encogió de hombros sin alterar en lo más mínimo su línea de visión:

—No lo conoces. Es un exitoso inversionista de la bolsa de cincuenta y cinco años. Divorciado. Tiene tres hijos con su ex-esposa. Y vive en The Hamptons. ¿Algo más que quieran saber? —esta vez se dirigió a ambos.

—No emplees ese cinismo, que ahora no te queda bien. —le dije Edward.

Carlisle en cambio permaneció en silencio. Con una expresión ceñuda de concentración, como si estuviese analizando una movida de ajedrez. Así era él, un jodido estratega brillante.

—No pareces comprender lo que has hecho, madre. Pensé que eras diferente a…

—¿A mí, Edward?

—Sí, Carlisle. —entrecerró los ojos cuando lo vio fijamente. —Siempre la creí diferente a ti.

—¡Eso pasó hace más de un maldito año y medio!

Jamás en mi tiempo en _Le Madeimoselle_ había escuchado a su presidente utilizar alguna mala palabra, ni siquiera en una discusión acalorada y eso que había estado presente en muchas. Pero la verdad es que ninguna lo había tocado tan de cerca ni había sido tan personalmente grave como esta indiscreción de su esposa.

—¡Y aun así eso sigue estando presente en las paredes de esta casa! —explotó Esme finalmente. —Nunca hubo un _Disculpa, Esme…_

—¡Claro que te pedí disculpas!

—…_por haberte herido… _Tus disculpas era por lo que podían haber dicho los demás de mí. Cuando para mí eso era lo menos importante.

—Sí, eso parece totalmente de su estilo. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, mientras permanecía en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

Carlisle lo fulminó con un miramiento:

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Lo mismo que le pasa a tu esposa… —Oh, mierda. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Y no iba a ser lindo… —que estoy harto de que todo lo que hagas sean base a lo que los demás dirán de ti o de tu familia, que hayas dejado de ver por la felicidad de la misma y que solo velaras por su seguridad financiera, que hayas sido capaz de tener de amante ¡a la hermana de mi prometida! Y que hayas sido tan "poco padre" como para decirme que esta me era infiel con tu jefe del departamento legal. ¡¿Te parece suficiente, Carlisle, o quieres que siga?!

¡Oh Dios mío! Ese era el rencor por Jacob Black…

—¡Por dios, Edward! ¿no puedes superar eso? ¡Nunca puse a Jacob por delante de ti solo…!

—¡¿Solo qué?!

—¡Solo no quería a esa mujer contigo! así que dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso, porque sabía que toda su mentira les explotaría en la cara.

—¡Ja! Y mientras dejaste que hiciera el papel de idiota de mi vida al comprometerme con ella.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso te hice ir a la oficina esa noche, una de mis fuentes me había hecho saber que estaban juntos esa tarde allí. Quería que abrieras los ojos.

—¡Oh vaya, que misericordioso! La Madre Teresa de Calcuta y tú. Me conmueves. ¡Te mereces todo esto que te está pasando! Siente en carne viva un poco de lo que has cosechado. —expresó con una frialdad que me heló los huesos.

Pasó por el lado de ambos y me tendió su mano:

—Vámonos, Bella. No sé a quienes dejo en esta casa, pero definitivamente no son algo que yo pueda llamar familia.

Me levanté y vi a quienes Edward dejaba tras de sí. Una Esme con un rostro anegado en lágrimas, con expresión de quién luchaba con demonios que ni siquiera podía imaginarme. Y Carlisle…él era el que más pena de daba. Su esposa le había sido infiel en venganza y su hijo estaba tan decepcionado de él que cada vez que se encontraban podía ver como la mirada de este se iba tornando rabiosa, pero más con un extraño y no con un padre. Entonces supe que él estaba viendo lo mismo que yo. Estaba muriendo lentamente para los que amaba.

Estreché mis dedos con los de él y no me molesté en decir un estúpido adiós que en ese jodido momento habría estado de más. Ambos salimos en silencio por la puerta principal pero cuando él iba a montarse en el puesto del piloto trastabilló hacia atrás. Alarmada corrí hacia donde estaba y lo aferré por la cintura. Edward se estabilizó pero se apretó en lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

—Se me va a explotar. —graznó.

Edward solía sufrir de migrañas cuando lo conocí. No sabía lidiar muy bien con el estrés que le producía ser el segundo al mando de la empresa y mi presencia no lo mejoró, sin embargo más de una vez había llamado al médico de cabecera y hasta había ido por sus medicamentos. Pensaba que ya estaban erradicadas, pero por lo visto estaba errada.

—Llamaré a Gerandy cuando estemos en tu casa. – le dije y él asintió. Debía sentirse realmente mal pues no protestó cuando lo coloqué en el asiento del copiloto. Y acosté su asiento completamente. Me coloqué el manos libre y le marqué al médico personal de los Cullen luego encendí el auto y salí de la propiedad antes de salir rápidamente hacia el pent-house de Edward.

Cuando me contestó le expliqué lo básico: Edward había tenido un disgusto muy fuerte y la migraña había comenzado con mucha fuerza. Me había asegurado que en menos de media hora estaría en su casa.

Nosotros llegamos primero. Le pedí a Sue que se hiciera cargo de Lizzy que se inquietó mucho nada más nosotros llegar. Leah corrió a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación de Edward mientras yo lo llevaba de la cintura evitando que se desvaneciera por el camino con una de las fuertes punzadas que le atenazaban. Le quité sus zapatos y lo ayudé atenderse en la cama. Luego fui hasta la cocina por una compresa fría de gel. Se la coloqué en el lado afectado y me senté a su lado sosteniéndola.

Cuando nos quedamos en silencio total, él abrió sus ojos y casi se me va el alma al suelo cuando los vi anegados de lágrimas:

—La quise demasiado… —musitó con voz ahogada. Sabía de quién me hablaba sin necesidad de pronunciar su maldito nombre de nuevo. _Tanya Denali_. Le coloqué los dedos en los labios para callarlo. – No es momento de alterarte, Edward. Vas a alterar más el dolor de cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Te diré todo de una maldita vez y me lo quitaré de encima, como en una especie de exorcismo. La conocí apenas salí de la universidad. En ese entonces era una trabajadora excelente del departamento de publicidad. Cuando mi padre me la presentó quedé prendado de su cabello rubio rojizo y su mirada verde. Yo comencé en la parte administrativa y rápidamente ascendiendo por mis habilidades. Dos meses después de haber comenzado en la empresa ya estaba en la cabeza de mi departamento. Le propuse salir y ella aceptó. Seis meses y medio después le pedí que se casara conmigo en medio de una cena de negocios. Su cara de felicidad era absoluta. Se suponía que en cuatro meses nos casaríamos. Ella ascendió de puesto al pasar a estar a cargo sobre toda la publicidad de la empresa. Para mí no pudo haber nada que me hiciera sentir más orgulloso en ese momento. Poco después recuerdo que mi padre me pidió que regresara a por unos documentos urgentes que había olvidado en su escritorio. Me pareció extraño que me lo pidiera a mí en vez de a Sam pero igualmente fui sin rechistar. Vi el auto de Tanya en el estacionamiento y me dirigí a su oficina luego de pasar por la de Carlisle. Entonces abrí la puerta de su oficina y la vi recargada de la pared, con las piernas abiertas en torno a la cintura del mamón de Jacob Black. Estaba liada abriendo la cremallera de su pantalón y tenía las mejillas rojas de excitación. Tan rojas como cuando se acostaba conmigo. Me hubiese gustado irme encima de él y partirle la cara en ese momento, pero lo peor del caso es que me quedé con la cara de un reverendo idiota. Solo atiné erguirme e irme a la mierda de allí. Fui directo a la casa de mis padres y enfrenté a Carlisle quien reconoció saberlo todo. Pensé que después de todo eso, "San Black" no seguiría estando en su altar pero me equivoqué. Todo lo que el hombre decía era tomado a rajatabla por mi padre e incluso alguna vez llegó a ponérmelo de ejemplo: _Que si es un muchacho admirable…que si creció solo porque su madre murió cuando era un niño y su padre cuando era un adolescente…que si se ganó una beca…_ en fin, que el hombre era y sigue siendo un santo para él…

Acariciaba la parte derecha de su cabeza mientras él continuaba hablando con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

—Una vez fui a la casa de Tanya a enfrentarla de una puta vez, había bebido un poco…demasiado, en realidad. Escuché gemidos y ruidos indiscutibles de sexo cuando abrí la puerta finalmente cansado de esperar. Subí las escaleras saboreando las ganas de partirle la cara a Black fuera de la oficina y gritarle al "amor de mi vida" lo que pensaba que era. Pero nuevamente me tocó que quedarme con cara de idiota…No era Tanya…era su hermana Kate y estaba retozando con mi propio padre. Él dijo no saber que era la casa de mi prometida, pero el asco siguió siendo el mismo. Sentí que él no me había dicho nada por miedo a que me enterase de la relación que mantenía con "mi cuñada". El infarto de él fue esa noche, en el sencillo apartamento que yo tenía. Esme no tardó en enterarse de lo que había pasado. De hecho fue en el mismo hospital. Aún así permaneció a su lado, pero ya no fue la misma. No era más la madre cariñosa ni la esposa abnegada, solo quedó la directora de imagen de Le Madeimoselle y algo de una mujer con ciertas inclinaciones maternales. El resto de la historia creo que la conoces: Tomé el cargo de Vicepresidente porque Carlisle así lo quiso, ya que había desarrollado la paranoia de que en cualquier momento se podía morir y dejar la empresa a la deriva era inconcebible. Necesitaba una excelente asistente personal queme ayudase a llevar mi nuevo rango con facilidad y llegaste tú. Había pasado un año de todo aquello y creía que mi mundo había recobrado la normalidad habitual pero con una realidad más clara, según yo, pero no…subestimé el efecto que tenías sobre mí y luché cada maldito día, hora y minuto con el deseo que sentía por ti…

—Y me tuviste que ver con Jacob… —le interrumpí. Estaba un poco avergonzada al recordar cómo se habían dado "ciertas situaciones".

Asintió con rabia.

—Entonces me descubrí odiándolo aun más que antes cuando te veía sin disimular lo que quería de ti; a diferencia de mí; cuando te tomaba de la mano, cuando te enviaba algún regalo, cuando hablaban por teléfono…en fin, fue una temporada de mierda. Y quizás lo siga siendo pero ahora tengo que en ese entonces no: a ti. No hemos empezado esta relación de una manera habitual pero no puedo arrepentirme de lo que tenemos ahora. No cuando he descubierto en ti el mayor apoyo que haya tenido jamás y sin esperármelo. —otra lágrima se escapó de la esquina de uno de sus ojos y la retiré con delicadeza. —Eres lo más real que tengo ahora. Lo único que me sostiene.

Fue mi turno para que las lágrimas me hicieran ver borroso su rostro. Aun así necesitaba saber algo antes de decir cualquier cosa…

—¿Aun la…?- respiré y lo dejé salir temiendo la respuesta… —¿Aun amas a Tanya? ¿Por eso le guardas tanto resentimiento a tu padre?

Por un momento sus facciones se transformaron tanto, que pensé que se había vuelto loco. Sus ojos se desenfocaron de repente y su boca se deformó con una fea sonrisa e incluso resopló como un animal; pero después se contrajo y lamenté haberlo provocado…

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —apreté más la compresa contra el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. –No quise alterarte.

En un arranque inesperado tomó mi muñeca quizá con demasiada fuerza, ya que me dolió un poco, pero lo que más me impactó su esa expresión pétrea en su mirada.

—Después de todo lo que te he dicho, aun no has comprendido nada ¿verdad? - tenía fruncido el entrecejo —No has comprendido que desde el mismo momento en que entraste en mi oficina con aquella sencilla falda negra y blusa blanca de gasa trastocaste mi existencia, solo tengo paz estando contigo. Y no puedo dejarte ir. Ni siquiera cuando mi mundo deje de estar en guerra.

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando aguantar el llanto, pero después de tanto luchar perdí la batalla con ellas. Le sonreí con suavidad y acaricié su mejilla con mis yemas retirando el rastro húmedo con suma delicadeza. Había tantas maneras de decirle a alguien que era importante en tu vida y no solamente con esas palabras tan utilizadas y muchas veces en vano: Te quiero.

—No hacemos nada al estilo convencional ¿cierto? —el atisbo de una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios. La mano libre la pegué a su mejilla, como si lo sostuviera, y lo miré con seriedad. —Vivo aterrorizada de estar contigo y de estar sin ti, porque ambas opciones tienen el mismo poder de acabar conmigo. Porque si así lo quieres puedes romperme el corazón en un momento, y cuando estamos separados no me siento completa. —de cierta manera sentí como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de los hombros al confesar lo que hacía tiempo sentía por él. Ahora estaba inexorablemente en sus manos, lo cual podía ser placenteramente bueno o garrafalmente malo.

Me haló por la nuca hacia sus labios y me besó con fuerza hasta que un gemido se le escapó y no precisamente de éxtasis. Me alejé inmediatamente y acomodé la compresa sobre su lado izquierdo pues se había resbalado un poco en medio de la emoción.

—Esto de las confesiones no es bueno para las migrañas ¿cierto? —le comenté mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras pasaban las punzadas de dolor.

Cuando pudo contestar, un atisbo de la medio-sonrisa que me volvía loca hizo acto de presencia:

—No. Definitivamente este día está lejos de ser el que yo quería para nosotros, pero al menos saqué algo de todo esto: yo creía que era el único que se sentía como tú. —me guiñó un ojo y luego volvió a cerrarlos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud tratando de relajarse.

—No, cavernícola. No eres el único. —admití.

—¿Cavernícola?

—Sí. No me mires como si no supieras que te comportas como uno cada vez que entras en Modus - Dictador o Modus - Celosus. Eres un cavernícola. "Mi cavernícola". —puntualicé.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso de tuyo. —sonrió plácidamente con los ojos cerrados. —Pero que sepas que ese concepto te lo pienso aplicar a ti también.

—¿Ah es que no lo haces cada vez que algún hombre se me acerca?

—Sí. Por supuesto que sí, pero solo te lo recuerdo. —su rostro se constriñó de dolor de nuevo.

—Se acabó el hablar. —le dije. —Haz silencio. Ya hablaremos luego.

Él se apretujó a mi lado y así permanecimos en silencio durante un rato. El doctor Gerandy llegó poco después. Le colocó una intravenosa de dipirona; ya que él era alérgico al ibuprofeno. Lo dejamos dormir y él me dio las indicaciones correspondientes para Edward, una de esas era que lo llamara en caso de que el dolor aumentara. Ambos habíamos esperado que el malestar le remitiera lo suficiente; de hecho él se había quedado dormido en el proceso.

Poco después de que el médico se fuera, alguien más se apareció en el apartamento de de Edward: Esme.

Entró vistiendo con la elegancia que habitualmente lucía pero con un decaimiento que era extraño en ella. Lo cual no me extrañaba ya que la familia Cullen había sufrido unos golpes severos más temprano. La invité a entrar al salón de estar. Leah nos llevó un par de bebidas; coca cola para mí y té verde para ella; era un hecho que conocía los gustos de cada una.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Está mucho mejor. De hecho ahora está dormido, más el médico dejó indicado que evitáramos alterarlo en lo más mínimo.

—Comprendo. —miró sus manos con cierto nerviosismo. Sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara durante un rato.

—¿Y usted como está? —pregunté.

Clavó una mirada atormentada en la mía y no me pasó desapercibido que también se le volvió vidriosa.

—No lo sé. Sinceramente yo…yo no lo sé.

—Es entendible.

—Creí…creí que en algún momento me reprocharías algo…

—¿Yo? —me señalé el pecho con incredulidad. —Señora Esme, yo no soy quién para reprocharle nada. Y no lo digo para congraciarme con usted.

—Es que al salir con mi hijo…

—No. Ni porque salga con su hijo ni porque no salga con él tampoco. Usted es mayor de edad y nadie más que su esposo debería hablar con usted sobre ese tema. El problema es que su hijo también la atrapó in fraganti; si no tampoco me parecería propio que Edward le hubiese reclamado nada.

Ella recargó los codos en sus rodillas y se sostuvo su cabeza con desesperación.

—Yo lo planeé todo, Isabella. Pensaba devolverle a Carlisle todo lo que había sentido cuando él me había hecho lo mismo a mí… —Oh mierda, por lo visto este era el Día Nacional de las Confesiones. —además de que quería volver a sentirme deseada; creía que eso llenaría el vacío de no sentirme querida. Pensé que cuando él lo supiera y lo viese con la misma mirada humillada que había tenido yo en cierto momento, disfrutaría con su dolor. Pero no fue así; esto solo sirvió para sentirme baja e indigna, aunque cuando no termino de perdonarle lo que me hizo. – el sonido de sus sollozos me conmovieron pero a pesar de eso permanecí en mi sitio escuchándola. —Mi familia se está resquebrajando: Edward no perdona a su padre por lo que escuchaste en el estudio y no sé si Carlisle quiera seguir casado conmigo después de esto.

Me vio como si conmigo fuese a encontrar una solución pero ¿quién coño era yo para aconsejarla? Mi única relación seria la estaba teniendo con su hijo; la cual por cierto había empezado como amantes, luego como padrinos obligados de Elizabeth para posteriormente exigirnos exclusividad el uno al otro pero aun sin darle ningún nombre a lo que teníamos. Era absurdo, yo no era un buen modelo a seguir. La única que podía seguir mis pasos era yo misma, más nadie.

—Señora Esme, creo que necesita hablar con un profesional. Un terapista de parejas. Él sabrá lo que ambos tienen que hacer si quieren salvar su relación y llevarla de una manera más real que solo ante las esferas sociales. Pero con respecto al problema de Edward y Carlisle si me tomaré el atrevimiento de opinar. No es solo lo que pasó con Tanya y su hermana…- ella respingó. —lo que él no le perdona a su padre. ¡Es que lo menosprecie a menudo! Edward está lleno de resentimiento porque Carlisle las escasa veces que tiene algo positivo que decir sobre él siempre las opaca con un "pero". Lo obligó a estudiar una carrera que no le gustaba, se vio obligado a soportar una humillación y posteriormente a asumir el mando de la empresa de su familia y además de tooooodo eso, debe tolerar los malos tratos de quien se supone que debería ser su apoyo. —tomé aire y traté de sosegarme un poco antes de seguir. Me estaba poniendo demasiado en guardia. Más de lo que necesitaba esa pobre mujer en ese momento, pero si iba a mostrar mis cartas no me reservaría nada en absoluto.- Anexo a eso tuvo que lidiar con su indolencia…

—¡¿Mi indolencia?!

—¡Sí, señora Cullen! Su indolencia y su indiferencia ante el hecho de que su padre lo tiene en un índice de apreciación bastante pobre. Su madre, la que se supone que tiene que ser el refugio de cualquier hijo, es la que le da la razón a su esposo por el simple hecho de que él es un empresario sumamente ocupado y exigente. Han sido mejores gerentes que padres, y eso es un tema del que yo sé bastante ya que tuve que crecer con dos padres ausentes. Pero al menos ellos si limitaron a darme lo básico, sin reproche alguno. Les agradezco que me hayan hecho ese favor.

Ella solo podía llorar en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en cambio yo continué con mi descarga verbal. Quizá no me competía decir eso, pero ya estaba más que harta de permanecer al margen de cómo se trataba a Edward:

—No pretendo ser grosera, pero tampoco intento ser su amiga. Me limito a decirle aquello que tiene asfixiado a su hijo desde hace mucho y que los dos han preferido ignorar en vez de enfrentar. Ese sería el único reproche que me atrevería a hacerle. —respiré profundo esperando que me dijeran cuán igualada era y me metiera en mis propios jodidos problemas.

Pero esas recriminaciones nunca llegaron, por el contrario ella se quedó en su lugar sin mirarme.

—Él te ha dicho todo eso.

—Digamos que él lo ha comentado y yo lo he podido ver con mis propios ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Nunca pensé que las cosas se saldrían de control de esta manera. No debí permitirle a Carlisle muchas cosas y no debí permitirme yo unas cuantas tampoco. Esta familia está totalmente rota y es por nuestra culpa. —admitió mientras saca de su pequeño cartera tipo sobre un pañuelo y se limpiaba el rastro húmedo de las lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir todavía.

—No me compete a mí echarle la culpa a nadie sobre nada, eso se los dejo a ustedes. Deberían reunirse los tres un día y hablar sobre esto tranquilamente, pero en vez de pelearse busquen una solución que les permita unirse y salvar el cariño de su hijo. Estar molesto con ambos no le ha hecho ningún bien a Edward, lo ha llenado de inseguridades y resentimientos haciendo de este una bomba de tiempo que explota en el momento y con la persona menos indicada.

Ella asintió e intercambiamos una que otra opinión que rondaba lo mismo que ambas ya habíamos dicho. Al final Esme se veía decidida a buscar un terapista que le ayudase a superar no solo a ella, sino a su familia también todo lo que había acontecido. La despedí con educación y hasta cierta calidez, lo cual no era demasiado habitual en mí; pero me parecía que ya era bastante malo lo que estaba pasando como para venir yo a lapidarla. Además de que ella no era precisamente la primera que cometía una infidelidad, ni esto tampoco era el fin del mundo si ella y su esposo sabían cómo hacerle frente. Porque Carlisle estaba lejos de ser candidato a beatificación, él tenía una cuota de culpa bastante significativa en todo eso.

Elizabeth seguía creciendo a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Estando sentada con ella en su alfombra acolchada de juegos me di cuenta de que ya estaba haciendo intentos claros de sentarse, solo que al no estar preparada terminaba desparramada entre el suelo y mis piernas entrecruzadas. Le di mis dos dedos índices para ayudarla y ella con una habilidad que me tomó por sorpresa se incorporó de inmediato, más ni corta ni perezosa me soltaba. Reí al no ser capaz de entender el porqué una criatura tan pequeña era tan astuta e inteligente.

—Lizzy, no te comas mi dedo. —le dije mientras la sentaba en el hueco que hacía la posición de mis piernas. —Lo necesito.

Ella siguió mordisqueando mi índice constantemente. Revisé sus encías y noté que estaban un poco inflamadas. Sue entró en ese momento al cuarto trayendo la ropita de la niña correctamente doblada.

—Mira esto, Sue.

Ella observó con atención y le sonrió con ternura a Elizabeth antes de toquetear su naricita haciéndola reír deliciosamente.

—Parece que los dientes no tardarán en llegar. Pronto tendremos a una señorita por aquí mordiendo a todo lo que se le pase en frente. – añadió antes de ir hacia el closet y colocar cada prenda en su lugar.

—Eso no pinta bien.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo sigues? —me volví un poco sorprendida al verlo en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

—Mucho mejor, ya solo me queda un rastro de dolor. —caminó hacia donde estaba sentada y tomó asiento mientras veía a la pequeña que ahora tironeaba de mi cabello. —Me pareció escuchar que cierta personita está preparándose para tener dientitos.

—Y me temo que nos quedaremos sin dedos en el proceso.

—No exageres, Bella. —estaba tomando la niña pero no se preocupó por soltar mi mechón de su mano, así que me quejé al sentir el tironeo. —¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta.

—No lo sientes. Estás partido de risa. Haría que halara el tuyo, pero a diferencia de ti; yo si soy considerada.

El muy descarado siguió partido de la risa y en mi fuero interior agradecí que así fuese; porque después de todo lo que había pasado no sabía cuando Edward se mejoraría no solo salud sino también anímicamente. Aunque también había que acotar que todas las que estábamos con él en ese momento estábamos fuera de ese problema que aún tenía que resolver, y debía hacerlo porque de lo contrario los fantasmas del pasado lo estarían persiguiendo sin dejarlo ser feliz completamente estuviese conmigo o con alguien más.

Ese último pensamiento se me clavó como un gancho directo al plexo solar. No me veía capaz en un futuro cercano de comportarme con naturalidad cerca de Edward y cualquier mujer que pudiese ser su pareja. En el pasado solo había sentido por él un deseo abrasador, pero ahora…Ahora estaba con-de-na-da. Sí, condenada. Porque casi sin darme cuenta me volví adicta a sus llamadas telefónicas cuando no estaba con él, a disfrutar plácidamente cuando dormía con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, a despertarme cursimente de buen humor por el simple hecho de saber que el brazo que prende mi cintura es el de él. Incluso y a pesar de mi inexperiencia en el tema, a compartir a una niña preciosa que estábamos viendo crecer frente a nuestros ojos; más eso podía tornarse en algo amargo depende de las dichosas pruebas. Comprendía el miedo de Edward a practicarle los exámenes correspondientes ya que ambos nos habíamos mucho por causa de esa pequeña que sospechábamos; con un alto índice de posibilidades; que fuese su hija. Por Elizabeth nos vimos forzados a permanecer juntos…Bueno, eso no fue exactamente así. Edward me forzó a mí, pero el caso es que al final de la jornada y de manera inconsciente no quería dejarlo solo.

Y allí estuvimos, una especie de disfuncional familia; no en términos legales pero si en convivencia; permaneciendo juntos alrededor de la pequeña niña de cabellos puntiagudos y rebeldes negros, ojos azul grisáceos y boca de corazón, viendo como hacía el intento de caminar mientras solo su "padrino" la sostenía por debajo de los bracitos mientras ella se balanceaba de un lado a otro en la punta de sus deditos descalzos sobre su alfombra.

Se hizo la hora de comer y Edward se negó a soltarla para cenar. Lizzy permaneció en sus piernas mientras él y yo devorábamos el exquisito salmón asado de Sue con vegetales y salsa de alcaparras. Cuando terminamos, fuimos directamente a la sala de estar y nos acurrucamos con la bebé en el sofá para ver una película. Edward me dejó escoger a mí y así _Sex and the City_ comenzó a reproducirse. Pasada media hora Elizabeth bostezó formando una o perfecta con su boquita y se apretujó aun más en los brazos de Edward. Casi envidiaba la facilidad que se le daba para estar con ella, prácticamente era natural en él mientras que aún a mí me costaba un poco lidiar con una nena tan llena de energía. Él era como su tranquilizante más a pesar de eso yo era bastante buena a la hora de dormirla.

Sí, formábamos un buen equipo en esto pero eso no quería decir que nos quedaríamos con el premio al final de todo. Aunque no molestaría a Edward con ese tema; por ahora; más adelante tendríamos que hacer frente y esperaba que con mucho mejores resultados que la última vez que lo traje a colación.

Sue pasaría esa noche en el apartamento por si Edward volvía a sentirse mal cosa que le agradecí inmensamente. Leah en cambio se retiró a su casa a la hora habitual. Y fue su madre la que se llevó a una muy desvanecida Lizzy a su cuna. Resopló molesta un segundo mientras se la entregaba Edward más al momento se acomodó entre los brazos de Sue con facilidad, reconociendo el contacto.

Eso nos dejaba a mi cavernícola y a mí con un grande y cómodo sofá entero para nuestro disfrute. Y creo que él pensó justo lo mismo que yo pues su mano ascendió por mi muslo cubierto aún por el jean que me había colocado temprano. Con tanta movida no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarme. Tomé su mano, enredé sus dedos con los mío y los posé en mi regazo con la vista en la pantalla. Hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por prestarle atención a la escena en la cual _Samantha_ espiaba a su sexy vecino mientras se quitaba un traje; creía que de surf. Yo era una completa ignorante de esas mierdas; y ella se escondía detrás de un monumental sombrero. Amaba su personaje era demasiado… "explícito".

—Nada de alteraciones esta noche, Edward. Ya lo dijo el doctor Gerandy temprano.

—¿Ni siquiera sexo?

—Especialmente sexo…y disgustos.

—Pero me siento mejor… —volteé un segundo y casi lamenté hacerlo. Su "obscenamente sexy" media sonrisa fue el arma que utilizó para querer manipularme. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma; y sexualmente frustrada; cuando no sucumbí a sus encantos. —Ya casi no me duele.

—Pero aun "te duele". Ese es el problema. Así que esperaremos a ver como amaneces mañana… - le guiñé un ojo y me volví hacia la pantalla. —Si todo va bien, entonces me encargaré de que liberes suficientes endorfinas. Ya sabes lo que dice _Cosmo_. Ellas son buenas para prevenir los dolores de cabeza.

Escuché su carcajada y me dejé atraer contra su pecho con total relajación mientras terminábamos de ver la película.

Besó mi coronilla y dejó posada su cabeza con suavidad sobre la mía.

—Estás en deuda conmigo, Swan. En la mañana cobraré mi deuda.

—Luego de eso, exijo mi helado. Tú también me debes. —me maldije internamente cuando lo sentí tensarse un poco tras de mí, pero casi al mismo instante su cuerpo volvió a relajarse tras unas respiraciones. No volvimos a hablar más que de alguna escena o a reírnos.

Pero sabía que había una tensión latente y eso no se solucionaría hasta que él no volviese a hablar con sus padres. Y eso dependiendo de los resultados de tal conversación.

—Despierte, señorita Swan… —una voz ronca mañanera me despertó. Eso, y algo muy duro y cálido que se presionaba contra mi espalda. Sonreí al sentir un beso en el cuello. —Me temo que tengo que despertarla para que pague sus deudas.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. —dijo colocándose sobre mi espalda y entre mis piernas con una naturalidad pasmosa. —Y le advierto que soy un muy exigente cobrador. Espero que siempre me paguen… —una embestida fuerte contra mi trasero hizo juego con la mano que se deslizaba dentro de mis bragas para acariciar mi clítoris. —con unos intereses altos.

—Entonces eres un… —jadeé cuando sentí que su índice y dedo medio se colaron por mi abertura sin dilación. Mi rostro estaba pegado a la almohada y me movía al ritmo de las penetraciones de su mano. —vil usurero.

—Quizás. Pero soy muy bueno en lo que hago. —¡oh sí que lo era! Me tenía aprisionada contra el colchón, sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mordiendo la punta de la pobre almohada con desesperación mientras que él permanecía tranquilo embistiendo en mi entrada y acariciando mi clítoris.

Estaba exquisitamente cerca del final cuando él se retiró de mí. Ignoró mis quejas y rápidamente rompió la parte baja de mis bragas fucsia de _Agent Provocateur_.

—Edward,… —se supone que el reclamo no debería haber salido acompañado con un jadeo. Eso le robaba totalmente la dignidad. —eran mis favoritas.

Entró en mí de un solo empujón pero con lentitud. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja consiguiendo que me retorciera debajo de él y soltó una risotada presumida.

—Te compraré unas más tarde. Muchas, luego las romperé también y entonces tendré que comprarte otras más… —acompañaba sus palabras con fuertes empellones. —que también me veré forzado a romper. Será un exquisito círculo vicioso.

Dejé de preocuparme un poco menos por el encaje roto y más por ese miembro turgente que sentía deslizarse caliente entre mis nalgas y que se introducía con mayor potencia dentro de mí. Rozando una y otra vez mi punto G. Sus manos en mi cintura de manera posesiva, sus labios en mi cuello y nuca alternativamente, y su vaivén de caderas no tardaron en llevarme al precipicio de nuevo, más sin embargo eso no le bastó. Sus dedos se posaron en mi clítoris y lo acariciaron con la cadencia necesaria para tenerme derretida en su talidad y embarazosamente lubricada. De hecho sospechaba que estaba manchando sus sábanas con mi jugos más en ese momento no fue algo que me preocupara.

—Córrete, Bella. Córrete. —gruñó a la vez que se encorvaba sobre mí. Y como si de un botón se tratara hice explosión instantánea cuando terminé de escuchar su orden.

Porque así había sido desde el principio de toda esta locura nuestra: Edward ordenaba y yo obedecía sin discusión aunque no estuviese de acuerdo. Solo que ahora las órdenes las daba en un terreno más delicioso…y yo estaba más que encantada de seguirlas.

_**Quiero darles nuevamente las gracias por acompañarme en este camino, chicas…Por abrirle un huequito a mis fics entre toooooooooodos esos que leen y por presionarme con un ¿Cuándo publicas?**_

_**Dudo mucho que para una autora haya mejor demostración de cariño más que las palabras de aliento y el hambre de lectura que demuestran quienes siguen nuestras historias paso a paso.**_

_**Un beso para todas desde Venezuela…**_

_**PD: les recuerdo que pueden contactarme por mis redes sociales:**_

_**Facebook: Marie Kikis Matthew**_

_**Twitter: MarieKMatthew**_

_**O si desean mandarme un mail con cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden hacerlo al:**_

_**mariekmatthew **_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	10. Arpía

**TIRANO**

**Noveno Capítulo: "Arpía"**

**Bella POV: **

El tiempo apremiaba más de lo normal. Estábamos a solo unas horas del evento de caridad y; por supuesto; ocurrieron varios problemas de último minuto. Así que Edward y yo tuvimos que separarnos y buscarle soluciones cada uno por su lado. No teníamos tiempo para unir criterios, por lo que él había pasado todo el día en Coney Island y yo en Le Cirque afinando los detalles restantes.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando recibí una llamada de él.

—La momia Swan habla. —medio bromeé mientras me sentía sumamente tentada en acostarme en el asiento trasero del BMW en el que solía transportarlo su chofer: Embry.

Su risa de fondo; aunque extenuada; sonaba grácil y sexy. Tal cual como él.

—¿Podrá pasar la momia Swan cuando termine lo que está haciendo, por mi humilde morada para…quitarle todas esas molestas vendas?

—¡Ni en sueños, Edward! tengo que armar los regalos de los invitados VIP. De hecho la pobre Angela ya está en mi departamento clasificándolos para cuando yo llegue ponernos a armarlos cuidadosamente. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuán melindrosa es la clase alta. —murmuré con malicia.

—¡Y que lo digas! —suspiró cansino y volvió a hablar con seriedad —¿Entonces no vendrás esta noche?

—Nop. No puedo, Edward. No sé a qué hora termine y lo más probable es que caiga muerta en la cama cuando terminemos. Dale a Lizzy un besito de buenas noches por mí. —murmuré por lo bajito, pues no me sentía cómoda hablando por teléfono de eso con Embry al volante. Hablando de choferes… —Espero que no estés hablando por celular y manejando.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —aseveró. —Ya estoy en casa. Embry me trajo antes de irte a buscar.

—Cosa que no hubiese sido necesaria si hubieses dejado que viniera en mi Nissan.

—Tendrías que haber ido a tu casa para buscarle y luego irte a hacer lo de Le Cirque. Te supondría una gravísima pérdida de tiempo.

—Yo creo que es más tu aversión por mi auto lo que genera todas esas atenciones desmesuradas. Y por cierto, podría haberme ido como vine: en taxi.

Escucho claramente como chasquea del otro lado de la línea, aunque sospecho que esa es su intención precisamente.

—Solo temo por tu seguridad, Bella. Ese auto puede estar muy bien por fuera pero por dentro está muy viejo. No importa cuántas reparaciones le hayas hecho…

Me restriego los ojos sin mucha fuerza pues no quiero parecer un arlequín desquiciado.

—No vuelvas con lo de esta mañana, por favor. No quiero un auto, punto. Ya tengo suficiente con que especulen con que mi ascenso se debió a tráfico de influencias, como para que vengas tú y me mandes un deportivo que todos saben que yo no puedo pagar. Así que no, gracias pero no. El título de "querida" no es algo que necesito justo ahora.

Resopla.

—Es tu seguridad la que me preocupa. En cualquier momento puede fallarle las…

—Tengo un mecánico para eso, y cuando me harte utilizaré mis ahorros no tu chequera. Fin del asunto. Y mejor cambia de tema antes de que te cuelgue. —lo último lo decía en broma…bueno, no.

—Bien. ¿Estás segura de que no me necesitas por allá?

—Segura. Te necesito en perfectas condiciones mañana pues tendremos demasiaaaaaaado trabajo y no quiero que vayas a sufrir una repentina migraña. Con Angela me las apañaré bien. No te preocupes.

—¡Por dios, Bella, eso fue el sábado! ¡Estamos a viernes! No creo que vaya a tener un nuevo episodio.

—No, Edward. Nos vemos mañana en The Cyclon. —zanjeé de una vez.

—…Y después el tirano soy yo. —murmuró por lo bajo. —Espero que no haya ni un solo hombre en tu departamento esta noche. —y su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre si hablaba en serio o no. En realidad con Edward era todo así. Lo cual no era exasperante en todo tipo de situación. Como por ejemplo cuando exigía: _Abre más las piernas Tómame entero en tu boca ¡Más fuerte, Bella!_…con ese tipo de demandas no tenía ningún problema, pero con las que definitivamente sí tenía era con cosas como las que acaba de decir.

Apreté los labios en una línea fina tratando de contener un arranque de mal genio que seguramente terminaría en el homicidio del chofer de mi cavernícola; y el pobre bastardo no tenía la culpa de que su jefe fuese un cabronazo cuando le daba la gana.

—No necesito condiciones en cuanto a quién llevo o no a mi casa, Edward. —exclamé con frialdad. Pero al instante siguiente me arrepentí pues no quería llevar con él ese tipo de relación tirante. Me importaba demasiado como para vivir en una sola pelea eternamente con él, más no le dejaría vapulearme a su antojo. Aunque en ese instante preferí manejar el asunto desde un ángulo más divertido…—Es mi problema si me llevo al señor Zanotti.

Una inhalación brusca y varias carcajadas después, Edward finalmente pudo volver a hablar:

—¿Y qué haría allá ese dinosaurio ultraconservador?

—Pues se lo pasaría de fiesta contándonos cosas de su época. O sea de cuando formaba parte de la Santa Inquisición.

El cavernícola aulló de la risa de nuevo.

—Si te escucha expresándote así de él, no dudaría en utilizar todo su diez por ciento de asociación con la empresa para que te despidieran.

—Pues no se lo digas y ya. —agregué en un tonito casi infantil.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda por contenerme mañana en el evento. Ya sabes lo mucho que me fascina charlar con ese viejo Scrooge. —suspiró profundamente y juro que en ese momento casi pude visualizarlo estrujándose el cabello entre sus hábiles y largos dedos. —Te echaré de menos esta noche.

Lo decía en serio y mentiría como la peor de todas si no dijera que en ese momento no me sentí la mujer más poderosa y dichosa de todas. Miré por el retrovisor y noté que Embry no parecía demasiado en otra cosa que no fuese las malditas trancas en las calles de Manhattan.

—Yo también a ti, pero tómalo por el lado positivo. —bajé mi voz hasta hacerla un susurro. —Estoy en "esos" días del mes.

—¡Mierda no! ¡No otros días de celibato!

Solté una risilla maléfica al imaginármelo todo frustrado.

—Así es…y ya te he dicho que yo nunca…

—…Seh…Seh…tú nunca has tenido relaciones con el período, Bella. Ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste el mes pasado. —sabía muy bien qué gesto ponía cuando hablaba de esa manera. Fruncía el ceño de tal manera que una arruguita adorable se le hacía en medio de las cejas y le hacía parecer más un niño enfurruñado que un hombre de veintisiete años de edad.

—Espero que estés a solas, Edward Anthony Cullen. —le reñí en broma.

—Para nada. Estoy en la cocina con Sue, Leah y Lizzy quienes ya conocen en qué semana del mes te viene la menstruación. Aunque a la tercera no le importa demasiado. —me reí al imaginar a la bebé embelesada con su inseparable sonaja. —De hecho, creo que nada que no le sirva para rascarse las encías no le interesa en lo absoluto.

Un pitido de fondo que se repitió a los pocos segundos me informó que tenía una segunda llamada entrante. Miré la pantalla y vi quién era. No podía ignorarlo…

—Edward, te dejo para que sigas hablando de mis intimidades con tu personal de servicio y para que le seques las babitas a Elizabeth. Chenney me está llamando seguramente para informarme sobre las camisas que mandamos a hacer. Hablamos luego.

—Está bien, Bella. Avísame si necesitas de algo. Sueña conmigo y eso no es una petición. Es una orden directa de tu jefe.

—¡Ja! Que poco ético, señor Cullen.

—Y se pondrá peor porque te prohibiré que te toques a ti misma para aliviarte. Yo quiero ver cuando explotes y lo hagas a mi alrededor.

Entonces, como si de un latigazo se hubiese tratado, me revolví en el asiento trasero del BMW, junté los muslos y luché contra la imagen de ambos estremeciéndonos en medio de un clímax. Pero antes de que pudiese responderle algo el muy bastardo terminó la llamada. Sabía lo que causaba en mí sin ninguna duda.

El pitido me indicó que había alguien más con quién hablar aunque no era con quién deseaba hacerlo ahora…

—Chenney, dime que tenemos las que nos hacían falta.

—Las tengo conmigo, directora.

—Bien….

Mi pequeño departamento parecía el centro de operaciones del Departamento Femenino de Santa Claus. Era todo perfumes, cremas y tónicos faciales, maquillaje e incluso velas aromáticas. Eso es fabuloso cuando todos los productos son tuyos o en cualquier otro momento que no es un día antes de un evento de caridad, a las diez menos veinte de la noche y sin haber cenado.

—¡A la mierda el cuidado del sodio en la menstruación! —protesté poniéndome en pie para alcanzar el teléfono que estaba al lado del sofá. —Pediré una pizza. Dos horas y media después fue que me di cuenta que ambas mentíamos cuando dijimos que prepararíamos algo sano.

—Me parece buena idea. —coincidió mi ya famélica asistente.

—¿Con qué la vas a querer tú, Angela?

En ese momento sonó el timbre y tuve que volver a colocar el auricular en la base. Fui a abrir la puerta rezando en mi interior porque sea cualquiera menos Edward "alborota-hormonas" Cullen. Le dije que estaría ocupada y que no no podríamos…

—¿Rosalie?

Y quizás mi cara de sorpresa no era la cosa más educada del mundo pero fue lo único que la saludó en ese primer momento. Veía con unas bolsas de papel cerradas, vestida de manera deportiva; cosa rara en ella que se distingue por siempre vestir elegante sin importar a dónde fuese; y un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Angela me dijo que probablemente iban a tener una noche muy larga y ocupada, así que pensé en traernos mucha comida chatarra y coca cola para acompañarla ¿Puedo pasar? —sonreí internamente con ironía al pensar que una mujer tan bella y tenaz como Rosalie Lillian King se mostraba insegura en la puerta de mi sencillo departamento porque no tenía ninguna amiga. Es cierto eso que dice que la belleza no lo da todo.

Le coloqué una mano en el hombro y le sonreí.

—Cariño, cualquiera que me traiga una coca cola puede pasar a mi casa.

Y sus ojos brillaron con verdadero agradecimiento. La ayudé a cargar las pesadas bolsas y las colocamos en el mostrador de la cocina que se comunicaba con la sala comedor. Lejos de molestarme esa llegada inesperada a mi casa, me puso de buen humor y no solo por la comida china que ahora humeaba entre Angela, Rosalie y yo sino porque de alguna manera Rose era una persona muy diferente en privado de lo que se mostraba en público en la empresa. De eso me había dado cuenta unos cuantos días atrás cuando habíamos salido las tres a almorzar. De hecho, la timidez que ella mostraba con nosotras no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Y como si la compañía de Rosalie no fuese lo suficientemente desconcertante también me encontré sorprendida cuando entre risas, cotilleos laborales y bromas terminamos de armar las bolsas de regalo antes de las once de la noche. Así que Angela aprovechó para tomar una ducha en el baño de invitados y cambiarse de ropa pues teníamos estipulado que nos quedaríamos despiertas hasta la madrugada. Dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes; que no había sido usada hasta ahora. Mientras tanto, Rosalie y yo estábamos repantigadas en mi sofá hablando primero sobre naderías y luego de Lizzy. No pudo ocultar el brillo en sus ojos cuando empezamos a hablar de la bebé.

—Y ya están por salirle los dientes. Así que muerde todo lo que pasa por delante de su boca. —le advierto. —Mantén tus dedos alejados de ella. Al menos cuando le salgan.

Su respuesta fue una risa cargada de ternura.

—Elizabeth es una niña excepcional. Y de hecho me parece toda una proeza que a sus tres meses ya sepa como sostener un sonajero. Muchos niños no lo hacen a esa altura. Se nota que está llena de vitalidad y fuerza. —no pudo pasarme desapercibido ese tono tan solemne con el que hablaba. Como si fuese una experta en maternidad o algo así, y que yo supiera Rose no era madre todavía.

—¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía. —agregué con incertidumbre y vi como su ceño se profundizó y en sus ojos brilló algo parecido al miedo. ¿Pero miedo a qué? Me pregunté mentalmente. —¿Cómo sabes sobre el desarrollo de los bebés, Rose? Noté que eres una experta prácticamente cuando cuidaste a Lizzy.

Comenzó a titubear y a titubear…

—Eh…yo…en realidad…no sé cómo…—así que finalmente zanjó el tema. —No puedo hablar de eso, Bella. Hace mucho que no lo hago y de hecho me vine a Manhatthan dejando esa parte de mi vida atrás.

¡Mierda santa! ¿Qué le habría pasado a Rosalie en su pasado? ¿Habría dejado un niño abandonado también? No parecía tener la figura de una mujer que hubiese dado a luz recientemente. Y por supuesto que desde que yo llegué a Le Madeimoselle, tampoco. Había varias interrogantes y sombras sobre esta chica exuberante y triste que ahora estaba en mi departamento.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a presionar para que me lo cuentes. —dije no sin cierto retintín.

Un poco más aliviada medio sonrió. Miró su reloj y dijo: —Ya es tarde. Gracias por dejarme pasar un tiempo con ustedes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con nadie tan relajada. Gracias, Bella.

—Gracias a ti por esa cena hipercalórica. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y los siete pasos que dimos los hicimos en silencio. En el umbral se volteó con una expresión algo torturada y agregó:

—He hablado contigo y con Angela más de lo que he hecho con nadie en más de un buen tiempo. Gracias por no presionar ni indagar sobre mí.

Solo de la boca para fuera, querida. Me dije a mí misma. Por dentro me estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad de una manera abismal, pero por lo visto ya me estaba haciendo un poco mejor en eso de ocultar mis pensamientos o impulsos.

—No te preocupes, Rose. Cuando estés lista, hablarás de eso. Y si no lo estás nunca, pues estará bien también. No a todos nos gusta echar luz sobre nuestros pasados desagradables y debemos a prender a respetar esa forma de pensar de las personas. —una sonrisa indulgente. Eso fue lo único que me salió en ese momento. —Vuelve cuando quieras.

La despedí con la mano y cerré la puerta. A los pocos minutos salió Angela de la ducha con la cabeza envuelta en una toalla. Miró hacia todos lados y me preguntó por Rosalie.

—Se tuvo que ir. Dijo que ya era muy tarde. Y en realidad lo es; son las once y media de la noche. Ahora me toca a mí tomar una ducha e irme a la cama. Estoy muerta. Buenas noches, Ang.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Y gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. —Angela era una chica tímida y fácil de llevar. Me complacía enormemente tenerla como mi asistente personal en esa vorágine de responsabilidades que me había supuesto mi aun no asegurado ascenso. Todo se definiría mañana en el evento de caridad del Saint Gabriel´s Childrens.

Más abrumada que de costumbre me metí en mi habitación y luego a la ducha. Pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar a mi ansiedad más cuando me acosté y noté un gran vacío a mi espalda me descubrí a mí misma haciendo una barricada de almohadas en las cuales apoyarme para poder medio relajarme.

Maldito fuera Edward Cullen. Resulta que no podía dormir tan bien como creía sin él como creía.

Y maldita mi debilidad por ese hombre que sería mi perdición.

Planear un evento es una cosa seria para cualquiera que emprenda un proyecto así. Pero cuando las magnitudes de este llega hasta las más altas esferas sociales entonces toooooooooooooooooooodo es más complicado. En The Cyclone recibimos en la mañana a más de trescientos niños procedentes del orfanato San Gabriel´s Childrens los otros doscientos estaban entre hijos de celebridades, ejecutivos de Le Madeimoselle, las distribuidoras e hijos de trabajadores. Eso sin contar los más de seiscientos adultos que estábamos presentes también. Así que había unas buenas mil cien personas yendo y viniendo desde los puestos de comida a la entrada a la montaña rusa e incluso a la tienda de souvenirs en donde se estableció el personal de publicidad que yo dirigía para entregar a los invitados las franelas distintivas del evento de caridad, los cotillones llenos de dulces para los pequeños y las mentadas bolsas de regalos para los invitados VIP.

Estos últimos haciendo gala; en puntuales ocasiones; de sus aires de "divismos". Como fue el caso de un diseñador de modas muyyyy afamado que pretendió armar un escándalo solo porque no le llevaban un vaso de Jack Daniels a su mesa con vista a la bahía. Angela tuvo que sacarme de una interesante conversación con un nuevo cineasta independiente en ascenso y su esposa para atender la eventualidad.

Visualicé su cabello blanco agarrado en una coleta y sus lentes oscuros característicos que no hacían nada por esconder la ira que desprendía en ese momento pues hacía ademanes despótico tanto para su personal como para el que yo dirigía. Conocía a este personaje por televisión, nunca por trato más había llegado a verlo de lejos en uno que otro evento de la compañía. También recordaba muy bien que era una de las personas a las que no le importaba promover las imágenes de chicas demasiado delgadas en sus campañas, colaborando así con la expansión de la bulimia o la anorexia. Eso dicho por varias fuentes informativas y anexo a eso se había metido con una de mis cantantes favoritas solo por su sobrepeso…así que el personaje en cuestión no contaba con mi más alta estima precisamente.

Me acerqué a él y le llamé a parte de la pequeña congregación de personas y "negocié" con él:

—Isabella Swan. Jefa del departamento de publicidad de Le Madeimoselle y una de las coordinadoras principales de este evento de caridad ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El muy petulante me dirigió una mirada apreciativa por encima de sus lentes de sol y al final hizo una mueca de hastío y prepotencia.

—Sus habilidades como organizadora de eventos es bastante pobre, señorita. Este evento está tan gerenciado que ni siquiera puedo encontrar un trago de whiskey aquí. Y ni hablar de que en su mayoría los puestos de comida expiden chatarra hipercalórica.

Fue entonces cuando saqué mi máscara favorita: La de Arpía, por primera vez en esa noche.

Sonreí con malicia y crucé los brazos a la vez que golpeaba mi bíceps con el dedo índice una y otra vez. Taconeé con mis botines Uggs color chocolate para desesperarlo y procedí a responder a sus demandas:

—Lamento que el evento y mis habilidades profesionales no estén a la altura que usted está acostumbrado. Para eso no tengo ninguna explicación que le resulte justificada. Más para lo que si tengo es para la comida y bebida. La primera fue pensaba para los "verdaderos" necesitados en este lugar que son los niños del Saint Gabriel, los cuales no están demasiado familiarizados con foie gras ni sushis como usted comprenderá. Y como son los niños el eje central de este día tampoco nos pareció adecuado habilitar el expendio de alcohol en las instalaciones del parque. —y para finalizar… —Ya sabe cuánto nos preocupamos en la empresa por ser un buen ejemplo para los pequeños y no promover conductas autodestructivas como el alcoholismo en las generaciones futuras. —Sabía que él estaba atravesando un escándalo mediático de esa índole, lo que lo dejó con la boca abierta ante mis comentarios. —No querrá usted salir en las noticias armando una escena solo por un poco de whiskey a las rocas ¿no es cierto?

Disfruté como una niña cuando a través de los cristales de sus anteojos le vi casi hasta las cuencas y luego entrecerrarlos con indignación.

—¡No se atrevería usted!

—Señor, tengo cincuenta representantes de la prensa principal del Estado de New York y la reputación de un evento y una compañía que proteger…¿De verdad cree que no lo haría? —casi me iba cuando utilicé mi último naipe. —Dejo en sus manos si gusta beber un ginger ale o un whiskey. Y también la decisión de si ambos nos encontraremos en las primeras páginas de todos los diarios. —pasé por el lado de Angela que me miraba anonadada muy cerca de donde estábamos él y yo y le susurré antes de seguir de largo. —Vigílalo de cerca y si insiste en hacer un escándalo busca a Rathbone del _New York Times_. Luego me llamas.

—Sí, Bella. —asintió tímida pero muy sonriente como siempre.

—Mira que meterse con _Adele_…mamón insoportable… —murmuré por lo bajo mientras volvía al evento.

El día continuó así como el vaivén de entrevistas y fotos con Carlisle, Esme y Edward tanto para periódicos como para televisoras. El ambiente entre los tres no podía ser más tenso más los reporteros no parecieron darse cuenta de ello. Más yo sí. La cabeza principal de la compañía prefería conversar con los invitados VIP sobre cómo lo estaban pasando, la directora de imagen hacía lo mismo tanto con personalidades reconocidas como con la prensa a partes iguales y Edward…bueno, él estaba como yo; repartiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra para solucionar cualquier eventualidad y cubrir todos los detalles.

La seguridad del evento era fuerte, pero al caer la noche muchas placas con el NYPD en ellas se dejaban ver por la calle W 10th St y sus alrededores. Las puertas de The Cyclone estaban cerradas por la seguridad tanto de los niños como de las celebridades así que solo los identificados podían ingresar al evento con el brazalete que los identificaba como invitado y el grupo al que pertenecía. Todos esos tenían un código personalizado para evitar ingresos indeseados. Además de eso ambulancias con paramédicos estaban apostados a las afueras del lugar en caso de cualquier emergencia y un pequeño grupo de ellos estaba apostado bajo un puesto habilitado dentro del parque que atendieron unos cuantos raspones por caídas y dolores de panza por tanto comer dulces y helados…sin embargo el día pasó sin ningún episodio lamentable…has que apareció Jacob.

Yo estaba sentada en el mesón de recolección de donativos verificando los montos alcanzados con varios trabajadores del departamento de recursos humanos; pues su director Tyler Crowley fue sumamente colaborador con Edward y conmigo para lo que necesitamos en el proceso de planificación; cuando él se me acercó por la espalda y me colocó la mano en el hombro. Estrechándome este en ese instante. Por supuesto que en una primera instancia no supe que era él y pensando que era Edward le estreché los dedos con cariño y no se los solté hasta que no terminé de revisar los dígitos. Cuando despegué mi muy satisfecha vista de las hojas de registro y me percaté de que era Jacob quien me agarraba con tanta familiaridad, me irrité. Y sé, por el gesto tenso que todos tuvieron en la mesa que no hice nada por disimularlo.

Me sacudí su mano sin gentileza y lo miré con hostilidad.

—No me gusta que se tomen esas libertades conmigo. Tú lo sabes muy bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos…

—Yo…lo siento, Isabella. Solo quería saludarte pero tú…

—Yo pensé que era Edward. —respondí de manera gélida y eso pareció ofenderle. Dio un respingo como si lo hubiese golpeado y luego frunció su ceño con mal genio.

—Pues no. Edward no es el único que te puede saludar. No seas absurda. —me gruñó.

Lo tomé por el brazo y lo arrastré unos metros lejos de donde esta hacía un momento y nos acerqué sin pensarlo a una papelera. Lo miré con rabia durante un largo instante y luego hablé.

—Que sea la última vez que me haces eso en público.

—Fuiste tú la que me estrechó la mano durante un buen rato. No yo, Bella. —su sonrisa malhumorada me sacó de mis casillas.

—¡Ya te dije que pensaba que eras Edward!

—Pues no. No lo soy, gracias al cielo. —luego trató de quitarle peso a la cuestión con un gesto de indiferencia con la mano. —Además, deja de sobreactuar. Fue solo un apretón de manos.

¡¿Un apretón de manos?!

—Tengo una relación con Edward, como tú y el resto de la empresa también sabe. — dije entre dientes. —Y no tengo el más mínimo deseo de que se esté chismorreando por ahí sobre otro círculo amoroso con ustedes dos de factores comunes. —no pudo hacer nada por disimular su asombro. En cambio yo no hice el más mínimo intento en disfrazar mi desagrado. —Sí, ya me enteré de lo de Tanya. De ella no me extraña, pues siempre me pareció una zorra desagradable y presumida. Pero de ti si, Jacob Black. Porque a pesar de lo que me dijiste la última vez que conversamos, nunca creí que pudieses actuar en contra de una persona como lo hicieron ustedes dos contra Edward.

Sonrió exasperado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos de marca. Luego me encaró con expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Y tú eres tan ilusa como para creerle que solo él fue la víctima? ¡Por favor, Bella! Oooobviamente él solamente te contará su versión de los hechos. —su expresión se tornó sombría —Te apuesto lo que quieras a que él no te dijo que Tanya quedó en estado y él se aprovechó de todo lo que pasó para desentenderse del niño. Y no solo eso, sino que después de eso ella perdió el bebé por tanto estrés y Cullen se negó tan siquiera a verla. ¡¿Él te dijo eso, Bella?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Te lo dijo?!

No…la verdad era que Edward no me había dicho nada de eso. De hecho, ni siquiera me lo había mencionado cuando hablamos. Claro que cuando lo hicimos no dejé que profundizara demasiado en nada para que no se agravara el estado de la migraña que tenía esa tarde…pero ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme todo eso? Eso solo lo mostraba como un ser frío…sin corazón.

Pero no lo era… yo mejor que nadie sabía eso. Sabía que Edward sufría pero ignoraba hasta que nivel lo hacía. Y es que me era imposible pensar que le hubiese dado igual que su hijo…muriera. En cambio Tanya…¡Dios no sabía que pensar!

Pero no dejaría que me viese amilanada por la situación.

—No con tanto detalle como lo has hecho tú, Jacob. O con tanta sorna, debería decir. La verdad es que yo tengo una relación con Edward, no con su pasado. Y lo que te reclamo a ti es que me pongas en una situación donde se pueden dar comentarios hirientes sobre esa época. Así que abstente de estarme toqueteando y más si hay gente presente. —sentía las piernas temblando y las manos frías pero nadie lo supondría por la seguridad con la que zanjé la discusión con él.

Aparentemente mis palabras le dolieron pues sus ojos se volvieron tristes y mentiría si dejara que me regodeé en su miseria…aunque estaba en la posición perfecta para hacerlo.

—Lo quería todo contigo, Swan. Quizá no lo demostré suficiente, pero me gustabas en serio. —no me estaba mintiendo. Su tono y mirada tristona me lo decían. —Hasta que llegó ese Cullen y te atrapó…

Levanté la mano para hacerlo callar.

—¡Él no está conmigo por venganza! —dije indignada.

Fue su turno de ser sarcástico entonces…

—Claro que sí, Bella. —quiso tomarme por la barbilla pero giré la cara. Apretó los dientes con irritación. —Él no es el epítome de la perfección como tú le crees. Deberías abrir los ojos.

Estreché los ojos y lo asesiné con la mirada.

—Sé muy bien que no lo es. De hecho, sé que es tan imperfecto que eso me llamó la atención de él desde que lo conocí… —¡Bam! Gancho directo a su ego —y no le importa demostrarlo delante de quién sea. Hasta de su mismo padre. El siempre ha tenido el poder de sorprenderme en todos los aspectos. Por eso y más siempre ha sido él. —upercut y gancho bajo.

Y así se acabó mi primer momento de arpía de la noche, que había sido en defensa de Edward. ¡Vaya día!

Al ponerse el sol, un precioso crepúsculo en tonos corales y azules se entre mezclaban divinamente en el cielo. Y para magnificar su espectro magnífico fue el turno de los malabaristas, escupidores de fuego y gitanas de invadir el parque para el entretenimiento de todos. Las donaciones e invitados seguían llegando y el personal, incluyéndome, seguíamos al pendiente del más mínimo detalle del desarrollo del evento.

Me dirigí hacia la montaña rusa que era donde estaba el director del orfanato, Mike Newton. Cuando se percató de que me acercaba a él se alejó del grupo de pequeños que ordenaba en fila para subir al aparato en cuestión. Le batió el cabello a alguno y me encontró poco antes de que lo alcanzara.

—Hola, señorita Isabella. Todo ha salido magnífico hoy. Ha sido un gran día para estos niños, de hecho creo que no se ven nada interesados por las donaciones puesto que han aprovechado al máximo la diversión gratis en el parque. Mi pequeño personal también está agradecido por toda la logística que han tenido para con nosotros.

—Me tomo eso como que se han mantenido correctamente abastecidos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Muchas gracias.

—No se merecen, señor Newton. Y vengo a darle una noticia que le va a mejorar el día aun más. —sonreí con aire cómplice —Casi hemos alcanzado los dos millones de dólares. Quizás para el cierre del evento ya lo hayamos alcanzado.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción y vi que el pobre se mordía el labio por dentro tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—No…saben lo importante que es eso para…nosotros. – su voz era ronca. Conteniendo lo que me imagino que era un alivio de muchas tensiones que pasaba el pobre para llegar a fin de mes con todas esas criaturas que demandaban tantos cuidados. —¿Puedo darle un abrazo, señorita Swan?

Asentí satisfecha aunque un poco incómoda por no estar muy acostumbrada a ser tan demostrativa. Menos con un extraño, pero supuse que la ocasión lo merecía. Mike me estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado que supuse que de no haber tanta gente quizás hubiese estado acompañado de las lágrimas con las cuales se empecinaba en luchar. Y lo admiré un poco más por querer mantener la entereza en un momento así.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y ambos nos soltamos. Edward se movió rápido y se colocó a mi lado tomándome de la cintura en un claro gesto posesivo aunque su cara parecía cordial. Cosa que no me creí ni por un instante. Mi cavernícola no era así…aunque en realidad había cosas de él que yo aun ignoraba.

—¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? —preguntó con una tranquilidad perfecta. Como si sus dedos no estuviesen a punto de dejarme un verdugón de lo apretada que me tenían.

Le seguí el juego, al fin y al cabo no estaba haciendo nada que tuviese que esconder.

—Estaba comentándole al señor Newton que ya casi alcanzamos la suma de dos millones de dólares para el Saint Gabriel.

Con toda esa elegancia tan propia de sí, sonrió satisfecho…

—Creo que pueden hacer bastante con esa suma, Mike.

El pobre hombre que aun no podía con la emoción lo vio con expresión de estar pensando ¡Acaso estás loco!

—Claro que haremos mucho con eso, Edward. —no le pasó desapercibido ese brazo que me presionaba contra él y nos vio de manera casi sorprendida. De pronto pareció recordarse de algo —¿Trajiste a la pequeña Elizabeth?

Entonces me di cuenta de que él sí que se mantenía en contacto con él. He de ahí los tuteos…

Negó con la cabeza categórico.

—Elizabeth está en la casa hoy con mi ama de llaves y la chica de servicio. Preferí dejarla porque tanto Bella… —me estrechó un poco más —como yo íbamos a estar sumamente ocupados aquí y no nos parecía justo someterla al tedio de tenerla de brazo en brazo con el sol de tarde y luego el frío de la noche.

—Por supuesto. Por cierto, no sabía que ustedes dos eran pareja. No me di cuenta de ello cuando fueron al orfanato…

Pero antes de que yo pudiese responder, Edward se me adelantó:

—Habíamos tenido una pequeña pelea de pareja en ese momento, pero poco después lo arreglamos. —besó la coronilla de mi cabeza y siguió hablando de cómo había transcurrido el evento benéfico.

Admiré el descaro de ese bastardo, al mentirle a Newton tan seguro de que yo no le iba a contradecir que se le notaba relajado a mi lado. Quizá Jacob si tenía razón y yo le veía demasiado perfecto…

—¿Cierto, Bella? —preguntó Edward llamando mi atención.

¿De qué estaban hablando? No tenía la más puta idea. Así que hice lo que cualquier despistado haría en mi situación: sonrojarme como una tonta y admitir que no estaba escuchando.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en unas cosas que tengo por hacer…

—Le decía a Mike que Lizzy ya tiene molestia en las encías por los dientes. —agregó Edward con naturalidad.

—Oh, sí. Hace poco lo notamos. Aunque el pediatra ya nos lo había dicho cuando la llevamos por primera vez.

Mike se mostró bastante sorprendido por lo mucho que compartíamos con la pequeña a pesar de nuestras agendas llenas de responsabilidades laborales. No pensó que el apadrinamiento lo llevaríamos de manera tan excelente y mucho menos cuando ninguno de los dos era padre. Bueno, uno lo era pero fallido. Aunque Newton no tenía porqué saber eso y yo no dejaba de preguntarme si hubiese preferido saberlo o no. ¡Pero que tonta! Por supuesto que prefería saberlo aunque ahora tuviese a las dudas achicharrándome las neuronas con sus latigazos de inseguridad.

Quedamos en vernos al cierre del evento luego Edward y yo nos fuimos agarrados de la mano, atravesando la multitud que plagaba a The Cyclone. Aun yo seguía en modus-zombie.

Entonces noté que Edward me llevaba casi a rastras hacia la casa de los espejos del parque. Traté de frenarnos pero los tacones hacían un patético papel al lado de sus fuertes tirones. Ignoró a unos niños que se burlaban de mí cuando pasamos por su lado al ver cómo me llevaba. Le hizo un asentimiento al chico de la puerta y este trancó y aseguró la puerta tras dejar que solo nosotros entráramos al lugar. _El poder del dinero_, me dije a mí misma.

—¿Hasta dónde me piensas arrastrar, Edward Cullen? —grazné entrecortadamente mientras peleaba con todas mis ganas para zafar a mi pobre muñeca de su fuerte agarre.

Me dejo en mitad de un pasillo con una luz muy pobre y frente a un espejo en el que nos veíamos pequeños y gordos. Sentí la dureza de la pared cuando me aprisionó contra esta y me miró con intensidad a los ojos.

—Te vi hablando con Black. Él intentó tocarte y tú desviaste la cara y luego discutieron. ¿Qué pasó? —después de todo lo que el "citado" me había dicho de él me sentí muy irritable y sí que se lo hice saber…

—El que tiene rabo de paja, no se arrima a la candela… —le gruñí. —Se supone que el que tiene algo escondido debería estar un poco más manso ¿no crees?

Sus ojos primero se desenfocaron y luego se entrecerraron con rabia. Él lo sabía.

—Ese maldito cretino no tiene derecho a contarte mis intimidades.

—Creo que él estaba un poco "demasiado" implicado en tus intimidades como para ponerse tiquismiquis con la información. Además de que sabes que no te quiere demasiado.

—Cuéntame lo que te dije.

Todo era una orden. Una exigencia. Una demanda. Hasta cuando llevaba las de perder, Edward Cullen era un maldito tirano megalómano.

—Mierda, Edward. ¿Es que eres incapaz de dirigirte a mí como mi pareja en vez de cómo a una secretaria? —un rictus amargo se coló en su boca. —¡Demonios, te estaba defendiendo!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Defendiéndome?

—Sí. Aunque no te lo mereces por ocultarme algo tan importante. ¿Cómo puedes guardarte eso de que perdiste un hijo y quedarte tan tranquilo conmigo?

Entonces se alejó, se mesó el cabello y me miró sonriendo impasible.

—¿Tranquilo? ¡No he podido estar en paz conmigo mismo porque no te había dicho eso!

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste y te liberaste? ¿eh?

—¡Porque no es fácil, carajo! ¡Un año y medio después no es fácil decirte que tengo un hijo muerto! ¿Feliz? —me gritó a un palmo de la cara.

Respingué ante cada reproche e hice algo que no esperábamos ninguno de los dos.

—No. —negué con solemnidad mientras apresaba su cara entre mis manos —Jamás podría ser feliz viéndote sufrir tanto. Ese es el problema de los que nos enamoramos. Nos hacemos vulnerables frente a los que queremos.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. En el peor de los momentos. Justo cuando podía quedar como una redomada idiota por no saber sobre el pasado de Edward.

Hubiese sido ideal que acariciara mi barbilla y me dijera _Mierda, Bella. Estuve esperando mucho para escucharte decir eso_ o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que vino a continuación fue demasiado placentero como para replicar.

Me pegó contra la pared de nuevo e invadió mi boca con agresividad. Tomando sin devolver nada, como un pirata. Sus manos tiraron de mi cabello y echaron mi cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiese avasallar mi cuello con labios y dientes. Jadeé en respuesta y acerqué su cadera contra las mías y subí una pierna para poder refregarme de manera indecente contra su miembro que se empalmaba sumamente rápido bajo nuestra caricias mutuas.

—Me estás volviendo loco… —jadeó en mi boca —y lo estás consiguiendo.

Entonces volvió a besarme con intensidad mientras me soltaba para maniobrar con su jean y cinturón. Yo hice lo mismo con los míos.

Liberó su erección y bajó mis pantalones solo lo justo para que pendieran bajo mi trasero. Me dio la vuelta de un tirón y me dejó de cara a la pared mientras acariciaba mi clítoris con posesividad y se acariciaba a sí mismo entre el pliegue de mis nalgas. Fue entonces cuando recordé al molesto tampón que tenía entre las piernas.

Sentía cada centímetro de Edward tanteando en la entrada de mi ano y retrocediendo hasta mi coxis de nuevo, reclamándome con urgencia y algo más que no podía identificar. Quizá era necesidad… o talves era miedo. No lo sabía.

Su boca jadeaba al lado de mi oído y me dejaba entender lo mucho que necesitaba dejarse ir…desfogarse y dejé que fuese en mi cuerpo cuando lo hiciera.

Siempre querría ser yo el desahogo de su alma.

Enamorada hasta las trancas del tirano-cavernícola. Perdida incondicionalmente.

***Marie K. Matthew* **


	11. El Ganador se lo lleva todo

**TIRANO**

**Décimo Primer Capítulo: "El ganador se lleva todo **

**Bella POV: **

Lo tenía a mis espaldas, respirando ahora tranquilo en mi oído. Sus labios fluctuaban con suavidad desde detrás de mi oreja hasta mi cabello y de nuevo a su punto de partida. Mi frente seguía recargada de la fría pared en medio de mis dos manos que de no estar allí, temblarían vergonzosamente. En mi cerebro mis neuronas se negaban a dejar de atormentarme con mis propias palabras.

"_Jamás podría ser feliz viéndote sufrir tanto. Ese es el problema de los que nos enamoramos. Nos hacemos vulnerables frente a los que queremos." _

Necesitaba auto convencerme de haber hecho una estupidez. Al menos eso era por lo que gritaba el lado racional de mi cerebro, el cual me indicaba que mientras más rápido asumiera eso podría seguir adelante. Pero entonces el lado visceral se paraba de manera sublevada y le recriminaba su mezquindad al no querer reconocer que lo que había dicho era nada más que la verdad. Eso más su tacto revolviéndome las hormonas después de regalarse a sí mismo y a mí un orgasmo improvisado y delicioso en _"La casa de los Espejos"_ en pleno evento de caridad a favor del orfanato Saint Gabriel´s, fue demasiado para mí que me removí para deshacerme de él. O al menos de la tortura que me estaban infligiendo él y mi divido cerebro.

Pero con un movimiento hábil me volvió a pegar a la pared solo que esta vez mis muñecas terminaron entre sus manos y su boca en mi oído:

—Shhhhh. Quiero limpiarte, Bella. Sé buena y quédate quieta mientras lo hago. —susurró con voz ronca y sexy.

Arrastró a mis extremidades por la pared con una deliberada lentitud y me separó de esta dejando mis caderas inclinadas hacia él todo cuanto pudo. Escuché el roce de lo que supuse que era su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans luego pasó la tela suave por la raja de mi trasero llevándose en este todo rastro del clímax que había dejado en mí. Con suma delicadeza deslizó sus yemas por el pedazo de mis muslos que había quedado desnudo, tomó mis bragas y subió haciendo lo mismo. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones.

Y yo, como la tonta que era cuando su roce estaba de por medio en las situaciones me estremecí con cada caricia.

¿Cómo podía si quiera cuestionar mis sentimientos por ese hombre cuando con solo un toque ya me tenía bajo el dominio de su hechizo? Estaba en problemas…estaba en un jodido problema.

De golpe me separé de él cuando trataba de cerrarme la cremallera. Ya me encargué yo de hacer todo eso. Él hizo lo propio con su pantalón mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo clavé mi mirada en él, como si en algún momento pudiese leerle en la frente todo lo que estuviese pensando y que no me decía en ese momento.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —dijo mientras se acomodaba la franela por fuera del jean. Me limité a seguirlo viendo esperando que siguiera hablando. Mi corazón latía desaforado y me amenaza con ponerse en paro por tanto sobresalto en un solo día. —Y la respuesta a eso es…no sé.

—¿No sabes? —no quise que el sarcasmo se me notara tanto pero por lo visto no tenía control sobre ninguna parte de mi cuerpo en aquel momento. Ni siquiera de mi lengua.

—No, Bella. No puedo darte una respuesta que te haga feliz ahora.

Meneé la cabeza de lado a lado y me di media vuelta para irme con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

Una respuesta que me hiciera feliz…ja! Menuda mierda.

—Bella, por favor. ¿A dónde vas? —dijo detrás de mí pero sin moverse un centímetro de donde lo había dejado.

—Afuera hay un evento que no se supervisa solo y de este depende que tenga empleo. —comenté con falsa actitud indiferente.

—No seas ridícula, Isabella. Sabes que no perderás tu empleo si no…

Me giré solo lo necesario para que viese la irónica risa que pendía de mis labios.

—Esa soy yo hoy, Edward. Una muy ridícula Isabella Swan.

—No hagas de esto algo más grande de lo que en realidad es. Sabes que me importas demasiado.

Y tuve que caminar más rápido, dar golpes en la puerta para que la abriera el chico de la entrada y salir disparada a…a donde fuese mientras estuviese lejos del Cullen que más me importaba y el cual podía causarme más dolor.

En el camino me topé con Angela quien me informó sobre el estado de todo lo que teníamos para regalar. Éxito total tanto con los huérfanos como con las personalidades. Más adelante me encontré a Ben Chenney que con el inventario de lo recabado nada en comida. Seiscientos mil dólares. Otro objetivo alcanzado y aún no acababa la tarde. Posteriormente Esme se acercó a mí para felicitarme por la gestión y varios del cuerpo ejecutivo tanto de _Le Madeimoselle_ como de otras empresas invitadas. El hecho es que parecía que había logrado alcanzar lo que quería…al menos en materia laboral.

Edward buscaba la forma de acercarse a hablar conmigo pero yo lo esquivaba de manera efectiva hablando con las personas que tuviese más cerca. Se veía frustrado pero eso no me podía importar menos en aquel momento. No necesitaba ponerme a llorar delante de extraños y mucho menos de él. Así que continué con mis labores de evasión lo máximo que pude. O sea, hasta las ocho de la noche que fue cuando Carlisle nos hizo subir a ambos a la tarima en donde se encontraba el DJ para anunciar el monto alcanzado y hacer entrega del cheque simbólico (el real se lo haríamos llegar unos días después en el orfanato) a Mike. Quién posteriormente fue también solicitado en la tarima.

El presidente de _Le Madeimoselle_ comenzó su emotivo discurso dando las gracias a todas las personalidades del espectáculo, diseñadores, ejecutivo y personal tanto de la empresa como del Saint Gabriel´s que habían acudido a aquella actividad. Le agradeció a su familia por ser la piedra angular de su vida (y en ese momento su mayor dolor de cabeza. Pero por supuesto que eso no lo dijo) luego pasó a Mike Newton quien según él hacía una labor sumamente loable en cuanto a la crianza de tanto niños desafortunados.

—Y como apoyo a esa fantástica tarea que has venido desarrollando, Mike. Tenemos el placer de entregarte este cheque por la suma… —Chenney y una chica que reconocí del departamento de RRHH; pero de la cual no pude recordar el nombre; subieron al estrado con el estrambótico pedazo de cartón simbólico. —de ¡Tres millones de dólares!

Edward y yo nos giramos asombrados hacia el monto escrito en el cartel. ¿De dónde había salido el resto? Sabíamos que estamos cerca de los dos millones, lo cuales se alcanzaron y sobrepasaron por los seiscientos mil dólares lo que en total hubiese resultado en dos millones cuatrocientos mil ¿Así que de dónde había venido el resto? Dejé de darle vueltas a cosas innecesarias y me enfoqué en el aterrador micrófono que Carlisle me había tendido para hablar…

Diablos…

Tomé el aparato de porquería con un ligero temblor de manos y observé a la multitud (nunca había estado frente a más de diez personas frente a mí excepto en mi acto de grado de la universidad) que tenía prácticamente en mi cara. Los niños no me miraban muy interesados más sus cuidadores no le permitían moverse de donde los habían situado. Así que no me tomé como nada personal que algunos hurgaran en su nariz, otros susurraran a los oídos del que tenían al lado o más pendientes de los helados que tenían unos cuantos en las manos.

En cambio muchos de los VIP estaban clavados en sus smartphone y me ignoraban deliberadamente, como solo un adinerado idiota se cree con el derecho de hacer. A pesar de eso me aclaré la garganta y tirarme al abismo. No iba a fracasar en una cosa más en este día.

—Buenas noches a todos y muchas gracias por asistir tanto a las personalidades, ejecutivos como medios de comunicación. Les agradecemos mucho la colaboración prestada en este evento a favor del San Gabriel´s Children Orpham… —luego me dirigí a los que realmente importaban ese día… —Pero sobre todo quiero agradecerle a las personitas más importantes de hoy, que son todos ustedes niños. —ajá! Entonces obtuve su atención. —Gracias por acabar con todos esos hot dogs que pedían ser comidos y todos esos zumos y gaseosas que deseaban ser tomados por alguien. Ustedes salvaron el día al hacerlos felices a todos ellos. —los niños rieron de mi tontería y eso me infundió ánimos. —Si, pequeños hoy ustedes fueron los superhéroes de la jornada…así como lo han sido todos estos años en los que se han enfrentado a muchos obstáculos en su casa hogar. Por eso nos sentimos muy complacidos de decirles que este dinero es para que tengan camas nuevas… —gritaron y aplaudieron emocionados —escritorios nuevos, libros nuevos y mejores condiciones físicas en dónde viven. —sus brillantes ojitos me hicieron un nudo en la garganta pero me sentí orgullosa al ser capaz de tragármelo y hablar con entereza. —Hoy fue un día diferente para ustedes y si nos salimos con la nuestra sus vidas también serán diferente de ahora en adelante. Nos vemos pronto.

Me sentí abrumada por la ovación que recibí pero más por las caras de satisfacción de los dos hombres Cullen que me sonreían impresionados. Yo no entendí que era lo grandioso…solo me había limitado a ignorar a personas maleducadas y enfocarme en lo importante.

Tocó el turno de Edward. Este se mesó su cabello como cada vez que estaba nervioso…y yo que me quedaba como idiota como cada vez que lo hacía. Caminó al frente y habló. Dio gracias como su padre y se apegó más a la línea de Carlisle aunque de una forma más fresca y menos predecible. Me dije a mí misma que estos hombres eran más parecidos de lo que les gustaría admitir. Pasó por las diferentes actividades benéficas que había realizado la empresa y luego llegó a esta…

—Y es que nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin la aguda mente de Isabella Swan… —me señaló haciéndome el centro de atención de nuevo el muy maldi… —quien sugirió un día de feria en el que todos los involucrados disfrutaran de las atracciones. He tenido la oportunidad de trabajar aún más de cerca con ella… —que-carajos-iba-a-decir? —durante toda la elaboración de este evento y me he dado cuenta el gran valor que hay detrás de esa fachada de estratega que ella tiene. Los que hemos tenido la oportunidad de entrar en su vida somos sumamente afortunados. Y este evento es solo el comienzo de una carrera brillante…para una mujer excepcional.

¡Arg! ¡Bastardo adulador! Me veía con esos ojos azul grisáceo con un brillo de arrepentimiento que estaba a punto de ponerme de rodillas. Como odiaba el poder de seducción de esa bestia llamada Edward Anthony Cullen.

Terminó su discurso…y no me di cuenta de que demonios dijo porque estaba perdida en sus palabras así que cuando vi que comenzaron a lanzarse los fuegos artificiales cerca de _Long Island Beach_ me bajé del estrado.

Caminaba acelerada hacia el estacionamiento del parque. En el proceso aproveché para despedirme de varios invitados y felicitar a los trabajadores que estuvieron con nosotros trabajando todo el condenado día. Fue entonces cuando oí un llanto proveniente cerca del local de souvenir. Caminé apresuradamente hacia el ruido y detrás de este…es una esquina encontré a un pequeño hecho un ovillo. Con su carita metida entre sus piernas y se movía de atrás adelante en un ataque de nervios. Me acerqué a él con cuidado y cuando subió la carita pude ver que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que contrastaban exquisitamente con su cabello rubio rojizo. Unas diminutas pecas adornaban sus mejillas regordetas ahora surcada por lágrimas.

Sabía que era uno de los niños del orfanato porque lo había visto llegar con los demás, lo que ignoraba era cómo había llegado hasta allí y porqué lloraba.

Le tendí una mano pero él se limitó a mirarme temeroso. Pobre criatura.

—Hola, soy Bella ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Nada. Solo sorbidos de nariz era lo que recibía en respuesta.

—¿No hablas? —insistí. En este caso él asintió.

—¿Te perdiste? ¿Por eso llorabas? —volvió a asentir.

Le sonreí con ternura porque era lo que ese pequeño me inspiraba en ese instante en el que temblaba como un cervatillo indefenso.

—Si quieres yo te puedo llevar con tus amigos. Soy alta y te puedo alzar para que los localicemos más rápido. ¿Te parece?

—Ajá. —habló por primera vez mientras asentía de nuevo.

Reí y abrí los brazos esperando que él se acercara a mí. Cuando lo cargué mis pies se quejaron. ¡Malditas _Uggs _nuevas! Se notaba que comía bien porque pesaba bastante.

Me causó risa que apenas lo alzara acomodó sus piernitas en torno a mis caderas y acomodó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello. Caminamos a través de la multitud que poco a poco iba saliendo, de los periodistas que terminaban de tomar fotos a las celebridades y socialités, a los encargados de la comida que recogían sus materiales de trabajo y cuando finalmente llegamos a donde se estaban agrupando los huérfanos me señaló emocionado hacia una joven algo robusta que parecía alterada, mirando en todas direcciones mientras trataba de mantener juntos a el grupo de niños que tenía a su cargo.

—_¡Ifany!_ —gritó el pequeño.

La chica que era blanca y rubia se puso pálida por un instante y luego salió corriendo a arrebatarme al pequeño de los brazos. Lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la frente. Me pareció escuchar algo parecido _a No vuelvas a hacerme eso jamás_ y luego lo soltó en el suelo para revisarlo. Constató que no tuviese ninguna herida, o al menos eso creía, y luego se puso en pie para encararme sumamente apenada.

—Lo siento mucho. Devon nunca se había apartado del grupo. Tuve que dejarla con una compañera porque necesitaba ir al baño y en ese interludio él se separó del resto. —me explicaba acelerada.

—Tranquila. Comprendo que no debe ser fácil cuidar a un niño, mucho menos a un grupo numeroso como el que ustedes manejan.

La chica sonrió aliviada al ver que no le reprochaba nada.

—¿Usted tiene hijos?

No. La verdad es que soy madrina parcial de una bebé de tres meses que el que es algo así como mi pareja sospecha que puede ser su padre. Ahhh y el que por cierto tampoco me quiere pero no se puede separar de mí. Supongo que es algo difícil de explicar.

Decidí guardar mi amargura y sarcasmo para mí misma y contestarle lo necesario.

—No. No lo soy.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde encontró a Devon? —preguntó la simpática chica.

El hábil pelirrojito señaló en dirección a mi espalda.

—_Adá. _

Ambas reímos y la chica volvió a cargarlo aunque se le notaba cansada. Por lo visto le tenía mucho cariño a ese niño.

—Estaba por el punto de los souvenir.

—Ah.

Edward y Mike Newton vinieron caminando hacia donde estábamos ambas. Opté por ignorar a ese par y enfocarme en la mano que la chica me tendía.

—Tiffany.

—Isabella. —le respondí.

—Oh, yo sé quién es. Bonitas palabras en el estrado.

No pude evitar sonrojarme le di las gracias y para cuando me despedía de Tiffany y de Devon, Edward y Mike nos dieron alcance. El primero se aseguró de que no lo esquivase asiéndome de la cadera y el segundo se agachó a hablar con el pequeño. No pude escuchar lo que ambos se susurraban…o quizá sería que no podía prestarle demasiada atención cuando tenía a mi mayor torturador asiéndome de la cintura. No lo miré en ningún momento aunque podía sentir el peso de sus ojos sobre mí. Tiffany se sonrojó cuando lo vio y le sonreía tímida mientras contestaba a lo que él le preguntaba.

Finalmente nos despedimos y emprendimos la salida de _The Cyclone_.

—Me estuviste evadiendo el resto de la tarde. —¿De verdad estaba recriminándome?

—Necesitaba espacio. —me sacudí su mano de la cadera cuando ya nadie nos podía ver. —Como ahora.

Se colocó frente a mí, haciéndome detener.

Suspiré exasperada.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Nunca quise que se arruinara lo de nosotros…!

Entonces la vi. Venía hacia nosotros muy segura de sí misma en unos altísimos pumb color gris plomo, un skinny jean negro y una camisa suelta de gasa. ¡Maldije a Tanya por ser tan inoportuna!

A Edward no le pasó desapercibida mi reacción y se giró para ver a quién veía con tanta fijación. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y gruñó: —¡Coño! ¡simplemente fabuloso! Lo que me faltaba.

—Hola, Isabella. —Hola, zorra. —Edward, que bien te ves.

La muy desgraciada se atrevió a comérselo en mi cara con la mirada.

Le negué a mi lengua el derecho a moverse para saludarla.

—Vaya…—rodó los ojos con tedio. —no esperaba tanta alegría por verme.

—La habitual. Acostúmbrate. —le contestó Edward finalmente.

Hizo un gesto como si la hubiese herido tocándose el pecho.

—¡Ouch! Pero que yo recuerde…antes te ponías… —dirigió una lasciva mirada a su pene. —bastante contento de verme.

¡Demasiado perra para ignorarla!

—Pero fue antes de que se enterase de que eras una zorra desvergonzada capaz de acostarte con un compañero de trabajo. —ataqué. —Claro que yo creo que tal vez te confundiste de protocolo al ser una mujer comprometida y pensaste que revolcarte en la oficina con una de las manos derechas del que sería tu futuro esposo no estaba mal. —musité con falsa inocencia.

De estar atónita pasó a estar furiosa. Entrecerró los ojos y nos fulminó a ambos con la vista. Finalmente fijó su desprecio en Edward.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo esas cosas de mí. Eres un poco hombre.

—Como tú…que eres muy poca dama. —respondió en tono venenoso.

Mi lado mezquino se retorció de felicidad al escucharle hablar así con la que una vez fue parte de su pasado y le había hecho daño.

—Nunca creí que llegases a convertirte en esto… —luego me miró a mí con desdén —No cantes victoria. De seguro serás una _calientacama_ más del montón. En algún momento él se cansará de ti…

—O yo me hartaré de él y lo dejaré. —vi de reojo como él dio un respingo. —pero te prometo que cuando eso suceda no me acostaré con Jacob. Eso de ser parte de un triángulo amoroso… —chasqueé la lengua —no es lo mío.

Su rostro se puso lívido de la rabia y dio un paso hacia mí pero tras pensárselo mejor respiró profundo y pareció tranquilizarse. Solo el pronunciamiento de la vena en su frente delataba su humor.

—Caramba…caramba con la asistente agazapada. ¿Quién diría que después de volverse "alguien" se pondría tan fiera?

—¡Ya basta, Tanya! —le gritó Edward. —Que yo sepa la empresa en la tú trabajas te mandó en representación al evento. No a jodernos después del cierre. Así que vete a la mierda de aquí.

—¡Eres un maldito engreído!

—Solo obtienes lo que te mereces. ¿Vienes a joderme a mí o a los míos? Pues atente a las consecuencias. Moraleja del cuento: No-me-jodas.

—Ahhhhhh ¿Así que ella es tuya? —contestó ninguneándome con un gesto de la mano —Por qué poco me has cambiado.

Noté como él rechinó los dientes y contraatacó:

—Si te refieres a lo poco mujerzuela que es. Tienes mucha razón, Bella no lo es. Tú sí. Ahora….que si hablamos de damas…mejor lo dejamos antes de que salgas perdiendo por goleada.

Cansada de tanto dime-que-yo-te-diré me situé frente a ella y le dije en tono cansino: —¿De verdad necesitamos seguir recalcándote tus pocas dotes de lealtad y monogamia durante más tiempo? Porque esto empieza a ser molesto. Así que te agradezco imperiosamente que si quieres reñir de nuevo, hazlo un día que no estemos cansados.

Le enseñé la salida del estacionamiento y ella se limitó a lanzarme una sonrisa de autosuficiencia antes de irse.

Respiré con cansancio y me dirigí a mi fiel _Nissan_. Ya estaba bien de actuar como arpía durante el día. Primero Jacob y ahora esta…indeseable. Eso sumado al cansancio, al rechazo de Edward, a mi confesión humillantemente cierta y todo lo ocurrido el resto del día era demasiado para el cuerpo de esta mortal. Necesitaba una cama, una manta y una almohada que abrazar con urgencia.

—¿Me vas a seguir ignorando o vamos a hablar como los adultos que somos?

Finalmente me detuve cuando llegué a mi auto y me giré con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya déjalo ¿si? —le dijje con un tono dulce que no planeaba emplear en lo absoluto. —Solo quiero irme a mi cama…

—¡No! ¡No quiero que lo nuestro quede así! Yo no puedo estar sin ti y lo sabes. —estaba desesperado. Su mirada desorbitada y llena de temor no mentía. Pero yo estaba demasiado turbada para tomar eso en cuenta.

—Lo nuestro… —agregué como si estuviese sopesando mis palabras. —Lo nuestro…La verdad es que ni tu ni yo sabes que es _"Lo nuestro",_ Edward. Solo que nos exigimos, más que pedirnos, exclusividad. Tú no ves a nadie y yo tampoco, pero puestos a ver las cosas con objetividad; nosotros no tenemos ningún status en el que encajemos. Más allá de que nos estamos acostando.

Apretó los labios en una línea fina.

—Es mucho más que eso…y lo sabes.

Negué con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que…ya no sé nada. Solo sé que en la casa de los espejos yo hice el papelón de mi vida…

—¡No!

—Sí. —aseveré tajante. —Lo hice y sinceramente ahora me siento lo suficientemente cobarde como para querer irme a mi casa y pedirte que me dejes espacio porque lo necesito más que nunca.

Se pasó una mano por la boca como si se estuviese limpiando los labios.

—Te vas a alejar, Bella. Lo sé. Eres tozuda y vas a hacerme todo cuesta arriba para recuperar lo que teníamos…

—Edward…Edward…Edward. Entiende algo: necesito sopesar mis opciones para saber si puedo seguir apostando por…esto.

Se pegó a mí hasta que solo unos milímetros separaban nuestros labios.

—Yo sigo apostando por nosotros, Bella. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

No lo quería, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas así que opté por separarlo de mí lo más suave que pude.

—Solo déjame ¿sí? Déjame…bah. —sacudí la cabeza, lo empujé de nuevo y entré en el auto para encerrarme rápidamente.

Y lo dejé tras de mí. Parado en un plaza de estacionamiento vacía. Tan vacía como se habían quedado nuestras miradas. Y quizá algo más profundo que me negaba a reconocerme a mí misma por miedo a hundirme en la desesperación.

_Mamma Mia._ ¡Como amaba esa película!

Normalmente no había forma de que perdiera ni siquiera los créditos con Waterloo como fondo musical y a una _Meryl Streep_ bailando graciosamente con sus amigas desquiciadas. Más esa madrugada fue la excepción a la regla.

Apenas había llegado a mi pequeño departamento cuando me quité las botas camino a la habitación, los calcines un poco más adelante en el suelo y una a una fueron cayendo el resto de las piezas hasta que me quedé solo en bragas y brassier. Dejé que mi edredón de rayas azules y blancas me abrazara a mi cama aunque lo que conseguí dormir solo fueron cinco horas. A la una y media de la madrugada me levanté sobresaltada sintiéndome más sola que de costumbre y frente a mí tuve la respuesta. Una almohada regordeta me indicaba que era porque las cosas no me habían salido como había planeado. En lo absoluto. Tomé mi celular y miré la hora. Ahí fue que me enteré que tan desordenado estaba mi reloj del sueño. Un circulito rojo sobre el ícono de un sobre me indicaba que tenía un mensaje de texto. Traté de pasarlo desapercibido más después de un rato sucumbí a la tentación de saber si era Él…

Y sí…lo era.

"_Siento no poder decir lo que quieres oír, más sin embargo soy capaz de esforzarme más por conseguirlo y hacerte feliz. Te quiero conmigo."_

¡No! ¡No era "esfuerzo" lo que quería de Edward ¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo?

Dos horas después y muchas vueltas en el colchón también, decidí darme por vencida. El sueño se me había escapado por mi "diluvio óptico post-mensaje de Edward Cullen", así que decidí dejar a mi patetismo arropado en mi cama y yo irme a preparar algo caliente y ver la primera película con la que me topase en mi colección de DVD´s .

Una buena taza de humeante té verde con miel y _Mamma Mia_ fueron la compañía perfecta en mi madrugada solitaria. Y aunque sonreía como tonta por los extravagantes pasos de bailes de _Meryl_, _Pierce Brosnan_ y _Colin Firth_ al final de la película mis ojos se fueron apagándose antes de que todos los créditos terminaran de pasar.

Me desperté a pasadas las diez y media de la mañana como si me hubiesen caminado por encima la mitad de los niños presentes en el evento. Arrastré mi perezoso y lamentable trasero hasta la ducha para un energizante baño. Me preparé una rápida ensalada de frutas, un poco de zumo de naranja y una taza pequeña de yogurt. Me recogí mi cabello aún húmedo en una coleta, cambié mi bata de baño por un pantalón de chándal, una franela y unos tenis.

Ese domingo sería la cena con las personalidades y ejecutivos en _Le Cirque_, como cierre con broche de oro (y ostentación, que es lo que esa gente esperaba) del Evento Benéfico. Mike Newton estaría presente más era el único que asistiría en representación del orfanato pues no podía prescindir de la presencia de nadie para cuidar a los pequeños. Así de grave estaba la escasez de personal que tenía el Saint Gabriel´s. En fin…que esta era una noche en la que no podía aparecerme luciendo como cualquier día de oficina. Así que tomé mis cosas y me negué a ver a mi tarjeta de crédito la cual iba a llorar hoy entre una visita al salón de belleza y una larga vuelta en _Saks Fith Avenue_.

Llegué en taxi hasta el restaurant _Le Cirque_ porque no había forma ni manera de que pudiese manejar mi amado Nissan con aquellas sandalias de plataforma altísimas de _Louboutin_. Uno de los chicos del personal me abrió la puerta y se quedó embelesado viéndome las piernas sin disimular su asombro. Me bajé lo máximo que pude el ruedo de mi vestido y me maldije por haberme antojado de uno que tuviese la falda tan corta.

El _Stella Room_, era una de las salas para eventos privados de _Le Cirque_. Con una capacidad de noventa personas en sus amplias mesas circulares que recibían a nueve invitados cómodamente sentados a los largo y ancho de la misma. Ventanales en forma de rombos permitían a los comensales admirar el paisaje de la noche neoyorkina. Predominaban los tonos blanco y durazno en su decoración. Así como la exquisita cava de vinos que adornaba el extremo izquierdo de la habitación. Una alfombra en tonos amarillos, naranjas, azules y aguamarina contrastaba exquisitamente con el ambiente.

Las puertas de cristal de los laterales estaban abiertas en su totalidad recibiendo a los ochenta y cinco invitados más exclusivos que participaron en el evento benéfico. Así que no me extrañó que diseñadores, uno que otro actor, magnates y ejecutivos de _Le Mademoiselle_ y de sus empresas asociadas me saludaran como si perteneciese a su círculo. Me adentré aún más en la celebración en la que un pequeño grupo de cuerdas interpretaban una pieza sobria y elegante a juego con el ambiente que se respiraba en el local.

Finalmente me topé con Carlisle, Esme y Edward que se encontraban casi al final de la sala. Los dos primeros actuaban formales como el entorno lo demandaba en cambio el último casi escupió la champaña cuando me vio aparecer.

Un camarero me ofreció una bandeja plateada llena de copas aflautadas burbujeantes.

—¿_Crystal_, señorita?

Asentí y le sonreí en agredemiento. Seguí mi camino notando como los ojos de Edward se agrandaban con cada paso que daba hacia ellos. Más estos se fueron haciendo más pequeños a medida que la reprobación se hacía latente en su rostro. _¡Que se joda!_ Me dije a mí misma.

En realidad era yo la que quería que me jodiera, más cuando estaba vestido totalmente de negro. Su traje, su camisa y su corbata negra con pequeños y delicados brocados lo hacían parecer un ángel del infierno en busca de las pobres almas de jóvenes incautas que caerían rendidas a sus pies por una sola mirada aquellos ojos tormentosos azules grisáceos y labios esculpidos específicamente para tentar hasta a la de convicción más fuerte. Y que constara en acta que yo no estaba en ese grupo de mujeres.

Así que cuando semejante adonis se veía seriamente afectado por mi vestido de _Aidan Mattox_, me sentí poderosa. O sería quizás que el estampado de piel de serpiente que adornaba la pequeña tela plateada me confería una peligrosa audacia. Salpicado con un ligero brillo a lo largo y ancho del vestido de poliéster manga larga y a juego con unas sandalias negras que parecían gritar ¡Cuidado! ¡Aquí va una fresca! Parecía que iba ataviada para matar…y de cierta forma; eso quería.

—Buenas noches, señor y señora Cullen, señor Zanotti…Edward.

Todos me saludaron y alabaron mi apariencia. Bueno…todos menos Edward quien rechinó los dientes mientras el baboso de Phillipini Zanotti me dirigía una mirada lasciva.

Tomé asiento con ellos a petición de Carlisle y demanda de Edward, y poco después comenzaron a circular los canapés por la sala. Bruschettas de tomate, shots de sopa de gazpacho y cocteles de camarones fueron los encargados de abrirle el apetito a los exigentes comensales.

—Ese vestido es extremadamente corto. No me gusta. —gruñó Edward a mi lado mientras fingía una sonrisa al mesonero que le servía una bruschetta.

—No lo llevas puesto tú. Así que tranquilízate. —le respondí tomando el mismo tipo de canapé que él.

—Todos te miran de manera inadecuada, Bella.

Le miré divertida a la cara mientras bebía mi último trago de _Crystal_ y reacomodaba mi _clutch_ de _Miu Miu _en mi regazo.

Poco tiempo después llegaron los aperitivos fríos y calientes: la ensalada de langosta de la casa, confites de mango con ensalada de mango verde, calamares y pulpos al grill.

La ceremonia seguía y las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar. Carlisle, Esme, Zanotti (alias el viejo baboso), cuatro ejecutivos que solo conocía de vista, Edward y yo conversábamos sobre distintas cosas. Ninguna interesante pero supuse que era lo que se estilaba en reuniones así. Se notaba el orgullo de Edward al ver que me podía mover fácilmente en su entorno; aunque no me gustaba. Cosa que por supuesto no demostré; y alabó mi gestión en cada oportunidad que pudo. A pesar de que cuando me veía se notaba que aun seguía furioso por mi vestido. Decidí no prestarle atención por no ser más que la pataleta de un cavernícola intolerante.

_Y…el cual no me correspondía._ Gritó mi cerebro.

Sopas, pastas, risottos y distintos tipos de carne fueron desfilando por la multitud. Los vinos fueron los acompañantes perfectos. Tres tipos de vinos fueron seleccionados: el _Château Guiraud del 2009_, el _Shafer Relentless 2008_ y el Château de _Saint Cosme__Gigondas de 2010_.

—¡Bella! Excelente labor escogiendo el menú de esta noche. —me alabó Esme frente a toda la comitiva que tenía en frente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, más le respondí con suma seguridad:

—No es a mí a quién debe de felicitar, señora Cullen. El crédito se lo lleva _Le Cirque_, que permitió que cada una de lo que escogí estuviese a la altura de las expectativas.

—_Touché_. —brindó ella con su copa de _Shafer._ —Aún así te mereces el reconocimiento por el buen gusto.

Me sonrió displicente. El resto de las conversaciones se desvió hacia el tema de la comida y yo agradecí que las miradas no siguieran posadas en mí.

—Necesitamos hablar. —me susurró Edward al oído.

Noté que a varios de los presentes en la mesa no les pasó eso desapercibido.

—¿Puedes controlarte un poco? Los ejecutivos se están dando cuenta de tu actitud.

—No me interesa.

—A mí sí. —susurré entre dientes.

Nos tocó la penosa decisión de decidirnos entre una tarta de piña con helado de vainilla, una crème brûlée, una tarta de ganache de chocolate con helado de dulce de leche o una cheesecake con frutilla. Me decanté por la última y Edward por la tercera.

Para sorpresa de todos; hasta de la mía; tomó con familiaridad de mi postre sin importarle lo impropio que pudiese eso parecer ante los demás y más tarde tomó de su plato y de acercó la tarta de chocolate a los labios. Esa media sonrisa capaz de hacer rebeliones por querer poseerla se prendó de sus labios y la maldad se coló en sus ojos cuando me retó: —Prueba mi…_postre_. —las segundas intenciones eran claras en su comentario.

Tragué grueso y ante varias miradas atónitas abrí mis labios y dejé que colara el dulce en mi boca. Una sensación de calidez traidora se coló por mi entrepierna cuando un gruñido de sexy satisfacción salió de su boca.

—Me matas. —moduló en silencio.

Me limpié los labios con la servilleta en un intento fatuo de esconder el sonrojo que embargaba mis mejillas.

Pero Edward no había terminado de torturarme, aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga.

Tomó mi mano frente a todos y depositó un beso en el dorso. Miró a todos con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire: —Veo miradas sorprendidas en la mesa… —y tenía la audacia de mirarlos directamente a los ojos. —por lo visto se me olvidado comentarles que tengo el honor de salir con la señorita Isabella Swan.

¡Sería cabrón!

Por lo visto había malinterpretado su mensaje de texto, el que al parecer era más una advertencia de que haría cualquier locura en vez de un ruego. ¿Cómo no me había visto venir esto de un hombre que se comportaba más como un cavernícola que como un empresario de relevancia global?

Pero es tú cavernícola, y eso no importó para enamorarte de él. Comentó mi cerebro, más le respondí que aún así me parecía un maldito idiota tiránico.

Sonreí con toda la etiqueta de la que fui capaz y le respondí:

—Si no se dieron cuenta durante la cena, el postre nos delató.

Todos se echaron a reír con distinción y felicitaron a Edward por tener tan excelente gusto. En medio de esas demostraciones de afecto que me parecieron demasiado falsas para creérmelas, me sorprendí al encontrar las miradas que los señores Cullen me dirigían. Esme sonreía con cariñosa satisfacción mientras que en Carlisle brillaba una grata incredulidad. Debía de estar cuestionándose a sí mismo sobre cuando debía de haber comenzado nuestra relación. Aunque eso solo demostraba lo poco que prestaba atención a lo que hacía su hijo, pues mi presencia en plena disputa de infidelidad familiar debió hacérselo saber. Al menos que pensase en otra cosa que se me estuviese escapando.

Al final de todo, los invitados se pusieron en pie y charlaban los unos con los otros, oportunidad que Edward aprovechó para apropiarse de mi cintura y hacer de público conocimiento a todo el que le preguntase que estábamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo. en un movimiento de cabeza leve para acomodar la mata de cabello ondulado que caía sobre mi hombro pude ver que Jacob Black nos dirigía un detallado estudio visual y no me pasó desapercibido que no estaba nada contento con la situación. En ese momento me acordé de Tanya y lamenté profundamente que la muy zorra no estuviese también allí.

Edward se empeñó en llevarme a mi casa aunque en privado le rechacé varias veces, pero al final se salió con la suya. El que estuviese la prensa rosa en las afueras del lugar no me extrañó, lo que sí lo hizo fue que Edward se parara a saludar educadamente a algunos de ellos y hasta responderles algunas de sus preguntas mientras nos fotografiaban juntos. Mentalmente me preparé para verme en varios diarios retratada como "una más" de la lista de Edward. Eso aumentó un grado más a mi depresión. Me alegré cuando al final nos escapamos de los ojos curiosos y de los paparazzis chillones.

Necesitaba urgentemente mi privacidad para revolcarme en mi propia miseria.

—No, Edward. No quiero que subas. —lo último era una verdad a medias.

Embry seguía con la vista al frente mientras su jefe y yo discutíamos en la parte trasera del auto.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar. Ya te lo dije en la cena. Te lo pedí ayer también y no me quisiste dar la oportunidad.

Cerré mis ojos, suspiré y volví a mirar con la entereza recuperada.

—Te pedí espacio y no me lo has dado. Me escribiste anoche, llamaste durante toda la mañana y la tarde, y como si todo esto no fuese poco me tomas como si fuese una pertenencia tuya para decir ante el mundo que estamos saliendo ¿con qué fin? —le pregunté exasperada pero sin la mordacidad que siempre me hacía compañía cuando discutíamos.

—Te dije que haría mis mayores esfuerzos para tenerte y lo cumplí.

Me agarré la cabeza con una mano y miré el suelo del BMW.

—No sé qué quieres de mí, Edward.

—¡Ni yo! —dijo desesperado a la vez que me tomaba de las muñecas y me giraba hacia él para que lo viese. En sus ojos volvía a brillar el miedo. —Dame la oportunidad de averiguarlo. —Negué frenética en silencio y sin poder contener las lágrimas que brotaban. Pegó su frente a la mía y respiró entre cortado frente a mis labios haciendo que me embriagara con su aliento. —Por favor, Bella. Mi Isabella. No me niegues el estar contigo, esa es la única tortura que no resisto. Me has hecho vulnerable a ti.

Me quedé sin aire por un segundo y él lo aprovechó para apoderarse de mis labios. Más lo rechacé desesperada, lo empujé del pecho hacia su asiento, tomé mi _clutch_ y salí corriendo hacia mi apartamento. Mientras subía los escalones lo más rápido que me lo permitían los altísimos tacones escuché el encendido del auto y crujir del pavimento bajo los neumáticos. La pena me oprimió el peño amenazando con aplastarme el corazón hasta que no pudiese mover más pero ni eso me detuvo en el ascenso a mi "refugio".

Cerré de un portazo y me dejé caer al suelo jadeando y llorando a partes iguales. Las infames sandalias _Louboutin_ repiquetearon contra el parqué cuando me las saqué violentamente. Abracé mis rodillas y apoyé mi cabeza para llorar a mis anchas como la imbécil que era.

No podía con Edward. Él era demasiado confuso como para que mi corazón lo soportara; en un momento podía hacer añicos el alma y momento siguiente podía desbaratarme con unas palabras como las que me había dicho en el auto.

"_Me has hecho vulnerable a ti. "_

Quería creer que valía la pena arriesgarme con él. En serio quería hacerlo pero le temía demasiado al dolor como para pasar por alto que en la ecuación que los dos conformábamos solo yo estaba enamorada. Eso se reflejaba como un resultado negativo. Como dolor.

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue cortado cuando sentí que mi puerta se movía. Me quedé en silencio asustada. Escuché un largo roce que llegó hasta el suelo y me alejé gateando por el suelo espantada. ¡Se intentaban meter a mi apartamento!

—Te puedo escuchar desde aquí, Bella. —mi corazón se detuvo cuando reconocí la voz amortiguada de Edward a través de la puerta. —¿Quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera? Pues bien yo las haré a las mías.

Seguía estupefacta.

—No me voy a ir a ningún jodido lugar. Por mí puedes llamar a la policía o al presidente de la junta de condominio. De vale una reverenda mierda. De aquí no muevo mi culo hasta que no estés dispuesta a escucharme. ¿Querías espacio? Bien, ahí tienes tu apartamento. Pero me aseguraré que no des un paso afuera de él sin escucharme antes.

Oh Dios…

_**Hola, chicas…muchíiiiisimas gracias por todos esos reviews que me dejan…lamento que a veces no me de tiempo para contestarle a todas como me gustaría pero créanme que absolutamente tooodos los leo.**_

_**Mi cavernícola y yo les agradecemos el apoyo demostrado. Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega.**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	12. Chapter 12

**TIRANO**

Décimo Segundo Capítulo: "El Silencio"

**Bella POV: **

Estaba atónita tirada frente a la puerta de mi pequeño apartamento. Porque definitivamente si alguien tenía la habilidad de sorprenderme ese era Edward Cullen. Y no siempre para bien.

Gateé por el parqué hasta quedar pegada a la entrada y recosté la frente a la superficie fría de madera. Cerré los ojos tratando de alejarme del borde del colapso.

—No sé qué hacer contigo, Edward. —admití derrotada.

—Podrías empezar por hablar conmigo, Isabella. Ese sería un excelente punto de partida.

—¿Por qué no puedes concederme lo que te pido?

—¡Porque luego ya nada será lo mismo! ¡Lo sabes! —se tranquilizó y luego habló de nuevo más sereno. —Eres demasiado terca y sé que encontrarías diferentes motivos para crear distancia entre ambos.

—Quizá es porque siempre han existido, pero me he hecho de la vista gorda hasta ahora.

Sentí un golpe suave en la puerta.

—Y luego te sorprendes de que esté acá. —añadió en un susurro. Como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

El sonido estruendoso de un automóvil frente al edificio rompió la relativa tranquilidad de la zona. Lo de relativo es porque a New York no se le conoce como _"La Ciudad que Nunca Duerme"_ por solo decirlo. Las rebeldes notas de _I´m not ok_ de _My Chemical Romance_ dejaron de sonar para darle paso a una muy triste; y demasiado diferente como para ignorarlo, _The Silence_ de _Alexandra Burke_.

¡Joder, lo que me faltaba! Si hasta banda sonora nos salía a ambos en un momento así.

_You lift me up, and knock me down_

_I´m never sure just what to feel when you´re around_

_I speak my heard, but don´t know why_

_´Coz you don´t ever really say what´s on your mind._

Sabes que has rebasado tu cuota de patetismo anual cuando tu vida está retratada a la perfección en una canción de despecho. Y es que no podía ignorar que Edward tenía a facilidad de alterar mis emociones con solo aparecerse frente a mí; o detrás de mi entrada. Como en este momento. Eso sin mencionar que no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en realidad en estos momentos. Por lo que entendía, él podía estar confundido o aterrado de decirme algo. Algo grande. Algo que lo acobardaba. Pero me negaba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas en ese preciso instante, por temor a toparme esta vez con un obstáculo imposible de sortear.

_So say love me_

_Or say you need me_

_Don´t let the silence_

_Do the talking_

_Just say you want me_

_Or you don´t need me_

_Don´t let the silence do the talking_

En mi fuero interior sabía muy bien lo que quería escuchar de sus labios, pero no en la manera como él lo había dicho con anterioridad. Un "Te amo" vacío y forzado no era lo que necesitaba oír de Edward. No se puede ignorar una realidad latente y obligar a alguien a que te jure un amor que no siente. Eso sí que sería tocar fondo.

_It´s killing me (the silence)_

_It´s killing me (the silence)_

_It´s killing me (the silence)_

A la larga, eso me mataría más rápido y de manera más dolorosa que el saber que Edward no sentía por mí lo que yo por él.

_You let me in_

_But then sometimes_

_You empty eyes just make me feel so cold inside_

_When I´m with you_

_It´s like rolling dice_

_Don´t know where or how_

_You´re gonna make me cry_

Mi cerebro me cuestionaba constantemente por esa tendencia masoquista que estaba desarrollando al estar cerca de Edward. No soportaba su frialdad y despotismo cuando le daba por hacer valer su lado más neandertal; pero no toleraba estar lejos del fuego que solo él era capaz de encender en mí con solo un susurro o una mirada.

_It´s like_

_I´m walking on broken glass_

_I wanna know but I don´t wanna ask_

_´Cause once you say it_

_You can´t take it back_

_And this the end and please_

_Just fake it fast._

Ignoraba demasiadas cosas como para decir que estaba en terreno seguro en todo lo referente entre él y yo. Él tenía muchas cicatrices, numerosos vacíos en su vida y yo no estaba del todo convencida si esa necesidad que Edward aseguraba tener por mí, se debía a que yo era la solución a sus problemas. Si era solo un relleno para que el dolor no pudiese tomar posesión de lo que quedaba en carne viva dentro de él.

Pero…

Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta tan violentamente que Edward casi se cae de espaldas al piso. Me quedé mirando fijamente a sus ojos con el recelo que suele nacer al encontrarse a punto de lanzarse al vacío de bruces.

—Ya decidiste que hacer conmigo. —obviamente no había sido una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho. Asentí. Tomó un respiro y apretó sus labios en una línea fina. —Dispara.

—Yo… no estoy segura aún…

Soltó una carcajada que tenía más de tos y menos de risa luego se paró frente a mí con una mirada impasible.

—No me jodas, Isabella…

—Me estás abrumando, Edward.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió sus brazos para hacerme ver cuán poco le importaba.

—Estoy vuelto de todo. Yo estoy jodido al tener que mantenerme a raya sin que me des una oportunidad a explicarme, así que tú también te jodes al "sentirte abrumada". —hizo las comillas con sus dedos. —Ambos estamos jodiéndonos mutuamente y no de una forma agradable.

Retrocedí dos pasos y él aprovechó esa ligera ventaja para pasar y cerrar de un portazo.

—¿Qué es a lo que le tienes miedo? —la desesperación se notaba en sus ojos aunque se esforzó porque su voz no lo delatara. Falló. —Sí, no te dije esas palabras que quieres escuchar…

Otra vez con la misma canción…

—¡Yo no quiero que me digas lo que yo quiera escuchar!

—Entonces ¡¿Qué carajos es lo que quieres?!

La impotencia me embargó de tal manera que ella fue la que tomó posesión por un segundo y luego me abandonó, dejándome a solas con la repentina vergüenza de haberlo empujado contra la puerta.

—Entiendo algo de una condenada vez, Edward Cullen. No se trata de que quiera escucharte decir, ¡se trata de que quisiera que lo sintieras! Pero no puedo obligarte a hacer eso y… —batí mi cabello con frustración —Tienes demasiadas cosas que sanar y no sé si…

—Termina de hablar, Bella. No te cortes ahora.

—No sé si lo que sientes por mí se deba a esas cicatrices internas que tienes. —ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Sonaba asquerosamente bastardo pero no por eso menos cierto. Además no podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado después de saber detalles tan delicados de su vida personal.

Su rostro se quedó de piedra luego cambió a una expresión dolorosa para finalmente mutar a una facción fría. Se restregó la cara y habló:

—Aunque quisiera borrar mi pasado, no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera para eliminar tus inseguridades, Bella. Lo siento. Sí, tengo en mi historial de vida un compromiso roto, una infidelidad y un hijo muerto; sin embargo todo eso me ha dejado alguna enseñanza y me ha fortalecido haciéndome el hombre que soy ahora. —abrió los brazos. —Aquí me tienes, con todo y cicatrices como dices tú. Puedes aceptarme y seguir en este desafío que ha sido nuestra relación desde el principio o echarme fuera de tu vida porque no soy el príncipe encantador que toda mujer espera. Pero ten en cuenta algo, este chico malo defectuoso es el que te ha hecho estremecer no solo en la cama, sino también aquí… —se dio un golpecito con el índice en el corazón. —por algo me dijiste que me querías.

¡A la mierda el autocontrol!

—¿Y por qué crees que tengo tanto miedo de estar contigo, Edward? ¡Soy yo la que estoy arriesgando más en todo esto!

—¡¿Sí?! ¡No me digas! ¡Lo dices como si solo tú tuvieses sentimientos! Yo también puedo salir mal en toda esta ecuación si un día decides que te viene mejor un tipo como Black, porque es más estable y caballeroso, más aún así estoy tomando el riesgo de tener contigo lo que no he tenido hace tiempo: una relación. —se adelantó un paso y me increpó a la cara. —Entonces, Bella ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Huir como una cobarde porque es lo más seguro o quedarte y darme batalla para que me rinda ante ti?

Su sonrisa era una clara amenaza que presagiaba cualquier cantidad de batallas y solo Dios sabía quién resultaría ganador en todas estas.

Bajé la mirada a mis pies descalzos.

—Debo ser estúpida porque…prefiero el peligro de salir herida por ti a la seguridad de no sentir nada con otra persona. —miré como mis dedos se movían como los de una niña de cinco años, aunque la pedicure en color negro no compaginaba del todo con eso.

Me levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice e hizo que mirara la expresión dulce que tenía en sus ojos que se encontraban sorpresivamente cerca de mí.

—Lo que yo siento por ti, Isabella Marie Swan, va más allá de dos palabras. Por eso yo también estoy aterrado, porque tienes el poder de desbaratar el muro de protección que con tanto esfuerzo he armado durante todo este tiempo. Tenme paciencia, nena, solo te pido eso. Tenme un poco de paciencia.

Entonces me abrazó. Con delicadeza y a la vez con la fuerza necesaria como para transmitirme que no pensaba dejarme ir a ningún lado. Acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo y besó mi coronilla, mientras que yo escondía mi rostro entre sus pectorales y lloraba en silencio.

Sí, seguía teniendo miedo. Terror mejor dicho. Pero no podía seguir viviendo detrás de una defensa y mantener a Edward al otro lado de ella, eso me era imposible puesto que hacía mucho que yo la había saltado en varias ocasiones solo para colocarme a su lado. Edward decía que yo era su remanso de paz, más él era mi eterna guerra con la prudencia. Y en ese largo momento en que permanecimos abrazados en la entrada de mi departamento, recé en silencio a alguna fuerza celestial para que me diese la fuerza necesaria para pelear las batallas que me deparaba el futuro con este hombre.

—¿Isabella? —musitó sobre mi frente.

—Bella, Edward. Bella. —se estremeció un poco al dejar escapar una risita tonta.

—Shhh. Le quitas el carácter formal a mis palabras. —esperé a que volviera a hablar. —Isabella, ¿te avergonzaría mucho si te presentara como novia a partir de ahora?

Entonces fue allí que me di cuenta de que no sufría de problemas cardíacos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado hasta el punto que pensé que podía caer desmayada al suelo víctima de una arritmia. Más no pasó nada de eso, solo me quedé refugiada entre el calor de sus brazos que me rodeaban los omóplatos con firmeza. Sonreí como una reverenda idiota contra su traje negro como la noche.

—No lo sé… —me restregué contra él tal cual una gata mimosa. —¿Qué dirán de mí si me ven andar por la calle con un cavernícola?

—Ignoro lo que dirán pero por lo menos sé que mantendrán su distancia de mi mujer si no quieren que les de un porrazo en la cabezota. —ambos reímos. Aunque internamente lo creí muy capaz de hacer eso debido a su naturaleza posesiva.

El estruendo del auto que seguía abajo retumbaba en las ventanas pero en esta ocasión era Grenade de Bruno Mars.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti. —citó Edward el coro de la canción. —Incluso mandar al hijo de puta que tiene ese escándalo allá abajo. —me soltó repentinamente y abrió la ventana para sacar la ventana y gritar: —¡Cabron! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Pues deja que te diga cuál es mi problema: que no me dejas dormir! ¡Y si eres inteligente te darás cuenta que si no le bajas volumen a esa mierda en cinco minutos, será tu problema también pues te quedarás sin dientes!

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo halé del borde del saco.

—Pasa, Edward. Así no vas a conseguir… —el tipo bajó el volumen. Metió la mitad del cuerpo que tenía por fuera de la ventana con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hay que utilizar la decencia en ciertas ocasiones.

—Si, por supuesto. Acabas de demostrar tus niveles de decencia con ese vocabulario tuyo. —le tendí la mano y lo halé hacia mi cuarto. —Ven, necesitamos una ducha y cama. Han sido unos días muy movidos para ambos.

—¿No tendremos sexo de reconciliación? —lloriqueaba mientras caminaba tras de mí.

—No. Aún tengo la menstruación.

—¡Por favooooor!

—Ya veremos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El despertador de mi teléfono sonó a las seis de la mañana e instintivamente el brazo de Edward se cerró con fuerza en torno a mi cintura. Mi inmensa camiseta de los Yankees estaba por encima de mis senos porque cierta persona no había dejado de toquetearme, a pesar de que había logrado que cediera a sus deseos en la ducha. Aunque lo hice trabajar un poco para ello. Sonreí con malicia al recordarlo…

—Odio los condones, Bella. ¡Los odio!

—Sin gorrito no hay sexo de reconciliación…

Gruñó.

—¿En dónde están?

—En alguna de mis mesitas de noche. O en los cajones de mi peinadora. O en las gavetas del baño…

Hizo su pataleta durante diez minutos que fue lo que duró en encontrarlos pero cuando al fin los trajo, hicimos muy buen uso de ellos.

Me levanté de la cama no si pelearme con un brazo caprichoso que se negaba a dejarme ir, fui directo al baño porque tenía necesidades de carácter fisiológicas que calmar y cuando finalmente me miré en el espejo del lavabo casi muero de espanto. Parecía la versión de carne y hueso de Mafalda recién levantada. Eso de acostarse con el cabello mojado siempre era una mala idea. Tomé una ducha súper rápida, me alisé el cabello con la secadora y pasé de largo al ver a Edward durmiendo como un lirón repantigado en mi cama. Preparé dos omelets, uno para él y otro para mí, tostadas, café y zumo de naranja.

—Arriba, marmota. Es hora de desayuna para irnos al trabajo. —le susurré al oído inclinada sobre su espalda. Se giró con pereza y abrió sus ojos somnolientos. Hasta despeinado y legañas se veía precioso.

—No quiero ir…—se quejó tapándose la cara con una almohada.

Le quité el edredón de encima de un tirón.

—Anda, Edward. Mira que tenemos que ir hasta tu casa para que te cambies de ropa. Además preparé el desayuno y se está enfriando. —de repente me haló hacia él y se puso sobre mí en un movimiento ágil. Besó mis labios y sonrió como un zorro.

—¿Vas a alimentarme, mujer?

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho desnudo…bueno, todo él estaba desnudo, en realidad.

—No, Tarzán. Tú comer solo. Tener manos buenas y capaces para eso.

Él se carcajeó y volvió a besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez más profundo e introduciendo sus manos en el albornoz para acariciarme los pechos. Le di un empujón y nos giré hasta ponerme a horcajadas en su cadera.

—Apúrate. Te estaré esperando en la cocina. —dicho eso me fui.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En el penthouse de Edward, Sue me recibió con una enérgica Lizzy en brazos. La tomé y deposité un besito en su cabeza de cabellos rebeldes.

—Hola, bonita ¿Me extrañaste?

—Yo creo que si pues ha estado un poco difícil a la hora de acostarla por las noches.

—Oh. —me sonrió y dos pequeñas sombras blancuzcas sobresalieron de su pequeña encía. Miré a Sue emocionada. —¡Ahí están los dientes!

Asintió.

—Dentro de nada estará cayéndonos a mordiscazos a todos. ¿Gusta algo de comer?

Se había girado para ir hasta la cocina pero a detuve.

—No, gracias, Sue. Ya comimos en mi casa antes de venir. —me puse en pie. —Voy a cambiar a Elizabeth. Creo que hoy le vendría bien salir de aquí.

Coloqué a la pequeña en su cuna mientras le buscaba la ropita más no tardó en comenzar a lloriquear y hacer pucheritos.

—Vale. Ya está. —la abracé contra mi pecho antes de colocarle sobre el cambiador. Le coloqué un leggin gris y una camisa larga azul, unos zapatitos a juego y un pequeño moñito en su cabello que parecía una palmera. Estaba hermosa. Miré esos ojos azul grisáceos que brillaban emocionados por verme. Solo había visto esa reacción en dos personas por mí en toda mi vida. Una era ella y la otra era el posible, casi seguro, padre de esta criatura. ¿Cómo podría alejarme de ese par en algún momento? Despaché esos pensamientos deprimentes y tomé a la pequeña que iba ganando peso con el pasar de los días y me la coloqué en la cadera.

—¿Nos vamos? —me giré a ver a Edward y ¡Padre misericordioso! Había algo parecido a un hombre en el umbral del cuarto de la bebé, pero la belleza de este me parecía casi inhumana. Vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta de algodón de Armani pegada a sus músculos, una chaqueta de cuero marrón y unas botas de motorista a juego, Edward parecía una mezcla entre modelo y chico malo completamente irresistible. Del cuello en v colgaban unas Ray Bans marrones con el borde metálico dorado.

Sonrió con aire malvado.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, nena?

—Si. Todo lo que está debajo de esa ropa, me gusta. Por eso te prefiero sin ella. —contesté con tal descaro que se puso serio y su voz de enronqueció.

—Vámonos antes de que no lleguemos al trabajo. —me tomó por la cintura y arremetió contra mis labios. Luego de separó un poco y besó la mollerita de Elizabeth que emitió un gorjeo delicioso cuando el acarició su mejillita regordeta.

Era toda una visión de macho enfundado en ropa de marcas…aunque podríamos obviar la pañalera fucsia y marrón que pendía de su hombro derecho.

Embry nos esperaba en el estacionamiento con la sillita de Lizzy acomodada en el asiento trasero. Edward se acomodó adelante y yo atrás con la pequeña, la cual iba distraída con un muñeco multicolor que él había sacado de la pañalera.

Llegamos a Le Madeimoselle después de casi cuarenta minutos de tráfico. Esperábamos el ascensor cuando Rosalie nos alcanzó en la puerta del mismo, la puerta se trancó tras la espalda de ella. Nos saludó escuetamente al dase cuenta que llevábamos a la pequeña con nosotros, toda su atención se la dedicó a Elizabeth y como no, a la pequeña eso le pareció fabuloso. Se carcajeó con ese trinar único que tiene la risa de una bebé haciendo que cualquier que estuviese cerca suspirara un cursi "awwww". Posteriormente, se incorporó y nos miró a ambos y no pudo disimular su risa.

—¿Qué tal, chicos malos?

Tanto Edward como yo nos miramos y fue entonces cuando caímos en cuenta que no solo él iba vestido a lo Bad Boy, sino que yo iba con unos skinny jeans, camiseta de Led Zepellin y saco de raya diplomática. Los tres nos reímos.

—Escuché que la cena fue espectacular. Felicitaciones a ambos. —se dirigió ella con su habitual sofisticación.

—Bella hizo un excelente trabajo. —para sorpresa de Rose y mía, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me pegó contra su cuerpo.

—Gracias. Hice lo mejor que pude. —seguía atónita con su mano aferrada a mí. Era la primera vez que se mostraba así frente a un trabajador de la empresa que no fuese Jacob.

—Se notó. —respondió Rose. —Todos los ejecutivos están alabándote esta mañana.

—¿Por qué no fuiste?

—Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, así que tuve que pedirle al señor Carlisle que me excusara. Incluso delante de ustedes.

—Debió de habérsele olvidado. —agregué.

—Sí. Debió ser eso.

El elevador se detuvo en mi piso, así que tanto Edward como yo nos despedimos de Rosalie antes de ir directo a mi oficina. Ángela me alcanzó mi infaltable latte de vainilla y fue por otro para mi… novio. Sí, eso sonaba raro. Aunque no de una mala manera.

Edward se quedó con la niña en brazos mientras yo ordenaba mi bolso y la pañalera. Cuando volví ambos estaban sentados en el pequeño sofá de cuero que estaba pegada a una de las paredes laterales de mi escritorio. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la había tirado en una de las sillas que tenía en frente. Elizabeth estaba acostada en su regazo y movía sus piernitas enérgicamente mientras que con sus manitas jugaba con las manos de su… ¿padre?

Tomé asiento y disfruté de la vista por un momento. El parecido era indudable, eso sin mencionar que el color de piel y de ojos era exacto, más el cabello no. Donde el de Edward era castaño dorado el de Lizzy era negro azabache. Seguramente herencia maternal…

—¿No tienes ni idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Él levantó la vista y por un momento se vio confundido hasta que notó que me refería a la niña. Su boca se tensó en una línea fina y su postura se puso rígida.

—La verdad es que… tengo dos opciones pero no tengo manera de asegurarlo. —se veía avergonzado. —No lo sé…

—¿Quiénes?

—Aventuras de una noche, Bella. Una aspirante a modelo y una… contadora.

Vaaaaaaya. El enigmático Cullen se abría un poco conmigo, y a pesar de que se lo había preguntado, no esperaba respuesta alguna.

—Pero una sucedió en Chicago y la otra en Canadá. Por eso no termina de cuadrarme nada. —sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiese desprenderse de pensamientos desagradables. —Lo importante es que esta pequeña se queda conmigo.

—¿Sin importar el resultado de las pruebas de ADN? —le cuestioné sin emoción alguna.

—Sin importar, Bella. Mírala. Después de haber estado con ella durante este tiempo ¿Podrías devolverla a una casa hogar a que se la lleve cualquiera? Exacto. Tu mirada me lo dice. Yo tampoco lo haría. He decidido… que no le haré ninguna prueba.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado pero no lo toqué ni dije nada. Solo lo miré.

—¿Somos demasiado para ti? —dijo incorporando a la niña dejando claro a quién se refería cuando decía "somos". —Yo puedo entenderlo, pero hasta ahora lo hemos hecho tan bien que…

—Shhh. —le puse los dedos sobre sus labios antes de besarlo con ternura y luego a la pelusilla negra que Lizzy tenía por cabello. —Nunca hemos hecho las cosas a lo convencional, ya veremos que sale de todo esto. —le guiñé un ojo.

Él sonrió aliviado y los tres nos quedamos juntos durante un buen rato.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¿Quién ha dicho que unos ejecutivos de una corporación multimillonaria no podían comer chatarra?

El almuerzo había venido derechito de McDonalds. Tres Big Mac, tres raciones grandes papas y dos coca colas grande después, Edward y yo estábamos tirados en la alfombra de su oficina con una Elizabeth renuente a dormirse. No historia o mamila que hubiese podido con esa pequeña bolita de carne, parecía como si hubiese consumido medio kilo de azúcar y no pudiese dejar de moverse.

—He pensado que… —comenzó Edward. —deberíamos salir este fin de semana de aquí. Alejarnos de Manhattan.

Desclavé mi vista de las piernitas regordetas que no dejaban de moverse.

—Me parece bien ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Se encogió de hombros como si no fuese impresionante lo que iba a decir.

—Esme tiene una hacienda en Adirondacks que es preciosa. Tengo poco más de un año que no voy para allá. Es retirado de acá pero no tanto como para hacernos un viaje tedioso. ¿Qué dices? Es solo una hora y media de camino, nena.

—¿Cuándo saldríamos?

Sonrió satisfecho.

—El viernes. Carlisle me comentó por teléfono que nos dará ese libre por como resultó todo en el evento.

—Bien. Nos ¡nos vamos a las Adirondacks! Hace mucho que quería conocer ese pueblo. —le comenté conteniendo mi emoción lo más que podía. —He oído hablar que es una belleza.

Asintió.

—Lo es. La hacienda tiene una vista espectacular. Y debes creerme cuando te digo que no hay crepúsculo más hermoso que el que ves con el lago Willow en frente.

Estrechó sus dedos con los míos y besó el dorso de mi mano.

—¿Te parece bien si llevamos a Elizabeth? Por supuesto llamaré a Sue para que nos…

—Nos iremos de viaje los tres. —y lo callé con un beso. —Pero yo manejo.

—¡Ni en un jodido millón de años! Me niego a que viajemos en ese carro tan viejo. Es un riesgo innecesario.

—Entonces no voy a ningún lado. —refunfuñé como una niña pequeña.

—¡Ja! Que gracioso. Como si tuvieses opciones. Si te pones difícil, te raptaría. Y ten en cuenta que el secuestro viene con violación incluida.

Nunca unas palabras tan horribles habían sonado tan tentadoras.

El Tirano estaba de vuelta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El paisaje no era ni la mitad de hermoso que había investigado. Adirondack era una obra de arte en relieve repleta de abedules, abetos y numerosos lagos. Nos tomó poco más de lo estipulado, dos horas en realidad, pero la espera valió completamente la espera. Eso sin contar con que la hacienda Cullen era una maravilla arquitectónica que combinaba la piedra, la madera y ladrillos de formas impresionantes.

Muy contrario al estilo moderno y minimalista que mantenían tanto en sus casas principales como en la empresa, los Cullen habían hecho de la hacienda Hope la hacienda típica anque multiplicada como por diez. Techos amachimbrados, suelos de granito pulido y vigas de madera que separaban las estancias con sobriedad eran algunos de los elementos que podías encontrar a simple vista nada más entrar a la casa.

El olor a tierra mojada y a naturaleza me resultaba de lo más relajante. Había sido una excelente idea de parte de Edward haber venido a pasar unos días. En un costado de la sala había un inmenso ventana de piso a techo que permitía disfrutar del paisaje que ofrecía rutas de senderismos y ¡hasta había un bungalow!

Unos brazos me atraparon desde atrás y unos labios besaron mi coronilla.

—¿Qué te paceré, nena?

—Es la casa más bonita en la que haya estado jamás.

—Y eso que no la has visto al amanecer. Hay veces en que puedes encontrar a algún ciervo pastando por ahí cerca.

Me giré de golpe emocionada.

—¡¿En serio?!

Asintió.

—Bienvenido, señor Cullen. —dijo un hombre de edad mediana pero de contextura fuerte.

—Gracias, Joshua. —me puso delante al lado de él y me tomó por la cintura. —Conoce a mi novia, la señorita Isabella Swan.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan. Joshua Donher.—contestó cordial.

—Solo Bella. Y gracias. Admiro mucho lo que hacen para mantener esta casa tan…preciosa. Es perfecta.

El hombre debió ver algo en mi expresión que le causo gracia. Pero no fue una burla en sí, sino más bien una risa tierna. Cosa que al cavernícola no le pasó desapercibido pues apretó su agarre y me adentró aún más en la casa. Se giró solo lo necesario para decirle:

—Dile a Sue que nos vemos en una hora para almorzar, por favor.

Cuando salimos del radio visual del señor Donher me empujó prácticamente hasta que llegamos a una puerta y tras ella encontré una estancia inmensa que imaginé que sería el cuarto principal. Más no tuve tiempo de detallarla pues lo próximo de que fui consciente es que fui empujada contra la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada y atrapada por el cuerpo de Edward.

Su beso llegó tan violento como nuestra entrada al cuarto. Encajó su entrepierna en la mía y se movió con rudeza.

—Te debo una violación. —susurró entre mis labios antes de morderlos.

—Pero si no…vinimos en mi…auto. —apenas conseguía hablar cuando su sexualidad me abrumaba. Casi era vergonzoso.

—Pero te la mereces por andar regalando sonrisas…que solo deben de ser mías.

Volvió a besarme con dureza antes de abrir mis pantalones sin ningún preliminar, los bajó junto con mis bragas y en su afán de arrebatármelos tiró con ellos de mis tenis. Se colocó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y lamió…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gemí arqueando la espalda.

Él gruñó y se puso de pie apresurado en abrir su pantalón. Me quedé descolocada mientras él se bajaba los pantalones hasta que estos se quedaron atascados en sus rodillas junto con sus bóxers blancos.

Agarró la misma pierna que se había puesto sobre el hombro y la entornó en su cadera. Tocó mi entrepierna haciéndonos jadear a ambos y me enseñó sus dedos.

—¿Ves esto? No puedo controlarme cuando te encuentro tan dispuesta para mí. —tanteó mi entrada con la punta de su pene y de una sola larga embestida se enterró en mí.

Lancé un chillido que él acalló con su boca. Sus movimientos eran inclementes y rápidos. No iban destinados a provocar sino a poseer todo a su paso. Como el fuego que abrasaba todo por donde pasaba.

Se aferró a mis caderas tan fuerte que estuve segura que me saldrían cardenales en unas pocas horas y se clavó en mí haciendo unos gruñidos deliciosos con cada entrada. Me aferré a su cuello y a su trasero con cada mano. Su cabello me acariciaba la mejilla en donde nuestros rostros se unían.

Un corrientazo me atravesó desde la entre pierna hasta el cerebro. Clavé mis uñas en su carne y me dejé arrastrar por un orgasmo que pensé que me iba a partir en dos. Él se tensó y se clavó tan profundo en mi cuerpo que incluso me hizo levantarme hasta quedar en puntillas.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y respiró contra mi cuello hasta sosegarse.

Acaricié su cabello disfrutando de un remanso de paz que hace mucho que no teníamos. Era como esa tranquilidad que deja el paso de una tormenta. Porque ya no había secretos del pasado que derrumbar solo un futuro por delante que construir… ¿cierto?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**¡Por fin! Oficialmente puedo decir que soy libre! Ya con documentos entregados y solo a la espera d mi graduación puedo centrarme en lo realmente importante para mí: escribir.**_

_**Comprendo la impaciencia de muchas que no saben por qué tardo tanto puesto que no estamos en contacto en ninguna red social.**_

_**En fin…muchísimas gracias por esperarme y perdón por la demora.**_

_**Un beso desde Venezuela.**_

_**Suya…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	13. Chapter 13

**TIRANO**

**Capítulo Décimo Tercero: "Mías"**

**Edward POV: **

Cuando me iba a la cama de niño; Esme solía acompañarme a mi habitación y contarme alguna historia corta y motivadora. O hablarme sobre lugares que deseaba visitar y que aún no había hecho. Recuerdo que en una ocasión se refirió a su deseo de tener una casa en el campo en donde pudiese aislarse del estresante modo de vida neoyorquino. También recuerdo lo hermosa y resplandeciente que se vio cuando mi padre le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Mi madre preguntó la razón y él solo se encogió de hombros, la besó en los labios con ternura y le dijo:

—No necesito motivos para ponerte el mundo entero a tus pies. —allí fue cuando le dijo que la casa que había sido de los padres de él finalmente estaba a su nombre. Ya que era su único descendiente vivo y en Adirondacks era ilegal la compra o venta de tierras, por ser un Parque Nacional, Carlisle era el único que podía encargarse de aquella propiedad.

En ese momento pensé, ilusamente, que tenía la familia perfecta. Supongo que es normal que un niño piense eso lo que dure su creencia de que el mundo es un lugar tan lindo como te lo muestren en tu hogar. Y supongo también que es normal que conforme pase el tiempo, nos volvamos más cínicos y realistas, que entusiastas de la vida que tenemos.

Esas cavilaciones venían a mi mente cada vez que pisaba _Hope_. Si bien era un lugar precioso que me recordaba innumerables experiencias inigualables también era el espectro de lo que había sido y ya no sería puesto que la vida da muchas vueltas. No es como si estuviese encerrado en una mierda tipo trauma o algo así, pero si tenía un defecto que reconocer ese era el de darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. En los negocios me resultaba como un boleto de éxito casi seguro, en la vida personal era mi infierno personal.

Sin embargo, ahora había una variante que me daba la fuerza necesaria para querer fabricar mis "buenas experiencias" sin importar qué hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, que persona me decepcionara o viceversa. Y con toda la poca humildad que tenía que reconocer podía decir que esa "variante" era toda mía. Pero el estar al tanto de eso no era tan perfecto como se podría creer ya que una parte de mí estaba aterrorizada de atrever a lanzarme de cabeza en una relación y la otra estaba ansiosa por conocer todo lo que Isabella Swan era capaz de entregarme. Sí, entregarme. Mi egoísmo en cuanto a ella alcanzaba niveles estratosféricos con cada segundo que pasaba pegado a su cuerpo.

Justo como la tenía ahora. En plena ducha, de espaldas a él y sin ser consciente de cuán a sus pies me tenía en ese momento.

Mordí su cuello cuando sentí que sus paredes comenzaban a estremecerse y salí de ella.

—¡No! ¡Arg! ¡Odio que me hagas…! —se calló cuando volví a penetrarla de golpe. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó su cabeza contra la pared recubierta de piedras que simulaban un ambiente salvaje. Se llevó la mano a la zona aporreada y nos echamos a reír como tontos. —_¡Ouch! _—se quejó brevemente entre risas.

Bajé la pierna que ella había colocado instintivamente en mi cadera y tomé su cabeza entre mis manos para asegurarme de que no se había roto o algo por el estilo. Pero eso sí…con mucho cuidado de no salirme de mi lugar favorito en el mundo…cuando así era mi deseo.

Bella respingó cuando palpé la protuberancia que le había dejado el golpe en la cabeza. Dejé un reguero de besos por un costado de su cara y me disculpé tantas veces como pude. Revisé de nuevo la zona afectada; a pesar de las quejas de ella; pero respiré profundo al ver que solo era una pequeña contusión.

—Me ha salido un "huevo" en la cabeza ¿Cierto? —preguntó intentando fingir indignación.

—Sí. Así que trata de ser más cuidadosa cuando tienes sexo en la ducha. —respondí con todo el descaro del que fui capaz.

—Sí. —puso una expresión que parecía decir: ¡Serás – hijo – de – perra! Pero tras pensárselo mejor, terminó añadiendo con una sonrisa malévola:

—Buen punto. Aunque puede que _el próximo_ sea mucho más delicado que tú.

Fue solo imaginar a otro sumergido entre sus muslos, y entonces el fuego que me abrazaba cada vez que la veía con Jacob me recorrió de pies a cabeza ¿Qué era un inmaduro? Sí ¿Qué era absurdo y quizá hasta enfermizo? Vale. Pero intenten explicarle de raciocinio a los celos.

¿Cómo no iba a ser posesivo con aquellos ojos y cabello chocolate que me deslumbraban cada que quieren con su brillo? Con aquella piel nívea y cremosa. Con aquellas tenues pecas que le salpicaban sus mejillas y nariz, haciéndola lucir un poco aniñada. ¿Cómo no ser posesivo con aquellas curvas de su cuerpo, que si bien no eran exageradas, me acomodaban tan bien a ellas?

No. De ninguna maldita manera permitiría que otro le poseyera. Jamás. Había pasado por demasiado para poder llegar hasta Bella.

—Apuesto mi oreja izquierda a que te lo estaba imaginando ¿verdad, señor Cavernícola?

Negué en un intento fútil para disimular el hilo de pensamientos en el que había estado inmerso.

Acarició con suavidad mi húmeda mejilla. La ternura se apropió de sus rasgos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa compulsión neurótica que tienes, Cullen?

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Pasarla por alto?

—Por ahora me parece bien. Tengo cosas más…importantes que hacer. —sonrió mientras adelantaba sus caderas introduciéndome lentamente en ella.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza al volver a estar consciente de la tibia humedad que me apretaba el miembro.

—Si… —grazné. —Eso es muyyyyy importante.

Con cuidado la retiré de la pared de piedras que estaba caliente por el vapor que no dejaba de emanar de la ducha, así como el agua tampoco. No fue precisamente nuestro momento más ecológico…pero ya me encargaría luego de mandar a sembrar árboles, ahora solo estaba consciente de ella. De la sensación exquisita que me producía poseerla por completo.

Tomé sus nalgas sin mucha delicadeza y la subí a mis caderas para posteriormente pegarla contra la puerta cristalina de ducha. Endurecí mis acometidas y en tiempo récord ambos estábamos jadeando frente a la boca del otro. Saboreando nuestros alientos mezclados con el aroma del shampoo afrutado.

Lanzó un gemidito que fue entre tierno y gracioso. De hecho, si no hubiese estado tan cerca del orgasmo, probablemente me habría reído, pero el final estaba demasiado cerca. Y cuando llegó para Bella, sentí una punzada de exquisito dolor a la altura de un pectoral y eso fue lo que me lanzó de cabeza al éxtasis.

En cuanto pudimos, reanudamos la ducha-sexo-ducha y salimos para arreglarnos. Terminé mucho antes que ella ya que solo necesité calzoncillos, vaqueros y camiseta de algodón. Ah, y un poco de desodorante que nuuuuunca está de más. Pasé totalmente del calzado y así me fui hasta la cocina en donde Sue estaba ayudando a la señora Dohner a preparar lo que fuese que estuviese en aquellos fogones. Olía exquisito. Y al parecer el hecho de que más personas le estuviesen haciendo arrumacos, a Lizzy le fascinaba, pues descansaba sobre su silla vibratoria en el amplio islote de granito con una sonrisa complacida que alternaba con babear su inseparable sonajero. La imagen me enterneció más de lo que quería. Fácilmente podía acostumbrarme a ver esa graciosa boquita babeante a diario, sin importar cuantos sonajazos recibiera, cuantos pañales sucios debiera limpiar o con cuantos berridos de madrugada debiese lidiar.

Sí. Esa pequeña bolita con cabellos negros se quedaría conmigo a pesar de todo y de todos.

Caminé hasta ella y deposité un beso en su cabecita peluda. La señora Dohner, o Marilyn para mí, se giró al percatarse de mi presencia y salió corriendo a mi encuentro desbordante de emoción.

—¡Edward, que guapo estás! — me abraza con fuerza y me besa la mejilla. —Eres la viva imagen de tu padre. — luego se acerca a mi oído y susurra en ton—o conspirativo. —Pero mucho más bello.

Le coloco un brazo sobre su hombros y me carcajeo.

—Hablas como si fueses una anciana, Marilyn. Esos cincuenta y…

—¡Shhhhh! ¡Calla, maleducado! —me soltó un golpe con el paño de la cocina que tenía guindado en el hombro y que me hace soltarla para sobarme el antebrazo. Me pica el área pero continúo riendo. Se me olvidaba que a ella no le iban demasiado las delicadezas. Levantó el dedo índice para señalar: —La edad de una mujer no se pronuncia en voz alta después de los treinta y cinco.

Sue rió entretenida por nuestra conversación.

—No tienes ni un minuto viéndome y ya me andas dando de trapazos. Eso no es muy cordial. —agregó sin demasiado convencimiento mientras destapo las ollas y sartenes. Volteo a verla con cara de satisfacción. —Estofado de cordero. ¡Mi favorito!

Pone un gesto pretencioso y se contonea hasta que alcanza la cacerola y revuelve su contenido con una cuchara de madera que tiene más años que Dios, pero que ella se niega a botar por ser una reliquia familiar.

—Estoy anotando cada detalle para luego preparárselo, señor. —dice Sue muy sonriente. Se le ve relajada y en su elemento. ¿Pero quién no se va a sentir cómodo con una mujer como Marilyn? Ella es todo lo que esperas de una mujer del campo. Amable, graciosa, cariñosa y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Muy guapa. Para los cincuenta y ocho años que tiene se mantiene magníficamente. Su cabello castaño medio le llega hasta la cintura pero mantiene la mitad recogida con un gancho dorado recubierto en piedras de fantasía en color turquesa que le resaltan el brillo dorado que despide la luz que se refleja en el. Y cuando ves su sonrisa; que no se ve eclipsada en lo absoluto por unas líneas de expresión que le han salido alrededor de los ojos, comprendes porque su esposo se enamoró de ella a los dieciséis años y está casado desde los dieciocho. Aún su mirada brilla cuando la ve aparecer en la sala de repente.

Y no es que Joshua sea un blandengue o algo por el estilo. El hijo de perra es un hombre muy grande y fornido capaz de desmayarme de un solo puñetazo si se lo propone. Y contra eso muy poco pueden hacer mis antiguas clases de tae won do. Al parecer recoger y cortar leña es mucho mejor ejercicio. Pero a pesar de todo eso, su mujer de no más de metro sesenta y de contextura medio gruesa, lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Entonces apareció la mujer que "me tenía a mí" comiendo en su mano. Tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza suelta que le caía por un hombro, con su cara lavada a excepción de sus labios en donde lucía un tentador brillo rosa. Usaba un vestido largo de color azul marino y sandalias planas en tono crema. No llevaba brassier pues sus pequeños pechos eran mantenidos en el sitio por los triángulos de tela que se anudaban en su cuello. Tuve que resistirme muchísimo al impulso que me instaba a volver a la habitación con ella y repetir lo que hasta hacía poco habíamos estado haciendo.

—¿Hay algo que te guste, Cullen? —preguntó entretenida.

Sonreí lascivo.

—No me provoques. Bien sabes que no seré yo quien se avergüence si empiezo a soltar perlas por esta boca.

Le atraje por la cintura hasta mí y se la presenté a la mujer que me conocía desde que era un niño.

—Marilyn, conoce a la señorita Isabella Swan. Bella, Marilyn es una amiga muy preciada por mí y además es la ama de llaves de Hope. Y como si fuera poco, la esposa de Joshua.

Bella se adelantó y tendió su mano.

—Un placer, señora Dohner. Hace un trabajo magnífico en esta casa.

Marilyn por su parte miró la mano extrañada, pero cautelosamente la estrecho y sonrió con rigidez.

—El placer es mío, señorita. Muchas gracias.

Asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir atendiendo los guisos.

La actitud de ella me pareció extraña. Marilyn era la persona más amable y encantadora que conocía por esos lados. Jamás la había visto tan tensa como en ese momento. Más no quise hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua así que opté por no darle mucha importancia al asunto y sentarme en el islote en el que estaba Lizzy. Bella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Desea tomar algo, Bella? —preguntó Sue, solícita como siempre.

—Coca cola estará bien, Sue. Gracias.

Marilyn la miró por encima del hombro con disimulo y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tendría que hablar con ella más tarde me dije a mí mismo.

En ese preciso instante entró una llamada a mi celular. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, miré la pantalla y suspiré con cansancio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Isabella.

—Es Carlisle.

—¿Quieres que responda por ti y le diga que saliste?

Medio sonreí y acaricié su mejilla con la ternura que me causaba que ella siempre se sintiese impelida a defenderme. Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya lo atiendo yo. A saber que quiere ahora. —acepté la llamada. —Dime.

—Hola, Edward ¿Cómo va el viaje?

—Bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

—No hay necesidad de ser tan cortante. —contestó claramente irritado.

Me restregué los ojos con frustración.

—Voy a comer y no quiero que se me enfríe el almuerzo. —mentí pero no quería responderle lo que se me había venido a la mente en un primer momento. No había necesidad de ser tan grosero.

—Bien. Ya veo que todavía no puedo tener una conversación tranquila contigo. —suspiró. —Necesito el informe de contaduría sobre la relación del pago de honorarios profesionales del departamento de tienda.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado.

—Lo dejé en mi departamento. Tú mismo me lo entregaste para que lo revisara ¿Cuál es la prisa? Eso puede esperar tranquilamente al lunes.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta esperar. Me encuentro en la oficina y quise echarle un ojo a eso. Quiero decidir lo más pronto posible el aumento de salario de los trabajadores de ese departamento.

—¡Pero si no se llevará a cabo hasta dentro de mes y medio!

—No importa. Pasaré por tu casa para poder trabajar en eso.

Cerré los ojos cansado.

—¿En serio no puedes darme paz un fin de semana? ¿No puedes esperar?

—Lamento molestarte, hijo, pero no. No. No puedo. ¿Te molesta si paso por tu casa a recogerlo?

—Haz lo que gustes. Está sobre el escritorio de mi despacho. Adiós.

Colgué sin esperar su respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella tensa.

—Mi padre como siempre haciendo gala de su adicción por el trabajo. —sacudí la cabeza negándome a darle más tiempo del que ya le había concedido. —¿Está lista la comida?

Marilyn asintió y me sonrió de manera genuina.

—Dame cinco minutos mientras pongo la mesa.

Bella, que estaba arreglando la coletita que tenía Lizzy, se puso en pie.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —me miró. —Es más, ambos podemos ¿Cierto, Edward?

Asentí y me puse en pie de inmediato.

—No hace falta, señorita. —agregó desconcertada mientras se secaba las manos después de lavárselas en el fregador. —Ya me encargo yo.

—Tranquila, señora Dohner. Puede ir sirviendo mientras nosotros ponemos la mesa.

La mujer no le llevó la contraria y se limitó a buscar fuentes en donde servir la comida.

—Mmmm. Me pone cuando te impones. —le susurré acariciándole el trasero sin que nadie pudiera vernos.

Volteó a verme alarmada.

—Esa no fue mi intención. —me dijo con un grito ahogado. Como si hubiese cometido el peor de los errores.

—Deja el drama. —sonreí y le di un beso en los labios.

Pasé a la cocina y saqué platos, cubiertos, vasos, individuales y servilletas. Sue se disponía a darnos una mano cuando un ruido nos alertó que Lizzy necesitaría que le cambiaran el pañal. Bueno, eso y que su carita se puso roja y graciosa cuando hacía fuerza.

Colocamos todo en su sitio hasta ayudamos a colocar las fuentes repletas de comida.

—¿Por qué cinco platos? —Marilyn estaba extrañada mirando a la mesa.

—Porque Bella quiso que todos nos sentáramos a la mesa a comer. A mí me pareció buena idea. —dije con entusiasmo pero también con un tono que no permitía réplica alguna.

Joshua no tardó en llegar y unírsenos a la mesa. Sue llegó con una enérgica Elizabeth y tomó asiento, no antes de que yo tomase a la pequeña y la pudiese en mi regazo. Ella estuvo entretenida con una servilleta de tela, mordisqueándola. Sus dientes ya venían en camino así que esa era su manera de calmar el picor. Comimos en medio de conversaciones, anécdotas y risotadas. Joshua me avergonzó frente a Isabella cuando recordó la vez que él, Emmett y yo fuimos a recoger leña en una navidad. El bungalow no estaba aún construido, y hacía poco que habían sacado un viejo árbol que estaba en su lugar y que era una amenaza para una parte de la casa si llegaba a caerse. El hecho es que me olvidé por completo del hueco que había en el suelo y me desaparecí de la vista de ambos en menos de dos segundos. Emmett se burló de mí durante todas las navidades. Muy poco le importó que me hubiese lesionado un brazo, de hecho ese era el recordatorio de mi caída. Y Joshua…bueno…aún se reía a mi costa.

Ahhhh, pero yo no me quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de historias vergonzosas. Le borré la sonrisa del rostro a Joshua cuando conté la vez en que Emmett y yo le habíamos escondido la ropa una tarde en la que habíamos ido a nadar al lago Willow. Le tocó que salir completamente desnudo a perseguirnos unos cien metros aproximadamente antes de que le diéramos las prendas. Bella y Sue se agarraban los estómagos de reírse por las maneras en que contábamos las historias.

Y por un fugaz momento fui consciente de algo: era la primera vez que alguna de las mujeres que había llevado a aquella casa se tomaba la cortesía de compartir con mi personal en vez de querer estar pegada a mí todo el tiempo. También era la primera que insistía en que Marilyn y Joshua se sentaran con nosotros en vez de comer en la cocina, como usualmente hacían cuando yo iba de visita con alguien.

Entonces lo supe. Puede que no estuviese listo para decir las "dos palabras" pero sí que estuve seguro de que Isabella sería la única para mí. Ya había pasado por una cantidad ingente de mujeres de todo tipo, color y oficio y sin embargo solo ella había tocado todas las fibras de mi ser incluso sin ser consciente de ello. Era y sería mía sin importar lo que pasara.

Miré a Lizzy que seguía removiéndose en mi regazo y luego a Bella. Sí, ambas se quedarían conmigo. Para siempre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Estar frente al Lago Willow con Bella era una experiencia totalmente diferente a todas las veces que lo había visto antes. Caminaba de lado a lado con los ojos a punto de salírsele de sitio por el asombro. Los árboles, sus colores, el agua, el aroma de la tierra y la vida silvestre, absolutamente todo era algo nuevo para ella. Se levantaba la falda del vestido con las manos para poder caminar entre la hierba y las florecillas. Harta de que las ramas se le metieran entre los dedos, optó por quitarse las sandalias y caminar descalza por el suelo. Insistió para que la siguiera y muy a mi pesar, accedí. Odiaba la sensación de la tierra húmeda bajo mis dedos, más ella parecía amarla. Se embarraba los dedos y corría como loca. Y verla de esa manera; disfrutando como una niña; me dejaba disfrutar de ese lado de Bella que casi no dejaba ver: el frágil.

Cuando se cansó de curiosear cerca de cada abeto o abedul que tuviese cerca, se tiró conmigo en toda la orilla del lago. Abrí mis piernas y se sentó en medio de ellas. La abracé desde atrás y nos sentamos a contemplar el paisaje que teníamos adelante. Nuestros pies tocaban el agua refrescante mientras hablábamos.

—Gracias por este fin de semana, Edward. Adirondacks es precioso y Hope es…increíble. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de algo.

—¡Oye! Hace pocas horas que tuvimos sexo. No hieras mi amor propio. —ella rompió a reír.

—Me refiero al lugar. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan precioso como este. —pareció pensárselo por un momento y luego volvió a hablar. —Solo la casa del tío Cayo, pero era muy sencilla comparada con esta hacienda. Pero tenía un terreno que hacía que esa casita fuese el mejor lugar en que hubiese pasado algún tiempo de niña.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y le hablé al oído:

—Nunca me has hablado de tus padres ni de tu niñez. Creo que es justo que me digas algo, ya que conoces muchísimo sobre mi familia. —gruñí. Sobre todo lo malo.

Se agarró a mis brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura y se relajó contra mí.

—Reneé, mi madre, es la independencia en su máxima expresión. Cualquier cosa que se le parezca a ataduras le repele. Incluso si eso es una niña de cinco años, una casa en un pequeño poblado y un marido controlador. Charlie, mi padre, es la esencia de la autoridad concentrada en un solo ser humano. Siente la compulsión de imponerse a cualquiera que se atraviese en su campo de acción. Ir en contra de lo que él quiere, es como cometer la herejía del siglo. Así que para una, fui un compromiso más grande de lo que ella era capaz de afrontar. Y para el otro, una niña que exigía atención que luego se transformó en una adolescente independiente fue demasiado incordio. Ambos coincidieron en algo, hartos en algún punto de su vida aunque a diferentes etapas, me dejaron a mi aire. Pasaron de mí totalmente. Dejando que cometiera errores y aprendiera de estos. Solo mi tío Cayo; que en realidad no es mi tío; me tomaba en cuenta. —suspiró con nostalgia y cerró los ojos. —Cayo era un viejo amigo de mi mamá que vivía en Georgia. Cada verano, hasta mis quince años, vino a por mí para llevarme a su casa a pasar vacaciones en su casa de verano. Me fascina el olor del mar y del agua fresca. Me hace recordar aquella etapa.

—¿Qué pasó luego de los quince? ¿No lo viste más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te buscó?

Volvió a negar.

—Él se mudó. Lo sé porque una vez me escribió una carta para despedirse de mí. Alegó que sus hijos no aprobaban su cariño para conmigo y que si quería mantenerlos a su lado tenía que permanecer lejos de mí. Así que hizo su elección y…aquí estoy.

—Lo siento, Bella. —besé su cabeza con mimo. Me daba pena que estuviese sola. Tan ínfimamente sola.

—No lo estés. Es cierto que he pasado por cosas fuertes pero no puedo decir que mi pasado fue horrible. De hecho recuerdo al tío Cayo con mucho cariño, él me brindó muy buenos recuerdos. Los más felices de mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Le agradezco mucho eso, pero supongo que su amor de padre pudo más. No lo cupo por eso.

—Peo tus padres…

Se encogió de hombros como si nada importara ya.

—Ellos solo fueron esclavos de sus acciones. Se supone que no tienes familia si no estás dispuesta a cuidar de ella. O no debes creerte con el derecho de controlar cada paso que dé una persona por muy tuya que la consideres. Todos somos seres humanos y en algún punto nos podemos cansar.

—No puedo creer que hables de ellos como si no te hubiesen hecho nada malo, Isabella.

—Ni tampoco nada bueno, Edward. —le restó importancia a mis palabras con tranquilidad. —Simplemente fueron personas de paso por mi vida y que me dejaron alguna enseñanza y siguieron. Así me gusta verlo.

—No puedo verlo así. Lo siento. —admití. —Tengo problemas para tolerar todo lo que ha pasado con mis padres. Simplemente no soy capaz de asimilar lo que han hecho a través de todo este tiempo.

—Quizá debas ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. ¿Sabes una cosa? Al menos ellos se han quedado contigo. Sé que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, solo que se han puesto muchas corazas para que nada los dañe y precisamente es eso lo que les está haciendo daño. Por ejemplo tu madre: Esme se apareció en tu apartamento el día en que te dio la migraña, mientras dormías, y lloró por todo lo que estaba pasando. La vi muy conmovida por cómo se han desarrollado las cosas…

—Pues no debería haber hecho…

—Edward, cállate. —me interrumpió con firmeza. — No te erijas como juez moral. Tú has pasado por mucho. Conoces de —primera mano lo que es vivir siendo señalado una y otra vez por una persona a quien amas. Porque sí, tu "amas" a tu padre, a pesar de todo. Por eso te sigue doliendo que aun lo haga.

Siseé en desacuerdo.

Se giró para reprenderme con la mirada y luego volverse a acomodar.

—Carlisle también te quiere…sí. Y no me vuelvas a sisear o te meteré la cabeza en el lago para que aprendas a respetar.

Apreté los labios conteniendo la risa.

—En fin…te quiere pero está tan acostumbrado a ser jefe que ya no sabe donde terminan sus funciones como jefe y donde comienzan las de padre. Deberías hablar con ambos por separado y buscar un punto medio en el que todos salgan satisfechos. ¿Acaso no les echas de menos?

Pasado un largo silencio, claudiqué y terminé aceptando la realidad.

—Sí. A ambos.

Se giró hasta colocarse a horcajadas hasta mí, lo que dejó su vestido sobre sus rodillas. Hummm…

—¡Hey, enfócate! —me soltó un manotazo en el brazo —Estamos hablando de algo importante aquí. Nada de verme las piernas. Bien. Te decía que deberías hablar con ellos. Quizá deberías empezar con Esme, tu madre necesita urgentemente que alguien la haga sentir querida. No puedo imaginarme lo que es pasar de tener un esposo amado y un hijo adorado a tener dos extraños con los que se habla ocasionalmente. Eso debe de ser muy triste.

—Lo es. —acepté de forma escueta.

—¿Qué extrañas más de tu relación con ella? —no se molestó en disfrazar su descarada curiosidad.

Hice memoria y casi sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo como tonto.

—Cuando reñía con mi papá o cuando tenía algún problema que me parecía "serio"; Esme me sobornaba con algún delicioso dulce para que le hablase sobre como me sentía sobre ello y siempreeeee se salía con la suya. Era un perfecto cachilapo, mangoneado por mi madre.

Bella me miraba con dulzura.

—¿Sabes cuál era mi favorito? El pastel de manzana. Mamá podía hacer confesarse hasta a Jack El Destripador con ese plato. Le salía espectacular. Nadie lo prepara como ella. —casi me avergoncé cuando reconocí algo llamado nostalgia en mi tono de voz.

Apretó una de mis manos contra su rostro y me sonrió con un brillo tan precioso que pensé que me quedaría ciego en ese instante.

—Ese joven Edward está todavía por allí. Escondido en algún lugar ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? —negué con la cabeza. —Porque por primera vez desde que te conozco te expresaste de ellos como "papá y mamá".

Acarició con mimo el borde de mi cara haciendo que me estremeciera. La miré con expresión torturada y confusa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Isabella Marie?

Se acercó a mi boca y depositó un tierno beso en mis comisuras.

—Recordándote cómo se siente dejarse querer.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y busqué sus labios con delicadeza. Como si tuviese temor de hacerle algún daño. Nada tuvo que ver como hicimos el amor en aquella ocasión. Nada de prisas ni durezas. Nada de desesperación o visceralidad.

Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por todo su cuello, desaté el nudo en su nuca y bajé las tiras a la par que acariciaba sus hombros con mimo. Besé la presión de la clavícula y poco a poco atraje su torso hasta mí. La alcé para que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de mis labios y los besé con veneración. Me habían dado tanto placer y la vez amor, algo hacía mucho tiempo me resistía a aceptar.

Subí el resto del vestido y se lo saqué por encima de los hombros, lo dejé sobre la hierba. La puse en pie y me incorporé luego yo. Me deshice de mi franela color granate, mis vaqueros, mis calcetines y mis tenis. Nos quedamos solo con las bragas y los calzoncillos. Más nos duraron muy poco, pues mientras nos besábamos con anhelo y profundidad los fuimos empujando cada vez más lejos de nuestras respectivas entrepiernas.

Cuando por fin estuvimos desnudos, nos guié hasta el agua. Al principio el agua un poco fría amenazó con acabar con lo que habíamos comenzado, pero pronto nuestros cuerpos se habituaron a la temperatura y volvimos a partir desde el mismo punto donde nos habíamos quedado.

La subí a mi regazo, sus piernas se afianzaron en mis caderas y casi gruñí de satisfacción al comprobar que una humedad diferente a la del agua se había colocado entre sus labios. No perdí tiempo y con lentitud tortuosa me deslicé dentro de ella hasta casi tocar su cérvix. Bella jadeó extasiada y comenzó a moverse creando un delicioso vaivén en el agua que nos rodeaba, erotizando aún más la situación. Besé su cuello mientras me dejaba apretar la espalda. Sus paredes vaginales me apretaban completamente y me introduje todo cuanto pude. Necesitaba todo ella, le di todo cuanto era en ese instante. Me aferré a su cintura con la fuerza necesaria para moverla al ritmo que nos llevaría a ambos a corrernos casi al mismo tiempo. Ella me abrazó fuerte y yo le tomé de la nuca justo cuando jadeaba mi liberación en su oído.

Acaricié su nariz con la mía una y otra vez mientras volvíamos a nuestros ritmos regulares de respiración.

—Vamos a casa. —musité. Más algo dentro de mi mente me indicó que ya estaba en ella.

Vimos el crepúsculo caer antes de regresar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando volvimos, Marilyn estaba en los fogones de nuevo. Esta vez Bella se atrevió a preguntarle que hacía y ponerse a la orden para ayudarle. Yo tenía a Elizabeth entre mis brazos que peleaba con el sueño tras un biberón completo. Sue tenía una merecida noche libre y había salido al pueblo a pasear.

—Spaguetti a la Bolognesa, señorita. ¿Desea algo más? ¿Le preparo una ensalada?

Bella negó enérgicamente.

—Nada que ver. Si quiere, rayaré el queso parmesano si le parece.

La segunda pareció tomarse esa propuesta sorpresivamente bien. La miraba entre cautelosa y satisfecha a la vez.

—¿Cocina, señorita Swan?

—Me encanta la cocina, señora Dohner. Pero nada de esas cosas gourmet. Soy más de comida casera.

—¡Y Mcdonalds! —la interrumpí.

Se encogió de hombros mientras cortaba un buen trozo del queso parmesano que había tomado de la alacena y se disponía a rayarlo.

—No me puedo resistir a una buena hamburguesa.

Marilyn sonrió complacida.

—¿Con queso cheddar?

—¡Oh si! Mucho queso.

—Mañana podemos hacer unas. Pero le advierto que una vez que pruebe las mías ya no verá con los mismo ojos a esas de franquicia.

Todos nos carcajeamos y eso pareció despertar a la bebé, quien estuvo por un buen rato malgeniada.

Bella terminó de rayar el queso, se lavó las manos y me quitó a la pequeña y la llevó hacia el cuarto que había hecho adecuar para ella. Incluso Joshua tuvo que comprar una cuna con dosel para Elizabeth. Bella se había sorprendido cuando vio la habitación en cuanto llegamos.

La dejé ir sola mientras observaba trabajar a mi vieja ama de llaves y amiga en los fogones.

—Ella es diferente a todas ¿Cierto? —no aguantó más hasta que me lo dijo.

Asentí.

—Así es, Marilyn. No se parece a ninguna que hayas conocido aquí antes.

Me sonrió con orgullo.

—Ya era hora, Edward Anthony Cullen. Habías tropezada demasiadas veces. —me sonrió con la malicia que le daba la sabiduría femenina.

Si bien Marilyn Dohner había sido siempre muy educada con cada mujer que había llevado, nunca le había dado el visto bueno a ninguna. Ni siquiera a Tanya, a quien parecía preferir lo más lejos que pudiese de su presencia.

Asombrado por el poder de la intuición de las mujeres sobre lo bueno y lo malo, fui hasta donde estaban las mías propias.

Fue entonces cuando la encontré en la habitación de Lizzy. Con la pequeña entre sus brazos escuchando con atención una preciosa melodía dulzona en italiano que Bella canturreaba casi en secreto. Solo para ellas. No sabía un demonio sobre ese idioma, pero en ese momento me sonaba como si fuese el lenguaje de los ángeles.

Al menos una de ellas lo era. La otra era más como mi guerrera personal.

Mi _valkyria_.

Esperé en el umbral de la puerta a que finalizara la canción pero al parecer la pequeña claudicó antes frente al sueño. Aun así Isabella seguía cantado mientras la arropaba y acodaba el dosel para que ningún mosquito pudiese despertarle.

Se sorprendió al encontrarme parado allí. La tomé de la cintura y juntos fuimos caminando hasta donde las voces comenzaban a sonar. Nuevamente en el área del comedor.

—¿Sabes? Tú me recuerdas a esas clases de historia que veía en la universidad. —le comenté.

Me miró con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En varias ocasiones hablamos sobre la mitología. La nórdica en particular me pareció fascinante. Recuerdo que el profesor nos comentó sobre unas semidiosas llamadas Valkyrias. Eran poseedoras de una gran belleza y fuerza interna. Eran guerreras por naturaleza. A veces podían ser caprichosas y vanales, pero no perdían de vista su misión que era estar listas para pelear en el Ragnarok…

Le hablé por todo el camino sobre lo mismo. Solo durante la cena hicimos un alto, luego la retomamos en la alcoba.

—¿Entonces soy como una de esas semidiosas para ti? —sonrió complacida a mi lado.

La miré. Estaba apoyada sobre una mano, son su cabello chocolate cayendo sobre una mano y sonriendo tranquila desde su exquisita desnudez.

Por supuesto que era mi disír.

—Sí, lo eres. Somos una pareja extraña. La Valkyria y el Cavernícola.

Le guiñé el ojo y volví a colocarme entre sus piernas para enseñarle uno de los placeres que tanto dioses como mundanos disfrutamos con la misma devoción.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que me han enviado sus reviews y que se han unido en los últimos días a mi grupo en facebook. Me siento obligada a agradecerles nuevamente por esa paciencia de santas que tienen para conmigo.

Un besote para todas.

Suya…

***Marie. K. Matthew***


	14. Chapter 14

**TIRANO **

**Capítulo Décimo Cuarto: "Antes de ti" **

**Bella POV: **

Su sonrisa hizo que me sintiera avergonzada a pesar de que esa no era su intención.

—Canta para mí, por favor. —me rogó de nuevo.

—No quiero. No lo hago bien. —le apunté con el dedo. —Te quieres burlar de mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, Bella. Solo quiero que repitas esa canción tan preciosa que cantaste para Lizzy. En serio me gustó.

Abrí la boca para protestar pero la cerré inmediatamente al no encontrar ninguna pista en su mirada de que estuviese mintiéndome solo para luego regodearse en mi falta de aptitudes para el canto. Así que finalmente empecé a cantarla bajito…

_**Il tempo non cancellera**_ (El tiempo no borrará)  
><em><strong>Il nostro amore restera<strong>_ (Nuestro amor quedará)  
><em><strong>Tra le mie braccia ti vorrei<strong>_ (Entre mis brazos te quería)  
><em><strong>Nella mia anima tu sei<strong>_ (En mi alma tú estás)

_**La vita non si fermera**_ (La vida no se parará)  
><em><strong>E un nuovo sole nascera<strong>_ (Y un nuevo sol nacerá)  
><em><strong>Non sai quanto ti vorrei<strong>_ (No sabes cuánto te querré)  
><em><strong>Nella mia anima tu sei<strong>__** (**_En mi alma tú estás)

_**Ancora tu**_ (Aún tú,)  
><em><strong>Nella mia mente solo tu<strong>_ (en mi mente solo tú)  
><em><strong>Chiudo gli occhi e pensa a te<strong>_ (Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti)  
><em><strong>Perche esisti dentro me<strong>_ (Porque existes dentro de mí)

_**Ripenso al blu degli occhi tuoi**_ (Recuerdo el azul de tus ojos)  
><em><strong>Ma ormaai lontani siamo noi<strong>_ (Pero ya lejos estamos)  
><em><strong>Tu sei la gioia che vorrei<strong>_ (Tu eres la alegría que quisiera)  
><em><strong>Nella mia anima tu sei<strong>_ (En mi alma tú estás) 

Y así seguí hasta terminar la canción. Le traduje luego cada frase, pues Edward admitió no saber nada sobre italiano. Con cada pedazo sus ojos se anegaban con unas lágrimas que peleó por no derramar. Al final ganó él, quizá empeñado en no querer parecer un blandengue. Así de obstinado era mi cavernícola.  
>—Ignoraba que hablaras italiano. —algo se perdió entre esas palabras. Los carraspeos y el intento de hablar sin que la voz no le temblase, específicamente. —Me sorprendes.<p>

Respondí a eso con un encogimiento de hombros. Algo avergonzada, he de reconocer.

—No lo hago. Pero sí que me sé unas cuantas canciones en italiano gracias a _Il Divo. _

—_¿Il Divo? _—preguntó confundido. —¿Son un grupo…?

Asentí.

—Los conocí cuando aprendía español en la universidad.

—¿Hablas español?

Edward me miraba boquiabierto. Asentí presumida.

—Sip. Lo hablo muy bien. Como te dije antes, lo aprendí en la universidad.

—¿Y eso?

—Necesitaba los créditos…y estaba un poco enamorada del profesor.

¡Oh vaya! Así que así era como miraban los dragones furiosos.

—No me digas…

—Sí. —admití recordando con una sonrisita tonta. Subí el edredón casi hasta mi cuello mientras fingía ser una jovencita enamorada de su profesor (aunque en cierto punto de mi vida, eso fue así). —El profesor Carlos Alfonso Mendoza era el epítome de los machos alfa hispanos. Tenía un acento irresistible, parecía que te acariciaba cuando hablaba. Y cuando citaba a Pablo Neruda en sus poemas de amor, era como si se estuviese dirigiendo a ti. ¡Ufff!

—¿_Carlos Alfonso Mendoza_? —dijo en un tono que me causó risa. —¡Tiene nombre de protagonista de culebrón, por Dios!

En un movimiento rápido me coloqué sobre su pecho y sonreí con abierta malicia.

—¿Celoso, Cullen?

—Mucho. —admitió sin vergüenza alguna. —¡Mira como hablas de él todavía! Ni que fuese un maldito héroe de alguna novela romántica.

Fingí sopesar la idea y eso le irritó. Me carcajeé satisfecha con su reacción y luego admití algo que tenía entre pecho y espalda.

—Eso fue solo platónico. Él nunca se enteró. Pero me entra un fresquito que te sientas así, pues tuve que verte en innumerables ocasiones con modelos, aspirantes a cantantes o actrices, herederas y empresarias. Todas ellas engreídas y pesadas.

¡Y así le cambias la cara al dragón que pasa de furioso a perrito avergonzado! ¡Bien por mí!

—Eh…eso fue hace tiempo. —titubeó temeroso de que me pusiera a sacarle en cara todo su pasado repleto de romances vacíos.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, eso fue hasta hace un par de meses. Eras todo un playboy. Te recuerdo que la prensa dijo…

—Odio a esos malditos paparazzis. No los menciones.

—Hace rato que te dejaron en paz…relativamente. No habías salido en un diario hasta el evento de caridad y la cena posterior a ello.

—Pues no extrañé a esos cabrones.

¡Vaya genio, hombre!

Me acomodé aún más sobre su pecho y coloqué mi rostro sobre mis brazos cruzados encima de su piel. Sus escasos vellos salpicados acariciaban desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre de una manera sutil y para nada desagradable.

—El caso es que… —añadí mirando hacia su cuello intentando que el recuerdo de esa mujeres no hicieran que demostrara demasiado lo mal que lo había pasado. Fue un verdadero infierno, pero podía guardarme los detalles escabrosos para mí ¿Cierto? —No fue agradable verlo.

Acarició el borde de mi cara como yo lo había hecho por la tarde y subió mi mentón para verme a los ojos.

—Lo siento. En ese momento era más un perro herido y rabioso que una persona. Intentaba resistirme a ti y para colmo luego tú comenzaste a salir con el mamón de Black… —sacudió la cabeza como para desprenderse de esas escenas que se le estaban cruzando por la cabeza. —Sentía que los odiaba a ambos.

—Se notaba. Créeme.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Quizá mientras los dos rememorábamos esos momentos en los que más que trabajar juntos lo que hacíamos era soportarnos. O al menos en mi caso. Si en ese momento me hubiesen dicho que Edward era un bastardo déspota solo porque estaba celoso de Jacob no me lo hubiese creído. Parecía menospreciar mi trabajo, cuando todo el mundo lo felicitaba. Le irritaba mi presencia, mientras que a su alrededor era recibida de muy buena gana…¡todo un paraíso, pues! Y eso sin tomar en cuenta a la presumida de su ex, la perraca de Tania. Sí, P-E-R-R-A-C-A con todas las siete letras del adjetivo.

Suspiré al fin, harta de esa tensión y le besé en los labios antes de decir en tono juguetón:

—Ahora pasaré a ser una de esas _"Barbies"_ de las que tanto me burlaba.

Él sonrió de medio lado, como me volvía loca.

—¿_Barbies_?

Asentí.

—Todas eran vanas y caprichosas. Ahora es mi turno. —y me quedé tan ancha.

—¿Tus caprichos?

—Ajá. Seré una malcriada insoportable. Me lo merezco.

Se rió y sus carcajadas hicieron que mi cabeza rebotara en su pecho.

—_Llénate de mí. Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame. Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame. Quiero sr de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora…_ —cité en español a Pablo Neruda en uno de sus célebres poemas. Jamás creí que fuese a dedicarle esas palabras a alguien, mucho menos en su cara; pero para ser honesta tampoco me vi en ningún punto de mi vida enamorada hasta las trancas de mi jefe.

Depositó un beso en mi coronilla y me abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Qué significan eso, Bella?

Podría traducirle en aquel momento lo que había dicho pero mi corazón amarró a mi lengua e hizo que la razón fuera la que se apoderase de mis palabras.

—Significan mucho más para lo que estás preparado a enfrentar, Cavernícola.

Los exquisitos labios de Edward se tensaron por unos segundos pero luego sus ojos perdieron aquel rigor, aunque su tono sonó un poco más dubitativo de lo que me hubiese gustado.

—Duérmete, Valkyria. Ya mañana me harás cumplir tus deseos.

Prefirió evitar mis palabras y de alguna manera extraña le estuve agradecida por eso. La cosa era así: ambos teníamos pasados y habíamos tenido que pasar por un infierno en momentos diferentes para aprender a aceptarlos. ¿Sabíamos cómo lidiar con ellos? Hasta el momento, no; pero cada día nos esforzábamos por estrechar los lazos que teníamos. Hacernos fuertes juntos era algo que nos había salido muy bien hasta los momentos.

Antes de dormirme deseé que esa fortaleza que ahora labrábamos no se convirtiera en una muralla entre ambos en algún punto.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté primero que Edward. Tomé una ducha y me sorprendió que aún siguiera dormido cuando salí. Despatarrado entre el edredón, con una de sus piernas sobresaliendo de este era la viva imagen de un dios pagano durmiendo. Excepto por alguno que otro ronquido que se le escapaba a lo que cambiaba de posición en la cama.

Esta vez opté por colocarme unos _True Religion_ desgastados, unos tennis y una simple camiseta ancha amarrada a nivel de la cintura. ¿Glamurosa? Ni por asomo ¿Cómoda? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Al diablo la moda por un día! Que se jodieran los fashionistas, no estábamos en Manhattan.

Pasé por el cuarto de Elizabeth pero la puerta estaba entrecerrada y pude ver que Sue canturreaba bajito mientras que levantaba el dosel para colocarla entre los almohadones de la cuna. La cabecita yacía apoyada en su hombro y su boquita entreabierta, apretaba los párpados sin parar luchando por despertarse. Sonreí con la suficiencia que da el saber que de alguna manera esa pequeña niña era algo mío.

—Buenos días, señorita. —me saludó animada la señora Dohner en cuanto llegué a la cocina. La mujer había pasado de ser huraña conmigo a cordial en un solo día, pero no podía culparla. Seguramente había tenido que lidiar con demasiados _"Divismos"_ de parte de las acompañantes de Edward, y más seguro aún sería el hecho de que lo hicieran a sus espaldas pues se notaba que él le tenía mucho aprecio. No ahondaría mucho por esos senderos escabrosos…por mi propia salud mental.

Sonreí cálida y tomé asiento en el mesón; no quería que pensara que me sentía con la autoridad de invadir su territorio sin previa autización. En lo absoluto.

—Buen día, Marilyn ¿Cómo amaneces?

—Muy bien, señorita Bella —respondió con calidez. —¿Qué gusta para desayunar? Estoy preparando huevos y tocino pero si prefiere…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Me encanta el tocino. —la mujer esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se giró hacia la estufa.

—Eso no es habitual en una chica por estos días.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé. —suspiré impregnando mis fosas nasales del aire fresco matutino que entraba desde el ventanal de la cocina que Marilyn mantenía abierto. —No soy tan _neoyorquina_ como me gustaría creer. No me he entregado a eso de la _light food_. Aún no vendo el alma.

Las carcajadas de la mujer hicieron eco en aquella inmensa estancia ocupada en ese momento solo por los muebles y nosotras.

—Edward lo hizo bien esta vez. —miró por encima de su hombro para verme a los ojos directamente. Estoy segura de que la vi confundida pues se adelantó a responder. —Pareces ser la excepción a la regla. Espero que cuides bien de él.

Mordí mi mejilla por dentro reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle que eso era lo que quería desde hace tiempo, pero me pareció un poco _"demasiado"_ dramático así que me aferré al moderno taburete y al mismo tiempo a mi derecho de guardar silencio, concentrándome en pegar mis rodillas al islote de madera y mármol.

Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta que ella esperaba todavía una contestación, así que admití:

—Yo también lo espero. —_Y que él me deje hacerlo también…_ pensé un poco melancólica.

Aparentemente satisfecha se giró para seguir en lo suyo y yo; sin poder decir ni hacer nada más allá de parpadear, opté por salir a los jardines a esperar que se me llamase para comer. Mientras dejé que el calor del inminente verano se llevara casi violentamente los resquicios de aire acondicionado que dejé dentro de la casa.

Palpé mi bolsillo para asegurarme que llevaba mi Ipod conmigo. Lo encendí y disfruté de las notas de _Stereo Hearts_ interpretadas por Samuel Larsen. Esta versión me gustaba mucho más que la original de _Gym Class Heroe_. Quizá debido al cantante…

Paso a paso me fui adentrado entre la vegetación que se hacía espesa a unos cuantos metros de la casa, pero no demasiado pues no conocía la zona. Me recordaba, de alguna manera más alegre, a mi casa en Forks. Sin el frío y la lluvia casi perenne, los abedules, arces y robles se me hacían mucho más hermosos y frondosos. Nada agobiantes. De hecho podía escuchar pájaros cantando en vez de verlos esconderse de los aguaceros, observar las boscosas laderas de las montañas en vez de ahogarme entre tanto verde que no sabía donde terminaba el bosque. Comprendí en ese momento porqué Esme estaba tan enamorada de este lugar. Incluso llegué a especular sobre si ella sería quién le colocara su nombre. Tendría muchísimo sentido que fuese una madre joven y una esposa sumamente enamorada quien albergase un sinfín de esperanzas para lo que les deparara el futuro como familia.

Escuché unos gritos casi desesperados, me desperecé de golpe, tiré de mis audífonos y me levanté del suelo en donde me había dejado caer para mirar el resplandor que se colaba entre las hojas de las copas de los árboles. Edward me encontró cuando me sacudía el trasero. Se acercó a mí con preocupación, me tomó por los hombros y me examinó toda.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —su estado era casi frenético.

—Sí pero ¿Qué pasa?

Frunció el ceño. Supe entonces que su mal genio nos había alcanzado hasta Adirondacks. ¡Maldición!

—¡Estuviste dos horas fuera de casa y no avisaste a donde fuiste! ¡Estaba preocupado…!

¿Dos horas? Me relajé tanto que incluso me había adormilado pero no tenía idea sobre el paso del tiempo.

Edward marcó un número en su teléfono y se lo puso al oído:

—Joshua, ya la encontré. Se había adormilado y tenía los audífonos puestos. Por eso no nos escuchaba. No, tranquilo, ya iremos nosotros. Adelántate y ve desayunando. Tranquiliza a Marilyn. No, no lo tenía encima, solo el iPod. Vale. Nos vemos.

Clavó su mirada fría en mí. Esa que tenía ya un tiempo que no veía y que definitivamente no echaba de menos. Esa que sin necesidad de decir nada sabía que estaba cargada de reproche. Era impersonal y distante.

—No me mires así, por favor. —le rogué.

Su postura se volvió más beligerante. Su mirada y su sonrisa, cínicas.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté si tengo media hora buscándote desesperado en el bosque? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente desconsiderada? ¡Ni siquiera te llevaste contigo el teléfono! —se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo apretó entre sus dedos con fuerzas. Me pareció escuchar crujir al pobre aparato, aunque también podría haber sido una rama pues Edward no dejaba de moverse, pero no me arriesgué a preguntarle. Se mesó el cabello y comenzó a caminar delante de mí. Casi tuve que correr para mantenerme a su lado. —Esperaba pasar un fin de semana tranquilo. Sin preocupaciones ni nada. Lo único que necesitaba era que te comportaras como una adulta responsable…

Eso me detuvo en seco e hizo que me pusiera en _modus de pelea_.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Se giró hacia mí dispuesto a darme guerra.

—Que no esperaba que tuvieses un episodio de querer llamar mi atención…

—¡¿Pero quién carajos te crees que eres para hablarme así?!

—No me grites. —gruñó entre dientes.

—Pues entonces no me jodas con ese rollo de _"señor maduro"_ —entrecomillé. —porque no te queda nada bien.

—¿Yo te busco desesperado y tú eres la que se molesta? ¡Hay que ser descarada!

—¡Estoy bien, por el amor de Dios! ¿Puedes tranquilizarte?

—¡No! ¡No puedo! ¿Sabes el miedo que pasé cuando Marilyn me dijo que hacía más de una hora y media que habías salido de casa y no habías vuelto? ¡¿Acaso lo sabes?!

Respingué avergonzada ante los gritos de él.

—No hace falta que me grites…

—¡Pues no parece! Puesto que no sé de qué manera entiendes tú…

Lo asesiné con la mirada.

—¿Me estás diciendo bruta?

—Yo…yo…lo que qui… —balbuceó.

Pasé por su lado dispuesta a dejarlo hablando solo. Tuve suficiente de sus compulsiones pasivo – agresivas. Gritó mi nombre varias veces, me ordenó detenerme otras más, pero en ningún momento se movió de donde estaba parado. Solo se quedó allí erguido en toda su prepotencia.

Caminé un poco hacia la derecha para perderlo de vista más rápido. Aceleré mis pasos en un intento de liberar la rabia pero no estuve muy pendiente de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo, así que me volteé el pie y fui a dar de bruces contra la tierra. Eso sí, antes de casi ponerme a comer tierra me aseguré de darme un soberano porrazo en la rodilla derecha. Giré sobre mí misma, tenía el jean cubierto de tierra y cuanta corteza terrestre que se pudiese enganchar. Ya que me encontraba sola y me imaginaba que Edward me esperaría en la casa para poder decirme lo que se le había quedado entre pecho y espalda; me rendí ante las ganas de llorar que me dieron. Los chorretones de lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas mientras sacudía el pantalón en cuestión, aunque este siguió viéndose como si me hubiese arrastrado. Vale, me veía patética tirada en pleno suelo y llorando pero es que entre lo patosa y el regaño estaba rebosada de impotencia. Me arremangué los vaqueros pero lancé un gemido al rozar el área golpeada. Resulta que tenía un raspón con todas sus letras. Sangraba y ardía a partes iguales. No tenía con qué limpiarme y para rematar tenía las manos un poco rasguñadas también.

Suspiré llena de pesar.

¿Por qué todo tenía que resultar tenso entre ambos? ¿Por qué no podíamos durar tan siquiera un fin de semana sin una discusión? ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser tan hiriente? ¿Sería yo una especialista en sacar lo peor de él? ¿O era una tiquismiquis que se siente ofendida cada que puede?

No me dio tiempo de encontrarle respuesta a ninguna de esas interrogantes pues unas pisadas apresuradas se acercaban a mí. De manera torpe y dolorosa para la pobre rodilla, me puse en pie. Pero no antes de que Edward me viese tambaleante. Se espantó apenas se percató de la sangre en mi pierna.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! —llegó corriendo. Se agachó a mis pies acarició los bordes de la zona aporreada y salté ante su suave contacto. Estaba sensible. Alzó sus ojos arrepentidos hacia mí. —Lo siento, valkyria.

Y como si toda mi estampa no fuese lo suficientemente patética…me eché a llorar. Sí, justo en frente de él. Pero en vez de parecerle el epítome del patetismo, Edward se mostró genuinamente conmovido. Me apretó contra él por un instante antes de cargarme, al mejor estilo de un caballero andante, entre sus brazos y llevarme hasta la casa. Marylin se empeñó en ayudarle a limpiarme la herida pero él se negó de forma rotunda. Le pidió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me llevó hasta la habitación principal.

A las afueras podía escuchar a Lizzy gimoteando. Imaginé que estaba tensa por tanto nerviosismo a su alrededor. Si en un momento debía agradecer que Sue estuviese con nosotros, era ese.

Edward me desnudó con delicadeza, pero no pudo evitar hacerme daño al quitarme los jeans. Me cambió mi camiseta sucia por una limpia de él. Le insistí en que no había necesidad de eso pues yo aún tenía unas cuantas por utilizar en la maleta, más se negó en redondo y como si de dejar una marca de propiedad y protección sobre mí se tratase, me colocó una franela de algodón blanco con unas letras inmensas en negro que me iba demasiado grande. Más eso me pareció insignificante al oler el rastro de _Issey Miyake_ que podía percibirse en ella a pesar de estar lavada.

Después de unos cuantos sprays que ardían, unos ungüentos y una gasa asegurada con adhesivo antialérgico, se negó a que me levantara de la cama. Nos traería a ambos nuestro desayuno. Pues ninguno de nosotros habíamos comido, yo por haber salido a dar una vuelta y él por salir preocupado a buscarme.

Puso mi Ipod a reproducirse de fondo mientras comíamos.

—¿De qué te ríes? —espetó incómodo.

Le sonreí con ternura.

—No sabía que te gustaban tanto los _Froot Loops_. No te había visto comerlos nunca en las veces que he estado en tu casa. —me asombraba que algo tan infantil le hiciera poner caras como si lo que estaba comiéndose era un plato preparado por _Gordon Ramsey_.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió como si fuese un niño tímido.

—Sue es la que hace la compra y nunca le he pedido que lo haga. De vez en cuando yo compro alguna caja. Pero nada más. En cambio Marilyn me conoce desde pequeño y sabe que siempre me han encantado. Cuando vengo para acá nunca falta un buen desayuno con _Froot Loops_. Me trae buenos recuerdos. —con la cuchara revolvía la leche saturada de aritos multicolores.

—¿De tus padres?

Asintió, más casi de inmediato un rictus amargo se apoderó de sus labios y prefirió distraerse con el cereal, así que lo dejé por la paz. Ya bastante había tenido con el susto que le había pegado como para que ahora yo viniera a darle la lata sobre su familia.

—¿Gustas? —alargó la cuchara hacia mí con una mano bajo esta para que la leche no se derramara en el colchón. Su mirada de niño emocionado iba en dramático contraste con ese exquisito cuerpo que se pegaba al conjunto deportivo que cargaba puesto en ese momento.

Abrí la boca como una niña buena y compartí con él la emoción infantil de comer algo que había dejado de hacer por estar "demasiado grande" para eso. Pero de pronto fui más consciente que nunca de cuán adultos estábamos, pues su rostro pasó a ser oferta repleta de erotismo. Se acercó a mi cara, me tomó la misma con una sola mano y me haló hasta su boca para devorarme los labios. Esta vez no fue delicado, mordió y saqueó a su antojo. Yo le dejé hacerlo mientras que los dedos de una de mis manos se perdían entre su cabello. Acaricié su nuca y lo atraje hasta mí cuando se separó por un poco de aire. Eso no era un beso, era una declaración de pertenencia y ambos nos pertenecíamos.

Pegó su frente a la mía respirando frente a mí, perdiéndonos en nuestros ojos. Unos azul grisáceos como los días que prometen tormentas, otros color chocolate, oscuros como el deseo que nos carcomía a ambos. Fue allí cuando las notas de _Distance_ de _Christina Perri_ invadieron el ambiente, diciendo todas esas cosas que me moría por pronunciar pero por no tensar más la cuerda que nos unía había optado por callar.

Nostálgica (¿Y por qué no decirlo también?) además de un tanto frustrada me alejé de él. De su toque. Me centré en mis tostadas francesas para no especular demasiado, más él no me dejó sumergirme en mis pensamientos.

Tomó un arito color verde y lo puso frente a mis labios.

—Abre. —ordenó mirando mis labios. No puede contener la risa. —Hablo totalmente en serio. Abre – la – boca – Bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco más terminé haciéndole caso.

Con aire malicioso y un tanto golfo chupé el índice y el pulgar con los que sostenía el cereal. Lamí a mi antojo y me regodeé en ver como el pantalón de Edward se iba tensando cada vez que pasaba mi lengua. Pero cuando me volteé para besarlo choqué mi rodilla herida contra su pierna lo que hizo que me doblara de dolor.

Él se alejó de inmediato.

—¡Compórtate, bruja! —gruñó molesto. Aunque internamente creía que era más por eso que trataba de acomodarse en el área de la bragueta que por mis intentos de ser provocadora.

—Creí que era valkyria…

—Eso también.

Continuamos comiendo y conversando pero en esta ocasión sin insinuaciones. Y más importante aún: sin compartir comida para evitar efectos secundarios. Escuchamos varias de mis canciones. Aprobó algunas y se burló de otras. Como lo hizo cuando escuchó _Back to your heart_:

—¿Los Backstreet Boys, Bella? ¿En serio? — no se cortó ni un pelo a la hora de burlarse de mí mientras husmeaba en mi Ipod. —¡Eso es tan de los noventa!

Sé que lo vi con la mirada que reservaba para mis enemigos, pues pareció recular un poco antes de volver a carcajearse.

—No sé si eres consciente de que ese comentario sonó bastante gay. Aunque ellos son grandiosos y en este caso me apoyarían totalmente. — gesticulé con las manos mofándome de él —¡Eso es taaaaaaaaaaaan out!

Me dirigió una de sus miradas envenenadas.

—Además, si es por eso…a ti te gustan los Beatles, y yo no te digo nada… —contraataqué sabiendo que eso le iba a doler bastante en su ego de fanático. Además, a mí me fascinaban también pero que me jodieran si demostraba debilidad en ese momento.

—¡Oooooh no, mujer! ¡Tú no te quieres meter con John, Paul, Ringo y George!

Sonreí maliciosa. Aún no perdía mi capacidad de sacar de sus casillas al Cavernícola.

Al terminar, Edward recogió todo y lo llevó a la cocina. Insistió en que me quedara en la cama pero me negué en redondo. Hice que él me colocara unos shorts de jeans desgastados que tenía en la maleta. Luego nos fuimos hasta la sala de estar en donde me tiré en el sofá y me duré viendo televisión un buen rato. Le dije a Sue para que me dejara a Lizzy, así que las tres estuvimos dando guerra por un largo rato. Yo haciéndole cosquillitas a la pequeña en su barriguita redonda, ella tirando de mis cabellos y Sue riéndose de ambas.

Edward se nos unió al rato y Joshua poco después. Colocaron un juego de los Yankees vs. Astros y cuando di el primer grito, me quitaron a la bebé de los brazos. Creo que fue Sue, aunque no lo pueda asegurar puesto que estaba demasiado ocupada nombrando a todos los antecesores del pitcher.

El esposo de Marylin estaba estupefacto ante mis reacciones.

—Esto no me lo esperaba. —dijo sin quitar la vista de mí.

Edward suspiró resignado.

—Ni yo al principio, pero puedes esperar una catástrofe si terminan perdiendo. —optó por callar al percatarse de que estaba por pagar mi rabia con él.

Siete entradas después, los Yankees de New york habían caído ante los Astros de Houston…y yo estaba soltando maldiciones contra la mitad de la plantilla. Entre tanto, Edward y Joshua estaban partidos de risa al verme tan enfurruñada.

—¡Cuídala, Cullen! —musitó el segundo mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a otro lado. —Esta señorita es de lo que ya no hay.

Edward sonrió orgulloso clavando su mirada en mí.

—Lo sé. Por eso es mía.

Gesticulé sin emitir ruido alguno la palabra "Cavernícola" y él se dio dos golpes en el pecho en su mejor plan de Tarzán. Ahí ya no pude contener las carcajadas.

Me arrastré hasta situarme de su brazo y él respondió de inmediato estrechándome. Mimosa restregué la cara contra su pecho y me quedé allí un rato escuchando el latido de su corazón. Ese momento de sosiego parecía tan irreal cuando hasta hacía poco estábamos discutiendo. Comprendí entonces que con Edward nada era medias tintas. Todo era intenso y abrasivo.

Levanté la cara para mirarlo.

—Quiero hacer algo.

—Dime. —con delicadeza deslizó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo por Avalon ¿Podemos ir?

¡Oh, esa condenada sonrisa!

—Claro que sí. Colócate unos pantalones, unos zapatos y nos vamos.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—No me pienso colocar jeans, Edward. Me haré daño en la rodilla.

Entrecerró los ojos dirigiéndome una mirada envenenada.

—No saldrás con ese short tan corto…

_Ooooooh, Tirano, no vayas por ahí…_

—Por supuesto que sí. —lo ignoré para irme a calzar mientras él iba peleando porque "los hombres me verían la piernas".

Los demás se reían de ambos a nuestras espaldas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Avalon era una aldea de lo más pintoresca y preciosa, a mi parecer. Lo que esperaba de un pueblecito de las montañas Catskills. Sus calles adoquinadas, tiendas de curiosidades y artesanía lograban crear un ambiente de lo más atractivo para todos aquellos que estábamos acostumbrados a vivir con la modernidad de Manhattan.

La tranquilidad con la que podías almorzar o comerte un helado en alguna de sus cafeterías era sin duda alguna, un buen motivo para volver.

Elizabeth nos acompañaba a Edward y a mí en nuestro paseo. Estaba sentada en su cochecito retorciéndose inquieta por el movimiento del juguete que colgaba del parasol. Sus ojitos azules se veían un poco irritados al no poder alcanzar a la vistosa muñeca que se bamboleaba con el paso del viento.

Degustaba una exquisita tarta de fresas con crema cuando Edward me sorprendió con un comentario:

—Llamé a mi madre esta mañana.

La cucharada que iba destinada a mi boca cayó al plato casi de golpe. Enarqué una ceja interesada.

—¿Ah sí? —asintió. —¿Y qué te dijo?

—No me dijo gran cosa… —susurró con la mirada clavada en su copa de helado de stracciatela. —Pero te confieso algo, la alegría que transmitió cuando supo que llamaba solo para saber cómo estaba casi me parte el corazón. Me hizo sentir como un hijo de mierda.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No eres un hijo de mierda, Edward. Has tenido que lidiar con mucho de un tiempo para acá…y tus padres también. Eso no los hace una malas personas tampoco; solo humanos. Con sus virtudes y sus errores.

—No comprendo como a todo le ves el lado positivo. —agregó con una sonrisa amarga. Aun continuaba sin verme a los ojos.

—Porque la mayoría de las cosas lo tienen, Edward. ¿No te alegra aunque sea un poco que tu madre se alegre de que le llames?

Finalmente levantó su vista hacia mí y me vio con ternura.

—Sí.

—Allí está. Algo positivo. Creo; sin temor a equivocarme; que este podría ser un nuevo comienzo en tu relación con tu madre.

—Es demasiado pronto para decir eso.

—¡Hey! —tomé su mano y la apresé entre las mías. —No seas tan pesimista. Tú ve poco a poco. Ya luego verás como las cosas mejoran.

Estaba escéptico. Quizá no tanto porque creyese que todo fuese un fracaso, sino por el miedo al dolor que eso podría causarle.

¡Ay, mi dictador vulnerable!

Optamos por dejar conversaciones incómodas de lado y enfrascarnos solo en el placer de disfrutar el uno de otro…y de nuestra pequeña bolita hiperactiva. En una tienda de souvenir Edward se empeñó en comprarle varias camisetitas con frases graciosas o con el infaltable Yo amo a Avalon. Le llevó a Leah una pulserita de lo más preciosa; era de plata con turquesas. A Sue le llevó una parecida pero con cuarzos. Para Esme compró un precioso juego de vajilla que estaba pintada a mano.

Y hasta allí llegaron los regalos…nada para su padre. Debatiéndose entre una cosa y otra, llegó a la conclusión de que nada le parecería lo bastante bueno así que se ahorró un posible aneurisma y pasar de él.

Sentí pena por él. Estaba tan roto y tan inseguro con respecto a su relación con Carlisle que hasta algo nimio como un souvenir se le hacía algo difícil de escoger para él.

Cuando se trata de regalos yo no me quedaba atrás. Para Angela y Rosalie tenía unos buenos frascos de sirope de arce y unas botellas de cidra. Nada de franelas ni esas cosas que jamás se pondrían.

Empujando la carriola por turnos, paseamos de un punto a otro de la aldea. Cenamos en un restaurante familiar en el que su menú se conformaba por el platillo del día y no por una lista de platos clasificados. Aún así, la comida estuvo fabulosa pero no la pudimos disfrutar como hubiésemos querido pues tuvimos que darnos prisa en comer para cambiarle el pañal sucio a una señorita que con cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más irritable.

Posterior a la cena nos dirigimos a la hacienda Hope de nuevo. Esta vez Elizabeth iba dormida en su silla en la parte trasera del auto. Su cabecita caía hacia un lado y tenía la boquita entreabierta. Su respiración era profunda.

Al día siguiente. Como a media mañana, tanto Edward, Sue, Lizzy y yo nos despedíamos de una tristona Marylin prometiéndole que volveríamos apenas tuviésemos una nueva ocasión. Joshua nos hizo prometer lo mismo y antes de que Edward se montara en el auto, tanto uno como el otro estrecharon a mi tirano fuertemente. Se notaba el cariño que le tenían.

Apenas subió le di un apretón en los dedos infundiéndole ánimos.

—Pronto estarás nuevamente por aquí.

—Estaremos. —me corrigió con vehemencia.

—Estaremos. —acepté.

Tras un par de horas de camino, finalmente llegamos a su penthouse. Estábamos tan cansados todos que no nos molestamos en comer nada. Un baño para todos (incluso para la más pequeña ¡Dios bendiga a Leah!) y luego a la cama.

La mañana siguiente era lunes, por lo cual me vi forzada a pasar por mi apartamento antes de ir a la oficina. Un vestido veraniego y una chaqueta fue mi atuendo escogido. Tomé mi bolso Furla azul cobalto, lo colgué de mi antebrazo y me dirigí a _Le Madeimoselle_.

Al llegar a mi oficina fui recibida por una cantidad abrumadora de trabajo, pero antes me dediqué a repartir los regalos que había comprado. Primero a Angela, quien se mostró muy agradecida y luego a Rosalie. Solo que cuando se lo fui a entregar la encontré con el rostro pálido e incómoda.

Y no era para menos, Edward y Carlisle estaban discutiendo a grito pelado en la oficina de este último.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?¡ ¡¿Cómo?! —le reclamaba Edward.

—¡Solo tuve la valentía que a ti te ha faltado durante todo este tiempo que has tenido a esa pequeña! —inspiré horrorizada.

_¡Dios mío, que no haya hecho lo que estaba sospechando…_

—¡¿Y para eso tenías que robarte el cepillo de Elizabeth y mandarle a hacer unas pruebas de ADN?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Acaso tú eres su padre?!

—¡¿Lo eres tú?! Te has comportado como un cobarde todo este…

—¡Estoy harto de esta mierda! —bramó Edward. Escuché ruido de cosas que se partían y no me paré a pensar para abrir la puerta.

Edward se dirigía hacia su padre como un toro. Resoplaba con fuerza por la nariz y tenía los puños apretados.

Me interpuse en su camino para evitar algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—Por favor, detente. —dije contra su pecho. —No lo hagas, Edward.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Y aquí está el TIRANO! Espero que les guste, mis chicas.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios…y más importante aún: sus hipótesis.**_

_**Suya…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	15. Chapter 15

**TIRANO**

**Capítulo Décimo Quinto: "Luchas" **

**Bella POV: **

—Por favor, detente. —dije contra su pecho. —No lo hagas, Edward.

Decir que estaba molesto era quedarse corta a muchos niveles. Este hombre estaba como mínimo, iracundo. Las palmas de sus manos estaban apretadas en puños que amenazaban con descargar su furia de una manera muy física a la primera provocación, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban tan abiertas que amedrentaban a cualquiera con aquella mirada de maníaco. Su postura era agresiva y a muy duras penas era controlado por mí.

Carlisle había cruzado una línea que jamás debió.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Intentas a golpearme?! —gritó Carlisle a muy pocos pasos de mí.

—No. Al contrario, señor Cullen… —su apellido sonó como una burla en sus labios. —Trato de no hacerlo, pero me lo está haciendo bastante difícil. —su respuesta pareció descolocar bastante a su padre, más este se recuperó de forma rápida y se irguió en toda su soberbia.

—No dejes que Bella te detenga. Ven y haz lo que tienes tiempo queriendo hacer. Golpéame, Edward; y deja ir esa maldita rabia que te está consumiendo por dentro cada vez que me tienes en frente.

¡¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba a este hombre?! ¿Acaso quería acabar con el poco juicio que le quedaba a su propio hijo?

Un tirón más por parte de Edward y otro en respuesta por mi parte. Me aferré a su cintura con la idea de que no se atreviera a lanzar un golpe teniéndome pegada a él.

—Eso es lo que quieres, Carlisle, para así poder decirte a ti mismo que tienes un hijo que no te merece, que cometió el peor de los pecados al molerte a palos y que se consumía en odio por ti, cuando tú solo veías por su bien. —gradualmente fue subiendo el tono de voz conforme sus acusaciones continuaban hasta encontrarse gritando. —¡Quieres tranquilizarte a ti mismo creyéndote un mártir porque tu maldita conciencia te grita que eres culpable!

Volteé hacia la puerta buscando apoyo de cualquier persona y encontré a Rosalie pálida y sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Llama a Esme! ¡Dile que suba!

Asintió y salió despedida de la oficina.

Mientras tanto la disputa seguía y mi nivel de pánico también aumentaba conforme el intercambio de gritos se acrecentaba.

—A no ser que pienses que Lizzy es…—Edward sumiso en sus pensamientos al principio y horrorizado al final. Y no fue el único. Estaba estupefacta esperando algún tipo de confirmación por su parte.

¿Lizzy podría ser su hermana en vez de su hija? ¡Ay Dios, no!

—¡¿Lo hiciste por eso?! —bramó Edward con las venas del cuello totalmente brotadas. —Carlisle no contestó, sin embargo no hizo falta. La palidez en su cara se le adelantó. —Por eso entraste a mi casa con excusas estúpidas y te llevaste cosas como un vil ladrón.

—¡No me faltes el respeto, Edward Cullen! Así te moleste sigo siendo tu padre…!

—¡Y es lo que ha evitado hasta ahora que te rompa la cara! Pero ya no estoy tan seguro de poder contro…

Unos tacones apresurados irrumpieron en la estancia y juro por todo lo sagrado que jamás me había alegrado tanto de ver aparecer a Esme Cullen.

—¡¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos?! —miró alternadamente a su esposo y a su hijo con aparente reproche, pero más allá de eso había una gran preocupación. Eso se podía ver con claridad. —¿Acaso perdieron la cordura? El personal puede escucharlos ventilar sus intimidades como si fuesen trapos sucios ¿No les importa? Porque si no lo recuerdan ambos conforman la cabeza gerencial de una empresa ¡Compórtense como tales!

Permanecía situada entre ambos, con los brazos abiertos. Cuando vio que sus palabras parecieron sosegarlos un poco bajó las palmas y se situó frente a su esposo.

—Cálmate ¿Quieres que te dé un infarto aquí y ahora?

Él la miró con una sorna que hasta a mí me ardió, no me imagino a ella que había pasado tantos años al lado de ese hombre.

—Seguramente Edward estaría más tranquilo y tú podrías disfrutar tranquilamente con tu amante sin tener que esconderte…

Eso fue todo.

Edward nos empujó a ambas a un lado y no hubo forma ni manera en que pudiésemos evitar que estrellara su puño contra la mejilla de su padre. Esto no estaba bien. A muchos niveles era un completo error. Había cosas que un padre y un hijo jamás deberían decirse, cosas que no convendrían hacerse nunca…pero aquí todo estaba roto. Los Cullen finalmente estaban _rotos_.

—¡A ella la respetas! —rugió Edward. Levantó su puño a nivel de su cara para enfundarle un segundo guantazo pero el grito de su madre lo detuvo. Volteó su rostro hacia ella y soltó la solapa de la chaqueta que sostenía como si quisiera arrancársela. Rosalie me miró incómoda y pareció entender lo que le dije con la mirada mientras tiraba de Edward hacia atrás; así que salió de allí como si fuese invisible y cerró la puerta tras de sí. —No te la mereces ¿Sabes? —Escupió —Por eso se fue con…

—¡Cállate, por Dios! —le rogué desesperada mientras le daba pequeños empujones hacia la salida de la oficina.

—Llévatelo, por favor. —me ordenó Esme que trataba de mantener una postura de entereza, como si momentos antes no se estuviese hablando de su integridad. —No dejes que se quede en la empresa. Salgan de aquí.

Asentí sin decir más nada. Solo le tomé la mano y nos dirigimos fuera de Presidencia. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, Edward se apretó las sienes por lo que le pedí a Rose que llamara al doctor Gerandy y le dijera que lo veríamos en el apartamento de Edward. También llamó a Embry para que nos recogiera a la salida de _Le Madeimoselle_. Tuve que pasar por mi oficina a recoger mi bolsa. Angela me enviaría a mi correo todo lo agendado para el día y lo haría desde casa.

No quise hablar con Edward porque no estaba en condiciones de escuchar nada y lo cierto es que tampoco sabía que decirle: su padre se había comportado como un rastrero, él no debió golpearlo, nunca supimos de quién era realmente hija Lizzy ni tampoco como terminaría todo entre los señores Cullen, puesto que al final solo alcancé a escuchar cuando ella le decía:

—No te reconozco, Carlisle. No reconozco en ti con quién me casé.

—¡Ni tú! No tienes moral para reclamarme nada. —le espetó su esposo con voz agonizante. Ella en cambio le habló con resignación.

—Tienes razón. Quizá nos transformaste en monstruos a ambos.

En el elevador le di mis _Police_ para que el sol no le pegara tanto en las retinas y agudizara el dolor aún más. Contra los bullicios habituales de Manhattan no podría hacer nada. New York era un pésimo lugar para tener migrañas. Y para más enojo de Edward, antes de salir nos topamos con Jacob, quien venía hablando por teléfono y al ver que lo llevaba del brazo puso cara de estar tomando vinagre. Sentí a mi cavernícola tensarse a pesar de su malestar.

Jacob abrió la boca para decirme algo pero lo corté:

—Ahora no. Luego.

Pasamos de largo hasta el BMW negro estacionado en toda la entrada del edificio. Embry estaba apostillado en la acerca y nada más vernos abrió la puerta del vehículo para nosotros.

—Señorita Swan. —me saludó Embry formal como siempre con un asentimiento.

—Hola, Embry. —tomé asiento.

Después de una terrible media hora más cinco minutos de bocinazos, recordatorios de todos los antecesores de los conductores y gritos de los vendedores callejeros, llegamos al _District Building_.

—¿Otra migraña? —preguntaba Sue quien nos seguía muy preocupada hasta la habitación de principal.

—¡Ay, Sue! —susurré. —Ni preguntes ahora, mejor que este hombre vuelva a montar en cólera ¿Ha llamado Gerandy?

—Está a diez minutos de aquí.

—Bien.

Cerramos las cortinas en completo silencio y Sue se fue a encargar del almuerzo mientras que Leah se hacía cargo de una Elizabeth que se dejaba escuchar de a ratos con sus lloros.

Durmió unas buenas cuatro horas y durante todo ese tiempo solo se movió para acercarse más a mí. Acariciaba su cabello sin cesar. Eso parecía tranquilizarlo. Fui incapaz de moverme de su lado, incluso cuando Gerandy le administró el analgésico o venía a la habitación a chequearlo cada tanto.

—Doctor ¿Cree que exista la posibilidad de que las migrañas de Edward se deban a algo grave? —susurré más mi tono deje de preocupación era latente. +

—No lo creo, Bella. Si he de serte sincero, me preocupa más su clínica como amigo de la familia que como médico de cabecera. La última vez que Edward sufrió unas crisis semejantes fueron cuando Carlisle tuvo el infarto y perdió a su novia al mismo tiempo ¡Qué podría ser tan grave como eso?

La expresión de su rostro me indicaba que no comentaba esto con la finalidad de conseguir un chisme jugoso y fresco sobre una de las familias más importante de New York y hasta de USA completa, sino más bien con cierto presentimiento de que algo malo se esconde tras bambalinas y trata de desenmarañar las cosas. Sin embargo eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Un hilo largo de dudas se tejió en mi mente y solo por la simple mención de unas palabras: "…Perdió a su novia al mismo tiempo". Por lo visto, el buen doctor era un completo ignorante a lo referente a la maldad de Tanya.

Así que no pude evitar expresar lo que pensaba a riesgo de quedar como una niñita malcriada: —Discúlpeme, pero eso de _"perdió"_ suena como si hubiese muerto, y ese no fue el caso entre ellos. De hecho, fue algo mucho menos honorable.

Mi respuesta tomó a Gerandy por sorpresa, pues se vio un poco incómodo durante un momento; lo cual me hizo sentirme avergonzada por mi visceralidad aunque no me arrepentía de haber dicho lo que tenía entre pecho y espalda, luego él frunció los labios tratando de no reírse de mi reacción como el caballero que era.

—Comprenderás, Isabella, que no me siento cómodo hablando de una dama…

—Lo entiendo, doctor. En serio. Disculpe mi rabieta.

Su gesto se tornó enternecido.

—A riesgo de meterme donde no me han llamado nuevamente, he de decir que se te nota por encima que lo quieres. Tu postura protectora hacia él y hasta la manera que sales en su defensa ha dejado en claro tus sentimientos por Edward. Así que no te culpo por no soportar a la señorita Denali.

—¿Cómo sabe que salgo en su defensa cada que puedo?

—¿Aparte de porque lo acabas de hacer? —me vio con esa expresión que tienen las personas sabias y a las que no les agrada que le nieguen lo obvio cuando están más que seguros de que tienen la razón. —Te acabo de decir que soy amigo de su familia. Esme a veces habla conmigo. Sé que están pasando por una etapa dura, aunque ella no ha profundizado mucho en el tema, pero la tristeza que se está carcomiendo a esa mujer no es normal. No me imagino cómo puede estarlo pasando su hijo.

Me apretujé más entre el edredón y Edward se removió un poco pero no se despertó. Solo se apretó más contra mí.

—Es…complicado, doctor. Todo. Incluso la relación que llevo con él… —le señalé con un asentimiento a la cabeza que seguí acariciando. —Sin embargo continuamos intentando hacer que lo nuestro funcione entre tanto desastre.

La seguridad con que afirmé aquello me abrumó más no hizo que reculara. Ambos estábamos colocando lo mejor de nosotros para que esa extraña relación que había comenzado en de manera rara, en un momento raro y entre personas ya de por sí "raras" saliera a flote entre tantas olas que nos han querido ahogar. No había sido fácil ¡Maldición aún no lo era! Pero nos aferrábamos el uno al otro porque por momentos parecía que éramos lo más seguro que teníamos en nuestras vidas.

—¿Quieres mi consejo o eso sería abusar de tu tolerancia hacia este viejo metiche?

No pude evitar reírme, eso sí, bajito para no despertar al cavernícola que dormido se acercaba más a un ángel.

—Dígame.

—No se rindan, Isabella. Puede que suene trillado pero nada que valga la pena nos permite llegar hasta sí sin alguna cota de lucha. Y si sabes que algo te pertenece, lucha con más garra. Hay personas a las que les molesta la felicidad de las otras y quieren destruir la de su entorno, así su miseria se hace menos evidente.

—Lo dice como si lo hubiese vivido, doctor Gerandy. —inquirí.

—Así fue, y heme aquí tengo casi cuarenta años de casado con la mujer que amo. Nos costó mucho llegar hasta acá pero todos los días me despierto con la dicha de ver su cara en la almohada al lado de la mía.

Se despidió momentáneamente y se dirigió a tomar café a la cocina con Sue. Esperaría hasta que Edward despertara para irse.

Mientras, esta servidora estaba en la cama fantaseando con la posibilidad de ver esa hermosa cara cada mañana al despertar.

Eso era por lo que valía la pena luchar. Claro que sí.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Bella. —me llamó un Edward soñoliento con la voz rasposa.

Entré en la recámara secándome las manos en los vaqueros.

—Cinco horas apostada en tu cama y no te despertaste. Cinco minutos en el baño y entonces lo haces. Eres un hombre difícil, Edward Cullen.

Él sonrió ladino.

—Tienes pelos de loco ¿Lo sabías?

Se pasó los dedos entre ellos para tironeárselos un poco.

—¿Mejor?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me acurrucaba a su lado, esta vez por encima del cobertor.

—Nop. Sigues viéndote como un desquiciado. Aunque he de concederte que a ti te queda muy bien ese look. —me carcajeé. —¡Sonríes como un pirata!

—Admítelo. Di que te parezco sexy.

Me acerqué a sus labios y deposité un tierno besito en ellos.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. —acaricié su frente y me puse seria. —¿Ya se fue esa maldita migraña?

—Wow, me encanta cuando dices malas palabras. Eso hace que tú te veas sexy. —suspiró. —Estoy bien, solo tengo esa molesta sensación que queda al final. Como si estuviera esperando para volver…¿eso es…? —olisqueó el aire.

Me miró por un segundo con confusión, luego esta se transformó en sospecha y al final me vio con una expresión socarrona.

—La llamaste ¿Cierto?

—Ella llamó. —me defendí.

—Y le dijiste. —aseveró.

—Surgió en nuestra conversación telefónica.

—¿Hace cuanto que llegó?

—Hará como veinte minutos. Quince, quizá. Le diré que estás despierto. Hace rato que viene a ver si has despertado.

Volví a besarlo en los labios y me fui a levantar pero me haló hacia él y me besó con más profundidad.

—Gracias. —y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, me respondió. —Por intervenir, por cuidarme, por velar por mí. —acarició su nariz con la mía. —¿Quién diría que una _valkyria_ podría traerme tanta paz?

Besé su frente y me puse en pie.

—También puedo darte guerra. Que no se te olvide. —le dije desde la puerta.

Se quedó riéndose en la cama.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Edward está despierto. —le dije a una Esme ensimismada con Lizzy en el islote de la cocina.

Se puse en pie de inmediato para dirigirse a la habitación.

—Deme a Elizabeth, señora Esme. Será mejor que hablen sin la niña allí. Aunque traten de que la charla sea lo más relajada posible para que no le regrese el dolor por la presión.

Ella asintió preocupada y salió disparada.

—¡Demonios! Eso huele genial. —dije con la pequeña en brazos. Me acerqué un poco al horno y vi que la tarta de manzana estaba casi lista y el rastro de canela tenía el apartamento perfumado. Sabía que eso sería algo inesperado para Edward y que lo disfrutaría muchísimo, así que no dudé en decirle a su madre cuando me preguntó si él necesitaba algo, que lo que él necesitaba era ese postre.

—Si quiere yo sostengo a la bebé, Bella.

—¡Claro que no! —fingí indignación y le llené las mejillas de besos a la pequeña bolita de carne. —Hoy no había visto a mi pequeña Lizzy ¡Que bella estás! Serás un peligro ambulante cuando seas mayor. —aseveré viendo esos ojos de azul tormenta como los de Edward…o los de Carlisle. ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué pararía todo este problema? Besé su frentecita. Miré a Sue. —¿Te comentó algo la señora Esme?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Solo habló de cualquier cosa que saliera mientras hacía la tarta. Luego se enfocó en la niña cuando la trajo Leah antes de irse. —se limpió la manos en el paño de la cocina. —Yo decidí quedarme por cualquier eventualidad que surgiera.

—No, Sue. Ya me apaño yo esta noche. Ve a tu casa a descansar ¿Lizzy está bañada? —asintió —Entonces no te preocupes.

—Pero ¿Y si necesitan algo?

—Yo me encargo, Sue. —le di un empujoncito hacia la salida. —Anda, mujer. Tu familia también te necesita.

—La cena está…

—En el refrigerador…

—Y dejé preparado en la tetera…

—El té relajante…

—Y a la tarta le falta…

La miré con falsa severidad.

—¡Sue! Anda a descansar.

Asintió y me sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Nooooooo, señora. Acá la tengo que dar gracias soy yo. Nos has ayudado muchísimo. Incluso más allá de lo que requiere tu cargo.

A los quince minutos y después de achuchar a la pequeña, Sue se fue.

Me regresé hasta la ahora especiada cocina, coloqué a la bebé en su sillita sobre el islote y me acerqué a los fogones para poner a calentar la cena.

A los diez minutos, Edward y Esme me sorprendieron al unírseme en aquel espacio. Serví para los tres pero Edward comió por dos, así que fue como tener a dos personas de visita. No había almorzado y se levantó con un hambre de mil demonios. De alguna manera me tranquilizaba que tuviera estómago después de haber pasado todo lo que aguantó temprano. En sus nudillos estaba la prueba de que había golpeado a alguien, pero ese "alguien" no era cualquiera. Era a su propio padre. Cosa que creía que estaba estrechamente ligada al hecho de que comiera con Lizzy en su regazo y negándose a soltarla. Y Elizabeth estaba encantada con eso. Mamaba su dedito de forma adorable, emitía uno que otro gorgorito y se reía cuando Edward le dedicaba atención.

Esme sacó su tarta del horno justo antes de sentarnos a comer, y luego de la cena se puso en pie para picarla. Rebuscó en el refrigerador y sacó un helado de vainilla.

Comer esa tarta fue celestial. El hecho de que la señora Cullen anduviese todo el día montada en unos tacones no le impedía en lo absoluto encargarse de la cocina como si fuese el ama de casa perfecta. Y ver la cara de Edward devorando el postre que había hecho su madre para él era incluso más delicioso que probarlo. El helado de vainilla era para él de hecho.

Ambas le regañamos cuando sumergió su dedo meñique en el helado de vainilla y le dio de probar a la bebé. Él se rió y se encogió de hombros. Y Lizzy…bueno…dejémoslo en que no quería soltar el dedo de su…

Esto iba a ser un gran problema…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En cierto punto de la noche. Mientras Edward y Elizabeth yacían rendidos en sus camas respectivas, me dirigí a la cocina a por un vaso de agua cuando encontré a Esme llorando en la cocina.

—Señora Cullen… —me acerqué hasta ella y coloqué la mano en su hombro pero no supe que decirle. Supuse que un ¿Está usted bien? Sería demasiado ridículo dadas las circunstancias en la que estábamos. Así que opté por algo un poco más estúpido pero menos doloroso —¿Quiere un vaso con agua?

Asintió y se limpió las lágrimas, sin embargo sus ojos se negaban a colaborar con ella y seguían largando dolor por sus mejillas.

—Me fui de la casa, Bella. —dijo tras un rato y me dejó como un pasmarote sentada en frente de ella.

—Yo…no sé…

—No podía soportar verlo a la cara, Isabella. Ya no. —se negaba a levantar la vista del agua que mantenía entre los dedos. —No después de lo que hizo…de lo que dijo.

¡Ay, Jesús bendito, no me digas que Elizabeth…!

—¿La…la niña es…? — titubeé. —¿La niña es de él?

Ella levantó su cara hacia mí y abrió sus labios…

—No. No es de Carlisle.

Respiré hondo y hasta dejé mi cabeza caer hacia un lado por el alivio.

—¿Tú también habías creído que era de él?

—La verdad es que esa opción no se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta esta mañana, pero le mentiría si le digo que eso no me tenía preocupada desde temprano.

Su sonrisa fue amarga.

—Yo no había considerado esa opción tampoco, hasta hoy. Hasta que vi esa cara que mezclaba la culpa y el enojo a la vez. No sabes lo mucho que me alivió saber que esa pequeñita no es suya. Me hubiese matado. —Es comprensible. El hecho de saber que Edward llevó una vida de playboy antes de estar conmigo era malo, pero si llegase a saber que tuvo un niño mientras tuviésemos una relación sería desbastador. No me veía capaz de perdonárselo jamás. Qué decir de una mujer como ella que tiene tantos años de casada.

Coloqué una mano sobre las suyas y le vi con seriedad.

—¿Revisó los resultados de Edward? —Asintió —Bien.

Se quedó estupefacta.

—¿No quieres saberlo?

—No. —Recordé que poco después de la cena Edward me había dicho que su madre le había dicho lo mismo que a mí. Que Lizzy no era su hermana. Eso bastó para él. Se negó a escuchar más del tema y me aseveró que esa niña era suya. Se arreglaría con su abogado a la mañana siguiente. —Respeto la decisión de Edward, y si él no quiere saberlo, no seré yo quién ande husmeando entre sus cosas. Cuando quiera saberlo, selo preguntará y yo estaré con él apoyándolo.

Esme se mostró conmovida por esas palabras.

—¿Le quieres mucho?

—Muchísimo.

—Tanto que eres de estar en medio de este despropósito y mantenerte a su lado siempre ¿Cierto?

—Edward necesita un apoyo, y eso es lo que he tratado de ser. No me malinterprete, señora Esme; porque cuando he tenido que llamarlo a capítulo, lo he hecho. Pero en las mayorías de las veces me mantengo a su lado, él necesita saber que cuenta conmigo. De alguna manera me ha hecho entender que él estará para mí cuando lo necesite.

Se bebió su agua y limpió el último rastro de humedad que quedó en su rostro.

—Ustedes dos…eso me gusta. —sus ojos me hablaban con completa honestidad. —Cuídalo, Bella. Ya he tenido que lidiar con un hijo roto por demasiado tiempo. No creo ser capaz de verlo así de nuevo sin intervenir…de una manera terrible.

Le sonreí con ternura.

—Comprendo. Y pierda cuidado, señora Esme. Yo me encargaré de su hijo… —ella asintió. Le tomé la mano y le estreché los dedos. —pero aún así su hijo la necesita aquí. Yo misma necesito que me guíe en muchas cosas.

—¿Guía de qué, Bella? Ya viste hoy como está mi familia. Un hijo golpeando al padre que invadió la privacidad de él, que constantemente está menospreciando todo lo que hace y yo…bueno…alguien que olvidó como ser madre y esposa; tanto que hasta se convirtió en una infiel buscando el amor que ya no encontraba en casa… —y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—Eso es un problema complejo, señora. Algo que entre el señor Carlisle y usted pueden arreglar. ¿Usted lo ama todavía?

—Cuando dicen: "No escoges de quién te enamoras" es tan cierto, Bella; que aunque luego se transforme en un monstruo tú lo continúas amando. —se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de la cara y se puso en pie para irse, pero antes, musitó: —Pero hay heridas que son tan grandes que ni los sentimientos pueden cerrarlas. Buenas noches, Bella.

Me quedé sentada viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo sin saber cómo actuar frente a todo este desastre. Todo alrededor de Edward parecía desmoronarse; más aún así una voz interna me aseguró que ni así yo sería capaz de apartarme de su lado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A la mañana siguiente todo fue relativamente normal. Excepto porque Esme estaba en el apartamento de Edward; quién se negó en redondo a que su madre se quedara en un hotel mientras buscaba un nuevo lugar donde irse a vivir. se lamentó por la decisión que ella había tomado pero no le había discutido en absoluto.

En Le Mademoiselle Angela me recibió con un millón de trabajo. Tendría toda la tarde ocupada entre reuniones con los creativos del departamento y además tenía que revisar las propuestas de campañas por venir.

Edward y yo almorzamos juntos en mi oficina, pero contamos con menos de una hora para nosotros ya que le llamaron desde Alemania. En un mes nos estarían esperando en Berlín para darle el visto bueno a la sucursal de allá. Si todo se daba bien allí el próximo lugar a conquistar por el imperio Cullen sería Noruega.

Hablando de Europa, hacia finales de la tarde recibí una llamada inesperada.

—¿Qué quiere Gabriel McCleod? —le pregunté a Angela.

—No me dijo nada, Bella. Solo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Suspiré.

—Vale. Muchas gracias, transfiere la llamada. —así lo hizo. —Buenas tardes, señor McCleod.

—Señor… —habló como si degustara la palabra. La sensualidad en ese hombre era algo nato. —Ese término no me gusta. Al menos no cuando se trata de ti hacia mí ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ocupada, pero bien, Gabriel ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en tu compañía después del incendio?

—Fue una pérdida considerable, pero se logró controlar antes de que fuese mucho peor. Ahora estamos en reparaciones y he de decir que hemos mejorado desde entonces.

Continué tecleando y revisando papeles mientras hablaba con él por el altavoz.

—Eres una persona optimista. Muy importante.

—Un rasgo decisivo en un empresario, Isabella. —incluso con toda esa sensualidad, eso me sonó mal. Sexy pero mal. —Pero no llamé para hablar de negocios contigo.

—Tú dirás que es lo que necesitas de mí, Gabriel.

—Señorita Isabella Swan ¿Acaso no sabes que esa es una pregunta que no debe de hacer una mujer hermosa? No sabes si a quien se la haces es un rufián.

Apreté los labios en una sonrisa. Los hay descarados…

—Confío en no estar hablando con uno. Parte de Le Mademoiselle está en sus manos.

Con desparpajo se rio de una manera descarada pero a la vez varonil.

—En fin. En una semana estaré por New York chequeando todo lo referente a mis acciones allí y me gustaría de ser posible que me hablaras acerca de las pautas publicitarias que están utilizando allá. Me gustaría traer algo de la Gran Manzana a Londres. — …Y quieres follarme.

—No hay ningún problema con eso, Gabriel. Cuando estés aquí te mostraré el departamento de publicidad, aunque he de advertirte que estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Soy un poco novata en esto. —reconocí a la vez que me peleaba con la maldita engrapadora ¡Vaya momento para trabarse!

—Bien. Acordado eso, me despido. Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Isabella. —su tono rayaba los límites con la inmoralidad. Ahora entendía su éxito con las mujeres. Probablemente si les hablaba al oído como si las estuviera desnudando solo con su tono, era más que probable que cayeran dispuestas en su colchón. —Confío en que me reserves algún espacio en tu apretada agenda para al menos un almuerzo.

—Yo…

—Sería muy maleducado que dejaras a la deriva a este pobre turista en un lugar ajetreado y a menudo hostil como Manhattan.

—Gabriel, el hecho que describas tan bien a New York me demuestra que no eres un turista, aun así te reservaré un espacio. Es de mal gusto no atender a los socios. Que pases buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes para ti, Isabella.

Le di al botón del altavoz y colgué.

—Mierda. Esto no le va a gustar nada a Edward. —le dije al reflejo mío en la pantalla de la computadora.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A mi salida de la empresa, decidí pasar por un chino para la cena. No tenía ganas de prepararme nada. Así pues, pasé por uno cercano a mi casa y de allí me fui hasta mi departamento. Pero cuando volvía a pie hasta mi edificio escuché los llantos desesperados de lo que parecían ser gatitos.

Seguí el sonido y llegué hasta un basurero que daba a un costado de un restaurant árabe. La caja que se retorcía no estaba sucia por lo que dudaba que estuvieran hace días. Casi me desmayo al ver una rata inmensa cerca de ellos, pero mi grito de espanto la ahuyentó. Incapaz de dejar allí a esas pequeñas tres bolitas de pelo, agarré la caja y la llevé conmigo.

¡Malditos dueños de animales irresponsables!

Llegué al apartamento con una bolsa de papel en una mano y una caja de cartón en la otra. Dejé la comida en la cocina y procedí a revisar a los pequeños.

—No tengo una puñetera idea acerca de cómo reconocer gatitos, así que mientras todos son varones ¿Vale? —sus maullidos no cesaban. Supuse que tendrían hambre pero algo había escuchado acerca de que no debían de tomar leche para consumo humano así que opté por llamar a Edward.

—Dime, valkyria. —respondió él.

—¿Estás con Embry?

—Lo estoy ¿Pasa algo?

—En lo absoluto.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger a tu casa? —su tono era de ofrecimiento erótico. Mis hormonas respondieron pero gracias al cielo yo era la que tenía boca.

—No, pervertido. Es que necesito un favor de él…y tuyo.

—No comprendo.

—¿Podrías traerme una bolsa de comida para gatos, tres areneros y un saco de arena para gatos?

Un momento de silencio del otro lado.

—¿Adoptaste gatos, valkyria? No me habías dicho nada.

—Los encontré tirados en la calle de camino a mi casa y no pude dejarlos en la calle. Ya estamos en pleno verano y el clima es un condenado infierno…

—Bien…bien…Paso ahorita por una tienda de animales y te lo llevo.

—Gracias. —terminé la llamada.

Me quité los tacones al lado del sofá y me senté en el suelo frente a la caja. La abrí y saqué cada gatito. Uno era blanco con caramelo, otro era blanco todo y el tercero era negro todo. Me causó algo de gracias que el gatito blanco tuviese un ojito con estrabismo. Le daba un aire divertido. Los ojos de los tres eran azul cielo y en su tonalidad eran unas cosas preciosas. Se montaron a mis piernas buscando mis atenciones. Mordisquearon mis dedos, mis pantalones, se subieron por mi franela y cuando se cansaron se fueron a dormir a mi alfombra peluda que estaba en el área del sofá y televisor. Aproveché para ir a tomar una ducha rápida y le rogué a los santos de los animales que no dejaran que se hicieran popó en mi alfombra de pelo sintético. Me gustaba demasiado.

Con un short muy corto de jean y una camiseta de tirantes algo desgastada azul marino me dirigí a prender el aire acondicionado. Julio hacía estragos con su calor infernal…y ¡ahora era que quedaba verano!

Sentí el frescor ir repartiéndose por toda el apartamento.

La puerta sonó y abrí esperando a Edward. No se había tardado casi nada.

Pero no era él quien estaba tras la puerta, era Jacob.

—Hola.

—Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tímido. Algo extraño en él.

—Jake, no me lo tomes a mal pero la gente suele llamar antes de visitar a otras personas. —le reproché indicándose con la mano que pasara. Cerré la puerta.

—Lo siento, Bella, yo solo creí que estabas aquí y …¿gatos? —se giró hacia mí sorprendido. —¿Desde hace cuanto tienes gatos, Bella?

—Hará cuestión de una hora. Los rescaté de la calle. En fin… —tomé asiento en el sofá. —Haz silencio. No quiero que se despierten.

Se sentó a mi lado con sigilo.

—No creo que hayas venido a hablar de mascotas conmigo. Dime.

—Caray. Hasta parece que te molesta mi presencia. Ayer no me dejaste hablar y ahora me tratas así. te has vuelto muy hostil.

Lo que no quería era que Edward lo viera aquí. Lo último que necesitaba era otra migraña.

—Tienes razón. He sido muy maleducada. Lo siento.

—No hay problema. —tomó una mano de las mías pero la alejé de inmediato. Eso no le pasó desapercibido y le molestó. —¿Ves? ¿Acaso soy un leproso?

—Jacob, por favor… —le supliqué.

—No, Bella. Jacob nada. He intentado tratar contigo y tú me sacas el cuerpo. Te llamo y no puedo localizarte ¿Cambiaste de teléfono?

¡Demonios! Edward y yo habíamos quedado en ir a por unos teléfonos nuevos; ya que él me dañó el mío y averió el suyo; luego de la oficina pero debimos postergarlo por el agitado día que tuvimos debido al trabajo acumulado del día fatídico anterior.

—Se averió, Jake. Hoy iba a ir a por uno pero no pude. Dime qué necesitas. —dije con un tono más amistoso.

—Quería invitarte a tomarte un café. Saber de ti. No hablamos desde el evento de caridad y…

—Jacob, estoy con Edward. —sentencié.

Sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina de molestia.

—¿Y él te prohíbe salir con tus amigos?

—Mis amigos no suelen hablarme de citas, y mucho menos me hablan de Edward.

—Ya estás hostil de nuevo. —dijo recostándose del espaldar del sofá.

—Comprenderás que no me sienta muy cómoda con el hecho de que te hayas visto inmiscuido en un trío amoroso que resultó muy mal para Edward. ¡Demonios, Jake, se iban a casar!

—¡Eso Tanya no lo sabía! —gritó.

—¡¿Y eso te excusa?! — los gatitos se asustaron y empezaron a maullar de nuevo.

Me senté en la alfombra para tratar de calmarlos un poco con caricias.

—Odio que Cullen te haya puesto en mi contra. —musitó con amargo resentimiento.

Respiré profundamente y luego levanté la vista. Jacob estaba devorando mis piernas con los ojos. Me hizo sentir incómoda.

—No me puso en tu contra, pero sí que perdiste unos cuantos conmigo. Te creí un mejor hombre.

—¡Ja! ¿Y crees que él es un príncipe? Por supuesto que lo crees. —entrecerró esos ojos rasgados que le quedaban tan bien a las facciones de su rostro, pero en ese momento le confería un aire de oscuridad. —No lo es. Por algo…

—¡No se te ocurra defender a esa bastarda en mi casa! —levanté la voz y alteré a los animalitos. Les siseé para tranquilizarlos; pero ahora necesitaba que alguien me lo hiciera a mí porque estaba bastante cerca de la línea sociópata. Tanya Denali tenía ese efecto en mí, odiaba admitirlo pero así era. La detestaba.

—Bien. —dijo él.

—Mira, Jacob. No sé a qué vienes. No entiendo lo que quieres lograr pero ahora no es un buen momento para que estés aquí…

—¿Acaso Edward viene? —dijo burlón.

Lo miré seria.

—Sí. Y le quiero evitar un mal rato así que si me disculpas…

Se puso en pie y cuando llegó a la jamba de la puerta murmuró:

—No deberías dejar que Cullen te mangonee. Tú no eras así. —me reprochó.

Con la puerta en la mano le respondí:

—No se trata de mangoneo, Jacob. Se trata de que cuando estás en una relación con alguien quieres evitarle lo más que puedas un mal trato. Y él me importa lo bastante como para esforzarme en tratar de hacerlo feliz.

—Te va a lastimar, Bella… —me dijo dolorido.

—A ella, lo dudo, Black. —dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de él cargado con bolsas de compras y Embry atrás. —A ti, es muy probable. Largo de la casa de mi novia. —le espetó con los dientes apretados.

Asustada miré a Embry quien tenía una expresión seria pero serena. Aun así no era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que si estallaba una pelea él no tomaría bandos.

—Eres jodidamente molesto, Cullen. —le dijo Jacob con sonrisa burlona.

Asustada vi como Edward apretaba las bolsas tratando de contenerse. Sin embargo le respondió con un gesto igual.

—Y tú eres tan malditamente inoportuno, que estoy pensando que están sobrando algunos dientes. Solo digo…

—Fue suficiente. Jacob, adiós. Edward y Embry, pasen por favor.

Cada uno comenzó a caminar lejos del otro porque sabían que si medio tropezaban estarían regalándose guantazos por el suelo en un santiamén.

Cuando iba a trancar la puerta me di cuenta de que uno de los gatitos se había quedado fuera y corrí a buscarlo. Me aseguré de que los otros dos estaban dentro y los coloqué juntos.

—¡¿Qué hacía aquí ese cabrón, Bella?! —escupió Edward furioso. —¡¿Por qué estaban solos?!

Embry que se movía incómodo, interrumpió:

—Señor, yo…

—Te llamaré más tarde si te necesito, Embry.

Así el pobre hombre salió de mi casa no sin antes darme una sonrisa de solidaridad.

—Vino aquí a hablar conmigo porque no me podía localizar por el teléfono. Y estábamos solos porque no vivo con nadie más. —a esta altura ya tenía las manos en la cintura y lo miraba un poco molesta.

—Ese hijo de la gran perra se quiere meter entre tus piernas…

—Y no lo va a lograr.

Exhaló el aire de golpe y cerró los ojos. Luchaba por tranquilizarse.

Preocupada por su salud, me acerqué hasta él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Estoy contigo, Edward. y no importa cuantos quieran acostarse conmigo, él único al que le permito que entre en mí es a ti.

—Más te vale. —dijo divertido pero con un deje amenazante. —Te juro que al hombre que quiera alejarme de ti, lo mato. Ya me han arrebatado muchas cosas o me las quieren quitar. No dejaré que pase lo mismo contigo.

Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

—Eso es lo más escalofriante y lo más lindo que me han dicho en la vida.

Él se carcajeó, me besó con profundidad pero se separó a lo que sintió que algo le escalaba por el pantalón.

Era el gatito blanco con manchas color caramelo, el mismo que se había salido.

Él lo agarró con mucho cuidado y lo zafó de su vaquero. Se acercó hasta los demás y los acarició con mimo. Alzó a cada uno y vio sus genitales.

Se puso en pie y me dijo:

—Dos varones y una hembra. —aseveró muy pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Aprendí de gatos y perros en la hacienda, valkyria. El negro y blanco son los varones. La manchada es la hembra.

—La más traviesa. —añadí.

Él asintió.

Preparamos cada platito con comida para gatos y los pobres debían de haber estado todo el día sin comer pues se comieron más de la mitad de lo que les servimos. Edward les compró incluso recipientes para el agua. Colocamos los areneros en varios puntos de la casa, porque él me aseveró que era mejor así. increíblemente los gatitos casi de manera inmediata fueran a la arena e hicieron allí sus necesidades.

—Es algo instintivo. Siempre buscan hacer donde puedan tapar sus restos.

—Vaya. Deberías haber sido veterinario. —lo miré de manera golfa. —La bata blanca te debe de quedar divina.

—puedo comprarme una solo para darte gusto. —me agarró de la cintura y se restregó contra mí.

—Los gatos…son…muy territoriales… —alternó entre beso y beso.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos primero antes de que me demuestres cuán "territorial" puedes ser?

Y así hicimos.

Él decidió pasar la noche en mi departamento.

Afuera dejamos a las pequeñas bolas de pelos mordiendo y revolcándose con unos juguetes de tela que Edward les había traído.

Estando él a medio vestir, y yo solo en ropa interior le comenté:

—Hoy me llamó Gabriel McCleod.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con ofuscación.

—¿Qué quería ese mamón?

—Va a venir en una semana.

—¡Que desgracia! —se encogió de hombros. —¿Y para qué te llama a ti?

—Pues que quiere que le hable acerca del departamento de publicidad de Le Mademoiselle.

Me miró con hostilidad.

—Y también quiere meterse entre tus piernas.

—Eso sospecho. —admití. —Me invitó a almorzar.

—Y le dijiste que no, por supuesto.

—Le dije que mientras que tendríamos "un almuerzo de negocios". —puntualicé.

—Pues yo voy. —sentenció. Caminó hacia mí y me empujó sin delicadezas contra el colchón. —Y ahora te demostraré cuán territorial soy con lo mío.

Solté una carcajada que me duró solo hasta que él se apropió de mis bragas y las sacó de forma violenta de entre mis piernas.

Se posicionó entre mis muslos y dio un lametón por mi sexo que me hizo estremecerse.

—Como un gato con su crema. —se relamió los labios y se lanzó a por mi clítoris.

Enredé mis manos entre sus cabellos y lo atraje hacia mí con fuerza y sin pudor. Me arqueé de placer más él me inmovilizaba con su agarre fuerte al interior de mis muslos.

—No puedes…—decía entre lamido y succión. —dejar…que nadie…que no sea yo… te haga…esto.

Dio un tirón con sus labios que estuvo a punto de lanzarme por el borde. Y se detuvo.

—¿Me escuchaste? —colocó su mano abracando todo mi sexo parte de mi trasero. —Esto es mío. Toda tú eres mía.

Su mano se resbaló sin decencia hasta ese nudo de músculos que nadie había tocado alguna vez. Trazó su forma con la punta del dedo y me miró con placer oscuro.

—¿Alguna vez te han poseído por…?

Negué con la cabeza y quise acercarlo a mi entrepierna de nuevo.

Sonrió como solo lo haría un rufián y aseguró:

—Esa primera vez será entonces mía. —dicho eso se lanzó a por mi sexo de nuevo.

Serpenteó entre mis labios inferiores e incluso introdujo la lengua un par de vez hasta que me quebró en pedazos.

Esperó hasta que el orgasmo me consumió y luego, de una sola embestida se metió en mi interior con rudeza…

—Mi valkyria… —soltó contra mi cuello sin aliento mientras comenzaba a moverse. —Solo para mí.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Ya sé que quieren matarme. Lo sé. Pero no creía que fuera el momento…estamos muy cerca de saber quién es el verdadero padre de Lizzy pero aún no.**_

_**Gracias…gracias…e infinitas gracias a todas las que están llegando y brindándole ese apoyo a mi Cavernícola amado. Y más aún a las que siguen al Tirano y al Ángel…**_

_**No tengo como pagarles tantas muestras de cariño.**_

_**Un besazo…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	16. Chapter 16

**TIRANO**

**Capítulo Décimo Sexto: "Propuesta" **

**Edward POV: **

Sentirme tan dentro de ella no era comparable a ninguno de los placeres que había experimentado hasta entonces. Sí, había tenido una cantidad más que respetable de sexo sin compromiso, especialmente después de mi ruptura con Tanya. Pero ni siquiera con ella, a quién había pensado querer tanto, el sexo había significado algo tan especial como con Isabella.

Si bien es cierto que hay una gran cantidad de posturas, unas satisfactorias y otras más un malabar que una forma de hacer el amor, también es que cuando encuentras una persona que transforma un acto tan básico en una experiencia más allá de lo corporal; esto sin basarse en la calidad del orgasmo; el placer de poseer su cuerpo va mucho más allá de la posesividad. El gusto de tener semejante templo no tiene paragón, así que te parece un acto de herejía permitir que alguien más pudiese llegar a estar en él.

No. ni muerto.

Isabella era mi templo. El mío y el de nadie más.

—Ábrete más, valkyria… —le ordené a la par que apartaba más sus muslos. Su piel, que en estado normal era nívea, estaba exquisitamente rojiza por la excitación. Una delgada capa de sudor se extendía por ella y sus labios se veían incitantes e hinchados.

—Más, Bella. Solo una vez más. —le supliqué mientras me encajaba tan profundo dentro de ella que podía sentir la tibieza con que la había estado marcando.

—Edward… —gimió con un hilo de voz. —Ya he…perdido la cuenta…de cuantas veces…me has dicho eso…esta noche…

Sonreí como un lobo que se ha hecho con la mejor presa. Pero a diferencia del animal, en mi naturaleza no estaba compartir nada con ninguna maldita manada.

—Esta es la última… —gemí entre embates. —Palabra…de caballero.

—¡No…eres…un caballero! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh…!

Explotó a mi alrededor. Cansado ya de controlarme, solté esa presa que parecía no tener suficiente desahogo cuando se trataba de ella.

Aferrado a las rodillas de Bella dejé escapar un grito de satisfactoria liberación. Dejé que su pierna derecha volviese a unirse a la izquierda. Ella rodó sobre su estómago dejándome apreciar el espectáculo que brindaba su húmeda espalda y su un poco magullado culo. Acaricié los dos globos de carne a los que tanto me gustaba agarrarme cuando necesitaba clavarme más dentro de ella; ahora estaban de un precioso color rosa que resaltaba entre toda esa crema que tenía por tono de piel.

—No toques, pervertido. —gruñó con la cara entre la almohada a lo que sintió que la sobaba. —No estoy de ganas para experimentar con eso ahora.

Solté mis carcajadas con ganas más no cesé en mi masaje.

—Shhh, malagradecida. Cuido de ti.

—Mi vagina no está precisamente de acuerdo contigo ahora. —giró su cara hacia mí y medio sonreía entre todo ese cansancio.

Chasqueé la lengua en desacuerdo.

—No le creo mucho dado los apretones que hace rato a mi pobre…

—¡Edward! —me golpeó en el hombro y arrancó a reír.

Le limpié el sudor de su frente con mi pulgar y deposité un beso en ella.

—Vamos a la ducha. Anda, floja, deja de retorcerte contra la almohada. Muy poco me importan tus gruñidos en la almohada.

Me puse en pie sobre el piso de madera. Esperé a que las piernas se me restablecieran de los hormigueos que las recorrían y la halé hacia mí; trayendo consigo la sábana. La puse sobre mi hombro y me encaminé a la ducha. Ignoré sus gritos, amenazas y nalgadas en mi trasero desnudo; las cuales me picaron bastante pero no le daría el gusto de decírselo.

La metí bajo el chorro de la ducha y comencé a lavar cada parte de ella.

—¿Qué hora será? —preguntó a la vez que me aplicaba champú mientras yo enjabonaba sus muslos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Importa?

—¡Por supuesto que importa, ninfómano! Mañana debo de ir a mi trabajo y creo que me costará levantarme. No todos podemos decir que somos vicepresidente ejecutivo.

—Pero eres la mujer de uno.

—¡Ja! Si crees que soy una de esas ventajistas es que no me conoces en nada, bonito. Mis fallas son como mis logros: solo por créditos propios. No me gusta escudarme en nadie para salir airosa de nada.

Levanté la vista para admirar con orgullo al mujerón que tenía entre manos. Bella era única más allá de su condición como individuo: Puedes verla acudir perfectamente arreglada al trabajo y catalogarla como una enferma por la moda que no ve más allá de la Vogue; entonces era cuando echaba tus creencias por tierra al pararse frente a un televisor para revisar los últimos resultados de las ligas mayores. Y si los _Yankees_ habían perdido era mejor que te quitaras de su camino o probablemente fueras el blanco de su furia. Luego estaba la parte humana: no era una mujer acostumbrada a demasiados lujos; solo a aquellos que con su salario pudiese permitirse. Cada que podía, me encargaba de enseñarle todo cuanto puedo poner a sus pies y sin embargo ella no ha abusado en lo absoluto. Pero no con ese falso desinterés que luego, cuando surge pretenden quitarte hasta al perro. Lo que me daba una idea.

Y embobado en eso estaba hasta que…

—¡Mierda, Bella! —me di un resbalón en la ducha tratando de ponerme en pie. —¡Mi ojo!

Me tomó de la cara y me guió hasta el chorro pero antes alcancé a escuchar su risa.

—¡No te burles! Carajo, me duele el ojo. —abrí el ojo para que el agua se llevara los restos de jabón. Lo estrujé un poco pero sentía como si tuviese arenilla en él.

—Shhh. Que es solo un poco de shampoo en el ojo, nenaza. —bajó mi cabeza de nuevo para que el agua me diera de lleno en la cabeza. —Deja que te aclare bien el cabello para ponerte un poco de acondicionador…

—No. no quiero nada de eso. —me seguía toqueteando el párpado.

Cuando pude abrir el ojo pude volver a mi trabajo de terminar de bañarla.

—No hace falta, Edward. Espérame en la…

—¡Que no dije! Voltéate, valkyria. Te voy a colocar el condenado acondicionador.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se giró, cuando lo hizo le di una sonora nalgada.

—¡Hey! ¡Mojada duele más!

Coloqué en mi palma un poco de una crema blancuzca de un envase en el que se leía _Tresemmé_ y se lo apliqué por todo ese largo cabello color chocolate; que tan bien combinaban con sus ojos; el cual ya estaba llegando más cerca de donde comenzaba su trasero. Unas pulgadas más y voilä.

—Amo tu cabello largo.

—Y a mí me da mucho trabajo. Necesito un corte.

—¡No! —protesté.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro con expresión de suficiencia.

—Lamento decirte, machote, que en esa zona no tienes jurisdicción. Mi cabello es mío y solamente mío. Así que yo decido que hacer con él. —se volvió.

—Eres tan desafiante. —gruñí entre dientes.

—Ya deberías haber aprendido a lidiar con eso. Si no, allá fuera tienes a los Ángeles de Victoria´s Secret para que te obedezcan a rajatabla. —añadió haciendo referencia a mi pasado. Cuando salía solo con modelos plásticas y socialités caprichosas.

Le masajeaba el cráneo con delicados círculos.

—Si me hubieses dado una señal de que te gustaba, hubiese dejado esa etapa hace muchísimo más… —me acerqué a su oreja y susurré: —celosa.

Lamí el arco y luego su lóbulo. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

—Celosa, no.

—¿Rencorosa?

—Tampoco.

—¿Envidiosa?

—Cállate, Edward.

Apreté su cintura entre mis brazos y comencé a endurecerme de nuevo. Dejé que mis labios resbalaran por el arco de su cuello hasta besar su hombro, de inmediato mis caderas comenzaron a embestir contra su trasero y no pude evitar que por un momento mi mente divagara en fantasías que incluían ese lugar prieto que aún nadie había tocado. Restregué la punta de mi erección disfrutando de la sensación que me producía el provocarla. Cada roce era como una descarga de electricidad que me recorría entero pero que se concentraba en mi entrepierna.

Sin mucha _"caballerosidad" _agarré mi miembro por la punta para guiarlo hasta su abertura. Apoyé sus manos en la pared y me agarré del hueso de sus caderas.

—¿No has tenido…suficiente? —me introduje en un solo movimiento. Su interior aun permanecía un tanto dilatado por las penetraciones anteriores, lo que facilitó una labor con no mucha lubricación.

En vez de responder su pregunta, preferí morder su hombro y moverme en mi lugar favorito. Solo por oscuro placer me esforcé en profundizar cada estocada hasta que lograba tocar su cérvix.

—Oh, joder. Be…Bella.

Alzó sus caderas para darme mayor acceso a ella y que me mataran si no lo aproveché. Agarrado a sus muñecas ahora incrementé la velocidad de mis acometidas. El agua resbalaba entre ambos y creaba un estrépito mayor que el de nuestras pieles. Definitivamente, era un sonido incitador.

Posé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras me abandonaba a los designios de lo que deseaba. Gruñí cuando el éxtasis brotó de mí hasta llenarla a ella con mi esencia; instantes después Isabella me alcanzaba con un jadeo abandonado.

Dejó caer su cabeza atrás con cansancio, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y de su boca salían y entraban bocanadas de aire por turnos. Cuando pude salí de ella, la giré hacia mí y la aseé con mimo entre los muslos. Sus pechos me apuntaban hinchados y sensibles, amaba verlos y sentirlos pero en ese momento ya el cuerpo nos exigía descanso.

Así que en menos de cinco minutos estábamos cambiados y entre las sábanas. Mis labios presionando su nuca mientras que mi nariz absorbía con avaricia el olor de su cabello recién lavado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Levántate, Edward. Llegaremos tarde a la oficina.

¡Puaj! Odiaba las mañanas. No era una de esas personas que amanecen súper activas y que empiezan su día con el pie derecho, deseosos de los desafíos que iba a enfrentar…

Eso suena muy bonito…pero así no era yo. Punto.

De hecho, casi desde que tengo memoria he detestado pararme temprano. En pocas palabras mi némesis era un reloj despertador.

Así que ahora estaba la pobre Isabella intentando que me levantara. Acariciaba las paletas de mi espalda a la par que hablaba en mi oído.

—Edward…recuerda que debes pasar por tu departamento para cambiarte de ropa antes de ir a la oficina. No, ya basta de gruñidos, señor malcriado. Levanta ese precioso trasero tuyo y ven a comer.

Unos diez minutos después esta duchado y sentado en el islote de la cocina solo con la camisa y los vaqueros. Tenía los pies desnudos, detalle que fue un error puesto que mientas que comía recibí un pinchazo doloroso en el dedo pulgar.

—¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué…? —miré por entre mis piernas y vi la cabeza de la gatita blanca con pintas de color caramelo. La pequeña estaba abrazada a mi tobillo y mordisqueaba mi dedo como si fuese un pedazo de pan.

Bella dio la vuelta por detrás del islote, se asomó a mis pies y se partió de la risa. Luego se agachó ante mí y cogió a la bolita de pelos entre sus manos, depositó un beso sobre la pequeña cabecita y la acercó hacia sus hermanos que seguían acurrucados el uno contra el otro.

Sonreí ante lo maternal que se veía para con los animales. Eso me hacía pensar en…

—Termina de comer, Cullen. —me guiñó un ojo como si adivinara el hilo de mis pensamientos. Tomó asiento de nuevo para poder devorar con gusto su comida.

—No es que sea malagradecido ni nada pero me estoy cuestionando el porqué de me sirvieras un desayuno cargado de carbohidratos cuando tú solo ingieres yogurt con granola ¿Acaso me estás engordando para que ninguna mujer me desee? —arqueé la ceja con una expresión de Te atrapé!

Frunció su boca fingiendo que pensaba y luego me contestó sin ninguna vergüenza antes de llevarse una cucharada más del contenido de su bol.

—No había contemplado esa opción, pero ya que la mencionaste, me atrae mucho la idea ¡Froot Loops y panqueques todos los días para ti de ahora en adelante! —levantó su dedo índice para aclarar. —Y por cierto…yo adoro el yogurt con granola. Sobre todo en helado.

Ese comentario me trajo a la mente una de mis cavilaciones nocturnas.

—Oye, Bella… —no estaba muy seguro acerca de cómo debía empezar ese tema a discutir.

Me vio por debajo de sus pestañas instándome a terminar la oración.

—Vente a vivir conmigo. —solté de sopetón. Si no sabes bien como plantear una idea, entonces es mejor irse directo al punto en vez de andarse por ramas innecesarias.

Sacudió la cabeza como si no hubiese escuchado bien y cesó de comer.

—Tú…eh… ¿De dónde demonios salió eso, Edward?

—Anoche lo pensé durante un momento.

—Claramente lo pensaste por un momento, pero no creo que hayas reflexionado mucho sobre eso. —espetó sarcástica lo cual me hizo sentir ofendido.

—No veo nada malo es mi propuesta. Pasas varios días de la semana en mi departamento…

—¡Pero no es lo mismo a irme a vivir contigo, Edward!

Negándome a hacer del tema algo tenso, proseguí expresando mi idea como si ella no hubiese dicho nada.

—…Estarías con Elizabeth y conmigo más tiempo, nos llevaríamos tus cosas para allá. Incluso los nuevos gatitos pueden irse con nosotros. Nos iríamos juntos a la empresa…

Dejó caer el bol en el fregador y se giró hacia mí con el rostro impasible.

—¡Edward, basta! No quiero hablar sobre eso. Ahora. No es el momento.

—¿Por qué no? —respondí desafiante.

—Porque debo cambiarme para ir a trabajar o llegaré tarde, y esta no es una conversación que vaya a tomarnos menos de cinco minutos. —comenzó a lavar los platos y a recoger la mesa sin mirarme siquiera.

Estaba molesto, frustrado y puestos a ser honestos, también un poco triste. No esperaba una negativa de su parte tan tajante. Mucho menos, evasivas.

Así que me negué a desistir.

—Pero yo si quiero hablar ahora, Isabella.

Se secó las manos con un paño y lo dejó caer sobre la mesada de cualquier forma y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, solo que yo fui más rápido y la tomé por el codo cuando pasó por mi lado, fingiendo que no me escuchaba.

—Bella…

Se volvió con el rostro sulfurado y los ojos un poco rojos. ¡Oh, Dios! Yo sabía lo que venía después de eso y no me gustaba. Odiaba ser el causante de sus lágrimas; podía lidiar con su enojo pero no con eso.

—Edward ¿Acaso te escuchaste en algún momento?

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —rió sarcástica. Entrecerró los ojos. —No hablamos sobre la adquisición de un local para la expansión de tu empresa transnacional, ni mucho menos sobre la negociación de un contrato con el personal ¡Hablabas de mudarnos juntos y lo hacías como si se tratara de un negocio! —maldijo en voz baja cuando una lágrima se le escapó. Se la retiró de la cara con el antebrazo y se limpió luego en la camiseta grande de _Hard Rock Café_ con la que había dormido.

Me acerqué hasta ella, le retiré un mechón de cabello de su rostro con delicadeza, más ella se retiró arisca; así que la tomé por la cintura con fuerza y la pegué contra mi cuerpo y la obligue a que me mirara a los ojos.

—Hace tan solo un rato me hablabas sobre cuánto te gustaba despertarte conmigo…

—¡Y lo mantengo! Pero… —respondió con vehemencia.

—Entonces deja de pensarlo tanto, valkyria. Vente a mi casa. Despierta conmigo todas las mañanas… —susurré con suavidad. Apelando a eso que nunca nos fallaba a ambos: la atracción inevitable. —Lamento haber sido torpe al pedírtelo, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo siento ¿Vale? Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco más y se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho al hablar.

—¿Cómo puedo dar ese paso contigo cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que sientes por mí? —murmuró triste —Más aún, cuando ni siquiera _tú_ lo sabes.

Fue mi turno de ponerme en guardia.

Como siempre, Bella me abofeteaba con la verdad y yo no podía rebatirle esas palabras. No estaba preparado para pronunciar algo sobre lo que no estaba seguro, aunque si había algo innegable era que la necesitaba desesperadamente. Y esas dos cosas no eran lo mismo, podía asegurarlo.

—Bella, —apreté su cabeza contra mi pecho y besé su coronilla. —prometiste ayudarme a averiguarlo ¿Se te olvidó?

—No.

—Entonces no me saques eso más en cara. No cuando casi me tiemblan las rodillas al pedirte algo tan importante para mí.

Volteó a mirarme a los ojos, la ternura había suplantado a las emociones anteriores.

—Gracias por esa propuesta, Edward. Prometo no sacarte en cara de nuevo el tema, pero por ahora mi respuesta es que me lo voy a pensar.

Apreté los dientes con molestia, pero asentí. Debía darle un poco de espacio y tiempo. Quizá podría aprovechar ese lapso; que esperaba que no se alargara mucho; para hacerle ver las ventajas de permanecer conmigo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al mediodía invité a Isabella a almorzar pero le fue imposible. Tenía dos reuniones pendientes para la tarde y una de esas incluía almuerzo. Así que quedamos para cenar. Le escuché cansada, por lo cual decidí que mejor sería comprar algo para llevar y comer en mi departamento. Así aprovecharíamos para compartir con la niña un poco de tiempo juntos.

Sin ánimos de comer un sándwich frío de Subway, decidí llamar a alguien más para que me acompañara a tomar una comida decente y caliente.

—¿Edward?

—Hola, mamá. —cerraba algunos archivos en la computadora. —¿Estás libre para ir a almorzar?

Su tono, entre sorprendido y alegre me sentó mal. Eso hablaba demasiado sobre la clase de hijo que me había vuelto.

—¡Si! ¿A qué hora, cielo?

—Dentro de veinte minutos paso por ti ¿Está bien?

—Claro que sí, hijo.

—¿Prefieres algún lugar? Tengo reserva permanente en Armani´s. —sugerí mientras me colocaba en pie y miraba por la ventana sin ver propiamente.

—Preferiría algo más tipo Ze Café, si no te molesta.

—En lo absoluto. Paso por ti en veinte.

—Estaré, lista. Gracias, Edward.

Me restregué los ojos sintiéndome como una mierda de persona. que mi madre me estuviese dando las gracias por invitarla a almorzar me parecía totalmente incorrecto.

—No se merecen, mamá. Ahora nos vemos.

De inmediato apreté un botón en el teléfono.

—¿Señor? —atendió la señorita Stanley con tono meloso. Como siempre.

—Llame a Ze Café y diga que necesito una mesa para dos. En media hora estaré allá.

—Entendido, señor Cullen ¿Algo más?

—Sí, llame a mi ama de casa y luego me transfiere la llamada a mi celular.

—De inmediato, señor Cullen. —respondió la chica.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Desea algo más, señor? —el mesonero preguntó educadamente.

Miré a mi madre.

—¿Deseas postre?

Me sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

—No debería. Se supone que estoy a dieta y acabo de violarla de forma estrepitosa.

Le sonreí con chulería.

—Un tiramisú. —le ordené al mesero sin despegar la vista de ella.

Fingió indignación mientras que sus labios me sonreían divertidos. Ese era su postre favorito, lo cual suponía un golpe bajo.

—Eso no es justo y lo sabes. —murmuró tomando un trago más de la copa que tenía muestras de la condensación del agua fría.

Fingí demencia.

—No tengo idea sobre qué me estás hablando. —pocos minutos después llegó el plato con un apetitoso pedazo del postre. Tomé y cucharilla pequeña e insté a Esme a hacer lo mismo. —Como en los viejos tiempos, mamá ¿Recuerdas?

Frunció sus labios que estaban perfectamente maquillados; incluso después de almorzar; en un perfecto tono coral que hacía resaltar ese cabello caramelo que tenía, y que contrastaba tan bien con ese vestido de color azul marino.

—Es difícil no recordar cuando tu hijo se empeñaba en robarte tu postre, incluso cuando su plato tuviera el mismo.

—¡Es que el tuyo siempre sabía mejor! —puse a modo de pobre excusa.

El sonido delicioso de su carcajada me fascinó.

—Y sigues siendo tan descarado como entonces, Edward Anthony.

Tomé una cucharada que se deslizó con suavidad por las diferentes capas del pastel: el cacao en polvo de la cobertura, la crema de queso mascarpone, el bizcocho remojado en vino marsala y expreso. Estaba simplemente delicioso.

Al final del postre, nos dispusimos a volver a la empresa. Fue entonces cuando lo incómodo comenzó:

—Gracias por todo, hijo. —dijo ella mientras colocaba una de sus manos por encima de las mías.

—Insisto. No se merecen, mamá. —le devolví el apretón y mantuve sus dedos con los míos ¿Hace cuanto no disfrutábamos de un momento tan íntimo y relajado a la vez? ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—Claro que se merecen. No me he comportado correctamente en estos últimos…

—Embry, enciende la radio pero solo las cornetas de adelante. —ordené ante lo que sabía que se avecinaba. No era que no confiase en la discreción de mi chofer, pero él tampoco tenía porqué enterarse de los deslices de mi mamá. Me sentía protector con ella.

—Sí, señor. —inmediatamente las notas de 9 Crimes de Damien Rice invadieron el pequeño espacio.

Fue hasta entonces que me dirigí a ella en voz baja.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo. —insistió ella. —No podemos seguir ignorando el elefante que se ha instalado en el medio de la sala por esto.

—Esto es cosa tuyo y de Carlisle…

—Es también asunto tuyo porque te viste afectado. —contraatacó Esme.

Suspiré derrotado y dejé caer la cabeza contra el asiento.

—Está bien. Te escucho.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Corté toda relación que tenía con… la otra persona. —asentí esperando que allí acabara todo, pero no. —Mandé a eliminar el número por el que nos comunicábamos…

—¿Tenías un número solo para él? —pregunté incrédulo.

Asintió.

—Solo lo tenía encima si me iba a ver con él. Eternamente en vibrador y se quedaba en mi escritorio el resto del tiempo. —admitió avergonzada.

Permanecí con la boca abierta con cara de tarado.

—Di algo, por favor. —susurró nerviosa.

Eso mismo me gritaba mi cerebro, pero no había ninguna manera en que algo coherente saliera de mis labios. Abrí la boca varias veces, pero la cerré en el mismo número de oportunidades.

Finalmente me acordé de la opinión de Bella al respecto y fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que tenía razón. Por lo cual, opté por citar sus palabras a mi manera.

—Obviamente no sé qué decirte, mamá. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no tienes porque esperar ningún juicio de mi parte. No estoy en posición de decirte ni echarte en cara nada, puesto que el ofendido directo no he sido yo además de que tampoco puedo ponerme en tus zapatos. Lo único que ambos tenemos en común es el desinterés que Carlisle nos regala desde hace tiempo. Supongo que para ti como esposa debe de ser más duro. —agregué con la voz fría como un témpano de hielo.

—¡Para ti también, cielo! Tú eres su…

—No, mamá. —le interrumpí. —No quiero hablar sobre eso. Solo te digo que no esperes una mala respuesta de mi parte, aunque reconozco que me alegra que esa otra "persona" no esté más contigo. —agregué con inquina. —Pero también debo decirte algo.

Sus ojos llorosos me miraban atentos.

—Perdóname por haberme alejado tanto de ti. No debí dejarte atravesar sola mucha de estas cosas. No sabes cómo me ha alegrado el haber pasado este ratito contigo. —acaricié su mejilla y ella se abandonó al toque como si lo necesitara. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. —Prometo que a partir de ahora me quedaré cerca, mamá. Seré tu mocoso atorrante, de nuevo.

Se carcajeó a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas. Le di dos sendos besos en cada una y la abracé.

—Yo también me he sentido muy feliz con este almuerzo, cielo. —añadió entre sollozos.

—Lo sé, mami. —susurré en su oído mientras le abrazaba contra mi pecho.

Siete horas después tenía a Bella casi en la misma posición, con la variante de que estábamos en el sofá de mi casa terminando de ver _"Across the Universe"_. Un musical de los _Beatles_ que me encantaba, y por cómo pude constatar luego, a Bella también.

—Adivina lo que hice en la tarde. —le susurré al oído.

—Jummm ¿Trabajar como un desquiciado?

—A parte de eso.

—¿Ser un bastardo megalómano con quienes te rodeamos?

—Eso también es cierto, pero no solo hice eso…

—Pues no lo sé, dime. —se giró un poco hasta verme a la cara pero sin despegarse de mi pecho ni salirse de mis brazos.

—Salí a almorzar con una mujer. —ella entrecerró los ojos y me asesinó con la vista.

—Espero que haya sido con la señora Esme. O con Lizzy.

Me carcajeé tan fuerte que llamé la atención de mi madre al otro lado, ella me devolvió el gesto y siguió alimentando a mi pequeña.

—Comí con mi mamá.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos brillaron emocionados. En mi obtuso cerebro se produjo un cortocircuito intentando dar con el motivo por el cual ella se alegraría por algo así.

—Sí. Y lo pasamos muy bien.

Acarició mi mandíbula y depositó un besito en ella.

—Me alegro mucho, Edward. Ya era hora.

—Le prometí que habría muchos momentos como es de ahora en adelante.

Mi madre le daba el biberón a una muy hambrienta Elizabeth cuando Sue nos llamó a la mesa. Sue se había lucido de una manera sencilla: solomo con champiñones, vegetales salteados y una ensalada con varios tipos de lechuga y una exquisita vinagreta de pera. Nada de vinos en solidaridad con este migrañoso.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —le pregunté a Bella antes de tomar un pedazo jugoso de solomo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, esperó para tragar y respondió:

—No puedo quedarme esta noche. Debo de cuidar a los gatitos…

—¿Gatitos? —interrumpió mi madre quien de manera súbita se vio interesada en la conversación. —¿Adoptaste gatitos, Bella?

—No, los recogí de un callejón que está cerca de mi casa. Los habían dejado tirados en una caja al lado de un basurero.

Esme puso cara de horror. —¿Y qué tiempo tienen esos pobres animalitos?

—Aproximadamente dos meses. Creo.

—¿Piensas quedártelos o vas a entregarlos a un refugio?

Isabella tomó un trago de su agua.

—Preferiría conseguirles un hogar a cada uno de ellos. Son solo tres cachorrillos. Hay una hembra que es blanca con motas color ámbar…

—La más malvada. —solté divertido.

Bella negó con la cabeza y prosiguió:

—Y hay dos machos uno es blanco todo y el otro es negro. Por cierto, el primero tiene estrabismo en uno de sus ojitos azulados pero lo hace ver aún más tierno.

Y como era de esperarse, la reacción de mi madre fue:

—¡Oh, uno blanco! —se tapó la comisura de los labios con una elegancia innata. —¡Yo quiero ese! Ya estoy en gestiones para conseguir un departamento…

Rodé los ojos.

—¡Mamá, por favor! Si quieres tener un gato, puedes traerlo para acá. No hace falta que te mudes.

—No, Edward. —respondió enfática. —Tú necesitas tu espacio personal. Y yo debo crearme el mío propio.

—Puedo cuidarlo por usted, señora Esme; hasta que consiga lo que necesita.

Acribillé a mi novia con la mirada.

—Ya dije que puedes traerlo acá… —de pronto se me ocurrió una idea. — O mejor aún ¿Por qué no mudas para acá a los tres, y a tu persona también?

Mamá contuvo el aire sorprendida.

Bella nos vio a ambos y apretó los dientes.

—Quedamos en que hablaríamos de eso luego, Edward.

—¿Es que ya estaban en conversaciones de vivir juntos? —intervino Esme.

—Así es, mamá. Le pedí esta mañana a esta señorita que se viniera a vivir conmigo; pero me temo que disfruta con someterme a una espera agónica.

Como sabía que lo haría, mi madre volvió a mirar a la otra comensal como si estuviese cometiendo un completo desatino, más esperó por su respuesta.

—Es que me temo que esa decisión se ha tomado muy pronto, señora Esme. —sentí una pisada en el pie que poco a poco se fue haciendo más pesada y dolorosa sobre mis dedos. —Pero no es una negativa, solo quiero tomarme las cosas con un poco más de calma.

La ilusión de mi madre permaneció igual de encendida en sus ojos, levantó la copa de agua y dijo:

—Pues propongo un brindis con agua porque esta futura convivencia esté más cerca que lejos. Salud.

Los tres brindábamos y yo trataba de esquivar ciertas miradas que prometían vendetta; cuando de pronto una voz irrumpió en el comedor.

—Buenas noches ¿Interrumpo?

Carlisle con gesto tenso observaba la escena con ojo clínico y sabía por su gesto que no le gustaba lo que veía. Una familia sonriente y celebrando sin grandes aspavientos sobre decisiones a tomar; pero todo eso sin tener a su persona presente entre nosotros.

Reparé en las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos y un agotamiento que le restaba elegancia a su postura pero no fuerza.

—Buenas noches. —respondí con sequedad.

Esme desvió la mirada y se concentró en su plato aunque ya no tomaba más bocados y Bella permaneció impertérrita ante la situación. Admiraba el temple de esa mujer, entre muchas otras cosas.

Leah apareció por detrás del repentino visitante y con una actitud avergonzada me dijo:

—Edward, el señor Cullen me pidió que no te avisara de su presencia…

—Tranquila, Leah. Puedes retirarte. —esperé hasta que ella desapareciera por el pasillo para hablar. —¿Quieres pasar?

Mi tono seguía frío, como si me dirigiera a cualquier visitante.

—Me temo que no soy bien recibido en esta mesa, pero si me permiten me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con mi esposa. —intenté adivinar lo que se traía entre manos, incluso si planeaba armar una discusión; pero nada en él parecía darme una señal para pedirle que se fuera. Muy por el contrario, mi madre asintió en mi dirección.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y la llevé conmigo hasta el cuarto de Elizabeth. Ella se apresuró a tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos que exigía atención desde su cama y se la colocó contra el pecho. Con sus dedos acariciaba la pelusilla azabache de la niña.

—Deberías llamar a Embry. Creo que este es el mejor momento para retirarme de aquí.

—No puedes dejarme solo ahora. Espera un poco. Ven. —la tomé de la mano y la llevé conmigo hasta mi cuarto.

Colocamos a la pequeña entre ambos mientras que ella jugueteaba con los índices de cada uno.

—¿Qué crees que quiere? —pregunté después de un rato.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente explicaciones. Tu padre siempre exige eso de todo el mundo.

Le di la razón. Tenía una imagen bastante acertada con respecto a las personalidades de cada uno de nosotros.

—Estoy tan harto de todo esto. —suspiré cansado y me eché un brazo sobre los ojos.

Retiró mi extremidad para examinarme la cara.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Crees que te comenzará la migraña? —preguntó solícita.

Le besé en los labios con dulzura.

—Estoy bien, valkyria. Tranquila.

Sentí que su mirada me escudriñaba y trataba de sacar a la luz cosas que no sabía si serían buenas o no. Quizás me estaba imaginando en el futuro como una réplica genética de mi padre. ¡Maldición, incluso yo lo había pensado! Pero al mismo tiempo me negaba a creer en esa posibilidad. Se supone que ella sería mi luz ¿Cierto? Isabella no dejaría que me perdiese. Aunque quizá eso era lo que pensaba Carlisle, hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Finalmente ella me tomó el rostro entre las manos y me obligó a mirarla fijamente.

—No te dejaré solo, Edward. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Lo sabes ¿No?

Asentí contrariado.

—Bien. Ya que tienes eso claro entonces…Acepto ¿Cuándo vamos a por mis cosas?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Buenas noches, mis Tiranas consentidas…como siempre tarde, pero seguro. Espero que esta nueva entrega del Cavernícola les guste.**_

_**Les cuento que este capítulo estuvo accidentado y atravesado a partes iguales. Primero, el concierto de unos ídolos venezolanos que yo amo desde mi niñez…pronto sabrán sobre ellos. Y luego; irónicamente y paralelo al contenido de la trama; me vi envuelta en un rescate de una gatita. Tiene como máximo dos semanas, por lo cual depende de todo para mí; y creánme cuando les digo que ha sido los cuidados más difíciles que he tenido que darle a un animal…¡Y yo tengo cinco mascotas!**_

_**En fin…ya basta de cuentos. Solo compartía estas anécdotas con ustedes para que sepan el porqué del retraso, y además para que sepan un poquillo más acerca de la loca que comparte sus letras con ustedes.**_

_**Un besote desde Venezuela, mis chicas.**_

_**Suya…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	17. Chapter 17

**TIRANO **

**Capítulo Décimo Séptimo – "Un paso al lado"**

**Edward POV: **

Isabella había aceptado venirse conmigo ¡En serio había aceptado! No le preguntaría sus razones, porque quizá su mente comenzara a sopesar pro y contras para finalmente echarse para atrás y el infeliz egoísta que vivía en mí, no lo permitiría. De hecho ahora bordeaba el éxtasis.

Sonreí de lado. De esa manera que sabía bien que a ella la volvía loca y la atraje hasta mí de un tirón para poder besarla. Reía como una adolescente a la par que le daba besos de manera juguetona. Pero de pronto escuché a Carlisle, que sonaba intranquilo y eso bastó para sacarme de situación en un santiamén. Bella se dio cuenta de inmediato, pues se incorporó hasta colocarse en posición de flor de loto para mirarme.

—Lo siento. Es que…tengo que ir a ver qué sucede.

—No creo que debieras interrumpirlos, Edward —el tono reprobatorio no estaba en su voz, pero sí en su mirada—. Puedes terminar escuchando cosas que no sean de tu agrado.

Resoplé contra mis palmas antes de volver a verla.

—Nada de esta situación es de mi agrado, por lo que no supondría mucha diferencia. —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta a la par que le pedía disculpas con la mirada por no hacer caso a lo primero que me pedía cuando ella estaba aceptando algo tan importante para mí.

—Lo sé, valkyria. Pero tengo que saber si debo intervenir. —detesté dejarla sentada en la cama con una clara expresión de zozobra, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo mientras Carlisle la emprendía en contra de Esme. Ella me necesitaba.

Mirándome los pies; como si eso bastase para acallar cualquier posible sonido que me delatara, caminé con sigilo hasta la biblioteca donde estaban ambos encerrados.

Las voces precariamente amortiguadas por las puertas de nogal, llegaban con claridad a los oídos de cualquiera que estuviese rondando la zona.

Me preparé mentalmente para intervenir cuando _él_ se pasara de la raya.

—El problema real es que tú crees que estoy aquí porque no soy más que una malcriada, Carlisle. No porque reconozcas que en nuestro matrimonio hay una seria crisis de la que… —hizo una pausa. Conociéndola como lo hacía estaba casi seguro de que se debía a que luchaba con un nudo en la garganta— sinceramente, no creo que salgamos. Al menos, no juntos.

—¡No me voy a divorciar de ti! —replicó Carlisle con vehemencia—. Olvídate de eso.

—Trata de ser lógico…

—¡A la mierda la lógica, Esme! ¡No me vas a dejar! ¡No – me – puedes – dejar!

Agucé mi oído para escuchar cualquier susurro, fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que; como la propia vieja chismosa de vecindad; había dado un paso más para inclinarme hacia la puerta de manera inconsciente. Me alejé de golpe por el asombro y miré a las marcas de la madera, mientras dudaba si era cierto lo que oía.

¿Ese era mi padre llorando? ¿Carlisle lloraba por Esme?

Jamás lo había visto llorar. Ni en funerales ni en bienvenidas, ni en aniversarios ni en novenarios. ¡Jamás!.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que no fui capaz de saber lo que ocurría adentro. Levanté la mano para tomar la manilla cuando me percaté de las voces y retrocedí a mi posición original.

—Recoge tus cosas que nos vamos, Esme. No pienso continuar con esta discusión que no nos lleva a ningún lado. Eres mi esposa y…—el tono de Carlisle había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Duro e impersonal. Como si se estuviese refiriendo a una empleada de él y no a su mujer.

—No.

—¡Dije que nos vamos! —gritó.

Volví a tomar la perilla pero ya en posición de defensiva.

—¡NO! —respondió ella en el mismo tono—.¡Y no me grites, maldita sea! Estoy harta de tus gritos. Estoy harta de tus ironías. Estoy harta de tu comportamiento megalómano. ¡Harta! ¿Quieres gritar? Pues eso puedes hacerlo en tu empresa hasta que te canses o hasta que te demanden; pero a mí no me vuelves a levantar la voz.

—¡Ja! ¿Ahora te ofendes? ¿Ahora…?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Carlisle Cullen. Si vuelves a echarme en cara mi pasado, no dudaré en sacar el tuyo también. Si quieres hacerme daño, bien. Pero te advierto que te devolveré la baza.

Imaginé la cara de furia que debía de tener el hombre. Era una noche llena de novedades, no lo había escuchado llorar a él y nunca había sido testigo de la elegante fortaleza de mi madre. Definitivamente, mi propia familia se me hacía desconocida.

Sus tacones resonaron en el suelo de madera pero pasó un cierto tiempo antes de que hablara alguno de ellos. Al final, fue Esme quién lo hizo.

—Hace unos cuantos años atrás, hablarnos así nos resultaba impensable—susurró con profundo pesar—, ahora no hacemos más que gritarnos.

—¡Pero no siempre fue así! —se apresuró a responderle él.

—Lo sé —dijo ella tras un suspiro—. Pero antes de esto, solo nos ignorábamos. Afrontémoslo, Carlisle, se abrió una brecha que ninguno puede sortear. Creo que es mejor que ambos tomemos caminos separados antes de que ni siquiera los recuerdos sean capaces de evocar una memoria grata de alguno de los dos.

Las pisadas más fuertes de él me indicaron que se había alejado de ella.

—Lo quieres ¿Verdad? —_¡Ay, mierda no!_

—No vayas por ahí…

—¡¿Qué no vaya por dónde?!

—Baja la voz, Carlisle Cullen. No estás en tu casa, estás en la de tu hijo, pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte como un troglodita. Y para responder a tu ofensivo comentario; pues no. No lo quiero. Cómo ves, prefiero quedarme sola y tranquila a ser la esposa de alguien que no hace otra cosa que carcomerme la moral.

¡Santa mierda! Esa determinación de mi madre me asombraba hasta a mí. No imaginaba como sería para Carlisle, que tenía que enfrentar que su matrimonio se caía a pedazos.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto si siempre estuve al frente de Edward y de ti cuidándolos? Al frente para darles lo que necesitaban. Al frente para complacer cualquier capricho que quisieran.

—Carlisle, estuviste tanto tiempo _"al frente" _que te olvidaste del hecho que yo no necesitaba un escudero sino un compañero. Hubiese sido mejor si hubieses dado un paso al lado y camináramos juntos en vez de hacerlo tú solo y amargarte en el proceso.

—¡Jesucristo, Esme! No me hagas esto. Por favor. —él rogaba. ¡En serio lo estaba haciendo!

—Yo…Lo siento—respondió ella con voz rota —. En cuanto encuentre un lugar, mandaré a por mis cosas. Lo siento. —volvió a agregar Esme antes de salir trotando más que caminando de la estancia.

Solo alcancé a alejarme un par de pasos antes de que las anchas puertas se abrieran y la dejaran salir llorosa hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Pero en ningún momento se detuvo a mirarme. No así Carlisle, quién se quedó parado allí con una expresión entre atónita y apenada, que a falta de alguien más en quién posarla lo hizo en mí. Sin embargo miraba sin ver. Sabía que no era más que un bulto en el que sus ojos estaban posados, mas no su atención. Eso se había retirado de la biblioteca con la mujer que había pasado por el corredor momentos antes. Dejándolo a él atrás…

Así como más de dos décadas de pasado juntos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Se fue? —preguntó Isabella nada más entré a la habitación. Despegó su vista del ejemplar de _Las Mil y Una Noches_, que tenía en mi habitación más de adorno que otra cosa, lo cerró y dejó de lado.

Asentí antes de dejarme caer en la cama. Mi mirada estaba fija en algún punto entre el cristal de _Baccarat _de la lámpara y el techo abovedado. Sentí sus brazos aferrándose a mi cintura con fuerza. Acaricié de forma autómata la suave piel de su espalda a través del algodón de la franela mía que le quedaba tan grande.

—Tendrías que haber estado ahí para haber visto su expresión, Bella. Se veía tan… —titubeé hasta que no encontré una palabra mejor —derrotado. Tan desolado. En todos los años que tengo a su lado, jamás había visto esa mirada. Supongo que es normal, si te notifican; directo y sin anestesia, que tu matrimonio se va a la mierda.

Ella se limitó a mirarme apoyada en mi pecho, pero sin decir nada.

—Se van a divorciar. —aseveré.

Negó con la cabeza captando mi atención.

—No lo creo. Al menos, no en un futuro cercano.

—A mi madre lo que le faltó fue llamar a su abogado allí mismo…

—No, Edward. Carlisle puede estar ahora conmocionado, pero primero me caigo muerta aquí mismo antes de que él deje que ella se separe de él. Le va a dar guerra y de la buena. Además, creo que tu mamá está lejos de haberlo dejado de querer.

—Pero es que ella le dijo…

Posó su mano en mi mejilla y me miró con una versión tierna del _¿Tú eres tonto, cariño?_

—Una mujer no admite estar herida, solo reacciona —por un momento corto traté de comprender la mente femenina, pero no tuve éxito. ¿Por qué si estaban molestas o heridas no eran capaces de decirlo y ya? Todo era tan complicado con ellas. Y aun así, siempre hemos sido y seríamos dependientes de las mujeres.

Un par de horas más tarde, Lizzy se despertó ansiosa. Lloró tanto que estuve a punto de llamar a Jasper por una revisión pediátrica de emergencia. Pero después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de llanto, una mamila y muchas nanas después; volvió a dormirse. Pero lo había hecho encima de mi pecho. Por temor a despertarla y generar una nueva oleada de lloros en plena medianoche, preferí dejarla dormitar un rato largo, quería ver como seguía mi madre pero Isabella me persuadió para que le diera su espacio. _Ya podrás preguntarle en la mañana. Necesita privacidad._ alegó y no tuve como negar eso. Así que temeroso de dormirme y que la niña pudiera caerse de la cama, me puse a ver películas. Pero ni siquiera _The Departed _pudo mantenerme alerta por mucho tiempo. Fue Bella quién tomando a la niña de entre mis brazos, me despertó.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté con la voz enronquecida por el sueño.

Me tiró el edredón encima con una mano, pues con el otro acunaba a Elizabeth.

—Tarde. Duerme, amor. Yo voy a acostarla.

E incapaz de llevarle la contraria, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Al fin y al cabo desde ahora estaba en _su_ casa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La mañana había transcurrido en medio de una vorágine de trabajo. La temporada de verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, lo cual representaba para _Le Madeimoselle_ la creación de una nueva campaña. Era común el lanzamiento de estas según la estación o temporada. Y este sería el primer año en el que Isabella tendría que encargarse del trabajo de Tanya; y la había agarrado cuando pensaba mudarse conmigo. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía un poco de culpa por poner más presión sobre ella, pero mentiría aún más si le decía que estaba bien que pospusiéramos la mudanza para el final de la campaña. Pero el cargo de conciencia disminuía cuando ocupaba mi mente con el trabajo; gracias al cielo entonces que estaba atareado.

Isabella tenía un gran desafío por delante, pero no podía entrometerme en ello porque eso representaría no solo una muestra de desconfianza en sus capacidades sino también una demostración paternalista de mierda que podría crear sobre ella una imagen de desvalida ante el comité directivo y el resto de la empresa. Le ofrecería mi ayuda en todo cuanto necesitase pero no pasaría más allá por respeto a su profesionalidad. Aunque debía de reconocer que estaba un poco nervioso; no quisiera ver que su carrera tuviese un episodio repleto de vergüenza. Más aún cuando sabía que los envidiosos ojos de mi ex estarían espiando tras bambalinas con el deseo retorcido de verla fracasar.

A media tarde, casi cuando estaba a punto de pegar cuatro gritos y pedir las cabezas de unas cuantas personas debido a unos informes y balances de una de nuestras filiales en Atlanta, recibí una notificación de correo a mi teléfono. Estuve a punto de ignorarlo para hacer una llamada no muy amistosa al gerente de zona en Georgia, pero el instinto de que podría ser algo sumamente importante me conminó a abrirlo.

Isabella me había enviado el dichoso mail con un alarmante EDWARD, URGENTE! por asunto. En el texto se leía una frase corta y certera que se prestaba para cualquier cantidad de conclusiones; y yo convencido de que se trataba de algún problema con la tarea que tenía sobre sus hombros lo abrí con la predisposición de llamar al menos a unos cinco asesores de publicidad que pudiesen tenderle una…El hilo de mis pensamientos apresurados se interrumpió de forma abrupta cuando en la pantalla me mostró grande y contundente el archivo adjunto: era una foto en la que aparecíamos Lizzy y yo. Ambos durmiendo a pierna suelta en mi habitación. Una mano mía ocupaba casi toda su espaldita pues ella reposaba encima de mi pecho. Cuidando de ella incluso inconscientemente.

Me tomé un minuto para embeberme de la tierna imagen, incluso cuando mi boca se veía entreabierta, igual a la de ella. Entonces mi subconsciente me dijo satisfecho: _—Estamos haciendo las cosas bien. Así es como deben de ser._

Me juré a mí mismo que haría lo que fuera para que todo siguiera igual. O mejor. No sería un Carlisle más.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los siguientes días pasaron más lento de lo que hubiese deseado: torres y torres de papeleo y para cuando terminaba, la señorita Stanley estaba en camino con un nuevo montón. Dos lanzamientos de fragancias en los próximos días habían solicitado que fuésemos su auspiciante; como si no fuese suficiente la que sería dentro de poco más de un mes en Milán. Anexo a eso, Isabella no había vuelto a quedarse en la casa pues la campaña la había absorbido por completo; bueno eso y los cuidados de tres gatitos huérfanos. Habíamos acordado que la mudanza se haría el fin de semana; en realidad ella me lo impuso alegando todo lo anterior como motivo. Y como guinda para este pastel desagradable. No, desagradable no era la palabra que describía bien eso; tampoco irritante. Eso se quedaba corto. Quizá tendría que inventar un término que abarcase todo lo que era Gabriel McCleod. Esa lagartija desteñida británica me ponía de los nervios. Más aún cuando sospechaba que estaría encima de Bella. Que debía ser la única mujer de la empresa sobre la cual no se había abalanzado…solo porque no la conocía.

La mañana en que recibí el mentado memo anunciando su próxima e inminente llegada, también recibí una llamada de Emmett.

—¡Hola, cabrón!

—No estoy de humor ni para insultarte, Emmett. —le dije—Viene McCleoud.

Él, que había conocido al dichoso personaje hacía unos cuantos años atrás y estaba al tanto de mi animadversión por él, silbó entendiendo mi mal humor.

—Y yo que llamaba para reclamarte el hecho que no te acordaras de tu familia...en fin. ¿Cómo has estado? Apartando esa noticia de mierda, quiero que me des un tiempo antes de tener que escuchar tu "falta de amor" por el inglesito durante horas. —sus carcajadas estruendosas me sacaron de quicio pero preferí ignorarlas. Teníamos días que no hablábamos y no iba a ser desagradable con alguien que era algo así como el hermano que nunca tuve.

—También como la mierda. Ocupado hasta los dientes, trasnochado trabajando, haciendo de ente distractor para Esme, que ahora está viviendo conmigo…

—¡Detente ahí! ¿Qué hace ella contigo?

—¿Y tú qué crees? Se está separando de Carlisle.

—¡¿Tía Esme se separó de mi tío?! —basta decir que el desconcierto parecía haberle suprimido la capacidad de hablar en un tono decente, sus gritos estaban destrozando mi oído. Gracias al cielo estaba en la oficina solo porque opté por activar el altavoz para no quedarme sordo. Afuera de las paredes del espacio no podrían escuchar nada, pues estaban insonorizadas. Di gracias también por eso.

—Pues sí.

—El infierno se congeló, Putin ya no es un hijo de puta y los republicanos dejaron de ser unos estirados de mierda. No. No se van a divorciar. A tío Carlisle primero lo torturan por seis meses consecutivos con una tyser y luego puede que acepte…Hmmm. No, ni así. Ese no deja esa mujer ni aunque lo maten.

Chasqueé la lengua recordando la noche de su conversación. Hasta donde sabía, ellos no habían vuelto a hablarse. Al menos eso creía yo.

—No sé, Emmett. Esta vez veo a mi madre demasiado decidida. Ya se hartó de su mierda.

—Edward. No seas idiota, viejo. Esme lo adora. Tú tranquilízate, eso solo es una etapa que atraviesan todas las parejas. —no pude evitar pensar en un niño al que lo calman cuando está preocupado. No quise discutirle más, porque tampoco tenía ganas de darle más detalles escabrosos acerca del punto de partida que los había llevado hasta allí.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. Cuéntame en lo que andas ahora. ¿Qué tal va lo de Frankfurt? —necesitaba distraerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Cómo va ir? ¡Pues viento en popa! ¿Quién coño crees que es el puto ingeniero?

—Oh, cierto. Había olvidado que eras la más grande promesa de la NYU*. —resoplé. —Tu ego no debe caber por la puerta de tu oficina.

Se carcajeó con fuerza. Con ese descaro que era tan propio de él.

—Es una clase de suerte entonces que casi nunca tenga que estar en ella. Odio estar encerrado en una oficina. No sé cómo puedes hacerlo todos los días. Te admiro. —opinó con sinceridad. —Por cierto, este fin de semana iré a Berlín a ver el sitio del que me habló Carlisle. Si todo va bien aquí y si es bueno el lugar, será la próxima tienda.

—Algo de eso me habló hace unos días, pero para ser honestos; no he puesto demasiada atención en ello. La sucursal de Atlanta está en su peor momento, así que debo tomar medidas preventivas para evitar las drásticas. —comenté mientras seguía revolviendo el balance de ganancias y pérdidas de dicha tienda. —Y toda esta putada de visita de McCleod me tiene aún más presionado.

Emmett permaneció callado por un momento…y quizá hubiese sido mejor para todos. Pero eso no pasó.

—Disculpa que te lo diga, primo; pero creo que esta visita de Gabriel te tiene demasiado desencajado. Más de lo habitual. Sé que desde siempre te cae mal, y la verdad es que te entiendo porque es un bastardo presumido; pero nunca te había salido una úlcera solo porque él los visitara. —Emmett no era tonto. Era todo menos eso, y anexo a eso me conocía mejor que nadie más así que no pude esconderle lo que me ocurría.

—Es que…me preocupa Isabella…

—Así que sí era lo que pensaba.

Entonces perdí los nervios.

—¡Por supuesto! —de pronto tuve que ponerme de pie. —No entiendo por qué tengo este nerviosismo estúpido. Como temiendo que algo malo va a pasar. Y sé que no estoy con alguien como Tanya…pero en algún punto también me cegué por ella.

—Es comprensible en tu situación, Edward. Si yo hubiese pasado por eso, también tuviera mis dudas.

Miré el paisaje de Manhattan perdido entre los recuerdos de todo lo que habíamos pasado Isabella y yo hasta ese momento.

—¿Y si se echa para atrás y decide no mudarse?

El tono de mi primo fue de abierta conmoción, pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

—¡¿Le pediste que se mudara contigo?!

—Bueno…sí. —de pronto empecé a sentirme dudoso. Como si lo que había hecho era algo tonto por lo que debía explicaciones.

—Estás demente, Edward. En serio lo estás. —escuché con atención cada palabra de su reprimenda. —Me dices que estás pasando unos días de un humor de perros porque viene la puta de McCleod y ¿Aun así le pides a tu novia con la que apenas tienes unos meses que se vaya a vivir contigo?

Esperé en silencio a que dijera todo lo que pensaba y cuando estuve seguro de que no volvería a decir una palabra más hasta que yo no interviniera, fue que intenté defenderme.

—Tú no entiendes lo que siento por Isabella. —a riesgo de sonar como un marica y sufrir las burlas de él por ello, le expliqué —Ni siquiera con Tanya tenía este sentimiento de posesión. De necesidad.

—¡Eso no es una excusa! Bien puede ser una defensa a todo lo que has atravesado con tu fallido compromiso y ahora con tus padres ¿Has pensado lo mucho que puedes herir a esa chica; que según tú es excepcional; si después de vivir juntos un par de meses decides que ella siempre no es lo que quieres?

—Las relaciones representan un riesgo…

—¿Te estás escuchando, Edward? ¡Las relaciones no son una inversión que se puedan medir en porcentajes cuantificables!

Irritado, tomé el teléfono y descargué mi frustración como mejor sabía hacerlo: a grito pelado.

—¡Joder, Emmett! Cualquiera diría que eres un experto en relaciones duraderas. No estás aquí, no la conoces a ella y definitivamente no deberías darme consejos de moralidad. Te amo, hermano. En serio que sí; pero no por eso voy a permitir que intervengas en mi vida personal. Te lo conté; aunque aparentemente fue un craso error; para descargar un poco de presión contigo, no para que me riñas como si fueses Carlisle.

Respiraba entrecortado como si hubiese corrido una maratón a pesar de que estaba recargado sobre el escritorio.

—Edward, viejo. Eres mi hermano, nos criamos juntos. Te vi tocar fondo una vez y no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. Fue duro para mí verte así sin poder hacer nada al respecto ¡Ni tan siquiera me dejaste partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta del departamento legal! —tomó un respiro audible y siguió con un claro tono conciliador. —No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo. Tú mismo estás diciendo que con Isabella te sientes aún más posesivo que lo que pudiste haberlo sido con Tanya ¿Cómo crees que te puede sentar que lo suyo fracase? Dios, Edward; piensa bien lo que haces. No des pasos apresurados. El hecho que viva contigo no te asegura que no vaya a…

—¡No lo digas!

—…Serte infiel. Lo siento pero es así. ¿Acaso no tienes dudas con la llegada de Gabriel McCleod? ¿Qué crees que pueda decir eso?

No tuve una respuesta para eso. De hecho, no tuve respuestas para muchas cosas durante varios episodios en los próximos días.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Siento que estoy hablando con una silla y la verdad es que me está comenzando a molestar. —estalló Bella una mañana. Pero siendo ella tan "ella"; o sea tan perfecta a su manera imperfecta; lo hizo en una calma total—Edward ¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes hablarme de ello.

La miré atormentado. ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad sin perderla por ello? ¡Maldita fuera esa llamada telefónica!

—Es solo trabajo, Bells. No es nada.

Se recostó a la silla del comedor donde desayunábamos esa tranquila mañana del sábado. El gesto de su cara denotaba preocupación e irritación a partes iguales. Sabía que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no invadir mi espacio personal pero a leguas se veía que comenzaba a cansarse de esperar a que me abriese a ella.

—Ambos estamos hasta el tope de trabajo, pero nunca has sido de los que andan ausentes de su entorno por ello. Así que no me mientas.

Exhalé frustrado y clavé mi mirada en el plato. Para evitar hablar llené mi boca de comida. Aquel desayuno continental me sabía cómo a aserrín, pero la causa de ello distaba mucho de ser la sazón de Sue.

—¡Edward!

Suspiré cansado y a regañadientes le miré.

—Dime, Isabella.

Asombrada de que me atreviese a preguntarle aquello, preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre? Estoy aquí, tratando de que hables conmigo sobre lo que te preocupa y me mantienes apartada. No lo entiendo.

—No es nada que tenga que ver contigo. —le dije en un tono dulce tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero no podía mantenerle la mirada.

Se inclinó hacia delante, tomándome la mano entre las suyas para apretarla.

—Entonces, dime solo lo que puedas. Lo que quieras.

Pensé en decírselo, en serio que sí, pero al final no pude. Entre el temor de perderla y el que ella hiciera lo que Emmett había dicho, me sentía demasiado embotado.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

Me puse de pie para irme pero ella no me lo permitió. Se quedó viéndome a los ojos sin decir nada en absoluto. Su mirada pasó de la preocupación, a la confusión, luego al asombro y finalmente a la pena. Entonces supe que me había descubierto sin tan siquiera haber abierto la boca.

—Si no puedes decírmelo, es porque tiene que ver conmigo. Y lo único fuera de lo habitual que he hecho en estos días es planear mi mudanza para acá contigo—parecía estar hablando consigo misma pero no me soltaba el brazo. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió en una mueca desagradable llena de amarga comprensión. —Era eso ¿Cierto? Te arrepentiste de haberme pedido que me viniera a vivir contigo y no sabías como decírmelo. Increíble.

Di un paso hacia ella pero Bella retrocedió.

—No es que no quiera, te lo juro. Es solo que tuve de pronto estas malditas dudas que me están comiendo el cerebro…—tironeé mi pelo con frustración. Quería explicarme diciendo muchas cosas, pero a su vez temía que terminara de empeorar la situación ya de por sí complicada.

Asintió en silencio mientras me miraba con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué te surgieron esas dudas? ¿Cuándo?

Harto de darle vueltas a las cosas contesté sin buscar más subterfugios.

—Hace un par de días mientras hablaba con Emmett. Hablábamos sobre la llegada de McCleod y todo esto salió a colación…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Gabriel McCleod conmigo? —ni bien había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando cayó en cuenta como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. Quizá sí lo era en todo este embrollo—Crees que pueda hacerte lo mismo que Tanya. Oh por Dios. —bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Luego me dirigió una mirada húmeda pero se negó a derramar tan siquiera una lágrima en frente de mí.

Negó con la cabeza decepcionada y luego se fue a la recámara principal. Cobarde como me sentía, decidí darle su espacio. Temí que tomara una decisión drástica si la presionaba demasiado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pasó por mi estudio, tocó la puerta con suavidad y se asomó dudosa. Decir que me sentí bajo era quedarse corto.

—Bella, aún puedes pasar sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Estás en tu…—pero no me dejó terminar de hablar. Pasó incómoda pero con determinación en los ojos, ya vestida para salir. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—No estoy en mi nada, Edward. Esa es la verdad.—se apretó el tabique nasal, respiró hondo y luego continuó. —Mira, no vine aquí a discutir. Solo a decirte que me voy a mi casa.

Fui a ponerme de pie pero ella me indicó con un gesto de su mano que no lo hiciera. Su cuerpo permanecía rígido, como si fuese un animalillo que esperaba el mejor momento para escapar de un depredador.

—No puedo quedarme aquí ahorita. No después de lo que acabamos de hablar. Necesito tomar aire, estar en un lugar neutral y poner mi cabeza en orden.

—Pe…pero nosotros no hemos…

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, Edward. No hemos terminado. Pero justo ahora necesito estar lo más lejos de ti que pueda, la verdad. No puedo mentirte diciendo que nada de esto me hirió.

—No era mi intención, Bella. —dije en un patético intento de excusarme.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento.

Quise llamarle a Embry para que la llevara a su casa pero al parecer no quería que nada que le recordara a mí se le acercara. Pasada una hora me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome que estaba en su casa. Más cuando quise llamarla su teléfono me dirigió automáticamente al buzón de voz. Le dejé unos cuantos mensajes.

Luego me sumergí entre pilas de papeles con el presentimiento de que había cometido un error garrafal. Pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para échame para atrás. Lo cual me asustó aún más.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El domingo a mediodía una ojerosa Esme apareció en mi casa. Como había estado encerrado en el despacho el resto del sábado hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada del día siguiente no me había podido percatar de que ella había salido.

Fui hacia ella preocupado de inmediato.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Dónde has estado?

Ella me abrazó y se quedó pegada a mi cuerpo suspirando cansada.

—Estuve con tu padre.

—¿Pasaste la noche con él? —me tomó con la guardia baja por completo su respuesta.

—La pasé en su casa, no con él. —puntualizó.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Se emborrachó anoche en su oficina. Tuve que ir a buscarlo.

Me aparté un poco para verla a los ojos.

—¿A qué hora fue eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Estabas trabajando en tu despacho; además Isabella me pidió que no te lo dijera. —murmuró apenada de echarla de cabeza.

Sentí una furia instantánea recorriéndome las venas ¿Había llamado a mi madre tarde en la noche y fue incapaz tan siquiera de devolverme una de mis llamadas? Aparte que había pasado de mí en una situación como esa. Podía estar molesta, pero esto era un comportamiento totalmente infantil.

—Debiste haberlo hecho de todas maneras. —mi tono era glacial.

Suspiró largo para luego caminar hacia su cuarto. La seguí de cerca.

—¿Cómo está él? —no me molesté en disimular lo huraño que me sentía.

—¿Ahorita? Durmiendo. Cuando se levante es que va a tener una resaca de campeonato. Dejé todo dispuesto para cuando se despierte. Zafrina se encargará de él una vez lo haga.

Asentí y sin decir más nada me dirigí a la puerta, justo entonces me volví:

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y sus labios temblaron.

—Cómo él ayer, destrozada emocionalmente. —entonces se soltó a llorar muy afectada, y por muy molesto que me sintiera con ella por no haberme tomado en cuenta tuve que ir a consolarla. Lloró en mi regazo hasta quedarse dormida. Incluso entonces fui incapaz de apartarme de ella durante un buen rato. Sin embargo Lizzy demandaba atenciones y ya bastaba con que Sue se hubiese encargado de ella la noche anterior junto con mi madre. Hoy yo me encargaría de dos de las mujeres de mi vida. La otra, por ahora me debía una explicación.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Era lunes por la mañana…

—Hola, Rosalie ¿Llegó Carlisle?

—Hola, Edward. Sí, llegó muy temprano hoy. Incluso antes que yo. —eso era decir mucho, ya que Rose era la persona más puntual que conocía. Continuó explicándole como llevaba el orden como asistente personal de mi padre. Saldría de vacaciones la semana próxima y debía dejar a alguien plenamente facultado para eso. La amable chica se sonrojó al verme, más no se distrajo más de las explicaciones que la diligente rubia le estaba dando.

Di dos toques en la puerta y entré sin esperar autorización. Carlisle estaba sentado en su anatómica silla de cuero negro imperial vestido como de costumbre con uno de sus impecables trajes, pero con la mirada clavada un portarretrato de marco de plata.

Al verme recompuso el gesto y pretendió que no pasaba nada.

—Buen día, Edward.

—Buen día ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté.

—¿De qué?

—No te hagas el desentendido. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Estuviste ebrio aquí mismo hace menos de dos días.

Carlisle se puso de pie con su elegancia habitual. Se abrochó un botón de su chaqueta y miró por el ventanal, dándome la espalda.

—Estoy bien. —dijo tajante para que no le preguntara más nada, pero ahora sería yo quien se hiciera el desentendido de ello.

—Si lo estuvieras, no hubieses estado bebiendo hasta tales niveles y mucho menos en tu propia empresa ¡Te podría haber visto alguien! Si hubiese sido un inescrupuloso se lo podría haber vendido a alguna revista sensacionalista o haberte chantajeado con hacerlo.

—Pero no pasó eso, así que cálmate. —espetó cortante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? La situación con mi madre se lo estaba comiendo vivo, no consideraba a nadie un amigo como para hablarle de aquello y ahí estaba ante mí; fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Como si lo que había pasado la otra noche hubiese sido un simple desliz.

Pasé mi pulgar por mis labios con frustración.

—Ok. No quieres hablar de nada, lo entiendo. —alcé las manos en signo de rendición —Pero te recomiendo que lo hagas con alguien más. Un psicólogo no te vendría nada mal a estas alturas…creo que a ninguno de nosotros en realidad. A él puedes pagarle por su silencio y demandarle, si lo viola. Podrías controlarlo todo con él como si fuese un negocio. Aunque con mamá te va ser más difícil—respingó cuando escuchó que la nombraba, así que continué. —puede que incluso siga con su vida y tú te quedes atrás de ella. Como un capítulo pasado. Piénsalo.

Salí de allí con la sensación de que había hecho más daño que otra cosa, pero si algo sabía sobre Carlisle Cullen es que había que hacerle reaccionar con medidas extremas a veces. Esta era una de ellas.

Ahora tenía una conversación con Isabella Swan. Y no sería bonita tampoco.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Angela, la asistente personal de Isabella me saludó con una tensa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. Isabella está reunida con…

—Buenos días, Angela. —no di más explicaciones y entré en su oficina sin tocar siquiera. Bella se sorprendió un poco por el ruido de la puerta pero al ver que era yo hizo un gesto como si estuviese perfectamente acostumbrada. Siguió mirando unas muestras que tanto Chenney como Newton sostenían. Estos al verme me saludaron de inmediato y se pararon un tanto rígidos. Despedí a ambos del lugar en un tono amable pero que no admitía réplica. Aun así Bella estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

—¡Estaba en medio de una junta de trabajo! Angela debió habértelo dicho…

—Lo hizo. —le interrumpí. —Pero tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su escritorio cruzando sus piernas de forma sutil, tanto como se lo permitía esa estrecha falda de tubo que tanto me gustaba como le quedaba...me obligué a centrarme.

—No pongas esa cara. Solo les pedí unos minutos. Además, les dije que Angela se encargaría de avisarles. Relájate.

—Sé lo que dirás. —no me pasó desapercibida su irritación pero traté de no tenérselo en cuenta, al fin y al cabo yo también había metido la pata hasta el fondo con ella.

—Y aun así te lo preguntaré en voz alta ¿Por qué diablos no me llamaste esa noche? Sé que no estamos en el mejor de los momentos, pero ¿Pasar así de mí en algo tan importante? En serio, Isabella, eso no fue nada maduro de tu parte.

Su primera reacción fue colocarse en una pose altiva, aunque luego pareció pensárselo mejor y mostrarse arrepentida.

—Discúlpame, tienes razón. Eso fue muy infantil de mi parte, e innecesario también. —una de sus manos apretaba a la otra con nerviosismo. Parecía tan vulnerable allí frente a mí, como si temiera que fuese a emprenderla a gritos contra ella. Exhalé con fuerza, extenuado de sentirme lejos de ella por lo que me acerqué hasta rozarla levemente con mi cuerpo. Toqué su mejilla con sumo cuidado, pidiéndole perdón con esa caricia. Perdón por no estar a su altura, por no ser el hombre que merecía tener a su lado; pero por encima de todo; perdón porque a pesar de saber todo lo anterior la necesitaba conmigo de una manera casi absurda y a la que me negaba a renunciar.

—No quiero estar haciéndonos daño a cada momento. —susurré muy pegado a su rostro.

Sus ojos tristes se volvieron hacia mí dejándome deshecho por dentro.

—Tampoco yo. —suspiró —No quiero que vivamos en una montaña rusa emocional. No puedo lidiar con eso. —admitió.

—Disculpa cómo me comporté el sábado…

—Shhh —colocó sus dedos sobre mis labios haciéndome callar. —No puedes temer decirme sobre algo que te incomode que tenga que ver con nosotros. Eso es algo que comprendí ayer.

—¿Entonces por qué el resquemor de ahorita?

Esa mujer tenía un poder único de confundirme, fascinarme, descolocarme e irritarme a partes iguales.

Batió su cabellera chocolate brillante y larga con presunción, como si fuese una especie de diosa pagana que esperaba ser adorada.

—Porque tengo amor propio y me golpeaste directo en él. No, no, déjame hablar. Precisamente por eso es que no había aceptado a irme a vivir contigo; y creo que hice mal en tomar la decisión por un impulso protector hacia ti. No necesitas que te proteja, solo que te quiera y apoye —suspiré aliviado por su comprensión —. Y eso haré de ahora en adelante; pero desde mi departamento. —de pronto reconocí un gesto de determinación en su rostro que hizo que me temblaran un poco las rodillas —Por lo que he decidido que si quieres que subamos un peldaño de compromiso más en esta relación, vas tener que ser capaz de expresarme tus sentimientos.

Entrecerré los ojos ¿Me estaba manipulando?

—¿Te refieres a que te diga que te amo y todas esas cosas? —estaba totalmente perplejo.

—Con el te amo es más que suficiente. No pienso estar comiéndome la cabeza tratando de adivinar lo que sientes por mí ¿Me quieres? ¿Me deseas? ¿Me amas? Bien. Puedes decírmelo. Solo entonces yo voy a dar un paso hacia delante. No volveré a pasar por lo del sábado.

—Son tus condiciones. —no era una pregunta, aun así respondió.

—Son mis condiciones.

Asentí.

—Bien. Las acepto. —me incliné hacia su teléfono y marqué un botón. —Angela, nadie pasa a esta oficina hasta que no haya terminado la junta que tengo con la señorita Swan ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor Cullen.

—Ni siquiera usted por una emergencia. Absolutamente nadie.

—Entendido, señor. —le di las gracias y tranqué.

Bella me miró recelosa, pero no le di demasiado tiempo para que pensara nada más.

La tomé por los glúteos con fuerza hasta que sus piernas se cerraron en torno a mis caderas. Los ojos se le nublaron automáticamente con lujuria, lo que logró que mi miembro ya dispuesto se inflamara más. Caminé hasta su sofá y la dejé abierta de piernas sobre mi regazo.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? Pues aquí lo tienes. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo, Isabella Swan, me quemo por ti. Y ambos vamos a arder en este infierno. —toqué sus pechos sin pudor ninguno a través de su sencilla camisa de algodón fino color lapislázuli, el fino brassier no pudo hacer nada para esconder la evidente erección de sus pezones tras sus copas.

La atraje por la nuca tomándola de cualquier manera porque no estaba de humor para delicadezas y devoré sus labios con frenesí. Mordió mi labio inferior arrancándome un gruñido, haciéndome perder el escaso control que me quedaba hasta ese momento. Nunca su falda me había parecido un incordio hasta ese momento en que intenté quitársela. Tuve que levantarla, abrir el cierre, bajarla de un solo tirón con sus bragas. Más no volví a sentarme. Al contrario. La dejé de rodillas en su sofá conmigo pegado a su trasero ahora gloriosamente desnudo. Solté el cinturón, bajé la cremallera y desabroché el botón, un tirón a los bóxers y luego estaba introduciéndome en ella sin dilación ninguna.

Suspiró con fuerza mi nombre y algo inteligible, más no estaba por la labor de escuchar lo que decía. Estaba aferrado a sus caderas embistiendo en su interior como si hubiesen pasado semanas desde que no tocaba ese lugar caliente y húmedo que se había convertido en mi favorito desde que lo había conocido. Mis manos viajaron por el interior de su camiseta hasta sus pechos con lascivia. No había nada romántico en este encuentro. Todo era muy húmedo, erótico y adictivo. Besé sus labios como pude por encima de sus hombros pero no por demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba seguir moviéndome dentro de ella, era como si mi parte pensante hubiese quedado anulada por completo por mi deseo por esa mujer.

Y así era.

Sus convulsiones internas comenzaron a la par que sus glúteos resonaban con fuerza contra los míos. Buscaba su desahogo y yo estaba más que deseoso de dárselo, así que la embestí con mayor rudeza y cuando ella mordió el sofá para acallar sus gritos, yo la seguí.

Amé nuestras descaradas respiraciones desacompasadas. Ella gemía como si le doliese algo pero sus caricias internas me decían que no tenía de que preocuparme.

—Aca…acabamos…acabamos de violar…el reglamento de…conducta. Piénsalo. —musitó con un rastro de diversión en su tono.

Acerqué a mis labios a su oído.

—Una violación más…no supondrá diferencia…alguna. —salí de ella y para su sorpresa la giré entre mis brazos hasta acostarla en el sofá.

Volví a introducirme en su interior, con ímpetu.

—¡Edward! —echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía mi nombre. Me sentía poderoso y pleno mientras la veía disfrutar así.

—Hay algo que amo de ti… —embestí con fuerza de nuevo pero esta vez iba a hacérselo tan lento como lo aguantáramos ambos. Seguí hablando contra su cuello. —Como pronuncias mi nombre cuando te excitas. —levanté su blusa para besar la curvatura de sus ahora inflamados senos. —Como gimes mi nombre cuando estoy dentro de ti. —lamí un pezón con parsimonia. Como un felino mimoso. —Cuando te abrazas a mí cuando te corres. —lamí el otro. —Cómo te desesperas y te entregas a los orgasmos. —subí hasta sus labios para lamerlos también antes de besarla. —Pero por encima de todo… —mordí su labio inferior. —amo cómo me sonríes cuando te hago sentir plena.

Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió…sí, de esa manera que me volvía loco y posesivo de ella. Como si para ella no existiera otro hombre a parte de mí.

—Justo así, Bella. Justo así. —seguí montándola con lentitud pero con fuerza, tratando de que me sintiera lo más profundo que pudiera. Explorando así esa sexualidad que la hacía florecer como una especie de afrodita terrenal.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mi trasero impeliéndome a moverme más rápido, y deseoso como estaba de ella, le di lo que ambos necesitábamos. Recargué el peso sobre mis codos y aceleré el ritmo causando que la silenciosa oficina se llenara de una cadencia agotadora, mojada y muy placentera. Cuando llegó por segunda vez, lo hizo en una profunda inhalación; casi como si se ahogara. Con el ceño fruncido y su garganta tensa por el esfuerzo. En cambio yo me corrí bombeando dentro de ella como un pistón mientras murmuraba en su oído lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Y era cierto; nunca había necesitado tanto de alguien como lo hacía de Isabella Marie Swan. Mi ex asistente. Mi colega de trabajo. Mi más inesperado apoyo.

Mi perdición personal. Mi ruina.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Las cosas desde ese día se habían mantenido prácticamente normal, solo que Bella no se quedaba tan seguido en mi casa como yo quería, pero decidí respetar su independencia y su espacio. Ella tenía razón cuando esperaba que yo me aclarara del todo con ella, sin embargo aún no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sin sufrir un ataque de pánico. Así que cada uno seguía en su respectivo lugar. Algunas veces ella pasaba la noche en mi departamento, otras las pasaba yo en el suyo. Pero más iba yo hacia el de ella, puesto que se negaba a dejar a los pequeños gatitos huérfanos sin vigilancia por mucho tiempo. Esme se empeñó en el blanco; le pareció gracioso y tierno su estrabismo. Cuando Bella los llevó a mi departamento para que ella escogiera, no tardó nada en elegirlo. Rosalie por su parte se enamoró, a través de una foto que le enseñé, de la hembrita blanca moteada con color caramelo; pero como iba a viajar próximamente le ofrecí a quedarme con ella hasta entonces. Isabella por su parte estaba terriblemente enamorada del pequeño de color negro, era más peludo que sus dos hermanos y más travieso también; pero amaba estar sobre sus piernas y escurrirse en su cama cada que podía.

Pero Esme y su nuevo acompañante no se quedarían mucho en mi casa, a pesar de mis protestas. Mamá insistió e insistió en que quería su lugar y cuando estaba buscándole agentes inmobiliarios, me sorprendió avisándome que había encontrado algo y que quería que fuera con ella a darle el visto bueno. Acepté un poco mal humorado la verdad.

Resulta que el nuevo lugar no estaba sino a dos calles y medias de mi casa, lo cual me pareció positivo pero me lo callé. El departamento era penthouse hermoso y amplio de la preguerra que tenía un estilo lujoso y práctico a la vez. Mientras que veía las puertas de acceso al balcón con forma de arcos no pude evitar recordar a Bella con sus amadas películas de _Sex and the City_. Parecía el que la protagonista había elegido para cuando se casara…aquí era al revés todo. Esme dejaba su preciosa y ostentosa casa en los Hamptons para comenzar una nueva vida sin mi padre. La notaba determinada y aunque era innegable que le encantaba el lugar, en sus ojos había una indiscutible nostalgia que por más que tratara no podía ocultar.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó después que el agente nos había concedido un momento a solas después de enseñarnos todo el sitio.

—Está hermoso, la verdad. Y me gusta que quede tan cerca de mi casa.

Ella sonrió emocionada.

—Voy cuadrar los detalles de la compra con… —la tomé del brazo con delicadeza.

—Deja que hable yo con ella, puede que consiga un mejor precio para ti. —Le guiñé un ojo antes de acercarme a la mujer de unos aparentes cuarenta años.

Pasado un rato y con un par de miles de dólares menos me acerqué a mi madre por la espalda y le di un beso en la sien.

—Todo arreglado. —ella me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Conseguiste un mejor precio?

—Uno inmejorable. Así que antes de que alguien te lo arrebatara… —puse en frente de ella el juego de llaves. —Es mi regalo para ti. Para esta nueva etapa.

Me miró horrorizada.

—¡¿Por qué pagaste tú?! No me parece…

—Ve el lado positivo, ahora solo tienes que gastar en la decoración. Y conociéndote, no será poco.

Lloró un poco. Luego me agradeció y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras que mi madre no paraba de combinar colores y telas, yo me mantuve pendiente de la situación en Atlanta. Habíamos tenido que cambiar de Gerente de tienda, mover un poco el personal y contratar un par de personas. Y como no estaba de humor para dejar pasar más errores, decidí enviar a mi gerente de tiendas general para que supervisara los cambios y me avisara si ocurría alguna novedad.

Bella en cambio estaba emocionada y estresada a partes iguales con la campaña de verano. Estaba muy críptica sobre lo que quería hacer, ni siquiera lo hablaba conmigo, pero la dejé hacer. Pero no solo tuvo que ocuparse de la estrategia publicitaria, sino que una tarde; cuando planeábamos almorzar; la encontré hablando acerca de algo que no me hizo muy feliz.

Cansado de esperarla en mi oficina, pasé por la de ella para saber el porqué de que estuviera retrasada. Isabella era sumamente puntual.

—¿Qué haces, Bella? —pregunté curioso al encontrarle tan ensimismada entre la conversación unas notas que estaba tomando. Con un gesto de la mano me indicó que esperara.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Gómez. No, el placer es todo mío. Que pase buenas tardes, usted también. —colgó la llamada.

Estaba confundido.

—¿Qué pasa con el gerente de recursos humanos?

—No pasa nada, mi querido cavernícola. Es solo que mañana llega el señor McCleoud.

—Ajá ¿Y?

—Que alguien tiene que ir al recogerlo al aeropuerto.

—Pues que se venga a pie desde el _JFK_. O mejor aún…contratemos a un ex convicto de máxima peligrosidad. —una sonrisa maliciosa se colgó en mis labios al imaginarme las posibles conclusiones que arrojarían mis proposiciones.

Jummm…quizá debería hacerle una llamada de regreso a Gómez.

En mi fuero interno disfrutaba como un chiquillo que sabe que ha cometido una trastada, mientras que Bella rodaba los ojos como si pidiera paciencia para la semana que se nos avecinaba. Y no me extrañaba, tendría que lidiar con ese maldito Don Juan y conmigo.

—Ajá. Ahora quiero saber por qué Gómez te llama para decirte todo eso.

Ella me miró como si estuviera a dos segundos de llamarme la atención por necio.

—Edward, alguien tiene que ir a buscarlo. De la directiva, nadie puede. Incluido tu padre. Tu mamá está en plena mudanza, y no confío en que estés en un auto con ese pobre hombre a solas. Capaz lo degollas y dices que llegó desde Londres.

Bufé por la nariz como un toro.

—No sería mala idea.

Ella rodeó el escritorio, tomó su chaqueta y su bolsa del perchero, luego tomó mi mano con fuerza, me besó en los labios fugazmente y tiró de mí.

—Vamos, cavernícola celópata.

—Es que si se atreve a rondarte…

—Si…si…lo vas a matar. Ya me lo sé de memoria.

Seguí murmurando el resto del camino sin importarme si parecía un niño malcriado, eso solo podía permitírmelo con Bella. Ella tenía la paciencia para aguantar mis berrinches o reírse de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward? Está un poco raro en estos días. —escuché murmurar a Angela justo cuando estaba por llegar a los ascensores. Bella se había detenido a darle directrices mientras salíamos a almorzar.

—No le pasa nada, Ang. Al menos no le pasará nada, si consigue que _Sweeney Todd_ venga a afeitar a McCleoud antes de que se vaya. —suspiró con cansancio, en cambio su asistente prorrumpió en risitas.

—Y cuando tú le conozcas en persona, vas a entender por qué es que cuando Gabriel aparece las feromonas se disparan. —le guiñó un ojo y siguió en lo suyo.

Cerré los ojos rezando por paciencia, la iba a necesitar muy a menudo a partir del día siguiente. Un temor desagradable se alojó en la boca de mi estómago a partir de entonces. Ni siquiera se alejó cuando apretó mi mano de nuevo. Tenía que conseguir una forma en la que ellos dos no coincidieran demasiado; sí sería jugar sucio y sí estaba inseguro; pero estaba más que dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a la moralidad. Hay veces en las que debemos tragarnos la caballerosidad si queremos conseguir algo.

Y este era el momento propicio.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Bella POV:**

Aún no me acostumbraba a los efectos post-cena de celebración del evento benéfico. Edward y yo habíamos sido fotografiados juntos, lo que despertó la curiosidad de ciertas revistas. Aunque suponía que para ellos debía ser aburridísima la tarea de seguir a alguien tan normal como yo. Sin más dinero que el de mi salario y mis ahorros, sin un pasado sórdido y atormentado que estuviese repleto de cauciones de alejamientos u otras denuncias. Salía a hacer compras cada cierto tiempo que podía permitírmelo y no me codeaba con nadie de la aristocracia. Excepto por Edward, así que por ello no me extrañaba voltear y encontrarme a uno o dos fotógrafos a las afueras de mi casa o de la de él, esperando por algún evento que mereciera una nota en esas revistas detestables de chismes. Reconozco que la primera vez que noté que alguien me seguía a mi casa, tuve un susto de muerte. Hasta que noté la Nikon que guindaba en una de sus manos. Hablé con Edward, quien a su vez con solo una llamada; movilizó a un equipo de informantes que en menos de hora ya le habían dado parte de quién era, para quien trabajaba y donde vivía, si tenía historial criminal o no. Se puso histérico al saber que era un paparazzi y estuvo a punto de utilizar sus influencias para hacer una denuncia por acoso; pero lo detuve.

—Si llevas esto a instancias legales, él no podrá apostillarse a la puerta de mi edificio. Pero otros sí, y donde antes hubiesen sido uno o dos ahora serán cinco o diez que querrán saber por qué la que sale con el heredero Cullen la está emprendiendo contra ellos. —le dije una noche que pasaba en su departamento. Estábamos acurrucados en el sofá de su despacho. Acaricié su cara con mimo. Me encantaba ver esta vena protectora en él pero no por ello iba a dejar que cometiera errores. Le quise quitar el hierro al asunto para evitar que le comenzara una migraña. Ya se le estaba pronunciando la vena de la frente. —Y no creo que quieras aburrir a tantas personas con mi tediosa normalidad ¿Cierto?

Se apretó el puente de la nariz antes de apretarme entre sus brazos y murmurar sobre mi cabeza.

—No quiero volver a pasar por esto. Y mucho menos que tú vivas lo que Tanya tuvo que hacerle frente cuando estuvimos juntos. —con su barbilla rozó mi cabello una y otra vez.

—Si los ignoramos no tendremos nada de qué preocuparnos. Cuando vean que no hay nada interesante, se cansarán y se irán.

Accedió a regañadientes, pero desde ese día vigilaba de cerca a los que pululaban por mi calle. Propuso colocarme un guardaespaldas, pero me negué rotundamente; y cuando quiso imponerse lo amenacé con mandarlo al demonio si no respetaba mi voluntad.

Debida a esa indeseada atención es que tuve que proceder con suma discreción con el episodio con Carlisle.

Una llamada de Angela me hizo tener que devolverme a la oficina para buscar un oficio que había llegado a último momento de parte de nuestros patrocinantes, cuando llegué a la planta principal, noté que en el piso de presidencia había luz; pero eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Me tomó por sorpresa que Carlisle pudiese estar trabajando hasta tan tarde, cuando él tenía una agenda estricta sobre cómo se llevaban sus días. Desde su infarto trataba de llevar un estilo de vida equilibrado y sano, aunque en lo personal se le estuviese desbaratando el mundo.

Saludé al vigilante de turno y subí hasta mi oficina. Y lo que pensaba que me tomaría no más de veinte minutos como mucho, terminó durando una hora y veinte minutos. Cuando salí, cansada más emocionalmente que física; por la conversación temprana con Edward; iba a dirigirme a mi casa para acurrucarme en mi cama. Pero cuando estuve a punto de marcar la planta del lobby, sentí una fuerte corazonada que me impelía a averiguar quién estaba en la oficina presidencial a estas horas. Una alerta se encendió en mi cabeza apenas salí del ascensor. Escuché el sonido de vidrios quebrándose además que la puerta de la oficina estaba entrecerrada. Por medio de la rendija que permitía que la luz se colara para el pasillo, me asomé hacia dentro con discreción y lo que vi me partió el alma.

Carlisle daba tumbos por su oficina completamente ebrio. No fue capaz siquiera de sentarse en su silla, sino que terminó aterrizando en el piso con un fuerte golpe. Fue entonces cuando entré a ayudarle.

Tenía los ojos rojos y apestaba a whiskey barato, su cara mostraba rastros secos de churretones de lágrimas y claramente no se había rasurado esa mañana. Su impecable traje Zegna se encontraba todo arrugado y en algunas partes sucio, como si se hubiese caído en numerosas ocasiones. Entonces no pude evitar pensar en lo soberbios que podíamos llegar a ser los seres humanos, amamos sentirnos los dueños y señores de la verdad absoluta. Saber el qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde de lo que nos hará felices, e ignoramos todos los detalles que nos rodean que podrían hacernos mejores. Por el contrario, en el transcurso nos amargamos si no conseguimos lo esperado. Ante mí tenía a las pruebas vivientes de dicha creencia; aunque faltaba la señora Esme en físico, estaba más que presente en ese despecho monumental. Incluso, yo misma era una de ellas. Pero me gustaba pensar que no me estancaba en las etapas dolorosas de mi pasado, solo seguía adelante. Era lo que me permitía disfrutar de los momentos de felicidad que se me presentaban delante.

—¿Señor Carlisle? —me apresuré a tratar de ponerlo en pie.

No podía siquiera ponerse en pie, así que tuve que tomarle por la cintura y halar hacia arriba. Pero no pude. Si algo tenían tanto el padre como el hijo en común era la altura y los gestos al hablar, por lo que no pude con ese metro ochenta y cinco que yacía explayado en el suelo y que no podía hilar ni una sola frase coherente. Sabía que no iba a poder ponerlo en pie y que definitivamente no podía sacarlo en ese estado por la puerta principal, tendría que llamar a Sam; que era su chofer personal y a su vez cumplía funciones de seguridad. Supuse que lo había mandado a su casa, ya que no lo veía alrededor ni tampoco estaba abajo esperando por él. Me vi obligada a llamar a Esme cuando eran casi las once de la noche.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando Esme atravesó la puerta vestida con unos vaqueros, una franela y unos tenis. Nunca la había visto más informal ni preocupada. No llevaba una gota de maquillaje y aun así se veía hermosa, pero ese dolor que tenía encima le amargaba las facciones. Entre las dos pudimos levantarlo del suelo pero no sin darnos unos cuantos golpes en el intento. Cinco minutos después llegó Sam.

—Sabía que no debía irme. —dijo apenas entró y lo vio recargado en la silla de cualquier manera. No dejaba de revolverse ni de repetir el nombre Esme. Y ella estaba a punto de quebrarse emocionalmente. Se veía a leguas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —le reprochó ella.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa cansada que no tenía nada de divertida.

—Porque usted debe de saber, señor Cullen, que cuando él da una orden espera ser obedecido. —sentí el impacto de sus palabras como una verdad ineludible. Así mismo era Edward. Esperaba que no fuese un presagio.

Él se colocó el brazo de Carlisle por encima de su hombro y alzó con su peso sin ningún problema aparente. Esme y yo íbamos detrás de ellos en silencio. Sam lo colocó en el asiento trasero y su esposa se sentó a su lado. Yo acompañé a Sam en la parte anterior del vehículo. Me dejaron en mi casa primero, pero supe que Esme se iría con él a su antigua residencia en los East Hamptons. Cuando me bajé me dirigí a la ventanilla de ella.

—Si necesita algo, Esme, no dude en llamarme. —¿Qué más se le podía decir a una mujer cuyo esposo yacía ebrio en sus piernas, muerto de despecho por haberla perdido por hacerle tanto daño? Ignoraba que demandaba el manual de modales en estos casos.

Ella me agradeció mucho lo que había hecho y se fue. Con el corazón roto.

Miré hacia ambos lados de mi calle y no pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

—Esta hubiese sido una nota interesante, cuervo. —me mofé pensando en esos hombres hambrientos de una desgracia ajena con la cual lucrarse.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Maldije el día en que tuve que dejar de hacer mis cosas por ir a buscar a Gabriel McCleod. Para colmo de males, Edward estaba de malas pulgas lo cual no supuso un aliciente positivo. Así que allí estaba, en el J. F. Kennedy, esperando que la pizarra digital o la voz en los parlantes me indicasen que el vuelo proveniente de Londres ya había aterrizado. Me dirigí a la zona de espera en la que había señal libre de internet, conecté mi tablet y seguí con mi trabajo lo máximo que pude. Y me ensimismé tanto que no escuché cuando dijeron que ya había aterrizado.

No fue sino hasta que escuché el ringtone de mi teléfono que salí de mi concentración. El número me era desconocido.

—¿Señorita Isabella Swan? —el inconfundible acento inglés me indicó quién era.

—Buen día, señor McCleod. Estoy esperando por usted… —me puse en pie pero en ese momento un hombre altísimo me barró el paso. Sorprendida me quedé con el teléfono en el oído aun cuando él guardó el suyo en el bolsillo.

—Esperaba que la señorita Swan viniera por mí —sonrió con descaro. Yo tragué grueso —. Lo que no me esperaba, es que fuese tan abrumadoramente hermosa.

Era alto, altísimo. Debía medir uno con noventa y cinco o dos metros. Su cabello era de un rubio platinado brillante, lo llevaba recogido en un _man-bun_ con unos mechones rebeldes que le caían a los lados de cara enmarcando sus rasgos. Iba vestido con una sencilla camiseta gris, botas militares; y dentro de ellas iban sus vaqueros negros. Arrastraba una modesta maleta que no tenía ningún signo de marca reconocida a la vista. Con esa estampa resultaba difícil creer que estaba ante uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra.

Pero nada de eso me impresionó tanto como su mirada. Unos ojos verdes con motas amarillas, con rasgos felinos y con una profundidad que invadía tu espacio personal, aunque pelease por resistirse.

—Gabriel McCleod. —tendió una mano hacia mí y sus labios naturalmente rosados enmarcaron unos dientes perfectos y blancos.

Recordé entonces las palabras de Angela. Ahora entendía lo de las feromonas.

*_**New York University**_.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Primero que nada, mil, dos mil y tres mil disculpas por este año y un mes de abandono (Con esta historia, al menos. Con CDC es unos cuantos meses). No quiero entrar en detalles pero digamos que fue un descanso forzoso lleno de altibajos emocionales, bloqueos totales y emprendimiento de nuevos proyectos. Aun así muchas de ustedes siguieron esperando por mi historia, escribiéndome mensajes privados de preocupación y otros de ánimo. Gracias a todas las que lo hicieron.**_

_**Bueno…ya estamos aquí y espero no tener que ausentarme tanto como esta vez. De hecho les tengo en camino un alterno de Tirano desde la perspectiva de Carlisle, que subiré lo más pronto posible.**_

_**De nuevo, gracias y mil gracias por leer y releer mis historias.**_

_**Suya…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


End file.
